


Hi，kid

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Bucky Barnes&Avengers, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 149,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 巴基被某种物质击中变成了一个小孩子，和复仇者们一起住在史塔克大厦里。他们都在适应这种生活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1. 巴基幼化梗，复联全体宠孩子。
> 
>  
> 
> 2. 日常向，温情逗比向。
> 
>  
> 
> 3. 当他还是个孩子的时候，他们之间是亲情。
> 
>  
> 
> 4. 不行我还是得多废话几句，这篇文的属性很复杂，因为是巴基变小了，盾和冬通篇几乎都不是情人关系，虽然没变小的冬和队长是一对。后面还有涉嫌拆cp的情节，我会打上预警的。哦，对，本文绝不是养成。

>   
>    
> 
> 
> 1
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫穿着沾染血液与灰尘的制服坐在医院的走廊的长椅上，整个人脏兮兮的。他鼻尖充斥着刺鼻的消毒水味道，目光所及都是惨淡的白色，只有手术中几个大字是血一样的红色——这简直逼得他发疯。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 上帝，你保佑他平安，只要他平安，你可以取走我任何一样东西，什么我都可以不要，求你别让他出事。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 除了这些祈祷，史蒂夫无能为力。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎在他对面靠墙立着，看着他嘴唇轻动、念念有词，面色沉重。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 克林特一刻不停地走来走去，“踏踏”的脚步声在空旷的走廊里回旋。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆被克林特转得头昏脑胀，他冲他低声表达怨气：“上帝啊！你就不能老老实实地呆在一个地方吗？！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 正当克林特正打算回怼他一句时，一个小护士慌慌张张地从手术室里跑出来了。他们四个就像捕食的鱼群一样，立刻就围了上去。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 然而那个护士一张口就让他们心脏一颤，她说：“你们要做好心理准备。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫眼前一阵阵地发黑，这里的氧气似乎一下就不足了，他努力让自己还能发出声音：“他、他还……”他尝试了几次，却都没能接下去。他怕极了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎担忧地看史蒂夫一眼，选择替他开口：“巴恩斯还活着吗？”她紧紧盯着那个护士，眼神锋利如刀。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 那个小护士显然被吓到了，她瞠目结舌，一时没能回答。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫快吐出来了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……当然！他当然还活着！”她看见面前的几个人明显地松了一口气，尤其是美国队长，好像重新活过来一样。而史蒂夫自己大概不知道他刚才脸色白得就像是病入膏肓的病人，甚至额头上一层虚汗——要知道现在已经是十二月中旬了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫急切地问：“他现在怎么样？为什么要我们做好心理准备？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “他……”护士欲言又止，“好吧，听我说，你们可能不相信……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “相信我，我们什么都相信。”克林特发自内心地说。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……他变成了一个小孩子。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “什么？！”他们异口同声。
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基醒过来的时候已经是七个小时后了，医生告诉他们只能有一个人进去探视的时候，所有人都看向史蒂夫。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “谢谢，伙计们。”他也没打算让给别人。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫进去的时候看见一个大概六七岁的孩子靠在摇起来的病床上，后面还垫着柔软的枕头，护士坐在一旁，正在用吸管喂他喝水。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 那个孩子有一双漂亮的大眼睛，里面好像装下了整个星空。从史蒂夫进门起，那双眼睛就紧紧地锁在他身上，好奇又友善地打量他。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫复杂地看着巴基，很轻很缓地呼出一口沉重的气。他有那么多说不出来的焦急不安的情绪，到这一刻好像压抑不住地要冲出喉咙，但最终，那些情绪都像浪潮一样渐渐地退去了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫几乎是不可避免地注意到了那空荡荡的左袖管，他心里针扎一样疼。之前医生和他们说过，击中巴基的物质使人体连同心智变小，而金属臂没有任何改变。他们把那个对六岁孩子来说过于可怕的金属臂去除了，它现在在托尼的实验室里。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 那杯水喝完了，巴基松开吸管，护士关切地询问他还要不要。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基摇摇头，视线始终没有离开史蒂夫。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 那个护士把杯子放下，顺了顺他的头发：“你想和这个人单独谈谈吗？他很担心你。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我不知道，詹妮弗……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “你想知道的事情都可以问他。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……万一他欺负我怎么办？我看上去好像打不过他……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 詹妮弗莞尔一笑：“他不会的，如果他敢欺负你我就把他泡在药水里。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫苦笑，他摆摆手，尽量让自己看起来无害：“别这样，我不会欺负你的。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基皱起眉，似乎在评估他的可信度，他最终还是转向詹妮弗：“你确定？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我确定，宝贝。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……那好吧……”他看上去还是有几分惴惴。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 詹妮弗起身，温柔地亲吻他的头发：“别怕，你最勇敢了，吉米。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 她走出去，顺便把门关上，“咔哒”的轻响过后，一时没有声音。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “嘿，伙计，我是史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯……”史蒂夫有些尴尬。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基眨眨眼，没说话。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫慢慢走过去，坐在詹妮弗之前坐的地方，那个空荡的袖管清楚地在他眼前晃悠。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫无意识地伸手想要轻抚那里，然后巴基的声音让他清醒：“你要哭了吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他的动作定格，茫然地看向巴基的脸庞——六岁的巴基有一张非常可爱的脸。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基率直而执着，他又问了一遍：“你要哭了吗？”他的声音软软糯糯的，像香甜的玫瑰蜂蜜蛋糕。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫意识到自己的失态，他摇摇头，把手收回来：“痛吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “有一点，但不是很痛。詹妮弗说那里的细胞很多都死掉了，所以不会很痛。”巴基笑一笑，小虎牙露出来。他像极了那头小狮子辛巴，坚强活泼，难以打败。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫看着他的眼睛，又心疼又骄傲，他的巴基从来都这么棒：“他们说你有很多问题想问我。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基点点头。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “那我们开始吧。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基张口就来：“你是我爸爸吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫被吓得不轻，他庆幸自己是坐着的：“……不是。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基捂着嘴巴笑起来：“和你开个玩笑。那你认识我的父母吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……认识。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “他们去哪了？”巴基有点委屈，他不明白为什么他们没有陪在他身边。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “他们……去了很远的地方，要很久才能回来。他们拜托我在他们回来之前一直照顾你。不要对他们的爱产生怀疑，亲爱的，没有人——”史蒂夫在心里加上一句“除了我”，“比他们更爱你。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基沉默了一小会儿，似乎接受了这个说法，他继续下去：“你们是朋友吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “是的。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基叹口气：“我感觉我都好久好久没见过他们了，久到我都不记得他们长什么样子了。我爸爸有你帅吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “有的。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我妈妈呢？她好看吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我发誓，从你身上就可以看出来她美极了，巴基。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基的小脸一瞬间皱了起来：“鹿仔？你叫我鹿仔？我该叫你什么，鸭仔吗？”他撅嘴的样子可爱极了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……你可以叫我史蒂夫……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我就要叫你鸭仔！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫哭笑不得，最后他说：“你喜欢的话，就叫吧。只要你喜欢，叫我什么都行。”只要你喜欢。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “浣熊可以吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……可以。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “袋鼠呢？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “可以。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “白蚁？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “可以。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “笨蛋？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “可以。”史蒂夫说完就反应过来自己被耍了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 而那个小坏蛋正“咯咯”地笑，活像个天使。巴基笑够了，非常礼貌地道歉：“对不起，史蒂夫。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫心都要化成一滩水：“没关系，宝贝。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基给他一个大大的、甜甜的笑容——一个哪怕给史蒂夫整个宇宙他都不换的笑容。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫仅仅是看着六岁的巴基，就觉得从今以后眼睛里流出的都不是泪，是糖。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 两个人傻笑了好一会儿，直到史蒂夫想起来一个他必须要问的问题。他清清嗓子，有些谨慎，他要问他：“巴基，我刚刚和你说你父母托我照顾你，但我希望听到你自己的想法，你——愿意和我回去吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基的脸色一下就变了，他不说话。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫非常忐忑。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基的脸上写满思考：“……要是我不和你回去，我会去哪？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “一个没有人认识你的地方。”这是政府的意思。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基有点犹豫：“我不想去一个全是陌生人的地方。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “换做是我我也不想。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基又不说话了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 时间一分一秒地流逝，史蒂夫感觉度日如年。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我和你回去的话，总有一天我爸爸妈妈会来接我的对吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……是的。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基点点头，像是放心了，但随即脸色开始变换，最终他眼含泪水，看上去非常难过：“是不是他们不要我了，把我丢给你？是不是因为我的左臂没有了，所以他们不喜欢我了？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫立刻俯身拥抱巴基，滚烫的泪水落在他的衣服上，这让他心都碎了，疼得要死：“怎么会呢，巴基。怎么会有人不肯要你，怎么会有人不喜欢你？”他轻拍他的脊背，“你的父母爱你爱到你想象不到的程度，如果你想要天上的星星，他们一定给你摘来。他们只是不在这里，不然他们为你而流的泪水会比十个太平洋的水还要多……而我也一样，巴基。我也一样，你想要什么我都给你，我会尽全力保护你。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基趴在他肩头唆泣。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫紧紧抱着他，他这么小。可是你真的无法想象，一个小小的身躯，却让你有种整个世界都在你怀里的感觉，让你如同身披铠甲、手执宝剑的骑士，有足够的勇气，不惜付出一切代价来保护这个小孩子。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “所以，你愿意和我回去吗，巴基？”他的手指抚摸巴基的头发。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基的哭泣声渐渐弱了下去。史蒂夫等待着。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “还有一周就是圣诞节了……”巴基的声音闷闷的，“你记得把我的新地址告诉圣诞老人。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫一瞬间激动得像是美国队世界杯夺冠，他重重地亲吻巴基：“当然，亲爱的，我会告诉圣诞老人的。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基有点脸红，他扭动身体想要挣脱史蒂夫。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫微笑着放开他，看见他脸上还有残留的泪痕。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我们住在哪里？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “一个还算漂亮的大楼里，很高。会有很多叔叔阿姨陪我们一起。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “室友吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “对。是室友也是朋友。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基有点担忧：“他们要是不喜欢我怎么办？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫勾起嘴角，在他鼻子上刮一下：“不是和你说过了，没有人会不喜欢你的。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “那他们长得都好看吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “都好看。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基小大人似的点点头，似乎非常满意：“那我就放心了。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 这个小色鬼，史蒂夫在心里说。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “那，那个房子里有烟囱吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “什么？”史蒂夫一时没反应过来。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “烟囱！烟——囱——”巴基开始给他拼那个单词。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫恍然大悟：“没有。但是你放心，有个与厅堂相通的小天台，圣诞老人可以从那里进来。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “那就好……哎，史蒂夫，你说我会得到什么礼物……一定是最好的吧？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “肯定的！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我听说大人都不相信圣诞老人存在，是这样吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……是有一部分人不相信……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “那你相信吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “相信啊……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “圣诞老人一定存在。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “当然！他当然存在！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> …………
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “他不能留在这里。”娜塔莎低声和史蒂夫说。他们正置身于复仇者大厦，巴基在房间里睡午觉。距离圣诞节还有四天，史蒂夫把巴基带回了这里。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “他不会去任何地方的。”史蒂夫神情平和，但态度强硬。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “史蒂夫，我们这里没人知道怎么照顾孩子，也没人能够确保一天到晚陪着他，我们只会把危险带给他。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “你觉得把他送走就安全了吗？”史蒂夫很认真地看着她，“交给一群你们认为优秀的特工，他们会怎样对待这个他们曾经恨不得杀死的人？他们的能力足够对抗九头蛇吗？又或者里面就有九头蛇的人？把一个毫无抵抗能力的巴基从我身边弄走，他是先被政府带走还是被九头蛇带走？如果他——”史蒂夫的声音戛然而止，他的胸膛压抑着愤怒、恐惧与痛苦，缓缓起伏。他说：“抱歉。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎看上去有几分疲惫：“史蒂夫……我知道你的顾虑，但是神盾局安排得万无一失……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫看着她，眼神慢慢加深，最后变成了拒绝：“我无法相信他们。在巴基的事情上，除了我自己，我不会相信任何人。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎不知道怎么说下去了：“史蒂夫……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 这时，巴基的声音传来：“史蒂夫——你在哪？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫在听到巴基呼唤他的第一秒就立刻抛下娜塔莎向房间快步走去，娜塔莎在后面翻个白眼，觉得要不是自己还看着，史蒂夫会大步跑过去的。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 她跟上去。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “你醒了，巴基。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎瞧见巴基用眼神无声地说：废话。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 然后她看见巴基转过头来看立在门口的自己——巴基的第一反应是把眼睛紧紧闭上了，就好像见了鬼一样。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎瞬间感到一股风暴在内心咆哮，她的眼睛瞪起来：“嘿，小子，你这是什么意思？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，看见娜塔莎还在，一副十分惊喜的表情：“哦！感谢上帝！你还在……我怕我一睁眼你就不见了……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎让他搞糊涂了：“……我怎么会不见？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “就是会啊！”巴基理直气壮。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎无言以对。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫在一旁偷笑：“娜塔莎——”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎面无表情地看向他：“出去。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “可是——”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “史蒂夫，”巴基静静地开口，“你听到这位女士说的话了，你不能让女士把话说第二遍。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 于是美国队长被轰出了自己的房间。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎走过去坐在床边：“你为什么觉得我会不见？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “因为我觉得自己在做梦。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “做梦？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “对啊。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “为什么？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “不是梦的话，怎么可能看见天使？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……”刹那之间娜塔莎觉得心脏失常跳动了两下，然而她只是摇摇头：“省省吧，这招对我不管用。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基看上去有点困惑：“什么？我只是说实话啊……你一定是天使，不然怎么可能这么好看。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎是真的不知道该如何回应了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基的小脸灵动温情，他说：“天使，你闭上眼。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎挑眉：“为什么？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “闭上嘛，我要给你个礼物。”他的眼睛亮闪闪的。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎审视三秒，顺从地闭上眼睛。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “睁眼吧！”她感觉到巴基离她很近。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 果然，她睁开眼就看见巴基放大的脸，一双大眼睛眨啊眨的，睫毛在光的映射下投出小小的扇形。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 她平静地问：“我的礼物呢？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基扬起嘴角，笑得眼睛弯弯：“就是我啊，怎么样，喜不喜欢？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎在心底默默思考一个六岁的小男孩上哪学的这些东西。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “喜不喜欢嘛……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎没有正面回答他的问题：“你觉得我会没有追求者？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我不知道，”巴基说，“但你是天使，人间的大多数男人都配不上你。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎平静地看着他，不起一丝波澜。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “再说——”巴基故意拉长尾音，直到娜塔莎注意他他才说下去，“我猜追你的人一定很多，也许会有很优秀的人。但其中一定没有一个六岁的男朋友，所以我送你这个礼物。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 那张认真的小脸带着午后特有的安宁与温存，还有一丝丝狡黠。娜塔莎礼貌性地凑过去吻他的脸颊：“谢谢，我很喜欢。”她起身准备离开。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “那我可以叫你娜娜吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎身形一顿，未置可否。她拉开门，同时身子向旁边一闪，好整以暇——史蒂夫不出她所料地一个趔趄摔进房间。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “嗨，两位，你们聊得还开心吗？”他躺在地上，尴尬地开口。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我猜你已经知道了吧。”娜塔莎居高临下地俯视他，这让史蒂夫很没安全感。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “该我们聊聊了。”娜塔莎揪住史蒂夫的衣领，把他往外拖。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “对他好点，娜娜，他是个好人！”巴基在他们身后喊。
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他们在走廊上停住，史蒂夫站起来，拍拍衣服。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎看着他的一举一动，若有所思：“你之前说，绝对不会把他送走……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫一愣，继而苦笑：“你知道我的答案的，娜塔莎。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 下一秒娜塔莎的匕首横在他的脖子上，娜塔莎声音沉静：“不，我不知道。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫怔住了，随时可以取他性命的匕首闪着寒光，他不敢轻举妄动。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “娜塔莎……？”史蒂夫连呼吸都控制得小心翼翼。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “说！你不会把他送走！”娜塔莎面色阴冷地冲他低吼，同时匕首往里压，极易见血。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫却突然镇定下来了，他盯着她的眼睛，皱紧的眉头缓缓舒展开来，仿佛在说“我看穿你了”。他用一种类似安抚的口吻说道：“我不会送走他的。除了我身边，他哪儿都不会去。”语气轻缓，却无比坚定。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “很好。”娜塔莎收回匕首，头也不回地离去。
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 当天晚上，复仇者们召开了一次紧急会议。史蒂夫站在最前面，看着队友一个个都懒洋洋地摊在椅子里。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫神情坚定，他简明扼要地说：“大家都知道巴基现在变成了一个小孩子，并且不知道什么时候会恢复……”史蒂夫说到这里时把脸微微侧过去一个角度，眼神沉了沉，但他很快接下去：“有几件事我们需要说明一下。首先，他只会留在这里——”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼打个哈欠，史蒂夫脸皮太厚了，说得好像这栋楼是他盖的。他把目光从史蒂夫身上调到会议桌中央立着的小圣诞树上，那是个塑料和布做的死物，不能说话不能动，但仍然比老冰棍有趣得多。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……巴基还相信圣诞老人的存在，你们不要说漏嘴。”史蒂夫的视线环视一周，在托尼、克林特和山姆那里多停留了几秒。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 克林特和山姆同时感到很受伤。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼送一记卫生眼：“看在上帝的份上，圣诞老人这么荒诞的事为什么每个小孩都相信呢？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我被冻了七十年复活，索尔和洛基是神，旺达有魔法——你告诉我这些和圣诞老人相比何者更荒诞？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼不说话了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “还有一些，巴基相信说谎会长个大鼻子，他害怕晚睡会有大鸟来把他抓走，最喜欢的卡通是《猫和老鼠》……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼皱着眉敲敲桌子：“我们在干嘛？听一个被荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的初中女生讲她喜欢的男生吗，巴恩斯后援会会长？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫本能地想反击，但是他看见每一位队友都是一副“哦，终于有人说出来了”的表情，娜塔莎甚至轻轻咳了一声来提醒他。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫脸有点红：“……我们当前最重要的任务就是，搞清楚巴基想要的圣诞礼物是什么。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “你自己去问不就得了。”山姆耸肩。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我试过了，但是……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “那要是连你都不行，我们怎么可能问得出来？”克林特说。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫叹口气：“问不出来也得问，如果我们连一个小孩子的圣诞礼物都搞不定，那我们——”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼在史蒂夫的演讲开始前站起身往外走：“我不管，这事和我没关系，我的圣诞节是酒水和美女一起袭来的狂欢，不是给无聊的小屁孩挑礼物。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 下一秒娜塔莎的寡妇蛰贴着他的鼻梁划过，狠狠钉在墙壁上。他都能隐隐感觉到皮肤的麻痹感。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “收回你说的话，史塔克。”娜塔莎看着他。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼坐回去：“好吧好吧，算我一个，但是最多不能让我跟那个小恶魔呆上三个时。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫瞪着他，正义凛然：“第一，巴基不是恶魔，他是最美好的小天使！第二，和他呆在一起绝对是你梦寐以求的难忘的时光！第三，你凭什么认为我会放心地把他交给你？！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫的“你”很可能是指“你们”，他说最后一句话时不信任地扫视其他人。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆捂着胸口，趴倒在会议桌上：“说实话，我很心碎。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 旺达则若有所思：“我们会有办法知道他圣诞节想要什么的。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 闻言，所有人都看着她，旺达有些不适应：“嗯……我是说，不出什么意外的话，应该没问题。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 第二天史蒂夫、山姆和旺达带着巴基去了商场。距离圣诞节还有三天，这里的节日气氛很浓厚。商场正门前的空地上立着一棵巨大的圣诞树，大概有两层楼高，上面挂满了彩色的丝带、金色的松果、红白相间的小拐杖和做成礼物的样子的小盒子，花环和雪花贴在玻璃门上，两侧的橱窗上各贴着一个笑眯眯的圣诞老人，旁边是喷漆写的“圣诞快乐”，字体斜飞，非常好看。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 商场内一楼的大厅搭了一个白色的城堡，城墙上贴着冬青枝和彩色的塑料球，最高处有一把印着圣诞老人头像的旗子，偶尔随着大门开合带来的气流飘扬。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫轻轻地询问巴基：“你要去吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基盯着那个纸板城墙，转过头看向旺达：“恕我冒昧，女士，你要去吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 旺达被他小大人的模样逗乐了：“不，我不去。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基颇为惋惜地摇摇头：“那我也不去了。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “为什么？小孩子就该去里面玩啊。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “如果我的公主不在里面，城堡对我来说毫无意义。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 旺达吃惊地看着他，头不自觉地向一侧偏，发出一声被击中心脏的感叹：“噢……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆同样惊讶，他扬起一边眉毛：“哇哦……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 良久，旺达转头看着史蒂夫，眼神复杂：“队长，能把他借我几天吗？我不会对他做什么的，聊天就行。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……我会把这句话当作赞美。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他们乘电梯向上，巨大的吊饰从透明的天花板上垂下来，彩色的的花朵和闪闪发光的灯泡一起旋转。而轻缓欢快的节日歌曲如同香水一般在空气中扩散，渗进耳朵里面。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> …………
> 
>   
> 
> 
> We wish you a Merry Christmas
> 
>   
> 
> 
> We wish you a Merry Christmas
> 
>   
> 
> 
> We wish you a Merry Christmas and a HappyNew Year
> 
>   
> 
> 
> …………
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他们跟着指示牌直接走到玩具区。这里的小孩子跑来跑去，史蒂夫怕巴基被别人撞到，紧紧牵着他，甚至还把他抱了起来。山姆咧着嘴摇头，凑过去同旺达耳语：“他就不能把他放下来吗？”他是没了手臂不是没了腿——这句话太失礼了，山姆没有说出来。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我猜不会了。”旺达说。史蒂夫能够把顶尖杀手纵容到中午才起床，抱着六岁的巴基并不是什么值得震惊的事。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 最后他们站在一个巨大的机器人模型前，望着这里满目琳琅的商品，停下了脚步。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫问巴基：“这里面有你的圣诞礼物吗，宝贝？”                       
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基的眼睛很缓慢地从第一排看到最后一排，他漫不经心地回答史蒂夫：“我的礼物在圣诞老人那里。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “那你有想要的吗？玩具枪？遥控汽车？飞机模型？”他一一指给巴基。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基慢慢地摇头。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫看着他，小孩子是没办法掩饰自己的欲望的：“宝贝，你是不是害羞？别怕，你想要什么就告诉我。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基的目光像飞镖一样“咻”地钉在一辆可以装得下他自己的坦克车上。那双眼睛光芒闪烁。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 最后他们买了大大小小一共十来样玩具。旺达和巴基走在前面，史蒂夫和山姆带着巴基的玩具跟在后面，山姆拖着那辆坦克车艰难前行的时候觉得要不是劳动力不够，这两个人会把这一层都买下来的。你瞧，已知条件，史蒂夫罗杰斯给予巴基的爱、托尼史塔克的钱以及旺达身上女人天生的购物欲……
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 结论，一场灾难。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 旺达手里还有一个糖果罐子，是史蒂夫特意给巴基打开的。旺达在挣扎要不要和小孩子抢糖吃。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 但在她自己下手之前，巴基就体贴地送来了糖果。他用肉乎乎的小手指拿出一颗粉红色的糖果，手一伸，递到了旺达嘴边。旺达又惊又喜，那颗糖果是草莓味，简直甜到心里。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基不错眼珠地看着她，声音软绵绵的：“好吃吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “好吃。”旺达感受到来自这个六岁男孩的关注，他是真的关心她的反应，关心她是否喜欢这颗糖，好像那是什么非常重要的事一样——上帝啊，他比这个世界上的大多数成年人都要懂得一个人需要什么。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 旺达用自己的额头抵住他的，近距离地看着那双大眼睛，那样的率真纯粹：“小帅哥，告诉我你圣诞节想要什么？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基长长的眼睫毛被头顶的灯光投出两团半弧形的阴影，他天真、诚挚的目光就透过被拉长的细腻影子看过来：“你喜欢那颗糖果吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “喜欢。”旺达真心地回答。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “那我的圣诞愿望就是变成一颗糖果，融化在你的嘴里。”六岁的巴基带着一点羞涩的得意，深情得像是夏天傍晚的星辰，从湖蓝色的天际温柔地注视着旺达。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 旺达怔住了。她看着这个的小男孩，就像看到了《泰坦尼克号》中的杰克。她轻轻在巴基软软的脸颊上印下一个吻：“那我可舍不得吃掉你，小宝贝。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫微笑着看着这一切。山姆仍然没有办法适应，他捅捅史蒂夫：“他真的只有六岁？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫骄傲地一笑：“当然。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆难以置信地摇头，他喃喃道：“我的上帝啊，这孩子绝对天赋异禀……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫的目光愈发柔和，他看着巴基，又像是看着遥远而美好的从前，他点点头，笑意从眼角蔓延：“是啊……”巴基从来都知道怎么让人开心，尤其是女孩子。
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 回到大厦后他们开始着手装饰他们住的那层楼，除了在实验室里拒绝任何形式的打扰的托尼和博士外，其他人都在忙来忙去。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 克林特在落地窗上贴贴纸，白色的雪花、绿色的圣诞树、红色的圣诞老人，还有他的驯鹿和装满了礼物的雪橇车。旺达在挂装饰品，她用彩带和小铃铛来装饰托尼的酒柜，并在柜门上画了每个人的简笔画，哦，她没想过效果其实不太好……而娜塔莎把一只只红色的袜子挂在吧台上，在最大的那只袜子上用黑色的马克笔写下那个小孩子的名字——平安夜时她可以偷偷在其他人的袜子里都装上煤块，娜塔莎为此暗暗发笑。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 旺达明显注意到了：“你笑什么呢？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……没什么。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫驮着巴基，双手紧紧握住巴基搁在他胸前的双腿，让他把一个红色的、星星形状的灯放在圣诞树的塔尖。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基伸长手臂，一下子就放了上去。他煞有其事地打量这颗圣诞树，严肃又自豪：“现在它看上去好多了。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫仰头看他，可以看见巴基肉乎乎的下巴和他阳光下格外明显的长睫毛，史蒂夫给予他不容置辩的肯定：“没错，它看上去好多了。你真棒，巴基。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基笑得眼睛完成两道月牙，他点点头：“我知道，我是挺棒的。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫傻笑起来，他维持着这个姿势，故意让身子左右右晃，巴基的重心随之变动。于是那条小胳膊很快搂住他的脖子，巴基压低身子，尽量贴紧他。史蒂夫开始原地转圈，在一圈圈加快的旋转中，巴基更紧地搂住他的脖子，“咯咯”地笑，笑得直不起腰来，只能把脸埋在史蒂夫的头发里。他的吐息让史蒂夫头皮发痒，但他仍然无比热爱这带着香甜味道的温热气息，就像热爱寒冬的太阳和盛夏的清风。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 那种独属于孩子的清脆的、令人心情愉快的笑声吸引所有人看过来。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “任何时候，孩子都让圣诞节更像圣诞节。”克林特喟叹。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “而对于巴恩斯后援会会长来说，有巴基的每一天都是圣诞节。”娜塔莎双手环胸地看着史蒂夫笑得稚气十足。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “巴恩斯后援会？有趣。”旺达一边说一边微笑着让一堆金色的粉末自己附着在圣诞树上。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “嗯？”娜塔莎扭过头来看她，眉毛扬起——两位女士之间形成一种微妙的张力，“是啊，有趣。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 旺达耸耸肩，没所谓地一笑。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 这时山姆穿着装备走了进来，十分钟前他们一致要求让山姆穿上“翅膀”来给天花板挂上装饰品——史塔克大楼的天花板都太高了，每一层都是。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “交给旺达不就行了？”之前接到命令的山姆提出另一种方案。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “所以，你什么都不做吗？”娜塔莎淡淡地用余光扫他一眼。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆立刻放下啤酒站起来：“我很快就回来。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 克林特看着去拿彩带的山姆，又抬起头看看天花板：“说实在的，把天花板弄得这么高有什么用，矮一点他也撞不上去啊。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “他有钱。”娜塔莎言简意赅。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 而那边史蒂夫停下来，他把自己和巴基摔进沙发里，巴基顺势从他背上爬下来，两个人一起笑得肚子疼，他们闲闲地看着其他人忙来忙去，巴基因为女士还在忙碌而自己坐在沙发上感到一丝愧疚。而史蒂夫没想到，上一秒还笑着的巴基下一秒害怕地扑到了他的怀里。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基拿手挡着眼睛，不去看刚刚展开翅膀的山姆，他声音很委屈：“我昨天九点就睡了，他为什么要来抓我？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫护住他，让他把头埋进自己的臂弯里——巴基把山姆当成那只专门抓走不听话的孩子的大鸟了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆收了翅膀摘掉眼镜立在圣诞树旁，他指指巴基，不明所以地看向史蒂夫。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎似乎明白是怎么回事，她凑过去低声讲给山姆听。片刻后，山姆投过来一个哀怨的目光。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫把手放在巴基的头顶轻轻抚摸，巴基的头发很软，柔柔顺顺的。史蒂夫开口：“巴基，巴基……你仔细看，那是山姆，是我们的朋友。哎，你自己说的，你九点就睡了，不会有巨大的鸟来抓走你的……”史蒂夫态度温和地说，他的手掌向下，感受到巴基触感明显的脊骨，他在那里轻轻抚摸，用温暖覆盖巴基小小的脊背。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基露出小半张脸来，偷偷地观察山姆，他认出他来了，但还是有些害怕：“可是他有翅膀……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆迎着那探询的视线，冲着巴基笑出一口白牙，尽量让自己显得和蔼可亲。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫失笑：“他的翅膀是用来收拾坏人的，巴基。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基抬起头：“真的？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “真的！”山姆抢着回答，他使劲点头，双手做出一个端着枪的姿势，身体旋转，四处扫射，嘴里还发出“哒哒哒”的声音，在以一个漂亮的动作结束后，他冲巴基一挑下巴：“怎么样，酷不酷？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基没那么害怕了，他身子微微往前倾：“不酷，看上去有点傻……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆期待、骄傲的表情瞬间凝固，他身子一晃。史蒂夫担心他要摔倒。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基似乎是有点于心不忍，他安慰山姆：“哎……还是挺酷的……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆摆摆手，失魂落魄地走去圣诞树下坐着。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基咬着嘴唇，内疚并且不知所措，他拉拉史蒂夫的衣角，向他投去一个求助的目光。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫欣然于巴基片刻前的恐惧已经消散得无影无踪，他在巴基耳边悄悄耳语。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 三秒后巴基抬头看他：“你确定？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我确定。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基犹豫地看看山姆，又扭过头来看史蒂夫。史蒂夫对他微笑：“我发誓，山姆绝不是那个大鸟，他是个好人。你忘了，上午还是他把你的坦克车给扛回来的。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基点点头，像个英雄一样离开沙发走向山姆。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 而此时的山姆正垂头丧气地掰着一根小拐杖，旺达在试图安慰他。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “这只是个小误会，别这么沮丧，山姆……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆叹口气：“公主殿下，一个小孩子看见你时要变成你的糖果，看见我却吓得不行？拜托你了旺达，让我一个人静静就是最好的安慰了。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 下一秒他感觉有人在戳他的大腿，在他即将吼出“让我静静”时，面前的小男孩让他把那些声音刹在了喉咙里。巴基站在他面前，看上去一点都不害怕，山姆第一次近距离地看他，史蒂夫至少有一点说对了，这个小男孩真的很漂亮，他有一双清澈见底的眼睛，像是丛林中小鹿。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “你能带我飞吗？”巴基揪着他的裤子，仰头问他。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆保持着愣住的状态，一时没有没有回答。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “咳，山姆，把嘴合起来。”一旁的旺达忍不住提醒。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆羞恼地瞪了旺达一眼，接着他把目光移到被巴基揪着的地方，那里的布料已经皱了起来，形成难看的纹路。但那些纹路就像是长在他的心脏上，开出一条条浅川，温暖的水流从中轻缓淌过。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他不喜欢巴基，但是他喜欢小孩子。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他弯腰与巴基平视：“你说真的？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基弯起嘴角：“真的！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆抱住这个小男孩的时候突然明白了史蒂夫在商场和他说的话：“哎，山姆，如果你抱抱他就会明白了，那是不可思议的一种体验，小孩子把他们的重量交付于你，近乎本能地依赖你，你拥有他们完全的信任，你一生中不会再有比这更强烈的被人需要的感觉，而这感觉如此光荣，如此美妙……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 当时的山姆只是默默地吐槽，他们是超级英雄，这个身份已经给予了一种他们强烈的被人需要的感觉。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 而此刻，巴基稳稳地倚靠在他的臂弯里，紧贴着他的胸膛，他又确确实实感受到了——你一生中不会再有比这更强烈的被人需要的感觉，而这感觉如此光荣，如此美妙。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他凝视这个肯把信任交付给他的孩子：“你准备好了吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “准备好了，长官！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基离开地面时有一瞬间的惊慌，他下意识地抓紧山姆的衣服。可是不出五秒他就被这种飞翔的感觉征服了——山姆抱着他在这个屋子的上方快速穿梭，他们低低掠过圣诞树的塔尖，低到巴基一伸手就能触碰到那个红色的星星，他们在所有人头顶上方徘徊，史蒂夫仰着头和他打招呼，他们极速前进，眼看就要装上正中央那盏巨大而华丽的吊灯时，山姆往右一偏，灵巧地绕过了那个漂亮的障碍物。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “哦呼！”山姆兴奋地带着他在空中做三百六十度转体。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基的头发被气流吹得向后，他激动地对山姆大喊：“这太酷了！这太酷了！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 没有哪个小孩子不喜欢飞翔的感觉，速度带来的刺激与摆脱地心引力带来的自由混合成一种难以言喻的快乐，你好像真的可以像巴斯光年那样——飞向太空，宇宙无限。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 而下面的人看得胆战心惊，克林特手抚胸口：“我的老天，我真担心他们会撞上去！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎从容一笑：“不会的，除非山姆不想见到明天的太阳。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 听到这句话的史蒂夫和旺达同时向娜塔莎投去默契与激赏的目光。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆在巴基耳边不知道说了什么，只见巴基点点头，笑得异常愉悦。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫偏了下头，他熟悉那个表情，十四岁的巴基往坏蛋泰德的房子上扔鸡蛋时就是这样，专注、无耻、邪恶，并且蛊惑力十足。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆俯冲，巴基调整好姿势，他们贴近桌面，巴基迅速抓起一个装着彩色碎片的袋子，然后山姆再次升高，巴基把袋口倾斜出一个小角度，随着他们一路前进，细碎的、亮晶晶的纸片就从袋口飘洒出来，落在地面上、桌子上、沙发上、圣诞树上和地下站着的四个人的头发上。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 克林特面无表情地看着落在自己肩头的闪光碎屑：“我讨厌小孩子。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎横他一眼：“不，你不讨厌。”她漂亮的红发上都是那些闪闪发光的东西。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “对，我不讨厌。”克林特大方承认，收不住嘴角。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫的目光如同口香糖一样粘上了巴基，因为仰着头的原因，碎屑都落到他脸上去了，他的笑容与这些碎屑一起熠熠生辉。巴基的快乐在史蒂夫看来那么明显，几乎都要从这个房间里溢出去了。一瞬间史蒂夫就有了自己的圣诞愿望，他希望巴基永远快乐——无论他是否是一个孩子。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 旺达无可奈何地看着上方那两个心理年龄加起来绝对是个位数的熊孩子，他俩实在是笑得太欠揍了。她看向史蒂夫：“我们怎么办？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫勾起嘴角，正义的表情渐渐崩塌：“我们反击！”他朝旺达眨眨眼。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 地面上的四个人抄起其他的碎纸屑、金粉和雪花、铃铛，统统向上空那两人扔去，巴基尖叫着侧过头躲闪，然而他的头发上还是附上了一层金粉。山姆也在劫难逃，他的脸上还粘上了几个小小的泡沫雪花，娜塔莎甚至在他的翅膀上挂上了铃铛和彩带，飞过时“叮叮当当”地响……那些彩色的带子随着山姆画出的弧线招招摇摇地舞动，像是彗星的尾巴，又或者比那要好看得多。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 克林特听着时刻伴随山姆的铃铛响声，笑得欢畅狂妄：“哈哈哈，狗狗山姆，告诉我你的脖铃在哪买的，我也要给我家小狗买一个，哈哈哈哈哈……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……你会为此付出代价的，胖子！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 战争不断升级当中，情况变得更加糟糕、混乱。史蒂夫侧身躲过一个砸过来的银色塑料球，无奈地叹气。他会为这些人头疼吗？当然，他的队友几乎没有让他不头疼的时候……
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 在一片噪杂的声音中，每一个人的笑声都无比清晰地传到了史蒂夫的耳朵里。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 但是这可真好，史蒂夫由衷地想。
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼在下午才走出实验室，迫不得已——贾维斯在被静音之后派出了笨笨，而班纳在笨笨试图揪着他往外走却差点把他裤子脱下来时真真切切地笑出了声。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “贾维斯多么体贴啊……”班纳博士端着茶杯，在托尼的瞪视中悠闲地说风凉话。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼伸个懒腰，左右活动脖颈，听到骨头的响声。他在椅子上坐到笨笨再次过来之前——早晚有一天他会把笨笨捐给非洲难民，也把贾维斯卖给香蕉——还是苹果来着？
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 走到客厅时托尼着实吓了一跳，遍地亮闪闪的彩纸，彩带、冬青枝彼此纠缠，雪花吊饰被踩成了黑色，花环在沙发上躺着，抬头一看，天花板上连同水晶吊灯都被喷漆涂得花花绿绿的。托尼深吸一口气，环视四周，唯有远处那棵圣诞树傲然挺立，如同庄严的国王守卫着自己欢乐与和平同在的领土。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他挑起一边眉毛：“贾维斯，这里发生了什么？圣诞节要到了所以反派拿这些乱七八糟东西作为武器来袭击我的大楼吗？其他人都去哪了？那立着的是老冰棍吗？”他指着那棵圣诞树。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 没有人回答他。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼翻个白眼：“解除静音，告诉我怎么回事，贾。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “很明显，其他六位在这里进行了一场战斗。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “什么？！”托尼不可置信地大叫，“怎么搞的，有这种事你居然不叫我！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我被静音了，先生。”贾维斯不卑不亢，温和有礼。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我恨你。”托尼忿忿地走向厨房。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “但我敬爱您。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……”托尼给自己倒杯咖啡，贾维斯继续说下去：“如果您考虑吃点东西再喝咖啡的话，我保证不会让您错过下一次。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼不动声色地放下杯子，打开冰箱：“那么，千层面？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼再次路过客厅的时候仍然忍不住惋惜自己未曾参与战斗，他看着一片狼藉的战场，遗憾地摇头：“贾，你这种行为无异于让铁杆球迷眼睁睁看着最后一张门票被别人买走，让一个前途光明的摄影师失去了赖以为生的视力，让一个奔跑的运动健将没有了实现梦想的双腿——”下一秒他不知踩上了什么东西，“喀啦”一声响，那东西碎在他脚下。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “什么玩意儿？”托尼抬开脚，是个小小的玩具火车。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “安德鲁。”巴基的声音在他身后响起。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼一下子跳开，他气急败坏地看着巴基：“你走路都没有声音的吗，小鬼？！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基看他一眼，嘴巴微微撅起：“你杀了安德鲁。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “安德鲁？一个玩具还有个名字？”小孩真是古怪又麻烦。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “你是个杀人犯。”巴基的眼睛像两面明晃晃的镜子，简直能把人照得无所遁形。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “踩坏个小火车就是杀人犯了，那开膛手杰克算什么？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基大概不懂“开膛手杰克”是什么，他蹲下去，不再理托尼。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 贾维斯的声音响起：“那您何必心虚呢，先生。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼眉头皱起，困惑的表情十分逼真：“你是我的贾维斯还是万磁王的X教授？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我属于您，先生。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “哦，是吗，我还以为该把你卖给X战警呢。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我不认为您舍得，先生。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “静音！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 这里瞬间安静了，托尼撇一眼巴基，自顾自地大步离开。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 然而走出没两步，托尼就停下了。他在原地夸张地叹气，连带着肩膀都跟着往下沉。他刚才的角度只能看到巴基的头顶，和他拨弄火车残骸的小手，那让他想起那条躺在实验台上的金属臂。托尼烦躁地翻个白眼，像是认命一样返回去。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基坐在地上，托尼蹲下去，鬼使神差般地开口：“我给你修好它。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基嘴巴向下撇：“是他不是它！”同时，他看向托尼的目光也充满抗拒与怀疑：“你？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼顿时火冒三丈，他“嚯”地站起来：“我？！什么叫我？！我告诉你小鬼，不出十分钟我肯定给你修好这个破火车！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “他叫做安德鲁！他不破——至少在你踩坏他之前是的。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 你就不能不提我踩坏了你的小火车这件事吗……托尼有些头疼，他是真的不想被史蒂夫·长篇演讲稿自动生成机·罗杰斯找去谈话。想到这里托尼这才反应过来史蒂夫没有跟在周围，他再次蹲下去：“老冰——我是说史蒂夫，他怎么没和你在一起？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基看向史蒂夫的房间，现在算是他们两个人的房间了（他并不知道之前也是）：“他在睡午觉。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼好像听到了什么不得了的事情一样，他惊讶又好笑：“他在睡午觉？！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “对啊。”巴基点点头。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “那你在这里干什么？”托尼好奇地看着他。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “在你杀死安德鲁之前，我在和他玩。”巴基毫不躲闪地迎接他的目光。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 怎么又绕回来了……托尼想办法绕出去：“你在这里史蒂夫却睡着了？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “他给我讲故事，自己睡着了。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼的脑海里快速浮现出老冰棍给小冰棍讲故事时昏昏欲睡的样子，哦，老爷爷。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 然而巴基下一句话让他的笑容僵在脸上：“我才刚和安德鲁玩了五分钟。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼闭上眼睛深呼吸，胸膛的起伏平复后，他睁开眼，伸手扳住巴基的肩膀，他们眼睛对着眼睛：“我们来做个交易吧，我帮你治好安德鲁，你就当什么都没发生过一样，不许和任何人提起我踩坏了它这件事。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “他！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “他！抱歉！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基缓慢地眨一下眼：“这对我有什么好处？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我帮你把他治好啊！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “可是，本来就该你负责到底啊，而且你已经答应我要救活安德鲁了。”巴基的眉头蹙起，明明白白地告诉托尼，你别想糊弄我。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼又有点急躁：“嘿，伙计，你就不能当这事没发生过吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “不能。”巴基不假思索。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼凝视他片刻，嘴角上扬：“好孩子。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 安德鲁躺在了“手术台”上，托尼打开强光灯，仔细查看小火车的裂口。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 而在他不知疲倦、兢兢业业地给这个小鬼修火车的时候，这个小鬼就站在旁边的小板凳上打击他。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “你到底行不行啊？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我当然行！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “要不行就别勉强了，我可以给安德鲁办个葬礼然后和他永别的。”巴基有些失落地说。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “想都别想，安德鲁活定了！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “可是已经九分钟了……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “你给我闭嘴！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “你知道吹牛鼻子会变大吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “你妈妈没有告诉过你说谎不是一件好事吗，托尼？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……”托尼停下来，他得平复平复心情才能继续下去。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 最后，他黑着脸把“安德鲁”递还给巴基，说真的，他再也不想和这个小孩产生任何意义、任何形式上的联系了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “哇哦！”巴基接过安德鲁的一瞬间就发出惊叹，他仔仔细细地观察已经焕然一新的安德鲁，“他看上去比原来还好！你太厉害了，托尼！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼一愣，他的烦躁与愤怒被洗刷一空，他感觉自己正立在云朵上，整个人轻飘飘的：“是吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “当然是啊！”巴基近乎崇拜地望着托尼，“你真的太厉害了！谢谢你，托尼。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 六岁的巴基拥有太过率直、真诚的语气，这让托尼一时无话可接。他眼前这个站在凳子上还没他高的、棉花糖一样的小孩，和他印象中的冬日战士完全是两个人。托尼沉思片刻，眼珠一转，笑容狡黠：“所以……没有人知道安德鲁受过伤？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基会心一笑：“嗯！我猜就算是我说出去也不会有人相信了。”他的手指蹭过小火车外皮，光滑流畅，没有一丝伤痕。他再次用眼神来赞美托尼。二十分钟前，这是个举止怪异、企图肇事潜逃的杀人犯，而现在，他是这个世界上最厉害的医生。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼因为巴基不加掩饰的崇敬而洋洋得意，他肯定如果自己现在弯下身，会得到一个来自小孩子的亲吻。唉，也许还是会产生一点联系的，就一点点。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基心满意足地带着安德鲁离开了，他希望赶在史蒂夫醒来之前回到他身边。托尼看着那个小小的背影，若有所思：“贾，你想玩寻宝游戏吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 没人回答他。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “……解除静音。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “不想，先生。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 晚饭后，史蒂夫和巴基一起看《猫狗》，他们在讨论那两个没有屁股的连体猫和狗究竟用哪里排便。这时，贾维斯的声音响起：“各位先生女士您好，本层楼内藏有一份来自海盗的宝藏，按照线索寻找即可得到宝藏，第一条线索在客厅的吊灯里，请各位自行前往。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫的目光正好撞上巴基的，他一看那熊熊如炬的眼神就明白了，史蒂夫揉揉他的头发：“我们走吧！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他们到的时候那张纸已经被取了下来，他们凑过去一起看，那是这层楼的平面图，并且标示出了下一个线索的所在地。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他们所有人一起出发，在一台电脑里发现了第二条线索，电子屏显示：在场所有成年人，每人脱掉一件衣服即可获得下条线索所在地。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 除了巴基，所有人都不约而同一副“就知道会这样”的表情。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼是不是故意的，史蒂夫扶额。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史塔克肯定是故意的，娜塔莎咬牙。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 最先行动的是山姆和史蒂夫，他们开始脱掉运动衫。克林特犹豫地把衣服掀开一个角又放下了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 等到把衣服脱完，紧绷的贴身背心显现出山姆和史蒂夫的肌肉。而克林特和两位女士依然没有开始。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎看着克林特：“脱掉你的上衣。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 克林特一脸为难。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “哦，拜托，不就是一堆肥肉吗，怕什么！”山姆勾住他的脖子，不怀好意地调侃。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 克林特脸有点红，他别无他法，只能迅速把上衣脱掉，然后拿衣服去抽山姆：“狗狗，你的铃铛去哪了？”山姆灵活地躲开：“哈哈，没打着吧，发啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫牵着巴基，眼前这两人跟猴子似的上蹿下跳。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “你说这些人很厉害，可以收拾坏人？你确定吗？”巴基质疑。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “这个……”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，最终还是忠于自己内心的声音，“其实我现在也不太确定了……”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎面无表情地对着电脑说：“交出下一条线索所在地。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 电脑上显示出一行字：任务未完成。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎从鼻子里发出一声“哼”，她不知从哪里摸出来一个微型炸弹拿在手里：“你信不信我炸了你。”她盯着角落里的摄像头。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 电脑里立刻显示出第三条线索的所在地。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 三位男士心声一致：你可以在我们脱衣服之前就这么干啊！
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎头也不回：“你们对我有什么意见吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他们摇头——即使娜塔莎看不见：“没有！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎微微一笑：“那就好。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基看着她的眼神敬畏又仰慕。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ……
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 而后在经历了托尼“三分钟吃完一个蛋糕”、“用筷子夹花生米”、“大声说十遍‘托尼史塔克真帅’”等莫名其妙的任务后，他们终于来到了一扇门前——据说宝藏就藏在里面。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 那是一道电子门，正放着一段节奏感十足的轻音乐，上面的电子屏显示着：须喊出咒语才能开启此门。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 竟然还有背景音乐？！旺达觉得无言以对，哦，等等，好像也没什么可惊讶的——毕竟这个有钱人从没正常过。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “芝麻开门！”山姆大喊！
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 错误。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “托尼·史塔克！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 错误。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “贾维斯！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 错误。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “复仇者联盟！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 错误。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “老冰棍！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 错误。克林特同时感受到了史蒂夫钉子一样的目光。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “托尼史塔克真帅！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 错误。但电子屏显示出了一个笑脸。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎像拍兄弟肩膀那样敲敲电子屏：“哎，有提示没？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 电子屏显示出一辆小火车。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基眼睛一亮，他脱口而出：“安德鲁！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 霎那间，吵闹的背景音乐停止了，灯光也一同熄灭。三秒后，一段激昂的舞曲响起，与之相配的还有烟花的爆破声，彩色的灯光旋转着打在他们身上，迷幻且戏剧效果十足。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 所有人——连同六岁的巴基——都面无表情。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我们在参加电视节目吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “还是在演电影？《了不起的史塔克》？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “或者是在拉斯维加斯中了奖？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 电子门缓缓开启：“欢迎您，我的主人，巴恩斯先生。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他们走进去，屋子很大，但是空空荡荡的，仅有四面墙。他们面面相觑，有点尴尬。这就是宝藏吗？一个空房间？
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 突然之间，轻微的机械摩擦声响起，墙壁抖动，开始缓缓地翻转。他们眼前空白的墙壁消失了，而翻转过来的另一面是巨大的柜子，里面一排一排放着的，都是玩具——排列整齐的各款狙击枪，汽车飞机坦克，婴儿大小的机器人，张着大嘴的霸王龙，乐高和国际象棋……
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我在做梦吗……”巴基喃喃道。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎掐他脸蛋：“你不是。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基揉揉被掐出一个浅浅红印子的脸蛋，冲娜塔莎一笑。娜塔莎跟着笑起来。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 她趁巴基跑向玩具枪的时候拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，表情严肃：“如果你死了，他归谁？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫惊异地看着她，脸上慢慢浮现一个了然的笑容，他好气又好笑：“娜特，你要知道，虽然他现在只有六岁，但他依然是我的未婚夫。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “别想糊弄我，史蒂夫，”娜塔莎面容冷酷，“我知道你的求婚戒指至今还藏在床头的暗格里。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫一本正经地回应：“哦，而你藏在暗格里的东西大概跑出来了，你知道，就是我们叫做‘母爱’的那玩意。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎漠然地走开。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫嘴角勾起胜利者的笑容，但那个笑容并没有持续多久。史蒂夫看着和娜塔莎学用枪的巴基，难以自抑地在心底叹气，他想念快一百岁的巴基，也同样深爱六岁的巴基。他清楚早晚有一天，他一睁眼，对面躺着的会是暗格里戒指的主人——所以这些难得的、短暂的日子里，他真的愿意把这个小孩子想要的一切都放在他面前，抱着他，让他拥有最好的。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他朝巴基走过去——生活终会回归正常的轨道，他能做到的，就是珍惜能陪着这个小男孩一起长大的岁月。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼坐在转椅上，手上端着一杯咖啡，满意地透过摄像头看着这群人的反应，山姆和克林特在搭积木，旺达躺在大白玩偶的身上，享受着机器人的按摩，娜塔莎和巴基一人拿着一把水枪，史蒂夫被迫充当他们的目标……
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他，托尼史塔克，亿万富翁，钢铁侠，爱岗敬业，乐善好施，尊老爱幼，乐于助人，——世界上还会有比他更完美的人吗？
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “贾，世界上还会有比我更完美的人吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “依我看来，没有。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼呷一口咖啡，温暖的香气落到心脏里面：“我也这么觉得。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 第二天贾维斯向托尼播放了巴基说的“我爱托尼”音频，在托尼用夸张的“这还用说，怎么会有人不被我的魅力所折服”的笑容中，贴心地省去了后半句。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 那是在当晚巴基关于玩具屋事件的总结语，他连声音里都透露着小熊软糖般的甜香：“我爱托尼，虽然他是个drama queen。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 平安夜这天晚上他们烧起了壁炉，还点燃了许多蜡烛，整个屋子都是明明暧暧的暖黄色。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 托尼的视线在屋子里晃了一圈，脸色不佳：“这简直就像是上世纪。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 克林特颓废地把手里的牌扔到茶几上：“我想念烈酒香烟与模特。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 班纳博士也把牌放下，但他笑意吟吟：“我倒觉得这样不错。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 旺达也兴致勃勃，她试图开启一个话题：“那我们聊天吧，我想到了，如果有来世，你想变成什么？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 然而大家异口同声：“哦，算了吧！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “没意思透了这问题。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 旺达微笑，眼睛却瞪起来：“想要有意思的问题，你们认真的？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他们面面相觑，然后一起看向乖巧坐在一旁的巴基，他正用一只手比出了猎犬的头，光把影子打在墙上，史蒂夫比出另一条大得多的猎犬在后面追赶。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 山姆的目光收回来，他盯着摇摇晃晃的烛火发呆：“我真怀念去年的平安夜。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我比你还怀念！”托尼忿忿地咬下一大口苹果，去年他们还能一起讨论性幻想对象呢。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 他们重重地叹气。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 最后是班纳博士开口回答：“我的话，想要变成一棵树。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “树？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “嗯，树——但不要是圣诞树。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 这时史蒂夫牵着巴基过来，他在班纳博士旁边坐下，巴基则坐在他大腿上。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 班纳博士递给巴基一个橘子。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “谢谢你。”巴基接过来，睫毛扬起，礼貌地道谢。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “不用客气，小家伙。”班纳博士摸摸他的头顶。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫给巴基剥橘子，他的手指开始沾染上橘子的清香，他说：“下辈子，我想变成一幅画。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “怎么都是些不会动的玩意儿……”托尼嗤之以鼻。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “那你呢？”旺达问。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 下辈子能成为一个普通人，父母不会因为意外离开，托尼想，但他最终只是说：“我……我没什么想变的。我这辈子已经取得了凡人望尘莫及的成功，我简直就是典范中的典范，精英中的精英，世人皆应以我为榜样——”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “我想变成一只鸟。”这是旺达。很明显，已经没人注意托尼了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “你们这群讨厌的家伙……”托尼嘀咕。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “鸟？什么鸟？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “什么鸟都好，生活在森林里。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “你这是童话看多了。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 一直没说话的娜塔莎看向巴基，她冲他扬扬下巴：“你呢，巴基？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “钻石。”巴基想都没想。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫的手顿了一下：“为什么呀，宝贝？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “因为钻石是非常幸运的，女人都爱钻石。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 一群人大笑。旺达把巴基抱过去，小心翼翼地避开蜡烛：“你这个小家伙，嘴怎么这么甜！”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基有些不好意思，他把手里那个史蒂夫剥好的橘子递到旺达和娜塔莎中间，娜塔莎接过，掰下一瓣喂到他嘴里。克林特偷偷伸手，被旺达狠狠拍开。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 烛光摇曳，桌椅都衬得模糊斑驳，唯有一张张笑脸显得柔和细腻。对史蒂夫来说，眼前的一切好像和上世纪重叠，他有些感叹地一笑。他看着被娜塔莎捏脸蛋的巴基，不禁想到，如果问九十多岁的巴基下辈子想变成什么，他大概会一本正经地说要变成海豚，正经得让你以为那是什么神秘而伟大的愿望，可是他灰蓝色的眼睛里，又闪烁着促狭的光芒。史蒂夫有些脸红，他怕人看出来，轻咳两声来掩饰尴尬。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 可是根本没有人注意到他，他们都在看着巴基，他偎在娜塔莎怀里，要吃冰激凌。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎摇头：“不行。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基可怜巴巴地望着她，看着都要哭了：“真的不行吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎态度坚决：“不行，快睡觉了，你不能吃冰激凌。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 巴基面色变了，变得慧黠而胸有成竹，他微微一笑：“那你亲我一下，我就不吃了。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 所有人目瞪口呆，山姆简直想拿个小本子把这一幕记下来。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 娜塔莎没脾气地笑了笑，凑过去在他脸上亲了一下：“现在行了吧。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “咳——”旺达假咳一声，把目光调开，不看巴基和娜塔莎。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 小男孩立刻倒过去：“不行，旺达还没亲我。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 旺达喜笑颜开地在他另一边脸颊上印下一个吻。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 第一次面对这种场景的班纳博士显然无法适应，他摇摇头：“……不可思议。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫笑着应答：“是啊，他是挺不可思议的。习惯就好了。”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 博士拿眼角看他，有点疑惑：“不，我不是说他，我是说你。他这么直，因为你弯了，你难道不觉得自己很不可思议吗？”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 史蒂夫愣住了。
> 
>   
> 
> 
> TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

布谷鸟的叫声传来，史蒂夫下意识地看过去，那是他心血来潮买的钟表，小小的机械鸟儿弹出来，“布谷布谷”地叫着。已经十点了。

 

史蒂夫朝巴基招手：“巴基，你该睡觉了。”

 

巴基从沙发上下来，走过去拉住史蒂夫的手。他打个哈欠，困得眼睛都快睁不开了。

 

史蒂夫把他抱进怀里：“别睡啊，我们先去刷牙洗脸。”

 

“就不能不刷牙吗？”巴基趴在他肩头，声音微弱，说话时的气息弄得史蒂夫脖子有些痒。

 

他站起来，巴基的重量全部落在他身上：“不能，你会长蛀牙的。”

 

巴基把头扭过去，不再对着史蒂夫脖颈。他一脸悲伤地冲着坐在沙发上的大人们眨眼——委屈得连嘴角都往下耷拉：“大家晚安。”

 

他们倒是笑得开心：“晚安。”

 

史蒂夫拍拍他的脊背：“好啦，牙膏是甜橙味道的哦。”

 

巴基闭上眼睛，没理他。

 

史蒂夫苦笑，他对他们点下头：“我一会儿回来。”

 

娜塔莎摆摆手：“回不回来的吧。”

 

“……”

 

烛火静静地燃着，他们一起望着史蒂夫抱着那个小小的孩子静默地离开。橙黄色的光覆上去，巴基的头发被映得发浅，显出一种柔顺细腻的触感。他们的影子在身侧拖了老长，紧紧贴着，无声地流露出一丝温柔来。

 

进了卫生间，史蒂夫把巴基放在小凳子上，准备给他挤牙膏，可是这小家伙偏偏不肯好好站着，整个人都倚过来，头歪歪地靠在他腰上，闭着眼睛打盹。

 

史蒂夫眼珠一转，往旁边撤了一步，巴基的身子就跟着往那边倒。史蒂夫忙站回去扶住他，生怕摔了他，但这小家伙连眼都没睁。

 

史蒂夫晃晃他：“喂喂，别装睡。”

 

巴基迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，瞅了瞅史蒂夫，扭扭身子，整张脸都埋到史蒂夫腰侧，闭上眼睛接着睡。史蒂夫一动不动，只能低头对着这颗棕色的小脑袋干瞪眼。片刻后，他叹口气，抱起巴基回了卧室。

 

毕竟是圣诞节啊。

 

这个时候巴基睁开一只眼：“不用刷牙了？”

 

“就这一次。”

 

“唔……”巴基满意地动动身子，调整了个舒服的姿势，放心地继续睡下去。

 

史蒂夫把巴基放到床上时，他已经睡熟了。史蒂夫给他盖好被子，又把被角细细地掖起来。巴基棕色的头发在洁白的枕头上柔软地铺陈，像开出一朵小花，那张小脸在睡梦中格外恬静。

 

史蒂夫凝视巴基，看着他时不时动一小下。他想起七、八十年前在老式楼房里的时光，那时候，总是巴基坐在那张一动就“吱吱呀呀”响的床板边看着他。尚且体弱多病的小史蒂夫常在夜里醒来，而母亲去世后，他总是一睁眼就看见的坐在那里的巴基，背靠着墙壁——从来都不怕凉，有时候他很焦急、很关切地盯着他，有时候他也困得打盹，脑袋一点一点的，像某种虫子，怪好笑的。史蒂夫的神色因为陷入回忆而显得非常柔和，他微微扬起嘴角。眼前这张乖巧的睡脸和记忆中那张迷迷糊糊还要故作精神的面庞重叠起来，一样的招人喜欢。

 

巴基的呼吸声在房间里浅浅起伏，均匀绵长，他小小的胸膛在被子下一起一伏，这让史蒂夫感到无比心安。这个孩子是他藏在玫瑰花芯里的小精灵，被娇嫩的花瓣层层包裹，清香的花蜜让他整个人从发梢甜到脚趾——这样一个美好的孩子，你愿意为他做任何事。

 

史蒂夫又想起博士说的话，那确实是一个他从没考虑过的问题，他神色复杂地看着睡着的巴基，良久才发现自己的手已经不自觉地抚住胸口。他俯下身去亲吻巴基光洁的额头。

 

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”他说。

 

史蒂夫一只脚迈出卧室时听见巴基咕哝了一个什么单词，他停下脚步，在一片寂静中等待。没一会儿，巴基又说了一遍，带着小孩子特有的依恋缱绻，还有浓浓的撒娇意味，他在梦中呢喃，妈妈。

 

 

 

史蒂夫再次回到客厅的时候，他们已经开了一瓶红酒，一人一个杯子，聊得火热。

 

“过来啊，伙计！”山姆招呼他。玻璃桌面上还有一杯红酒，没人动，是他们给他留的。

 

与此同时，史蒂夫听见旺达说：“大概是泳池吧……我不知道，我就是挺想试试在水里的。”

 

“哇哦……”其他人一阵怪叫。

 

史蒂夫努力不让自己深想他们在说些什么，下一个发言的是托尼——天啊，他必须在他说话之前结束这个。

 

“啊哈，我嘛——”

 

史蒂夫出言打断他，表情严肃：“各位，我们还不知道巴基想要的圣诞礼物是什么。”

 

顿时鸦雀无声，那些玩笑的言语像是落在地上的烟灰，被吸尘器吸了个干净。

 

“……无重力的宇宙。”托尼坚持说完。

 

“明天就要圣诞节了。”史蒂夫的眼睛一一扫过他们，那眼神像是堆积在天边的黑云，压迫感十足。

 

“准确说，还有四十七分钟。”班纳博士说。

 

“你刚才没问出来吗？”克林特问史蒂夫。

 

“你说呢。”史蒂夫面无表情。

 

“我问过，我问过！但他不肯说。”山姆摊手。

 

“那肯定是你问得不够真诚。套话也是要讲究艺术的。”托尼说。

 

“闭嘴，你都没去问过！”娜塔莎没好气地说。

 

“你问过你问出来了吗？！”

 

“总比你什么都不干的好。”

 

“班纳也从来都没问过！”

 

“但我没指责别人。”

 

“是啊！他可没有那么厚的脸皮，自己没问还好意思指责我们这些尽心尽力问过了的人！”

 

“要我说这事的主要责任还是在队长身上，你们看，巴基大部分时间都是和他在一起，我们问不出来属于正常范围内的失误，队长问不出来属于非受迫性失误。”

 

“我明里暗里问了他十几遍！那个时候你们在干嘛？！做实验看球读书美容，哈？”

 

“怪我们了？！谁让你一个人霸占他的！”

 

“嘿！是我一直在想着这件事，而你们又真正干了什么？！”

 

“我们也没忘啊！”

 

“……其实这小坏蛋也有一定责任，哪有小孩子嘴那么严的啊。”

 

“哇哦，瞧啊，一个超级英雄不但打探不出来一个小孩子想要的圣诞礼物是什么，还要把责任推过去呢——是啊，你跌一跤是路不平，输了牌是牌不好，找不到女朋友是她们没眼光啊！”

 

“我今天晚上吃的沙拉，你呢，炮灰拌子弹吧？连外面那条街上的人都能闻到你释放出来的刺鼻的硝烟味。”

 

“……我们还是一起想一想礼物可能是什么吧。”

 

“一个小男孩能要些什么，他玩具屋里什么没有？”

 

“那是巴基，我可以负责任地告诉你们，什么都有可能——永远别小看孩子的想象力，尤其是巴基的，他十五岁生日时许愿要一个时光机。”

 

“时光机？小狗？美女？”

 

“不不不，这样的瞎猜是毫无意义的。”

 

“……”他们沉默了片刻，挫败感将他们团团包围。

 

然后托尼发难，他像个因为学生搞砸实验而愤怒的导师：“……你们有差不多一周的时间来打听，为什么没问出来？！”他如此理直气壮。

 

“嘿！什么叫‘你们’？！你过来我们谈谈！”

 

事态就此变得一发不可收拾，他们吵吵嚷嚷，弄得这里比人声鼎沸的商场还要热闹。

 

最后是克林特发出一声尖锐的怒吼：“旺达！她说会有办法的！”

 

他们所有人停了下来，集体看向旺达——可是她不见了！他们吵得太过专注，没人注意到她是什么时候抽身而出的。

 

“旺达呢？”

 

“她不会是躲出去了吧……”

 

“如果她躲起来，只能说明……”

 

“连她也无能为力。”

 

“那我们怎么办。”

 

“……可能我们真的没有办法知道他想要什么了。”

 

“行了！真是够了！不就是个小孩的礼物嘛，又不是世界末日！”

 

“不是世界末日？看看你面前那个男人，你确定？”

 

史蒂夫深呼吸，他揉揉眉头：“紧急任务，寻找旺达！”

 

“不用了。”旺达的声音从他们背后响起，他们一齐回过头去看，旺达手里拿着手机，像是刚打完电话回来，她说，“我知道他想要什么了。”

 

他们立刻问：“他想要什么？”

 

“我……我不确定该不该说出来。”

 

“旺达！”

 

“那很……怎么说，难以办到……”

 

“向上帝发誓，你再多一句废话，我就要动手了。”

 

“唉……”旺达叹出一口气，这些人急躁的心情简直像个漩涡一样把她裹住，“隐身衣，他想要一件隐身衣。”旺达说完挑起眉毛看他们，赤裸裸地表达，我说出来了你们又能做些什么。

 

“……”他们一时陷入死亡般的寂静中，片刻前史蒂夫觉得温暖的炉火此刻可怖得如同地狱中的火焰。绝望强壮如蟒蛇，在他脖子上一圈圈缠绕。

 

克林特双眼无神地摇摇头：“我们上哪给他找隐身衣去……”

 

“霍格沃茨？”

 

“旺达，现在不是开玩笑的时候。”

 

山姆的目光在托尼和博士之间来回穿梭：“……现做……来得及吗？”

 

托尼眼珠一翻，划出满满的“受不了你这个白痴”：“现做？！你以为这是把速食食品放进微波炉热一下就好吗，说得那么轻巧。”

 

“我以为典范中的典范，精英中的精英无所不能呢。”山姆嘲讽。

 

“事实上，一晚上确实做不出来，”博士思考片刻后开口，“连调试的时间都不够。”

 

“真的不行？”

 

“你知道现实与童话的区别吗？不如你去问问海底女巫，能否用你的智商交换一件隐身衣——哦，我忘了，你根本没那东西。”

 

“打一架吧，我说真的。”山姆开始活动手腕。

 

娜塔莎站在他们中间阻止战争，心力交瘁，“冷静点，男孩们。这个糖每个人都有，不要抢，不许打架。”这个女人像座冰山，一下就压制住了那微不足道的火苗。

 

一直把苹果放在手中抛来抛去的克林特眼睛一亮，于是那个可怜的苹果掉在地板上：“索尔！我们可以问问索尔，他是神！”

 

“哦，所以你有办法和阿斯嘉德取得联系？”

 

“……没有……”

 

“哈，那还真是个好办法啊。”

 

“那你说怎么办。”

 

“我不知道……告诉他圣诞老人那没有隐身衣？”

 

“你不如直接告诉他这个世界上连圣诞老人都没有，反正小孩子的失望也没什么。”

 

“……”他们看看彼此，一时没人说话，在这安静的一刻中，他们不约而同地感受到了疲惫又焦躁的情绪，那是让他们如此疯狂的元凶。

 

山姆率先开口：“我，对不起，我刚才语气不太好。”

 

其他人点点头，除此之外再无举动。等了几秒后山姆瞪眼：“就这样？点个头而已？这种时候我不是应该说‘哦，没什么，我们刚才也很差劲，我也该给你一声抱歉，兄弟’，啊哈？”

 

“我们接受你的道歉。”

 

“……我也原谅你们。”

 

六个人暂时达成和解，他们看向身后的沙发，史蒂夫沉默地坐在那里，他知道巴基想要“隐身衣”后就一直没说过话。而他们不知该如何宽慰，任何没有实际效果做支撑的语言，都是弱者的借口。

 

烛光从史蒂夫左侧打过去，那张脸被光影均匀分割，在静默中蕴含着一种令人敬畏的力量。而就在他们一筹莫展时，史蒂夫终于开口——太过突然，他们还被轻微地吓到了，他像是深夜节目中缓缓讲述故事的电台DJ：“一九三三年的圣诞节，我想要一个画板。”

 

他们面面相觑，克林特低声问身边的博士：“队长喝不醉的，对吧？”他刚刚独自坐在这里时，喝了不少红酒。

 

“嗯，他喝不醉。”

 

史蒂夫听见了，他朝克林特笑一笑：“我没喝醉，只是想到了些以前的事——得了，我都九十多岁了，为什么不能偶尔给我的孙辈们讲一下从前呢？来，你们都坐过来。”

 

想偷偷开溜的托尼被旺达和娜塔莎抓回来：“如果我们要听，你也不能跑。”

 

他们认命地坐好，圣诞节，就让老年人开心一下吧。

 

“我在一家店铺里看上一个画板，松木的，三美元，我根本买不起。冬天的时候我和老板说好，让他帮我留到新年，可是平安夜的前一天，那个画板被人买走了，知道这个消息的时候我很难过，非常难过。直到圣诞节那天，巴基把那个画板送给我，我才知道，原来是他买下来的。那是巴基送给我的第一份圣诞礼物，可是我没有给他准备礼物，他一点也不在意，是真的不在意——可我知道我始终欠他一份圣诞礼物。”

 

“史蒂夫，隐身衣可不是画板。”

 

“我知道，娜塔莎，可是，那是我欠他的。”

 

娜塔莎不说话了，她给自己也倒上一杯酒。

 

史蒂夫继续说下去：“所以，不管是隐身衣，还是别的什么荒诞的东西，我都会想办法给他弄来。我希望他开心……”

 

“我们也希望这个世界上真的有隐身衣。”

 

“如果我们想，就会有。”

 

“……我以为你不会喝醉呢，爷爷。”

 

“我没醉。”

 

“那你是疯了？天呢，史蒂夫，不过是个孩子的圣诞礼物而已，你不会为了这个把自己逼疯吧。”

 

“我没有疯，山姆。”

 

旺达同情地看着史蒂夫，他看上去有些可怜：“你有办法了吗？你想怎么做？”

 

史蒂夫微微喟叹，红酒在杯中摇晃，他没有直接回答旺达的问题：“我们是朋友——或者家人，对吧？”

 

“虽然不知道你为什么突然这么肉麻，但我可以不否认你所说的话。”

 

史蒂夫点点头，看向别人，眼神执拗。于是他们明白了，他要每一个人都开口承认。接下来他们把目光都调开，有盯着窗户的，有望向壁炉的，还有仰着头看天花板的，在这极不自然的氛围中，他们支支吾吾地对史蒂夫的话表示了肯定。

 

史蒂夫把杯子放回去，玻璃与玻璃接触的瞬间发出“叮”地一声脆响，像下课铃吸引学生一样吸引了面前这群人的注意力，史蒂夫笑得胸有成竹：“如果是这样的话，我想我确实是有办法的。”

 

“什么办法？”

 

“首先，我们需要一件小雨衣。”

 

“然后？”

 

“然后，就要靠你们了，我亲爱的朋友们。”

 

“……如果你错过了我们的交流，那我可以告诉你，我们没办法在一夜之内把雨衣变成隐身衣。”

 

史蒂夫听完一点也不尴尬，相反，他笑出了声：“把雨衣变成隐身衣？你们在想什么呢……哦，我忘了，你们是会喝醉的。”

 

“……那你的办法是什么？”

 

史蒂夫的笑声还没有停止。

 

感到自尊被冒犯的他们不约而同地瞪着史蒂夫，凶恶得好像夜里的狼群。

 

于是史蒂夫敛起笑容，他清清嗓子，一本正经——这副表情下的美国队长简直在闪闪发光：“虽然我们没办法弄来一件隐身衣，但是我们可以装作看不见他啊！我亲爱的朋友们，考验你们演技的时刻到了。”

 

 

 

史蒂夫的身体先于意识醒来，身旁有细微的响动。但他仍然闭着眼，保持着原有的姿势，像个蜡像一样纹丝不动。他身下的床铺异常柔软——在巴基出院的前一天，他给这张老式的硬板床加了几层绒毯，这种柔软的感觉温和地把他包围起来，整个人又暖洋洋的，这让史蒂夫的身心都处于一种极为放松的状态。太舒服了，他一点也不想动。窗外淡淡的光从格子窗帘透进屋子里，两片窗帘中有一道缝隙，刚刚撩起黑夜帘幕的太阳从那里肆无忌惮地挤进来，像射出一道金箭一样在淡蓝色的被子上投出一条又长又亮的光线。

 

旁边的人离他更近了，似乎是在近距离观察他。史蒂夫有些好笑地继续装睡，他要享受美妙的睡眠，这是上天最伟大的恩赐，任何人都别想打扰他，巴基也不行，他要是再敢故意在他耳边喋喋不休，他就用被子把他埋起来打一顿。

 

那只魔爪还是伸了过来，他戳戳他的脸，力度不重，像一种好奇的试探：“你醒了吗，史蒂夫？”软软的，小孩的声音。

 

史蒂夫一愣，模糊的意识里冲进几分清明——刚刚那一瞬间，他忘记了现在的巴基是一个小孩子。

 

于是史蒂夫睁开眼睛，把脸转向巴基。角度的变换使得他的鼻梁落入那道窄窄的阳光的掌控之中，这让他的视线因为过于明亮而显得模糊不清，他只能看见一个小小的人影掀开被子坐起来。史蒂夫用手稍微遮一下，懒懒散散地开口：“是啊，我醒——”然而他的话还没说完就被巴基打断了，那个小孩直接扑过来，然后像骑他小木马那样跨坐在他的肚子上，同时非常兴奋地对着史蒂夫的耳朵大吼：“圣诞快乐！”史蒂夫感觉身下的床铺都跟着向下凹陷——他都能看见今天的报纸头条新闻是什么，美国队长，在圣诞节当天死于剧烈撞击下的内脏出血或者音波袭击导致的内脏碎裂。

 

史蒂夫瞥见闹钟，还太早，他也才睡了四个小时，于是他闭上眼睛，装作晕过去。

 

巴基的小手开始不安分地胡乱徘徊，他在试图扒掉他的被子：“醒醒啊，史蒂夫，你再不起就没人喜欢你了，我会不喜欢你，娜塔莎会不喜欢你，旺达会不喜欢你，托尼会不喜欢你，山姆……”

 

史蒂夫没理他，翻下身，那个小孩就从他身上滚下去了。他要睡觉，这是人权，他要捍卫自己至高无上的合法权利。可是显然巴基并不肯乖乖配合他，他再度欺过来，咿咿呀呀地唱着“伦敦桥要倒塌啦，倒塌啦，倒塌啦……”那歌声像溪流一样稀里哗啦地往史蒂夫的脑袋里灌，他感到太阳穴突突地跳，脑海中的某根弦似乎要随着伦敦桥一起倒塌了。

 

史蒂夫把被子拉过头顶，在令人窒息的狭小被窝里渴求一丝短暂的安宁。那只小手在他的被子上来回摸索，终于找到了一道缝隙，小手探进来，正好摸在他的脖子上，于是巴基的手指开始像个小蜘蛛一样在他的脖颈处爬来爬去地挠他痒痒：“史蒂夫快起床史蒂夫快起床史蒂夫快起床……”

 

史蒂夫哼唧两声，捉住那只小手，挟制住。过了一会儿，那只小手犹犹豫豫地缩了回去。史蒂夫听见他翻身下床，又光着脚“啪啪”地跑了几步，大概是跑到窗户那里，然后就没有动静了。所有悉悉索索的声音都消失了，跟被仙女施了魔法一样，这个世界终于清净了。可是在极度渴望的安静终于到来后，史蒂夫忽然又有点担心，他怎么了？是不是伤心了？他去窗户那里干什么？

 

这种忧虑一旦出现，就像泡了水的风干食品似的迅速膨胀，把史蒂夫心里其他的想法都挤得无影无踪，他立刻掀开被子坐起来，想看看巴基在干什么，但是迎接他的是一片突然到来的、刺眼的阳光——巴基下床后就跑去窗户那里，他抓住窗帘，静静地等待着，像个老道的猎手，算准了他的猎物不过多时就会起身查看，而后史蒂夫坐起来，他就看准时机，揪着窗帘，快速移动身体，一半窗帘被“哗”地拉开，大片大片的阳光像洪水一样倾泻进来，史蒂夫条件反射地把手挡在眼睛前，但是还有很多阳光透过指缝溜到了他的眼皮上，周围的世界一下子明亮起来，白花花的，又掺杂着淡淡的橘粉色。

 

巴基的笑声又甜蜜又欠揍。

 

史蒂夫的眼睛在适应这片光的过程中，看见巴基逆着光，一路小跳着来到他身边，开心得不得了。史蒂夫努力让自己板着脸，现在这个小捣蛋鬼已经把开心的表情藏得严严实实，那双漂亮的水蓝眼睛直直对着他，带着小孩子特有的干净，不掺任何杂质，点点滴滴清澈的光辉毫不遮掩地流露出来，他微笑望着史蒂夫：“圣诞快乐。”

 

史蒂夫故作生气地瞪着他，可是巴基一点也不怕他，他敏捷地翻身上床，又一次压到史蒂夫身上，像在海边晒太阳一样，安安稳稳地趴着，那张小嘴像军营里广播用的大喇叭一样吵闹，一刻不停地张张合合，怎么也不肯闭上：“圣诞快乐啊史蒂夫，圣诞快乐啊史蒂夫，圣诞快乐啊史蒂夫，叮叮当，叮叮当，铃儿响叮当，我祝你圣诞快乐，我祝你圣诞快乐，我祝你圣诞快乐还有新年快乐，发啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦……”他又说又唱，贴着史蒂夫的耳朵。即使史蒂夫用手把耳朵堵上，那声音依然穿透力十足。

 

史蒂夫深呼吸，但是没用，他心里的小火山轰然爆发。他直接把被子一掀，那浅蓝色的被子就像一堵巨浪，卷着巴基，滚到床的另一边。

 

史蒂夫平躺在床上，四肢摊开，对着天花板干瞪眼。

 

旁边有动静传来，没一会儿，那个棕色的小脑袋探出来，笑得好像刚刚出洞的小狐狸：“史蒂夫，你怎么了？圣诞节你怎么不开心？这可是圣诞节啊，你必须开心！你说话啊，亲爱的史蒂夫，你为什么看上去要哭了？史蒂夫史蒂夫……”

 

史蒂夫闭着眼睛，生无可恋，万念俱灰。

 

巴基凑过来，搂着他的脖子亲他：“别不开心了史蒂夫，今天是圣诞节呢，我把我的火鸡分你一些，让你吃个够，好不好啊？”

 

史蒂夫叹口气，然后笑起来，像是想到了什么很好笑的事一样，笑得眼角的细纹密密麻麻地挤在一起，可是他的眉头也扭结在一起，于是这个笑容就被快乐与无奈平分——唉，这个天使一样的小恶魔。

 

史蒂夫终于认命，他回吻巴基的脸颊：“圣诞快乐。”

 

 

 

他们换好衣服，并且洗漱完毕——给巴基刷牙大概占了一半时间。史蒂夫牵着巴基去大厅，或者说是巴基拉着他——大厅袜子里的那个圣诞礼物像小鱼干吸引猫咪一样吸引着小巴基。

 

大厅里已经有两个人了，是博士和山姆。博士坐在沙发上，手里拿着一份报纸，另一只手端着茶，面前还有一份小点心，山姆坐在他旁边，翘着二郎腿，在用史塔克平板电脑看篮球比赛的录播。

 

他们两个注意到史蒂夫和巴基的到来，抬起头来闲闲地打了个招呼。博士冲巴基招招手，“来吃点东西吧，小家伙。”

 

巴基的眼睛在博士和那个写着他名字的圣诞袜之间来回穿梭，最后还是走向了博士：“谢谢，圣诞快乐，博士。”

 

博士对他点点头，微笑着说：“圣诞快乐。”

 

史蒂夫则坐在山姆旁边，头靠在沙发背上，闭着眼睛养神。山姆拿手肘碰碰他：“怎么了，你好像刚刚打完一场仗一样。”

 

“唉……”这口气在胸中郁结，怎么也叹不完，史蒂夫有气无力地说，“你根本不知道我早上经历了什么。”

 

巴基草草吃了几口后就迫不及待地奔向他的圣诞袜，史蒂夫跟着过去，帮他把圣诞袜从壁炉上的挂钩摘下来，博士和山姆都兴致勃勃地看着，他们很期待巴基的反应——至于其他人，哦，管他们呢，早起的人总该得到点奖励吧。

 

巴基紧张地盯着那个圣诞袜，史蒂夫摘下来后他立刻就接了过去，他把它放在地上，手臂伸进去去拿他的圣诞礼物。他摸到了，继而爆发出一声响亮的欢呼：“耶！”

 

他掏出来，是个扁平的礼物盒，他快速地、暴力地拆开礼物盒，一件蓝色的小雨衣放在里面，被叠得整整齐齐。

 

巴基拿起来，抖了抖。

 

史蒂夫不解地看着他：“巴基，你在干什么？”然后他有些紧张地解释，“巴基，你听我说，盒子没有东西没什么，也许圣诞老人忙中出错，或者他并没有及时收到你的新地址，这种情况时有发生……我保证，巴基，今天过去之前，你的圣诞礼物会出现的……”

 

巴基仰着小脸，愣愣地听着史蒂夫长篇大论，他的眼睛渐渐光芒四射：“你看不见吗？”他又转头看向山姆和博士：“你们也看不见吗？”

 

博士迷茫地摇头：“你在说什么？”

 

山姆拿眼神在他四周转了一圈，非常疑惑地耸肩：“是啊，你在说什么啊，小伙子？”

 

巴基大叫一声，他难以克制地在原地蹦起来。

 

他一连蹦了好几下，史蒂夫面色惊恐：“我的天，宝贝你怎么了？什么我们看不见？你看见了什么吗？天啊，巴基，你是不是生病了？”他着急地蹲下身去摸巴基的额头，看上去非常担忧：“巴基，你是不是发烧了？”

 

巴基眼睛转了转，一松手，雨衣落回盒子里。他笑得乖巧：“没什么，我和你们开玩笑呢，圣诞老人大概忘了，这没什么，史蒂夫。”他乖乖地让他摸，你瞧，我好好的呢，没生病，只不过和你们开个玩笑。

 

史蒂夫像检察官观察证人是否说谎一样观察他，他还是有点怀疑：“你真的没事？你保证？”

 

“我保证！”罗密欧像朱丽叶倾吐爱语时都未必有他这么真诚，巴基抱抱史蒂夫，像个母亲似的安慰自己受到惊吓的孩子：“去吃点早饭吧，史蒂夫，我去把盒子收起来。”

 

史蒂夫勉强点头同意了。

 

巴基把盖子盖回去，抱起盒子去了玩具屋。

 

剩下三个人在巴基的身影彻底消失后，对彼此的演技进行了真诚的赞赏。

 

“队长的演技简直浑然天成，炉火纯青。”山姆说。

 

“博士的演技自然流畅，可圈可点。”史蒂夫说。

 

“山姆虽然有点浮夸，但基本还能过关。”博士说。

 

然后史蒂夫问贾维斯：“贾维斯，他们起床了吗？”

 

“旺达女士起来了，其他人还没有，队长。”

 

“……”史蒂夫考虑了一下是催他们起床开会还是让贾维斯通知他们，最终他还是选择了后者：“贾维斯，告诉所有复仇者，我们已经进入一级警戒状态，请他们时刻小心，切勿在目标面前露出马脚……”

 

“好的。”

 

史蒂夫沉吟片刻，又补上一句：“每个人都要通知到，不管是睡着的还是醒着的。”

 

“我会尽最大努力。”

 

贾维斯话音刚落，穿着蓝色小雨衣的巴基就进来了。博士继续喝茶看报，山姆专注地看球赛，史蒂夫闭上眼睛假寐。

 

巴基蹑手蹑脚地来到他们几个面前。他在博士眼前挥挥手，博士平静地看着报纸，眼珠匀速地从左转到右，到下一行周而复始；他把小手搭在山姆的平板电脑上，山姆依然全神贯注，“好球！”——他低喊；最后他来到史蒂夫面前，史蒂夫努力调整着呼吸，可是他感觉到巴基只是静静看了他一眼就离开了。

 

山姆轻轻哼起歌，史蒂夫睁开眼睛，这是他们的暗号，代表着他们目前在目标的视线盲区内，可以对目标进行合理观察。

 

史蒂夫看见巴基走向壁炉，他用小手拍了拍其他人的圣诞袜，毫无疑问，里面都是空的。巴基若有所思地回头去看他们几个，史蒂夫赶紧躺回去闭上眼睛。

 

巴基凝视这些空空如也的圣诞袜，又去了玩具屋。

 

山姆平板电脑上的画面切换到了玩具屋的监控画面，他们脑袋抵在一起，看见巴基开始在一辆他可以坐进去的跑车里装各种小玩意——他最喜欢的恐龙杰克，他一直收集的糖纸，一把射程很远的小水枪，史蒂夫教他叠的纸玫瑰（单手叠出来，史蒂夫一直很为此骄傲），一本童话书，一个迷你的塑料茶杯，一根棒棒糖，还有一个会说话的玩偶。然后他坐上去，用雨衣的下摆盖在车身上，发车启动。

 

“他要干什么？”山姆问。

 

“要给我们发圣诞礼物？”史蒂夫猜测。

 

“不一定，”博士说，“那里还剩七只袜子，可他准备了八份礼物。”

 

巴基的汽车快要开到这里了，三个人立刻恢复原状。他们不动声色的移动眼珠偷偷地瞄，发现巴基皱着眉头，并不下车。

 

巴基在雨衣里，小手撑着下巴，很是苦恼，如果下车，这辆车就会被发现的。他愁绪万千，又把车开了回去。

 

三个人面面相觑。

 

他们看着巴基找出一个拎绳很长的手提袋，跑车上的小玩意都被转移到手提袋里。他费力地把这个手提袋挎在自己身上，拎绳在左肩，包在右边。然后他拿起一个小凳子，步伐沉重地来到了壁炉前。

 

在他背后，沙发上三个人的脑袋一个叠一个地往那边看。

 

这时旺达的声音响起：“你们看什么呢？”

 

四个人一起回头，沙发上的三个人神态惊惧，他们朝旺达挤眉弄眼，巴基也定定地看着她。

 

旺达吃惊地捂住嘴巴，另一只手的食指在山姆和他的平板电脑之间晃来晃去：“你看比赛录播居然不叫我，太不够意思了吧！”她迅速挤在史蒂夫和山姆中间。

 

巴基放心地回过头去。

 

史蒂夫往旁边让，劫后余生一样长长呼出一口气。

 

“真是精彩的表现啊。”山姆指着一个快速移动的大个子，笑着对旺达说，意有所指。

 

旺达会意地一笑，拍拍他的肩膀，没说话。

 

他们四个一起偷偷看向巴基。

 

巴基正站在小凳子上，努力伸长胳膊，往他们每个人的圣诞袜里放礼物。小水枪是给娜塔莎的，纸玫瑰是给旺达的，恐龙给托尼，糖纸给史蒂夫，茶杯给博士，玩偶给山姆，童话书给克林特。每放完一个他都要挪一挪小凳子，所有的礼物都放好后，巴基累得鼻尖上都冒出了几粒汗珠。

 

史蒂夫心里又温暖又骄傲，他恨不得冲过去紧紧抱住小巴基，再狠狠亲他的小脸蛋。

 

旺达假装点评球赛：“哇哦，干得漂亮！”

 

山姆点点头：“可不是。”

 

就连博士都开口：“太漂亮了。”

 

然而还有一根棒棒糖没有送出去，他们已经大概猜到那是巴基留给自己的。

 

巴基看了看圣诞袜，除了地上那个他自己的，一共还有七个。他低下头想了一会儿，拿起小凳子，回了玩具屋。

 

平板电脑的画面再次切换。他们看见巴基在一张便利贴上写：送给贾维斯，然后那张明黄色的便利贴被贴在棒棒糖上。

 

旺达捂住胸口，眼睛温柔得可以淌出水来：“哇哦，竟然是给贾维斯的……这个孩子怎么这么好……”

 

史蒂夫苦笑：“他比我们要好得多。”巴基的行为让史蒂夫内疚。

 

博士也叹口气：“真正重要的东西是肉眼看不见的啊。”

 

而山姆在假装自己一点也不感动。

 

小小的屏幕中，巴基把棒棒糖放进口袋里，拿起小凳子离开。

 

旺达抓紧时间递给山姆一张纸巾，语气揶揄：“擦擦眼泪。”

 

博士一脸正经地递杯子：“喝点水。”

 

史蒂夫用一种极富爱心的眼神看着他：“需要拥抱吗？”

 

山姆觉得自己一个打不过他们三个，于是默默地接过了纸巾。他假装擦眼泪：“我今天考试拿了C，真的好伤心……不过你们别担心，我会没事的……”

 

纸巾还停留在他眼睛下方时，巴基来了。

 

其他人立刻恢复原状，只剩山姆僵住，他手里的纸巾也不知该何去何从。幸好巴基径直走向了壁炉，没有注意到这里。山姆趁机快速地看看他们几个，发现这三个人目不斜视、神色冷漠，完全不看他——他觉得自己回到了中学时代，和朋友约好一起慢跑到终点，枪声一响，看着那些瞬间冲出去的、越来越小的背影傻了眼。

 

山姆长叹一声，旺达立刻踩他一脚，用的是高跟鞋的鞋跟部分，山姆险些跳起来，他的眼睛里泛起了生理性的泪水。

 

旺达把食指竖放在唇边，示意他们往壁炉那边看。

 

他们看到那个小孩用右手的拇指使劲按了按棒棒糖上的便利贴，确认它不会掉下来后，他把那根又大又好看又甜的棒棒糖扔进了托尼的圣诞袜里。接着他微微弯腰，对着圣诞袜说了句什么，声音太低，又稍稍隔着段距离，他的低喃很难听清。但是感谢超级血清赋予的四倍听力，史蒂夫听清了巴基的话，他在很郑重地许愿，托尼，千万要送到贾维斯手里哦！

 

而巴基终于完成了所有任务，他非常有成就感地再次打量挂在这里的七只圣诞袜——现在每一只的底部都鼓鼓的，像童话里贵族的钱袋一样，尤其是托尼那只，承载了两份礼物，更加鼓胀，更加富足。

 

巴基准备拿起小凳子离开，他看一眼沙发上的四个人，史蒂夫在睡觉，不能再打扰他，旺达在和山姆看平板电脑，咦，山姆怎么看上去在哭？

 

巴基原本迈向玩具屋的步伐硬生生拐了弯，他走向山姆。

 

沙发和茶几之间的空隙刚刚好能放得下巴基，但是带着小凳子就有些难说了，巴基眼睛转了转，他把小凳子放在山姆两脚之间不小的距离当中，然后站上去，在山姆耳边轻轻说，别哭了，一切都会好的。

 

山姆一瞬间的情绪有些复杂，但他只是故作疑惑地抬头四顾，并问其他人，你们有什么奇怪的感觉没？或者说听到了巴基在说话？

 

博士摇头：“幻听是很多疾病的征兆，建议你及时检查。”

 

“说不定是天赐福音。”史蒂夫说。

 

山姆用手肘抵抵博士：“听听史蒂夫多会说话，学着点，博士。”

 

巴基看着他们欢声笑语，心满意足，他从小凳子上下来。然而他一只脚落地时，不知又想起了什么，他低着头思索了两秒，再度站上去，身体左倾，微微撅起嘴唇，在旺达的红头发上印下一个吻，极轻的一下，好像蝴蝶落下一样难以察觉。这个偷吻结束后，他立刻带上小凳子，悄无声息地离开了。

 

但那并不是无法察觉，那个吻是热饮一样温暖香甜的，是开在旺达发鬓的一朵百合花，纯洁而净美，点缀了她今年的圣诞节。

 

而直到那个小孩的身影出现在玩具屋里，旺达才放心大胆地从表演模式中抽离出来，她像中弹一样瘫倒在沙发上，神情说不出是萎顿还是激越，只有眼睛异常柔和，异常明亮，她的声音虚弱：“我喜欢他。”

 

山姆的双手在空气中比划：“他真的——”山姆也不知道该接什么，“唉……我只是……我没想过‘那个巴基’会变成这么好的小孩子。队长，也许你是对的，可能真的有什么是我们没有看到的。”

 

来自山姆的认同太珍贵了，史蒂夫由衷地说：“谢谢你，山姆。”

 

另一个声音响起：“他是个小天使。”是贾维斯。

 

这声音是一个提醒，因此而再次觉醒的内疚藤曼似的慢慢爬上史蒂夫的心头，他看着天花板上的摄像头，发自内心地开口道歉：“我很抱歉，贾维斯，你为我们做了这么多，我今天对你说的第一句话应该是——圣诞快乐。”

 

“是啊，圣诞快乐，贾维斯，”其他三个人杂乱的声音也交汇成同一句话，也带着歉意，“真是抱歉。”

 

“各位，这没什么，圣诞快乐，”贾维斯停顿了两秒，“队长，请照顾好他。”

 

“我会的，我会的。”史蒂夫的音量并不大，但饱含战士特有的那种令人心安的坚定。

 

他们一起看着那个小孩把凳子放回原位，然后他拉开抽屉，翻找出几支水彩笔，按一下顶部的突起笔芯就会弹出来的那种——史蒂夫特意挑的，方便他单手使用。

 

巴基把每一支都按了一下，看着那些可以正常使用的水彩笔，他露出了一个浅浅的笑容。而史蒂夫心里的警报突然响起，他一眼就能看穿那个模糊的笑容充斥着“阴谋”的味道——这个小捣蛋鬼绝对在预谋着什么坏事。

 

他想了想，还是出言提醒：“咳，那个，接下来可能会有一些想不到的事情发生……但是无论发生什么，都请不要露出破绽。”

 

其他人郑重而庄严地点头。这是一场没有硝烟的战争，每个人都做好了随时牺牲自己的准备。

 

可是穿着小雨衣，身带水彩笔的巴基出来后，他们还是不可避免地屏住了呼吸，紧张起来。

 

他们难得默契地在心里说着同样的话：“请不要选中我，请不要选中我……”

 

幸运的是，巴基并没有向他们走来，甚至都没有多看他们几个一眼，他径直走向克林特的卧室。

 

几个人如释重负，没有开始的战争，就是胜利。

 

他们看见巴基轻轻地推了推克林特卧室的门，竟然开了——沙发上几个人有些诧异，他们以为门是锁着的。

 

那个小孩悄然走进去，门没有关，急于知道其中情况的山姆请贾维斯帮忙，贾维斯立刻调来笨笨，笨笨走到克林特的卧室门前，镜头对准了门缝。

 

史蒂夫为此小小地挣扎了一下，但是他最终还是和他们一起看了——这事关目标，他这么对自己说，任何原则都会遭遇特殊情况，适当的灵活贯彻是每个战士作战时必须具备的素养。

 

史蒂夫看见巴基谨慎地在克林特周围转了几圈，克林特还没有醒。史蒂夫猛然意识到克林特可能还不知道这场表演已经拉开了帷幕，他的心都提到了嗓子眼里，天哪，克林特可千万别搞砸了。

 

他颤抖着声音问贾维斯：“克林特知道了吗？”

 

贾维斯笑了一声：“是的，他知道了。”他叫醒了克林特，在他清晰地重复了一遍后才放他继续睡觉。

 

沙发上的几个人的心又落回了肚子里。他们现在可以轻松地看着巴基将会对克林特做什么了。

 

史蒂夫看见巴基拿出一支红色的水彩笔，在克林特左边脸颊画一个小太阳。

 

“噢……”史蒂夫无奈地笑。

 

“幸亏我起来了。”旺达调侃。

 

“哦，得了吧，他怎么可能在你脸上画画呢，女士，”山姆说，“应该是我们三个庆幸才对。”

 

“我同意山姆说的话，”博士微笑，“这可是位小绅士。”

 

而一大早便被这个小捣蛋鬼折腾的史蒂夫对此时此刻的克林特抱有某种因为同病相怜而产生的同情，他对着屏幕摇头：“可怜的克林特。”

 

“谁让他睡懒觉。”山姆“嘿嘿”地笑。

 

小小的屏幕里，巴基正在那个红色的圆圈周围添一些呈放射状的线条，他全神贯注，手上的动作小心翼翼的。史蒂夫看得只想笑，也就调皮的时候能这么认真了。

 

在还剩几个就要画完时，克林特咕哝了一声，巴基立刻停下，他退后一步。克林特的手指摸到左边脸颊，挠了挠，便放了回去。他还是没有醒。

 

山姆一脸恨铁不成钢：“警惕性啊！警惕性啊！”

 

巴基站在床边，耐心地等待着，他睁大双眼打量克林特，过了约有两分钟，克林特始终没有睁开眼睛，于是巴基上前，小心、静默地把那一部分难看的空缺补充完整。

 

他满意地审视自己的作品，好像一位真正的艺术家一样，既骄傲又快乐。

 

他把笔放回蓝色小雨衣的口袋里，转身准备离开。

 

沙发上的几个人立刻正襟危坐，因此没人注意到，在“咔哒”的关门声音后，克林特睁开了眼睛。他阴着脸，目光落在巴基离开的方向，伸出手指在左脸颊上蹭了蹭，几抹不均匀的红色便蹭到了指尖上。哼，小坏蛋。然而这个阴沉的表情没能保持太久，一个笑容像草苗一样在坚硬的地面上挤出一个小小的裂缝，放肆地生长。克林特翻个身，脸埋进松软的枕头里，这依然没能阻止笑声传出来，那笑声连他自己听来都透着傻气，但是，管他呢，这可是圣诞节！

 

史蒂夫的眼睛微微睁开一条缝，他看见巴基去到了娜塔莎门前，于是那条缝瞬间扩大成了椭圆形。

 

千万别去打扰睡觉的娜塔莎，这是复仇者内部生存守则上的第一条。

 

“啊，天哪！”史蒂夫心里的声音可以震聋这个世界。

 

史蒂夫开始心跳加速，坐他身边的旺达因为过于紧张，甚至不自觉地握住了他的小臂。

 

四双眼睛一眨不眨地黏在巴基身上，他身上绑着炸药，他一不小心就能让一切葬身于一场剧烈的爆炸中似的。

 

巴基准备伸手推门，只能在一旁看着的史蒂夫连吞咽口水都觉得困难。

 

那只小手距离门越来越近，却在触摸到门的前一刻停住了。那像是一缕带着生存希望的阳光，直直射进史蒂夫所在的暗无天日的囚笼里，史蒂夫等待着转机的出现。

 

最终，巴基把小手收了回去，旺达的手也随之离开史蒂夫的小臂，按在了她自己的胸膛上，她无声地说，耶稣上帝啊……

 

山姆好像重病初愈。

 

而博士险些把那个大家伙放出来。

 

史蒂夫看着巴基再次掏出水彩笔，依然是红色的那支，笔芯弹出，他开始在门上画画。从史蒂夫他们的角度来说，巴基的身影把他的画作挡得严严实实的，他们完全不知道他在画什么。

 

巴基很快就画完了，而在这之后，他也没有表现出来任何想要进到娜塔莎的房间里去的意思，他只是踮起脚尖，在门上吻了一下，又轻盈又珍重的一个吻，和给旺达的那个别无二致。这个吻结束后，巴基就离开了。

 

小小身影的移开，让他画的小小图形显露出来。那扇门的距离有点远，史蒂夫眯起眼睛才能看清，哦，巴基在那里画了一颗心，并且涂实了，红彤彤的，看着就温暖热烈，他还在旁边写上一句话，圣诞快乐。

 

史蒂夫的视线再次随着巴基移动，他现在站在托尼门前。

 

巴基抬起手，用小小的手指试探性地戳了戳那扇门，门开了，比克林特的门开得更轻易，他们四个互相看看，在彼此的眼中找到了同样的——这怎么可能！

 

托尼是在一片朦胧中，被一阵距离太近的呼吸弄醒的。那温热的气息轻轻吹扫在他脖子上，弄得他很痒。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，就看见那个小鬼站在他面前，略带警惕地观察着他。托尼实在是困，不想起身，所以他只是淡淡地说了一句没什么威胁性的“别闹……”，就再次闭上了眼睛。可是图像暂留在脑海里面，那个小屁孩很奇怪地穿着蓝色小雨衣，手里还拿着支——等等，小雨衣？！托尼的眼睛瞬间睁大。

 

他面前的小孩像见鬼一样定定地盯着他。

 

托尼“腾”地坐起来，他面容惊慌地环顾四周，从墙壁到衣柜，扫过巴基时眼睛完全没在他身上聚焦：“我——”他本来想说脏话来着，硬生生吞回了肚子里，他说，“怎么回事？！是谁？！”

 

他的目光始终没在巴基身上做多余的停留。

 

巴基试探性地伸出手在他眼前晃来晃去，托尼对此毫无反应，他依然沉浸在他的惊慌之中。巴基把手收了回去，依然观察着他。慢慢地，托尼的神色缓和下来，“我大概是睡迷糊了……”他自言自语道，“屋子里除了我自己哪还有人……”困意卷土重来，托尼像是断电一样摔回床铺。现在他趴在床上，后脑勺对着巴基。

 

巴基这才放心地凑近，他现在的注意力转移到了托尼搭在床边的右手上。他的小脑袋向左一偏，灵感降临，他决定把他这只手的指甲都涂成好看的糖果绿。于是他悄悄换一个角度，方便给托尼涂指甲。

 

托尼闭着眼睛，朦朦胧胧中感觉到水一样的冰凉在指甲上滑动，他忽然清晰地忆起巴基手里拿着的是一支绿色的水彩笔。

 

“妈的。”他一动不动地趴着，在心里把这个词说了一万遍。

 

而巴基在涂完两个指甲之后停了下来，他又觉得，如果五个指甲都是这一个颜色的话也不是很好看……巴基撅着嘴摇摇头，把其他几支笔掏了出来——他要看看自己手里还有什么颜色。

 

最终，托尼有了绿色指甲的大拇指和食指，鲜红色指甲的中指，天蓝色指甲无名指和金黄色指甲的小指。

 

巴基微笑着对这些彩色的小方块点头，好像一位威风凛凛的长官巡视自己最得意的部队。巴基长官带着收不住的笑容，小跑着离开托尼的房间。

 

那个小鬼的身影消失后，托尼睁开了眼睛。他仰面躺在床上，左手垫在脑后，右手举起。他凝视自己色彩斑斓的右手，嘴角噙着意味不明的笑，看上去非常愉悦：“好看吗，贾？”

 

“无与伦比。”

 

“是啊……”托尼摆动手指，“那么，他怎么进来的，贾？”

 

“我对此一无所知，先生。”

 

“一个六岁的小孩，怎么闯进一个经由高科技严格控制的卧室呢？”

 

“我想——”贾维斯的声音平静而戏谑，他微微拉长声音，停顿一秒才意味深长地接下去，“大概是圣诞节奇迹吧。”

 

“圣诞快乐，贾。”

 

“圣诞快乐，先生。”

 

 

 

克林特和托尼差不多同时来到大厅。那个太阳被洗过了，在克林特脸上留下一个还算清晰的印记，而托尼根本不打算掩饰自己的指甲。

 

“你也中招了？”克林特指着托尼的指甲问。

 

“我喜欢这个，”托尼眉毛一挑，嘴角翘起来，“还有你脸上的太阳。”

 

其他人默不作声地吃着曲奇饼干。

 

克林特撇撇嘴：“你们呢？”

 

“这个嘛……他说了些好听的话给我，”山姆翘着二郎腿，晃晃脚，“抱歉啊，伙计。”但他的表情一点都不抱歉。

 

“他亲了我。”旺达无辜地眨眨眼。

 

“他对我什么都没做。”博士微微一笑。

 

只有史蒂夫脸色沉沉：“他试图杀了我。”

 

克林特显然自动无视了史蒂夫的话，他双眼无神地摇摇头，“这太不公平了……”

 

托尼皱着眉凝视自己的指甲，片刻后眉头忽然松动：“我还是喜欢这个。”他的语气像氢气球一样向上飞扬。

 

娜塔莎精神焕发地来到他们面前：“早上好——史蒂夫你的黑眼圈怎么回事？哦，克林特你的脸上是什么玩意？史塔克你的审美真的有待提高。”娜塔莎像个极难伺候的妈妈一样，双手抱臂，神色挑剔地扫视他们每一个人。

 

史蒂夫扶额：“他比任何闹钟都管事，真的。”

 

“他给我画的太阳。”克林特指指自己的脸，皮笑肉不笑的。

 

托尼的下巴稍稍挑起来，他直视娜塔莎的眼睛：“还用我说吗？”

 

娜塔莎躲开他的目光，极不自然地咬一下嘴唇，轻咳两声，张张嘴：“这个……作为一个六岁的小孩，巴基的审美已经非常不错了，你的指甲非常好看，你的太阳也很好看，你的黑眼圈……也挺好看的……”

 

“而你都不打算对于如此明显的双重标准进行一下掩饰。”

 

“我不需要掩饰，”娜塔莎把一绺头发从额头撩到脑后，“所以，那小家伙现在在哪？”

 

“……你问倒我了。”

 

贾维斯解决了他们的疑惑：“在玩具屋。”

 

他们又打开了监控。七个人实在太挤，托尼又拿了一个平板电脑，新起来的三个人坐在另一张沙发上看。

 

“看屏幕，别盯着我的胸。”罗曼诺夫女士如是说。

 

他们看见巴基正在把小雨衣的扣子一个一个扯开。

 

“谢天谢地，这一切终于要结束了！”这句话标志着一场战斗以胜利结束，他们立刻吹起了口哨，欢呼、挥拳、击掌，兴奋地爆发出一阵又一阵喜悦的笑声。

 

在这样热烈的气氛中，托尼非常想拉响两个礼花。

 

娜塔莎像是看穿了他：“不许你那么做，托尼。”

 

“我就是想想。”

 

“那也不行。”

 

“你简直不可理喻。”

 

史蒂夫双手捂住脸，万能的神，算是你可怜我们。

 

“等等！他停下了！”山姆不可思议地瞪着屏幕。

 

“什么？！”他们震惊地凑过去。果然，巴基停下来，他站在那里，手指绕着扣子画圈圈，最终，他把那个扣子扣了回去。

 

史蒂夫一下就傻了。

 

旺达捂住嘴巴，整个人定住了。

 

“我！的！天！他他他！”克林特的手碰碰胸，又碰碰头发，紧张得不知道该往哪里放。

 

“……哦妈的。”

 

“……注意语言。”

 

“……我小时候看斯蒂芬·金，吓得好几个晚上没睡好……但就算是那时都比现在好过。”博士叹气。

 

而玩具屋里，巴基快速地把扣子都扣了回去，动作流畅得像多米诺骨牌。而渺小的他们立在骨牌尽头，等待那堵巨大的墙毫不仁慈地压下来。

 

“怎么办怎么办我们怎么办……”山姆像是灵魂出窍一样喃喃自语。

 

“冷静，冷静，一定要冷静！”

 

“我不觉得我还能坚持下去！你怎么知道这个小鬼接下来会做些什么？！”

 

“……”

 

“冷！静！”

 

“我们经历过外星人入侵，机器人造反，这没什么，淡定点，伙计们。”

 

“不好意思，我淡定不下来，我知道外星人会被赶走，机器人会被打败，但是我不知道这场浩劫什么时候会结束！”

 

“都怪你，队长！我早说这不是一个好主意！不不不，这甚至不能算上是一个主意！”

 

“哦，感谢你的发现，对眼下的情况非常有帮助。”

 

“拜托你们成熟点，男孩们。”

 

“……各位，”贾维斯说，“他要出来了。”

 

他们在怒目相视中，不得不选择妥协。

 

娜塔莎感到克林特在抖。

 

“放轻松。”她说。

 

巴基出现的那一刻，空气仿佛凝固成了水泥。

 

然后他们看到巴基去了卫生间。

 

史蒂夫呆呆地看向旺达，他像是没反应过来：“我们……他……他去了卫生间？”

 

“是的，”旺达轻轻地说，“我们活下来了。”

 

史蒂夫终于感到一丝真实：“感谢上帝！”

 

他们终于可以放松下来，想继续用平板电脑看巴基在卫生间里做些什么。但是卫生间里并没有摄像头，托尼说：“贾。”

 

贾维斯立刻回应：“马上，先生。”

 

几个人面面相觑：“你们在说什么？”

 

就在他们还一头雾水的时候，平板电脑上出现了巴基的身影——是笨笨，他在门口偷拍。

 

他们看到巴基站在小凳子上，试着去拿什么东西，然而距离有点远，小孩子胳膊又不够长，什么都没碰到。巴基又踮起脚尖。

 

“队长，他想干什么？”托尼摸着下巴问。

 

其他人也一并看他。

 

史蒂夫面色凝重地摇摇头，他不知道。他并没有那么好奇，他在担心巴基摔下来。

 

巴基还是什么都没碰到，他跳下来，把凳子往前挪了挪，再次站上去。

 

这次他准确地把一支天蓝色的牙刷抓在了手里。

 

史蒂夫心脏猛地一跳：“糟糕。”

 

其他人只是不解地看着，巴基把牙刷握在手里，对它说：“嗨，朋友，我们认识有一段时间了，我不太喜欢你。抱歉，但是，再见。”接着，他瞄准角落里的垃圾桶，眯起一只眼：“预备——”他低声说，“发射！”

 

那支天蓝色的牙刷像一支箭，精准地扎进垃圾桶里。神箭手得意地一笑。

 

这个幼稚又可爱的行为让大厅里的人快要笑死过去。旺达的手垫在史蒂夫的肩头，额头倚在自己的手背上，笑得没力气说话。

 

山姆在调侃史蒂夫这件事上不遗余力，甚至不惜放弃嘴硬：“队长，不是我夸他，巴基·巴恩斯，不愧是神枪手！”

 

娜塔莎揶揄：“你究竟在给他刷牙时做了什么？”

 

“是啊，扔牙刷，这得是多大的心理阴影啊。”

 

“不止是他的，还有牙刷的。”

 

无辜受冤的史蒂夫纠结得眉毛打架：“不——我——”他觉得好笑又百口莫辩，“我什么也没做，我只负责给他挤牙膏，把牙刷递到他手里，盯着他好好刷牙。你知道，小孩子，总是不喜欢刷牙。”

 

“那你当时一定很凶恶。”

 

“所以被扔进垃圾桶的其实应该是你？”

 

“哦，可怜的牙刷，安息吧。”

 

史蒂夫抱着一种无奈的宽容去迎合他们：“可惜没有那么大的垃圾桶。”说完他站了起来。

 

“咦，你要去哪？”

 

“不会是去找能装得下你的垃圾桶吧？”

 

“……队长，别闹脾气，快回来。”

 

史蒂夫看着他们，笑得比夏天的阳光还灿烂，他眨眨眼，看上去朴实天真：“不，我要去给巴基准备礼物。”

 

他回到了他和巴基的房间，与此同时巴基离开卫生间，回到了玩具屋。这个小孩把小雨衣脱下来，叠好，收到盒子里，把盒子塞进最底层的抽屉里。

 

“再见，朋友，我和你在一起玩得很开心，但是总是不见会让别人担心的，我们约定好，一年见一次面好不好？”他把抽屉关上，不出两秒又“唰”地拉开，“谢谢你，圣诞老人！”他甜甜地笑，“我爱您。”

 

这次他没再拉开，他只是默默地收拾散乱在各处的其他玩具。

 

大厅里的各位几乎要喜极而泣。

 

“我感觉圣诞来了。”

 

“又一次战争结束了。”

 

“……我是唯一一个在意一年一次的人吗？”

 

“哦，管它呢，还一年呢！”

 

“就是，也许到时候这个小鬼已经变回队长的巴基了……”

 

这句话一出，他们共同沉默几秒，博士打破寂静：“无论如何，眼下才是最重要的，对吧？”

 

娜塔莎直视他片刻，斜着头，勾起嘴角：“是啊，眼下。”

 

这时，史蒂夫出来了，他手里拿着一个没有开封的崭新的儿童牙刷。他们看着他弯腰把巴基的圣诞袜捡起来，牙刷被丢进去，富含爱与希望的红色圣诞袜被挂回壁炉上，填补了那块不协调的空缺。

 

史蒂夫拍拍手，他喜欢那个包装在袜子底部凸出来的小小长方形。

 

“你这个魔鬼。”托尼用食指指定他，中气十足地下结论。

 

史蒂夫未置可否，他坦然地坐回去。

 

他们现在满怀期待地等着巴基出现。这实在是非常讽刺，在整蛊与被整蛊之间的转换，让他们的心情也随之一百八十度转弯。他们应该为这种隐隐约约的兴奋感到羞愧的，但是他们没有。

 

没有羞愧，就更应该羞愧，应该感到罪恶、可鄙、自厌，史蒂夫想，但是这种心情真的好爽。

 

巴基出来了，他的小脸红扑扑的，像个糖苹果。

 

史蒂夫的第一反应就是笑，他的嘴角简直要延伸到耳垂，他轻咳一声，低下头，再抬起来时，那个笑容已经无迹可寻。史蒂夫朝他走过去，在他面前蹲下与他平视：“巴基宝贝，圣诞老人送来了你的礼物，快来看！”他把听到这话就字面意义上呆住的巴基抱起来，带到壁炉那里。

 

“礼物？”巴基瞪圆了大眼重复。史蒂夫从没见过他这么可爱的表情，又惊讶又克制，故作成熟但傻里傻气，史蒂夫的灵魂笑得满地打滚，可这副皮囊仍然不动声色。

 

“是啊，礼物，”史蒂夫指指圣诞袜，“圣诞老人说了，他搞错了地址，所以才送来，他还向你说对不起。”

 

“没关系。”巴基下意识地回答。

 

史蒂夫笑了一下，把他放回地面上，转过身给他摘下圣诞袜：“来，宝贝，快来看你的礼物。”

 

巴基有些犹疑：“嗯……是的，礼物……”他没有上前。

 

“快来，宝贝！”

 

巴基看看史蒂夫，对方的表情那么真诚，于是他走过去。也许圣诞老人送了我两份礼物，巴基想。他不由得笑起来，片刻前的犹疑已经被驱散得无影无踪。

 

小手伸进去，握住，拿出来。一支新的，还没拆包装的牙刷就在他手里。巴基愣了一下，继而手一松，牙刷就落了回去。

 

“怎么了，宝贝？你不喜欢吗？圣诞老人说你会喜欢的，圣诞老人说了，所有的好孩子都会喜欢牙刷，因为他们喜欢刷牙。”

 

巴基觉得有点委屈，不喜欢刷牙就不是好孩子了吗？他快哭了。

 

史蒂夫用四倍的自制力来忍笑。

 

那边的一群看客也忍笑忍得辛苦，毫无罪恶感。

 

最终，巴基抿着嘴，收下了这份礼物，他‘开心’地说：“我很喜欢……”满脸委屈，声音跟蚊子哼哼似的。

 

然后他问史蒂夫：“你的礼物呢？你看了没有？”

 

史蒂夫还没来得及回答，巴基转头问其他人：“你们呢？你们看了吗？”这个孩子非常认真。

 

后起来的三个人比较吃惊：“我们的礼物？”

 

旺达、山姆和博士赶紧附和：“对啊对啊，我们的礼物，我们还没看呢。”

 

史蒂夫已经把自己的圣诞袜摘下来了，他把它搭在小臂上，双臂打开，对他们做出一个邀请的姿势：“来啊，一起拆礼物！”

 

他们在地板上围坐成一个圆，巴基坐在史蒂夫盘起的小腿上，背靠着他的胸膛，身子忍不住地左右摇摆，愉悦得不得了：“圣诞老人也给你们发了礼物呢！”他骄傲地说。

 

还没搞清状况的克林特看了看周围的人，所有人的表情都毫无破绽：“好吧……”他迟疑地回答。他把圣诞袜里那个方方正正的东西拿出来，哦，是一本彩色的童话书。克林特愣了三秒，终于明白过来。

 

他看着封面上的小人，低声说：“圣诞老人对我可真好。”

 

娜塔莎举起那把水枪，在阳光下抬起脸来近乎痴迷地审视它：“白胡子老头对我也不错。”

 

托尼拿着两份礼物，一时说不出话来。对他来说，给贾维斯的那根棒棒糖，远比恐龙杰克分量重得多。他不想承认自己的感性，但是老天啊，这个小鬼真的和那个巴基不一样。

 

“这是我见过的最好的圣诞礼物，”托尼扬了扬那根棒棒糖，“我猜贾维斯一定会喜欢到舍不得吃的。”

 

史蒂夫把那叠糖纸攥在手里：“这份礼物真美。”

 

博士把玩手里的小茶杯：“不得不说，圣诞老人很关心我。”

 

山姆和玩偶互相看着，他说：“正好，我正需要有人陪我。”

 

旺达把纸玫瑰捧在手心里，轻轻地吻：“我爱送我礼物的人。”

 

巴基身子往前探，眼睛亮晶晶的：“你们开心吗？”

 

“不能更开心了。”

 

“人生中最好的圣诞节。”

 

“我会好好记住今天的。”

 

……

 

巴基的笑容格外明亮，他猛地往后靠，棕色的小脑袋“咚”地撞上史蒂夫的胸膛，碎碎的头发弄得史蒂夫锁骨很痒。巴基仰起头，下巴和脖子都成了垂直的角度，他嘴巴咧起来，笑得像只毛茸茸的小狗狗：“史蒂夫，我也很开心。”

 

史蒂夫低头看他，充满爱意与怜惜地拨开他额前的头发，微微俯首，亲在他额头上：“我知道。我爱你。”

 

“那我以后可以不刷牙吗？”巴基的脑袋在他胸膛上蹭来蹭去。

 

“绝对不行，亲爱的。”史蒂夫温柔地说。

 

 

 

  TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

圣诞节那天巴基没有睡午觉，取而代之的是一场医生与病患的游戏。

 

冬日午后的阳光刚刚好，史蒂夫抱膝坐在玩具屋的地板上，穿了件他的衬衫当作白大褂的巴基在眼前晃来晃去，这个小孩在一个塑料托盘里把玩具用的手术用品摆放整齐，针管、手术刀、镊子、钳子……而玩具中没有的，巴基也想办法凑齐了——他接了杯水作为消毒药水，用一卷红色底纹、画满圣诞老人和驯鹿的胶带纸当作纱布。

 

最后巴基把口罩戴上：“现在我们可以开始手术了。”

 

史蒂夫盯着口罩上那只静默立在树下的棕色小熊：“巴基——”

 

“啊嗯！”巴基拿手指捏住他的嘴唇，史蒂夫余下的话就像被封进罐子里的小虫子一样，闷在嘴里没了声响，巴基加重语气纠正他：“是、巴、恩、斯、医、生。

 

史蒂夫缓慢地眨两下眼，点头，示意自己明白了，于是那只小手离开了他的嘴，史蒂夫尊敬地看着他：“巴恩斯医生。”

 

巴基笑起来，史蒂夫可以看见他的眼睛向下弯，那个口罩上的小熊也动起来，更加憨态可掬。巴恩斯医生说：“罗杰斯先生，你是哪里受伤了？”

 

“手臂，我的手臂受伤了。”史蒂夫按照预先设定好的台词回答。

 

“哦，我看看……嗯，不是很严重，请放心，我会救活你的。来，请躺——”巴基的声音戛然而止。

 

史蒂夫看着那个小孩的眉头蹙起来，如临大敌一般，他轻声问他：“怎么了，宝贝？”

 

“手术台。”巴基的眉头还是没有放松，“我没有手术台。”

 

“要不回我们的卧室？你可以把床当作手术台。”

 

巴基低着头沉默了一小会儿，片刻后他抬起头，看着史蒂夫的眼睛：“不。”

 

“那我们？”

 

“我们可以把沙发垫子搬进来啊！偷偷的，不告诉别人……咦，史蒂夫你怎么了？”巴基凑近点，有点担心地看着他。

 

史蒂夫轻轻地摇头：“……没什么。”

 

最终这位手臂受伤的伤员一个人扛回了所有的沙发垫子，巴恩斯医生帮着他把每一块垫子都放好。巴基的口罩暂时摘下来，挂在右边耳朵上，荡来荡去的，以史蒂夫的角度，就看见那只棕色小熊一会睁着两只黑黑的圆眼睛出现，一会又呆立着消失不见。

 

手术台搭好了，巴恩斯医生满意地拍拍沙发垫子，一抬胳膊，蹭掉额头上的汗：“现在我们可以开始了！”

 

史蒂夫顺从地躺上去，躺在柔软的沙发垫子上，直往下陷，陷到回忆里去。

 

巴恩斯医生神色严肃，他先用棉球在他的小臂上擦‘药水’，然后把针管扎在涂抹药水的地方。

 

史蒂夫仰面望着天花板，像个大号的玩偶一样听凭小医生摆弄。

 

而半天不见麻醉药生效的巴恩斯医生不得不出言提醒这位不专心的伤员：“你被麻醉了。”

 

史蒂夫这才后知后觉地闭上眼睛。

 

接下来的一切全凭感觉，说来奇怪，他好像真的被麻醉了，感觉变得迟钝起来，手臂仿佛不是自己的，大脑也不是自己的，全身上下，通通都是别人。他隐隐约约感到巴基用手术刀划出一道线，用镊子夹出子弹……

 

“史蒂维，你过来点，你都要睡到地板上去了！”

 

“巴基！是你一直挤我！”

 

“我哪有！”

 

“……你当然有……我们应该再多拿两块垫子的。”

 

“哦，得了吧，我看现在这样刚刚好。”

 

然后世界开始晃动，地板在颤抖，沙发垫子被漩涡吸走，一切都不对劲了。

 

“巴基！”史蒂夫叫。

 

“你没事吧？”有人问他。

 

史蒂夫下意识地、茫然地朝发出声音的人看过去。

 

六岁的巴基戴着口罩，手里握着圣诞节胶带纸，关切地注视着他。

 

“你没事吧，史蒂夫？”他又问了一遍。

 

史蒂夫脱力一般深深呼出一口气：“我没事，医生。”他习惯性地想把小臂压在眼睛上，却在抬起来的一瞬间发现肱二头肌的地方缠了一圈胶带，红红的，很扎眼，圣诞老人憨厚地对着他笑，抬着左前蹄的驯鹿看上去温顺乖巧。

 

他看向巴基，那个小孩正把口罩摘下来，他毫不心虚地把史蒂夫微妙的目光当作难以说出口的感谢。

 

巴恩斯医生笑一笑，带着了悟与抚慰，他说：“我说过会救活你的嘛。”

 

史蒂夫慢慢转动手臂，有些发怔地看着那一圈红色胶带纸、胶带纸贴得很仔细，也很舒服，所以他醒来时没有立刻就发现。

 

良久，他对巴基笑道：“包扎得真是太好了，巴恩斯医生，”他调皮地冲巴基笑，“如果哪天我真受伤了，就来找你治疗。”

 

收拾器械的巴基愣住了，他转过头来看着史蒂夫，带着哭腔问道：“你会受伤？”

 

史蒂夫惊讶地看着巴基眼里迅速地涌起泪水，他从来不知道小孩子的眼泪可以来得这么快。像是蔚蓝的海面涌起波浪，一点一点淹没他，他有些慌乱地坐起来，把这个孩子抱进怀里，却不知道说什么好。

 

是的，他会受伤，真的会。

 

巴基把脸埋在他的胸膛，史蒂夫感到胸膛一片滚烫的湿润，那简直烫到他心里，烫坏表皮，留下一碰就痛的伤口。

 

巴基紧紧揪着他的衣服，揪起一小团褶皱，好像这样他就能把史蒂夫的生命牢牢揪在手里：“你真的会受伤吗，史蒂夫？你会不会死？”他哭着问。

 

史蒂夫抚摸他的头发：“不会。”他的声音又轻又稳。

 

“真的吗？”巴基抬头看他，一颗巨大的、晶莹的泪珠从他通红的眼眶中掉下来，砸到史蒂夫的大腿上。

 

史蒂夫轻柔地给他擦眼泪：“真的，巴基，我不会死。”

 

巴基点点头，抽噎着说：“那、那就好。”

 

史蒂夫再次拥抱他，让这个小孩紧贴自己心脏的位置，“我向你保证，我决不会死。”他在他耳边说，清晰又坚定。

 

巴基依然抽噎着点头，他刚才实在是太伤心了，所以一时半会停不住这个有些丢人的抽噎。

 

半晌，巴基问：“所以我不会被交给娜塔莎对吧？”

 

“……不会……”

 

“那就好，”巴基放心了，“她总捏我的脸。”

 

史蒂夫一下一下顺着巴基头发抚摸的手停顿两秒：“那你还喜欢她吗，宝贝？”

 

“喜欢啊，她长得好看！”

 

“……好吧。”

 

巴基靠在史蒂夫怀里，手指抠着他的衣服：“史蒂夫，我希望你来照顾我。我不想换别人。”

 

这句轻飘飘的话在史蒂夫心上重重劈了一斧子，劈得他心脏骤停了好几秒，他好不容易才找回呼吸：“巴基——”他只能叫出这个名字，其他什么也说不出来了。有时候，语言真的太过贫乏。

 

巴基继续说下去：“所以，你不要担心，你不会死的，我会保护你。”他幼稚得像个英雄，一个保护英雄的英雄。

 

史蒂夫颤抖着呼出一口气。

 

巴基察觉出他的异常，他惊讶地看到史蒂夫脸色苍白，在他眼里，此刻的史蒂夫非常、非常难过。

 

六岁的巴基用仅有的右手小心翼翼地捧着他的脸庞，像捧着一只受伤的百灵鸟，那双眼睛因为他的难过而堆满了乌云，他害怕地说：“你怎么了，史蒂夫？是有人欺负你吗？你别怕，我会一直保护你的，直到最后，我保证，你放心，我可厉害了，真的，我真的很厉害哦。”

 

史蒂夫却因为这句话而更加难过，他在一片模糊中看见站在他面前的，他曾遗憾没有触碰过的六岁的巴基，在学校里拒绝所有小团体偏偏和一个小个子混在一起的十六岁的巴基，还有即将奔赴战场的二十六岁的巴基。

 

那些他以为难以回溯的、纯真的岁月，如同电影般一帧帧地重现。

 

他记忆中的每一个年龄段的巴基都对他说：我会保护你的。我会一直陪你到最后的。碧海一样的蓝眼睛里承载着望不到底的情感——他从来认真。

 

那只小手笨拙又轻柔地给他抹去泪水，巴基不停地重复：“史蒂夫，你怎么了？别哭了……”他因为他的悲伤而悲伤，他因为他的泪水而慌乱，他才六岁，却想要保护他。

 

他把眼睛埋进巴基瘦弱的肩膀里：“谢谢你，巴克。”

 

这时有人推门进来，史蒂夫立刻把头抬起来，脸侧到另一边，不让来人看到他的眼泪。

 

“寄来一个包裹和一封信，”是班纳博士的声音，“我猜是寄给你的，小家伙。”

 

巴基眨巴着湿润的大眼睛：“给我的？”

 

“没错，给你的。”班纳博士笑着说。

 

巴基走上前去，只接过那个洁白的信封，包裹被班纳博士放在不碍事的墙角。巴基好奇地把信封翻来转去，他抬头冲班纳博士一笑：“谢谢，博士。”

 

“别客气，巴基。”博士离开了。

 

巴基拿着信去找史蒂夫，他碰碰他，小心翼翼地问：“你还在哭吗，史蒂夫？”

 

“不，没有。”史蒂夫转过头来，眼泪没有了，只有眼眶依然泛红。

 

“那你能帮我读一读信吗？”

 

“当然，宝贝。”

 

史蒂夫看看信封，他指着寄信人的名字：“……巴基，这是你父母寄来的。”

 

巴基怔住了，他几乎是把信封抢回手里，他像一个落水之人发现浮木般焦急地、贪婪地看着另一个“巴恩斯”，那三个字就老老实实地呆在寄信人那一栏。巴基再次抽了抽鼻子，有点想哭，在他六岁的人生体验中，还未曾有哪个单词如此和蔼可亲，如此明媚灿烂，如此值得珍惜。

 

他把信交给史蒂夫，怕自己的眼泪弄脏它。

 

史蒂夫拆开信封，对着巴基鼓励地一笑，开始给他念这封不可思议的来信。

 

 

 

亲爱的巴基，

 

首先，爸爸妈妈要向你道歉——因为留下了你一个人。我最最亲爱的小宝贝，你要知道，即使有万分之一的可能，我们也要带着你一起，而事实总是让人心碎，我和你爸爸的工作不允许你在我们身边。宝贝，这绝不是抛弃，不要有这样的疑虑——我们怎么会抛弃照亮我们生命的小天使呢？

 

我们把你托付给了史蒂夫，这是我们认识的所有人中最值得信任的，只有把你交给他，我们才能放心。但是，抱歉，宝贝，真的抱歉。

 

你看，圣诞节就要来了，我多希望能在你身边啊。我多想知道，亲爱的宝贝，你最近好吗？每一天开心不开心？伤处疼不疼？有没有好好吃饭、按时睡觉？有没有长高？有没有想爸爸妈妈？我们可是真的很想你啊。妈妈恨不得插上翅膀飞回你身边。

 

我的小甜心啊，你不知道我有多想你。

 

和你说一件趣事吧，巴基，我和你爸爸为你选圣诞礼物时吵了一架。我觉得你会喜欢一艘飞船，但是你爸爸应该送你一本书。我们实在是争执不下，所以我们把这两份礼物同时送给你，希望你都喜欢（只是玩笑，我知道你当然喜欢飞船，但是给你爸爸个面子）。

 

千千万万个吻，我爱你，我们爱你，亲爱的宝贝。

 

爱你的爸爸妈妈

 

 

 

巴基在一旁静静地听着，念到吵架那里时还跟着笑。史蒂夫念完后，他把信纸接过来，又看了一遍。这个小孩深情又柔和地凝视着信纸上优美的字迹，声音沉静得好像一个大人：“我应该回信的。”他仰头看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫又一次在那里看到了纯净的星空与深阔的大海，巴基再次低下头，看着那封信，喃喃自语般地重复：“我应该回信的。”

 

巴基一笔一划地给爸爸妈妈写回信，他写得很短，但是史蒂夫对他说，他写得很好。

 

 

 

亲爱的爸爸妈妈，我很好，我有长高，也很听史蒂夫的话，我认识了很多新朋友，我觉得他们和史蒂夫一样喜欢我。

 

我吻了信纸十次，五次给妈妈，五次给爸爸。

 

两个礼物我都很喜欢。

 

 

 

写完信，巴基让史蒂夫用那种“拍立得”相机给他照了张照片。他在照片的背后画上了一朵红玫瑰，“给妈妈”，他写道。

 

然后他把照片转到正面，“我看上去还不错吧，史蒂夫？”他问道。

 

史蒂夫注视着照片里的小孩子，他有着全世界最明亮的眼睛和最甜蜜的笑容：“你看上去棒极了。”

 

巴基点头：“那就好，不然他们会担心的。”他把照片和信一起装在信封里。

 

“希望可以再次收到回信……”巴基的感叹像个大人。

 

“会的，一定会的。”史蒂夫说。

 

 

 

今年的圣诞节比往常都要安静，直到史蒂夫把芝士蛋糕从厨房里端出来。

 

香甜的味道瞬间充溢了整间屋子，在所有人鼻尖萦绕，他们齐刷刷地抬头看向史蒂夫。穿着围裙，戴着厚手套，托着盘子的美国队长因为那些灼灼的目光而愣了三秒钟，他想起来以前在YouTube上看的一个视频，一位农民摇摇铃铛，一群小鸡就飞奔而来，整齐地站好等待开饭。

 

“好吧，现在——”史蒂夫刚刚开口，一个黑影像风一样奔着他席卷而来，他来不及反应，那个黑影就已经掠过去了。

 

史蒂夫表情木然得像个雕塑，雕塑手里的盘子和蛋糕都不见了。

 

五米开外，克林特背冲着这群人蹲在地上，蛋糕放在身前，被他用身躯挡住。他握着从队长进厨房开始就准备好的勺子，果断下手。

 

山姆手里的苹果和旺达控制的马克杯在勺子碰到蛋糕之前，准确无误地砸上了克林特的脑袋。

 

“叛徒！”

 

“混蛋！”

 

“噢！”克林特怪叫一声，手里的勺子掉在地上。他面前出现一双黑色高跟鞋，娜塔莎把他踹倒，同时快速弯腰把蛋糕端走。

 

可她一转身，便是托尼放大的脸，他在娜塔莎怔愣的这一瞬间，手速极快把勺子插进了蛋糕里，剜了一大口塞到嘴里，绵密的口感与醇香的味道淹没味蕾，托尼含糊不清地赞叹：“……哇哦，队长，这个……简直……”

 

娜塔莎半低着头，红发垂下来，看不清表情。她一手端着盘子，另一只手不动声色地抬起来，捏着勺子，突然发力，托尼脑门上狠狠敲了一下，于是那些赞美就变成了一声凄厉的惨叫。

 

托尼捂着红肿起来的脑门，看到蛋糕从他们两人中间飞了出去，他们相视一眼，一起转向旺达，愤怒的视线却换来她调皮的笑：“对不起啦，朋友们。”

 

蛋糕向着旺达预设的地点飞去，突然一只牛奶锅出现，山姆像接网球一样把蛋糕截在了牛奶锅里，尽管这让蛋糕面目全非，但他还是毫不犹豫地把勺子往里伸，他扭头冲他们得意一笑：“你看，要想吃到蛋糕，你就得——”

 

意外又一次来临，山姆察觉到不对时，装着美味芝士蛋糕的牛奶锅已经到了博士手里。

 

“这他——”山姆的话及时憋在了嘴里。

 

博士尝了一口，表情享受、沉醉：“上帝啊，队长，看来你最厉害的不是演讲，是做可以击溃全世界的芝士蛋糕。如果莎士比亚曾经吃到过这么好吃的蛋糕，《罗密欧与朱丽叶》就会变成《罗密欧与芝士蛋糕》。”

 

而就在他沉醉时，克林特和托尼一起拿着勺子冲上来抢蛋糕，其他人也迅速反应过来，围了上去，以牛奶锅为圆心，他们挤成了一个圆，脚掌顶着脚掌，胳膊架着胳膊，头颅相互搏斗，六张嘴忙着吃也忙着吵架。

 

“走开，你踩到我了！”

 

“嘿！那块是我的！我先把勺子伸过去的！”

 

“哼，回家找妈妈哭鼻子去吧。”

 

“嘿嘿嘿！注意点！别把你的唾沫星子溅上去！”

 

“嫌脏别吃！”

 

“队长，你看看他们！你管不管这群疯子？！”托尼大声嚷道，气急败坏又义正词严，丝毫没有意识到自己也是“他们”中的一员，而他的视线却没离开蛋糕，甚至还见缝插针地剜出了一大口。

 

“你都吃了那么多了，你可以走了！”

 

“就不就不就不，气死你！”

 

“队长！你看他！”这次是旺达，小姑娘气得脸蛋红扑扑的，但她也不敢让视线长时间离开蛋糕，只剩三分之一了。

 

史蒂夫坐在巴基旁边，默默地看着这些拿着勺子抢蛋糕的超级英雄，他不明白，他们刚刚吃了三只火鸡，哪来的这么旺盛的食欲。

 

他偏下头，依然盯着那群边吃边吵的人，每个人大概只有四岁，不能再多了，他问巴基：“宝贝，你想吃吗，我再给你做？”

 

没人理他。

 

他立刻就看向这个小孩：“巴基？”

 

小孩痴痴地盯着窗外，听到他叫第三声才如梦初醒般地转过头来看他，他欣喜地给史蒂夫指：“你看，下雪了！”

 

史蒂夫顺着他手指的方向看过去，一片雪花正好翩然落在玻璃窗上，很快融化成一滴水，淌了下去。

 

窗外洁白的雪花细小而纷扬，在圣诞夜毫无征兆地降临。

 

远处的灯光穿透雪影，那些细碎的光芒把雪花映得色彩斑斓，狂欢游行的人们也因为这场雪而更加快乐、疯狂。白雪落在地面上，落在公园中央的驯鹿上，落在店铺红色的雨棚上，落在建筑物明亮的广告牌上，整个世界一片薄薄的白色。

 

史蒂夫看见很多很多年前的圣诞节，他和巴基手拉着手，一起去灯火通明的教堂，听唱诗班在钢琴和手风琴的伴奏下，唱了一首又一首的歌。他记得巴基的侧脸后面，有个巨大的、光彩夺目的彩色玻璃。

 

“下雪真是世界上最美好的事啊……”小巴基悠悠地感叹，眼睛亮晶晶的，他现在跪在沙发上，手臂勉强搭上沙发背，下巴垫在手上。

 

“最美好的？”史蒂夫注视着他。

 

“嗯。”巴基不假思索地点头，小孩抬头看他一眼，“怎么了？”

 

“没什么，只是，我一直在找最美好的东西，想把它送给一个人。”

 

“什么人？你找到了吗？是什么？”

 

史蒂夫微微一笑：“我花了很长时间去找，结果发现，这个世界上最美好的，就是那个人。”

 

巴基脖子一歪，脸颊贴在手背上，眼珠骨碌碌划过半个圆直视他：“你是在说我吗？”

 

更深的笑意像雪花覆盖大地一样覆盖了史蒂夫整张脸，他乐不可抑地点头：“是的，就是你。”我想把这个世界上最美好的都献在你脚边，可惜到头来发现这个世界上最美好的就是你。

 

巴基把视线转回去，蓝眼睛里是稚气的得意与满足：“我觉得你说得有道理。”

 

史蒂夫笑着用手拍他的屁股，这大言不惭的。

 

那边一群人渐渐安静了了下来，娜塔莎抢到了最后一口蛋糕。托尼仰面躺在地板上，四肢摊开，意犹未尽地舔嘴唇。克林特摸摸鼓起来的肚皮，慵懒昏沉地打一个嗝。旺达和博士安静舒适地背靠着背坐在地上。山姆像亚瑟王拔出石中剑那样缓缓举起勺子，他表情庄重：“我爱圣诞节。”他凝视着灯光下银光熠熠的勺子。

 

巴基奇怪地看山姆，被他逗笑了：“他真搞笑。”

 

史蒂夫无奈又嫌弃地看着那群人酒足饭饱，东倒西歪：“是。”

 

窗外的雪越来越大，晶莹的雪花弯弯曲曲地飘旋。

 

巴基盯着那白雪，棕色的小脑袋摇来晃去的：“Oh, give me a home, where the buffalo roam, where the deer and theantelope play…”六岁的巴基唱歌完全是小孩子的唱法，他根本不在乎乐调，想怎么唱就怎么唱，随性极了。

 

清脆、稚嫩的声音在这个房间里升旋，那些明快的音节轻巧地撞进每个人的耳朵里，他们安静地听着。

 

史蒂夫跟着他的节奏慢慢地和：“Where seldom is heard a discouraging word, and the skies are notcloudy all day…”

 

清浅纤薄的童声与厚实低沉的声音在空气中完美地合二为一。

 

下一秒，所有人的声音都汇了进来，那并非刻意，而是一种漫不经心下的不约而同，兴之所至，快意又懒散：“Home, home on the range, ”他们都懒得互相看，躺着的没坐起来，闭着眼睛的眼皮依然安稳地合着，只有嘴巴张合出同样的形状，“where the deer and the antelope play, Where seldom is heard a discouraging word, and the skiesare not cloudy all day…”

 

他们的声音像由远及近的浪潮一样，先是微微起伏的海浪中水花与水花的碰撞，继而是一下一下拍打沙滩的声音，蕴含一种空旷又富足的层次感。在他们的笑容中，这首歌终于悠扬婉转，臻于和谐。

 

史蒂夫一边轻轻地唱，一边凝视巴基的眼睛，巴基也笑意吟吟地看向他，四目相接，史蒂夫看见巴基的眼睛里倒映着灯火的流光，润泽的蓝色中闪耀出一种细小的，纯真的，快乐的光芒。

 

那光芒照进史蒂夫闪闪发光的回忆里，那里有同样一双眼睛，比雪还要洁净。

 

窗外，那场雪依然在无声下落。

 

 

 

忽然，一阵激昂高亢的乐曲响起，像一把锋利的匕首一样瞬间切断了他们的歌声。

 

被打断的人们不悦地瞪着史蒂夫，史蒂夫没理会那些演技浮夸的视线，他拿起在茶几上“嗡嗡”震动的手机，却没有立即接听那个电话，他只是盯着来电人的名字，慢慢地拧起了眉头。

 

是寇森。

 

史蒂夫迅速和其他复仇者交换了一个眼神，他神色如常地站起来，拿着手机往外走：“我一会儿回来。”

 

史蒂夫下了一层楼，寇森已经开始给他打第二个电话了。

 

史蒂夫一秒也不浪费：“什么事，寇森？”

 

“……队长，你在大厦吗？”

 

“在。”

 

“我已经到大厦楼下了，有件事我需要和你们所有人当面说一下，在会议室。”

 

“现在？”

 

“对，”寇森稍稍停顿一下再接下去，“我们发现九头蛇了。”

 

史蒂夫垂着手在冰凉的楼梯上靠了一会儿，坚硬的楼梯扶手硌得他脊骨难受。他把手机松松地握在手里，一道道阴影拉得好长，平静地投射在他眼前。史蒂夫微微叹出一口气，转身快步回到大厅。

 

他在距离大厅还有一段距离时听到里面的人在唱歌，这群大龄儿童故意跟巴基一样把歌唱得走调又大声，单词与单词之间音乐的美感被锉刀一样的声音磨成粉末。史蒂夫撇嘴，他心疼自己的耳朵。但那撇下去的嘴角很快又翘起来，他几乎是难以抑制地微笑，像一个下班回家的父亲一样。史蒂夫忍不住想，如果未曾经历过，他永远都想象不出来，偷偷地听到家人没心没肺地唱一首走调的歌会是多么幸福。

 

他走进去：“伙计们，有件事我们得说一下。”

 

那群人陶醉忘我，谁都没理他。

 

史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛，声音也随之向上扬：“我说——”

 

他们唱得更大声。

 

史蒂夫可以确定他们是故意的了。他看向巴基，帮我个忙，宝贝。

 

巴基眨眨眼，在这乱七八糟的歌声中，把视线转开，他看向任何可以聚焦的东西，就是不看史蒂夫。

 

史蒂夫目瞪口呆，他发誓这个小坏蛋在憋笑——不对，这个屋子里的小坏蛋们都在憋笑。

 

史蒂夫再次求助：“贾维斯，拜托了。”

 

贾维斯用一段更加嘈杂混乱的歌声盖住了他们，托尼夸张地用手堵住耳朵：“有的时候我真不知道你是谁的人。”

 

“诚如我多次所说，我属于您，先生。”

 

史蒂夫赶紧抓住时机：“我们需要到会议室去——所有六岁以上的人。”

 

巴基看着他：“你知道我已经过了六岁生日了对吧，我也算是六岁以上。”

 

史蒂夫不动声色地修改：“所有七岁以上的人。”巴基已经快过七岁生日了。

 

巴基撅一下嘴。

 

娜塔莎的脸庞向下侧过一个微小的弧度，她直视他，因为角度的原因，眼神就显得逼仄：“我们不能把他一个人撂在这。”

 

史蒂夫赞同地点头：“我也这么想。巴基，”他转向他，“你可以选一个人留下来陪你。”

 

在史蒂夫的眼中，巴基的眼睛因为光与距离的原因而泛起淡淡的绿色，像一条绵延千里、生生不息的河流，他小脑袋一歪，河流里就淌出天真的委屈与祈求：“只能一个吗？”

 

 

 

寇森看着面前立着的五个男人，眼睛向他们身后望：“娜塔莎和旺达呢？”

 

“在看孩子。”托尼回答说。他们陆陆续续地坐好。

 

“她们两个人都是？”寇森有些惊讶地反问。

 

“有什么问题吗？”博士问。

 

“也没有……”寇森犹疑地看看会议室里的人，一位女性都没有，“不会涉及到什么女权的吗？”

 

“……不会，放心吧。”克林特被寇森那副忧心忡忡的样子逗笑了。

 

史蒂夫表情真挚：“巴基指名道姓地要她们两个人留下，我们也没办法，总不能眼睁睁地看着一个小孩子哭吧。而且我确实不放心他一个人。”

 

寇森双眼明亮如电灯泡，他冲着史蒂夫使劲地点头。山姆怀疑他根本不知道队长在说些什么，他顺便再瞥一眼史蒂夫，美国队长的表情深沉庄重，哼，一本正经地胡说八道。

 

山姆耸耸肩：“现在他是我们的头儿。头儿发话了，留下那两个姑娘，其他人可以滚蛋了。”他模仿着西部口音，眉飞色舞。

 

托尼抬手捏鼻梁，一副头疼的模样。

 

“好吧好吧，说正事先生们。”寇森打开投影屏，一段影像出现，几位复仇者瞬间严肃起来，甚至无意识地挺直了脊背——那是他们半个月前的任务，巴基就是在那场战斗中受的伤。

 

“十二月十六号，九头蛇试图杀害政要与科学界人士，被我们阻止——付出了不小的代价。”寇森看到史蒂夫目光垂下去，面色阴沉，他接着说，“现在他们又有动静了，恐怕这次需要你们所有人。”

 

“所有人？”

 

“是的。”寇森用手一划，画面切换到华盛顿，旁边是一则新闻，明天那里将要举办一场小型宴会。“九头蛇的人将会混进去，而我们需要把他们找出来，并且不能造成任何人员伤亡。”

 

博士盯着画面，他看一眼史蒂夫，然后才对寇森说：“这真的需要所有人吗？你知道，我们总得留下一个人来看孩子。”

 

寇森叹口气，有些疲惫地说：“如果仅仅是这样，当然不需要，但是——”他继续切换画面，投影屏中出现伦敦与北京。他抱歉地看着他们：“明天一天之内他们会袭击这三个地方，你们需要兵分三路。抱歉圣诞节还要找你们干活。”

 

克林特摇头：“那不要紧，要紧的是巴基怎么办？我们不能把他一个人留在这里。”

 

所有人都盯着队长。寇森把一份文件夹递过去：“明天我们会派二十位特工过来，全是顶尖人物。”

 

史蒂夫接过，认真地翻看里面每个人的资料，不说话。

 

托尼看着史蒂夫没有放松的眉头，他对寇森说：“我能说实话吗？我不太信任你们所谓的‘顶尖人物’。”

 

寇森无奈地点点头，一副早知如此的表情：“可是你们既不能带着他上战场，也不能把他单独留下，神盾局的人来负责，这是最好的办法了。”

 

“不。”史蒂夫说。他把文件夹扔回桌面，直视寇森：“托尼说的对，如果九头蛇趁我们不在来这里，二十个‘顶尖人物’真的能拦住他们吗？”

 

寇森没办法给出一个肯定的答案。

 

山姆双手摊开：“那我们该怎么办？”

 

他们的目光再次聚焦在史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫盯着桌面，安静、沉稳地坐在那里，像一座古老的山峰，屹立不倒——他始终是这样一个存在，你任何时刻看，都会感到安心。

 

史蒂夫缓缓抬起眼睑，他像谈论天气一样平淡无奇地说：“不用麻烦神盾局的特工了，我会找两个老朋友来帮忙。所以，我们大概什么时候出发？”

 

“……最晚两个小时后。”寇森凝视着美国队长，回答得迟了几秒。

 

“好。”

 

 

 

他们在回去的时候简短地商量了一下作战计划并分了一下组。

 

“山姆、旺达和我去华盛顿，娜塔莎和博士去伦敦，托尼和克林特负责北京，可以吗？”

 

“可以。”

 

“在没找到九头蛇的人之前，千万别轻举妄动——关于‘轻举妄动’，我说的就是你，托尼。”史蒂夫轻咳一下来提醒此刻正板着脸打量克林特的托尼。

 

“……这完全是偏见。”

 

“……无论如何，明天随时保持联络。”

 

“没问题，你小便我都会听着。”托尼正经地说。

 

其他人瞬间笑了。

 

史蒂夫默默忍下了一个白眼，转身快步走在前面。此时此刻，他不太想和这几个人说话。

 

那群人在后面一边走一边叽叽喳喳地讨论即将到来的‘老朋友’是谁。

 

“嘿，史蒂夫，你到底要找谁啊？”山姆实在是好奇。

 

“是——”史蒂夫将要出口的话在看到大厅里的画面后断在了嘴里，他呆滞地看着大厅的三个人，嘴巴张开忘了合起来。

 

“谁——”跟在后面的山姆也愣住了。

 

“你们两个人干什么？为什么不——”目睹同样画面的克林特说不出话来。

 

“……哇哦。”这是博士。

 

“你们这群人干嘛挡着门？你们傻了吗？嘿，动一——哦，上帝。”这是最后面的托尼。

 

史蒂夫这时缓过来一会儿了，他往里走，眼神黏在被巴基身上。他的巴基，他生命中最重要的那个人，那个布鲁克林的阳光男孩，那个战胜冰雪的战士——此时正穿着一条满是蕾丝与缀花的粉色公主裙。史蒂夫难以置信地望着坐在沙发上的巴基，这个小孩头上戴着长长的、卷曲的金色假发，脚下穿着一双浅粉色的公主鞋，整个人被华丽臃肿的裙装埋起来，那滑稽极了，可是也可爱得异乎寻常。粉雕玉琢的“巴基公主”小脸白里透红，大眼睛像是两块晶莹剔透的宝石，精致得像商场橱窗里最贵的那种洋娃娃——史蒂夫神经质一般小幅度地摇头：“我的天呐，巴基……”他蹲下去，与巴基平视。

 

那个小孩乖乖地坐着，怕假发掉下来都不敢乱动，他轻轻地叫了声：“史蒂夫……”

 

“宝贝，你怎么会……”史蒂夫悲悯地，忍着笑看他。

 

巴基委屈地说：“女士的愿望。”

 

史蒂夫立刻严厉地瞪向一左一右两位造型师：“你们对他做了什么？”

 

可是两位女士一点都不怕他。娜塔莎勾起嘴角，手对着巴基一摊，好像一位艺术家在介绍自己最得意的作品：“一切诚如你所见。”

 

旺达晃晃胳膊上搭的另一件小裙子，很复古的红色，她低头翻手机：“说实话，他穿这件更好看。我拍下来了，队长你要不要看？”

 

“我要！”其他人抢着回答，他们迅速向旺达围过去。

 

托尼已经拿手机拍下了现在的巴基，他的笑容促狭而开心：“不得不说，这个小鬼这样还蛮可爱的。”

 

“史蒂夫……”巴基的嘴唇撅起来，并且向下撇，他拥有一种小动物一样的、令人心软的眼神，杀伤力十足。

 

史蒂夫马上就站起来，牢牢地护在他身前，把他挡得严严实实的，他盯着面前这些掏出手机跃跃欲试的人，义正词严：“好了，到此为止！”

 

然后旺达看见正义凛然的美国队长用嘴型对她无声地说：记得把照片传给我。

 

 

 

“‘……春天到了，加伊跟着冰雪皇后走了，大家认为他可能已经死了，格尔达也这样想，所以哭得更伤心了，可是燕子和太阳认为加伊只是到远方了，可能没有死，于是，一天早晨，格尔达穿上她最心爱的红鞋，决定出发去找加伊……’”

 

他们的房间只开了一盏床头灯，老式的，暖黄色的光拢出一个圆。史蒂夫穿戴整齐地坐在床边，就着灯光给巴基读童话故事。昏浅的灯光侵染上书页，铅黑的字句稳妥地印在泛黄的纸上，像微小的黑蝴蝶。在这个小屋子里，时间仿佛被拉慢了。

 

巴基侧躺在一旁，刚刚好避开灯光，陷在温柔的黑暗里专注地听着。史蒂夫的声音低低的，不紧不慢，被这样的声音包围，巴基的眼睛不由自主地合拢起来，可是闭上没两秒，他又连忙睁开，瞪得大大的，但坚持了没一会儿，他就忍不住打了个大大的哈欠。那个哈欠打得毫无顾忌，听到声音的史蒂夫停下来，侧过头望他。

 

巴基的眼睛蒙上一层湿乎乎的雾气，深谙沉睡的夜晚在与小孩子持之以恒的好奇心做着斗争。巴基不停地眨眼，问：“后来呢？”

 

史蒂夫把书签夹在目前读到的那一页，合起来，放到床头柜上。身子倾过去摸摸他的额头——这样巴基就不得不因为他的手而把眼睛闭起来，史蒂夫都感觉到长长的睫毛蹭着手边的皮肤，不停地颤。他说：“你该睡觉了，宝贝。”

 

“后来呢……”巴基的声音渐渐微弱。

 

“晚安，宝贝。”史蒂夫不由分说地对他说晚安，看着他渐渐被困倦打败。

 

“后来呢……加伊有没有和格尔达回去……”巴基努力了，但是眼睛真的睁不开，他闭着眼睛，仍然不放弃地呢喃。

 

“明天晚上再讲，晚安，巴基。”

 

“……再见，史蒂夫，明天早点回来……”巴基说完这句话就再也没有动静了。史蒂夫耐心地等了几秒后，笑着俯过身去在他的额头上吻了一下

 

“明天见，巴基。”

 

史蒂夫拉一下灯绳，卧室就陷入了彻底的黑暗。他站起来往外走，门打开后，一丝光泄进来，史蒂夫立在门边，回望巴基。那个幼小的身影裹在蓬松的棉被里，只露出一张小脸，像个蜷在盒子里的猫咪，睡得安稳又香甜。

 

他那么小，史蒂夫想。他的心被这个孩子弄得太柔软了，软得像一块被晒化的巧克力，可以揉捏出任何巴基喜欢的形状。他微笑着垂下眼睫，“咔哒”一声关好门，留一室寂静的安宁给巴基。

 

等在外面的山姆和旺达看见史蒂夫出来立刻站起来，他们都已经整装待发。

 

“史蒂夫，我们得抓紧时间了。”山姆一边说一边把西服扣子系好。

 

“嗯，”史蒂夫点点头，“他们呢？”

 

“已经出发了，”旺达看向史蒂夫背后那扇卧室门，“他睡着了？”

 

“对。”史蒂夫也再看一眼，那里面有他的宝贝。他又望向坐在沙发角落里的两个人，真诚地感激：“拜托你们了。”

 

斯考特摇摇头：“别客气，举手之劳而已。”

 

罗根冲史蒂夫一笑，了然且饱含承诺意味：“放心吧。”

 

 

 

巴基睁开眼睛的时候最先注意的是眼前的红色镜片，有个人在近距离地观察他。那个人见他醒过来，身子便向后退了回去，他对着巴基一笑，露出洁白的牙齿：“你好啊，巴基。”

 

巴基坐起来，睡眼朦胧地看着眼前这个人，他揉揉眼，清醒一点了，他好奇、大胆又真诚地打量他，声音软软的，怯生生的：“你是斯考特吗？”

 

斯考特坐在床边，安静、包容地微笑：“对。史蒂夫告诉你的吗？”

 

巴基点点头，他看上去更加信任斯考特了，他伸个懒腰，然后像断电一样猝然倒回床铺，眨着眼睛认真思索：“对，他和我说今天会有他的两个朋友来照顾我，戴着红色眼镜的叫做斯考特，发型很奇怪的叫做罗根，罗根可能脾气不太好，但是不用担心，他人还是很好的，如果我被他欺负就找你……”他看向斯考特，双眼满怀一种纯真的期待与兴奋，“罗根真的会欺负我吗？”

 

而斯考特还在笑那句“发型很奇怪”，他笑得眼角的皱纹都漫出眼镜的覆盖范围，他摇头：“不，他不会的。”

 

“那如果他欺负我，我找你？”

 

斯考特用手揉捏下巴，他微微偏过一个角度：“对，找我，”他的笑意加深，深到巴基有些看不懂，“现在，该起床了，巴基。”他向窗边走去。

 

巴基才不想起床，他懒洋洋地翻个身趴在床上：“斯考特，你为什么要戴着一个红色的眼镜啊？”

 

斯考特拉开窗帘，窗外白雪茫茫，天色还是有点灰蒙蒙的，像一块毛玻璃。他说：“我的眼睛，有些毛病，不戴着这个眼镜会伤害到别人。”

 

“那你眼里的世界都是红色的吗？”

 

“……是。”

 

“唉，有点糟糕，这个世界有那么多颜色呢，你要能看见多好啊。”

 

斯考特一时没说话。

 

巴基接下去：“但其实也没什么，你看到的美好还是美好，就像我虽然永远没办法体会左手摸东西是什么感觉，但是我用右手摸，棉花糖也不会是坚硬的。”

 

斯考特有些惊讶地望着他：“巴基，你以后说不定会成为哲学家。”

 

巴基不知道什么是哲学家，他只是看着斯考特，随意又真挚地说：“你以后一定会把病治好的。”

 

斯考特有些惊讶，最后却什么也没有说，他背过身去，从衣柜里拿出史蒂夫放在那里的一套衣服，准备帮巴基把睡衣换了。

 

巴基盘腿坐在床边，摇头晃脑地等着。斯考特看见巴基自以为无人知晓地瞪着他手里的衣服，那个小孩煞有其事地说：“先生，我们商量一下，今天史蒂夫不在，我能不能不穿他准备的衣服？”

 

斯考特低头看了看自己手里这套小号的普通运动衣，他可以想象出巴基穿上后的样子：“……可以。”

 

巴基甜甜地对他笑：“柜子左边，最下面，有娜塔莎买的衣服，要黑白色的那套。”

 

斯考特一边翻柜子一边说：“史蒂夫总是让你穿这样的衣服吗？”

 

“是……你也觉得不好看？”

 

“嗯……”

 

“唉——”巴基夸张地叹一口气，惆怅到不行，“史蒂夫就不觉得，他觉得我穿什么都好看。”巴基愁眉苦脸的。

 

斯考特往外拿衣服的手顿了一下：“……那你可以跟他说啊。”

 

那边没人回答，斯考特立刻回头看：“巴基？”

 

巴基半垂着眼，动动眉毛，小脸皱起又放松，想说什么，可张开嘴没两秒就又闭上了，赌气一样把嘴巴撅起来。最后，他鼓着腮帮子，轻轻地吐出一口气：“还是算了吧。”

 

斯考特把衣服拿过去，放在手边，开始给巴基解开睡衣扣子，他看见巴基左肩狰狞的伤疤，红英石镜片后的眼眸黯了一下：“你一定很爱他。”

 

“他也爱我啊。”巴基回答得理所当然，同时自己把右臂一缩，方便斯考特给他脱掉衣服。

 

斯考特勾起嘴角：“是啊，我知道。”

 

“只有他让我刷牙时我不爱他。”五分钟后站在小凳子上的巴基淡漠地说。

 

斯考特笑一笑，没说话。他一眼就看到看到小小的那支五颜六色的牙刷，细齿朝上地摆在盥洗台上，上面已经挤好了一条牙膏，他递给巴基，然后把巴基的牙缸接好水，在一旁等着巴基漱口时用。

 

巴基一边刷牙一边含糊不清地大声说：“你不会告诉他的，对吧？”雪白的牙膏沫子喷出来，划过一道完美的弧线，落在镜子上。

 

斯考特盯着那些格外明显的白色斑点：“放心，不会。”

 

他们出来时，巴基像是突然想起什么一样：“呀！”他低低叫了一声。

 

斯考特让他吓了一下：“怎么了？”

 

“我还没看见罗根呢！”

 

“……”斯考特慢慢扬起一个笑容：“罗根——”

 

一个声音从厨房里穿出来，很粗犷，带着不耐：“干什么？！”

 

“你早饭做好了没？已经很长时间了——”

 

“好了好了！来了！”那个声音越来越近，巴基都能听到他的脚步声了。

 

他看见一个头发两边像猫耳朵一样立起来的男人端着三个盘子，恶狠狠地走了出来，那个男人把右手的盘子放下，再拿左手小臂上的那个，最后把左手上那个放下来。

 

其间他看了巴基一眼，巴基有点害怕地往后缩。

 

斯考特注意到了，他安抚地拍拍巴基，直视罗根。两秒后他鼻尖动了动，眉毛随之皱起来，声音也变得严厉：“罗根，你是不是躲在哪抽烟了？”

 

“我没——”罗根的狡辩因为斯考特的表情而噎在喉咙里，他的恶狠狠全都不见了，羞恼取而代之，“好吧，好吧，就一根……”

 

“……你欠我一百美元。”

 

巴基看见罗根不爽但又隐忍地坐下来，用刀叉狠狠折磨盘子里的香肠和煎蛋，给巴基切香肠的斯考特看他一眼。

 

罗根的动作放轻了。

 

巴基定定地盯着那个胡子连鬓的男人：“罗根，你的发型真的很奇怪。”

 

斯考特把切好的那盘早餐摆到巴基面前，听到这话“扑哧”一声笑了出来。

 

罗根拿叉子指着他：“吃你的饭，小鬼！”

 

“罗根。”

 

“……谢谢你，斯考特，”巴基对着斯考特笑一笑，转过脸来对着罗根时，笑容就不见了，“你好凶……”他的眼睛拥有孩童特有的那种明亮与湿润，正因如此，罗根有种他下一秒就要哭出来的错觉。

 

两人僵持五秒后，罗根无奈又烦躁地翻个白眼：“孩子，好好吃你的饭，吃完饭我们出去打雪仗。”

 

 

 

巨大的落地窗外乌云沉沉，也许还会再下雪。斯考特仔细地把一条格子围巾绕在巴基的脖子上，打好一个结，然后用一件厚厚的红色外套把他裹起来。巴基淘气地转了转，左边的袖子甩来甩去的，在衣服上发出轻微的响声，巴基拍拍圆滚滚的自己，笑得眼睛弯起：“我就像个糖苹果。”说罢他还把腮帮鼓得圆圆的。

 

斯考特和罗根相视一笑。

 

巴基迫不及待地要往外跑，一只大手把一顶绒线帽扣在他的脑袋上，罗根的声音自上方响起：“戴上帽子再出去，孩子。”他还顺手拍了拍他。

 

巴基把帽子转一下，戴好，仰起脸看他：“谢谢你，罗根。”

 

罗根看着那双大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，干净得像加拿大雪峰上的天空，他笑了笑，没说话。

 

斯考特牵起巴基的手：“我们走吧。”

 

 

 

街角有个小公园，那里的雪积了约有二十厘米厚。一棵挂着彩带的小圣诞树立在秋千旁，被雪没住了脚。也许是因为大雪的原因，这里没什么人来。

 

他们三个并排走着，巴基装作好奇的样子停下来看看四周，等到罗根走到他前面去，他的眼睛里开始闪烁起光芒，他机敏地对斯考特比了个“别出声”的手势，然后快速地弯腰团起一个雪球，奋力朝前扔出去，那个松松软软的雪球划过清冷的空气，像一朵烟花一样在罗根背上炸开。

 

罗根愣了一下，他慢慢回过头去：“小鬼，你偷袭啊。”

 

斯考特在旁边笑得非常开怀。

 

巴基拉起他就跑：“别傻笑了，斯考特，快跑！”

 

罗根简直哭笑不得，他也团了两个雪球，但就是扔不出去。他对于朝小孩子扔雪球和朝斯考特扔雪球这两件事都有点心理障碍。

 

斯考特揽着巴基藏在长椅后面等了一会儿，罗根始终没动静。又等了片刻，斯考特实在耐不住了，他谨慎地从长椅后探出头来。

 

巴基拽拽他：“斯考特——”他低声地叫他，怕他被发现。

 

“嘘，没事——”斯考特对着巴基摆摆手，站直身子，看见不远处的罗根正对着手中的雪球干瞪眼。

 

斯考特在红色镜片后翻翻眼皮，他冲罗根大声说：“搞什么，你在干嘛？”

 

罗根一脸幽怨。

 

斯考特受不了地摇摇头，他抓一把长椅上的雪攥成一个雪球，善解人意地扔到了罗根的脸上。他摊开手：“看，这才叫打雪仗。”

 

罗根把雪从脸上抖下来，挑起一边眉毛：“棒极了。”这回他不再犹豫了，两个雪球“嗖”地就朝着斯考特和巴基那里飞过去。

 

斯考特立刻俯身抱住巴基。然而罗根只有这两个雪球，扔完后他不得不马上制作新的。斯考特和巴基趁这个时间空档，把之前躲藏时的雪球不停地向罗根扔去。

 

一时间，白色的炮弹进行了压倒性轰炸。

 

“嘿！斯考特！”罗根一边躲一边没好气地嚷，“别让我接近你们两个！”

 

“哇哦，看起来你确实接近不了！”斯考特的雪球打在罗根的大腿上，巴基的小雪球蹭着罗根的腰背飞了出去。

 

罗根咬牙，迎着密密麻麻的雪球向那两个人冲过去，他绕过他们用来躲避的长椅，在他们没来得及逃跑的时候直接把斯考特按到了雪里，他把一捧雪塞进他的领口里：“你知道吗，在加拿大，我们都这么玩！”

 

那些雪凉得要命，斯考特感觉身体里的每一个细胞都被彻底冻醒了。他笑得有些没力气，只抓起地上的雪胡乱地扬到罗根脸上。

 

巴基从来没见过这样的方式，一开始的惊讶慢慢变成了兴奋，他忍不住在原地蹦蹦跳跳的，激动得眼睛明亮如星辰：“天哪！罗根，你，斯科特——你快放开他！”他冲过去搂住罗根的一条胳膊，整个人挂上去，已经有些喘的罗根干脆带着他一起仰面躺进雪地里。

 

巴基陷在柔软的白雪里，头还枕着罗根的胳膊，他兴奋地在雪地里滚了几圈，全身沾满了散碎的雪，他稚气而招人喜欢的笑声传到罗根和斯科特的耳朵里，那个小孩率真地说：“我爱下雪天！”

 

斯考特坐起来，捂着肚子笑：“是啊，这样真好。”

 

罗根依然躺在雪里，他叹口气，最后还是没绷住，跟着一起笑了出来。

 

那些酣畅、快乐的笑声长了翅膀一样在雪地上徘徊，有人路过，好奇地看看他们三个，离开时嘴角也已经挂起了一个微笑。

 

最终，他们在那里的圣诞树旁留下了一个大雪人，斯考特抱着巴基，让他把潮乎乎的帽子戴到了雪人头上，他对圣诞树和雪人说：“你们以后就是好朋友了，要互相照顾，听见了没啊，格林、斯诺？”

 

圣诞树和雪人都没说话。

 

巴基心满意足地点点头：“知道就好。”

 

 

 

那天下午巴基睡了好长时间，罗根和斯考特一人搬了把椅子坐在床边。罗根反向跨坐，双臂搭在椅子背上，他盯着巴基，突然发笑。

 

正在低头看书的斯考特无奈地抬头看他，低声问：“你笑什么？”

 

罗根耸肩，自嘲道：“自从我遇见你们这帮人，就从来没逃脱过看孩子的命运。”

 

斯考特未置可否地扯扯嘴角：“自从我遇见你，就没逃脱过和三岁小孩吵架的命运。”

 

“事实上，对我来说，你们才是三岁小孩。”

 

“小点声，别把他吵醒了。”斯考特说完用书挡住脸，罗根只能冲着封面上的那个金发小男孩干瞪眼。

 

片刻后，斯考特放在床头柜是手机亮了——为了避免打扰小巴基，他们两个都把手机调成了静音——斯考特拿过来，视线对上罗根询问的目光，他弯起嘴角：“没事，是史蒂夫的短信。”

 

罗根撇撇嘴：“我就知道。他说什么了？”

 

斯考特把手机递过去，上面写着：巴基是不是睡了？他早上和中午都好好吃饭了吗？

 

罗根替他回短信：是啊，他睡了，睡得可香了。早上中午都好好吃饭了，我们吃过早饭还去打雪仗了，他玩得挺开心。

 

史蒂夫的短信回得很快：打雪仗？你们出去了？没发生什么事吧？他穿的衣服够不够厚？没有冻着吧？

 

嗯，打雪仗。我们出去了。没发生什么事。他穿得像个小熊。没有冻着。他还说自己是个糖苹果。

 

哈哈，糖苹果，真可爱……嗯，没事就好。辛苦你们了，我们大概要晚上才能回去。

 

好，放心吧。

 

等等，还有一个问题，早上他有好好刷牙吗？

 

罗根对着这个问题愣了两秒，把手机扔回给斯考特，斯考特忍俊不禁：他不大乐意，但是还是很乖地刷了牙，三分钟。

 

谢谢！

 

不客气。

 

斯考特又翻了一下短信记录：“他就像我祖母一样。”

 

“你又不是第一天认识他。”

 

斯考特轻轻笑过一声后，这里寂静如初。

 

屋子里只有三个人浅浅的呼吸声和斯考特偶尔翻过书页的声音。

 

外面又下雪了。

 

 

 

晚上九点，史蒂夫的短信又来了：巴基该睡觉了。

 

……我们正在努力。

 

斯考特放下手机，头疼地看着巴基，那个穿着睡衣的小孩正拿着一架会闪光会轰鸣的战斗机在屋子里不停地跑，罗根在后面紧紧地追。

 

“小鬼！你该睡觉了！”罗根想抓住他，但扑了个空，他有些狼狈又愤懑地盯着巴基灵活的身影。

 

“呜——飞呀——”巴基把飞机举得高高的，他像丛林中的小老虎一样跑来跑去神气活现的，但这在晚上九点来说并不是什么好事。

 

“别跑！”

 

“呜——嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒！”

 

史蒂夫又一条短信过来：他下午睡了多长时间？

 

五个小时。

 

……你们不该让他睡那么长时间的。

 

说晚了。你什么时候能回来？

 

大概还有一个半小时，你们加油。

 

……请务必快点。

 

罗根决定简单粗暴一点，他看向斯考特。斯考特避开他的目光，不堪疲惫似的点了点头。

 

奔跑的巴基被罗根直接扛了起来。

 

“哇——”双脚离地的瞬间，巴基下意识地抓紧罗根的衣服，于是那架战斗机从他手里掉出来摔在了地上。它微弱地闪了闪便暗了下去，持续了相当长时间的轰鸣声也就此消失。

 

斯考特的眉头终于舒展来，他觉得自己出现了幻听，有人在他耳边唱《Silent night》。

 

罗根轻松地扛着巴基，大步流星地往他的卧室走去。巴基虽然失去了心爱的战斗机，但依然很兴奋：“哇哦，这太酷了！”他用力在罗根脸上亲一下：“我爱你，罗根！”

 

罗根哼哼两声，权作回应。

 

“你应该说你也爱我的。”

 

“哼。”

 

斯考特在巴基看不见的地方偷偷地踢罗根一下。

 

“孩子，我也爱你。”罗根阴郁地说。

 

进了卧室，罗根把巴基扔进松软的床铺中，巴基顺势打了个滚，然后跪坐在枕头上，眼睛里闪烁着星星点点的光芒：“这太棒了！我们能再来一次吗？”

 

罗根心力交瘁地用手捂住脸，视线无意间扫过床头柜时注意到那上面有本童话书，他像是发现新大陆一般满怀希望地拿过来：“我给你读故事，你乖乖躺下睡觉好不好？”

 

“不好。”巴基干脆利落地拒绝了。

 

“好吧……但是不早睡的话，你会长不高的。”罗根表情担忧。

 

巴基闻言，嘴巴立刻像个小鸭子一样撅起来，鼻子也皱得跟个核桃壳似的，他权衡再三，躺下了。

 

罗根把被子给他盖好：“好孩子，这才对嘛！”

 

他从新坐好，翻开夹着的那一页：“嗯，昨晚读到这了是不是……格尔达穿上她最心爱的红鞋，决定出发去找加伊……”

 

巴基摇摇头：“别读这个。”

 

罗根没听清：“什么？”

 

巴基看着他的眼睛，清晰地重复：“别读这个，换一个吧。”

 

“你不喜欢这个故事？”

 

“……不太喜欢。换一个吧，罗根。”他软软地祈求道。

 

罗根一下就翻到目录：“好，我看看，《雏菊》？”

 

“可以。”

 

罗根有点别扭生硬地开口——虽然在学校里看孩子很多年，但他从来没做过这种事情。他尽量让声音柔缓：“‘……有一天早晨，它的花盛开了；它的光亮的小小花瓣，围绕一个金黄色的太阳的中心撒开来，简直像一圈光带。它从来没有想到，因为它生在草里，人们不会看到它，所以它要算是一种可怜的、卑微的小花。不，它却是很高兴，它把头掉向太阳，瞧着太阳，静听百灵鸟在高空中唱歌……

 

“…………

 

“小孩子在第二天早晨才走过来。当他们看见雀子死了的时候，他们都哭起来——哭出许多眼泪。他们为百灵鸟掘了一个平整的坟墓，并且用花瓣把他装饰了一番。百灵鸟的尸体躺在一个美丽的红匣子里，因为他们要为他——可怜的鸟儿——举行一个隆重的葬礼。在他活着能唱歌的时候，人们忘记他，让他坐在牢笼里受苦受难；现在他却得到了尊荣和许多眼泪！

 

“可是那块草皮连带着雏菊被扔到路上的灰尘里去了。谁也没有想到它，而最关心百灵鸟、最愿意安慰他的，却正是雏菊……’”

 

罗根读完了，这是个好故事，他都有点感伤了。

 

巴基鼻音浓重，他眼睛里有同情与哀伤的泪水：“小雏菊和百灵鸟都死了吗？”

 

“呃……”罗根一时语塞。

 

巴基的眼泪落了下来，他太伤心了：“他们——他们都死了是不是？呜呜……”

 

罗根像个打碎了花瓶的孩子，他手足无措地看向立在门边的斯考特，怎么办？

 

斯考特简直想摘了眼镜看他，你自己解决，他面无表情地回望罗根，依然靠着门框动也不动。

 

巴基哭得鼻涕都要流出来了。

 

罗根叹口气，从床头柜上的纸巾盒里抽出两张纸，给巴基擦满脸的眼泪和鼻涕。然后他温厚的手掌轻轻拍着他巴基脊背：“孩子，孩子，百灵鸟和雏菊只是不在生活在这个世界上了，他们去了另一个世界。”

 

巴基抽噎着说：“去另一个世界就是死了，我知道。”

 

“每个人都会死。”

 

“呜哇——”巴基哭得更厉害。罗根不用扭头都能感受到斯考特愤怒的视线。

 

“哎——我是说——”但其实他根本不知道自己要说什么。

 

巴基的眼泪打湿了他的衣服：“他们为什么要把百灵鸟关起来，要把雏菊挖出来？我讨厌他们。”

 

“嗯，他们不好。”

 

“非常非常不好！”

 

“对，非常非常不好。”

 

斯考特走过去：“巴基，你以后会知道，死亡并不是最可怕的事，你会有勇气去面对失去的，你会好起来的。”

 

“……如果我好不起来呢？”

 

“那就努力让自己好起来，我相信你。”

 

巴基趴在罗根肩头，紧闭着嘴巴不说话了。

 

罗根轻轻地晃他，同时无声询问斯考特，眼神非常怀疑，你讲的这些他听得懂吗？

 

斯考特根本不理他。

 

 

 

史蒂夫他们三个是最早回来的。他们一进客厅就看见罗根和斯考特在客厅的沙发上，好像是要吵架的样子，山姆和旺达看着好笑，打过招呼就各自回房去睡了。

 

史蒂夫无奈地看着他们两个：“你们能不能别老这样。”

 

罗根和斯考特同时用鼻子出气，谁也不看谁。

 

斯考特说：“我们都知道不能在孩子睡觉前给他讲一个悲伤的故事对吧？这是常识！”

 

罗根简直冤枉：“嘿！在没读到结局之前，我怎么知道那是不是一个悲伤的故事！”

 

“反正故事是你挑的。”

 

“你能只看题目就知道那是个什么样的故事吗？我们学校也没有人有这样的能力！”

 

他们愈吵愈激烈，史蒂夫头疼地往卧室走：“巴基呢？他睡了吗？”

 

那两个人停下来了，斯考特回答他：“他睡着了。”

 

史蒂夫把门打开一条极窄的缝隙，看见被子下小小的隆起，笑着关上门。

 

那边斯考特和罗根的话题已经延伸到了用完别人的车后加满油算不算常识。

 

“这绝对是常识，尤其是在你不问自取的时候。”

 

“我给你留了纸条！”

 

“你只写了‘再见’！”

 

“总比没有好吧！”

 

史蒂夫抬手扶住额头：“五年了，你们就不能换个话题吵吗？”

 

“这个问题从来没有得到过正式的解决。”

 

“我不觉得这是个问题。”

 

史蒂夫去冰箱里拿了瓶苹果酒，又从柜子里找出三个杯子：“别跟小孩似的了，我们三个可以喝一杯。”

 

罗根瞥一眼酒瓶子：“小孩才喝苹果酒。”

 

斯考特冲史蒂夫摊手：“你看，这就是症结，他随时随地都在挑起别人的怒火。”

 

史蒂夫置若罔闻地给他们两个倒酒：“谢谢二位，今天辛苦了。”

 

斯考特思索了几秒后端起酒杯：“没什么，他挺乖的。”

 

罗根调侃史蒂夫：“哪有你辛苦，一边揍人一边发短信。”

 

史蒂夫苦笑，他摆摆手：“好吧好吧，我知道我有点罗嗦，旺达和山姆已经笑过我了，”接着他眼色发沉，“但是我不能不担心，我失去过他，而后来发生的事大部分都更糟糕。”他在酒水中看见自己黯然的笑容。

 

罗根的眼神飘到斯考特身上，他没办法告诉他们任何一个人他也曾经失去过他。

 

斯考特理解地点头，他拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“没事，放心吧，今天什么也没发生。”

 

罗根笑着举酒杯：“干杯。”

 

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章涉及《火炬木小组》中的一对bg，Owen和Tosh。
> 
>  
> 
> *本章有拆CP的嫌疑，慎重。

4

 

史蒂夫蹑手蹑脚地走进卧室，他没开灯，而是等待了一会儿，眼睛适应黑暗后，他看见巴基背朝着他睡着了。

 

史蒂夫小心翼翼地着力，以免床垫发生剧烈的晃动，他非常缓慢地凑过去，在黑暗中凝视着这个睡着的小糖豆，忍不住用手臂撑住身子，俯身在巴基脸颊上吻了一下。

 

正当史蒂夫为此心满意足时，他听见了笑声。他立刻坐起来。

 

巴基的笑声更加不遮掩，他掀开被子扑到史蒂夫怀里：“你可算回来了！”

 

史蒂夫揉揉那个在他胸膛上拱来拱去的小脑袋：“你怎么还没睡？”

 

“我睡不着，斯考特说是我白天睡得太多了的原因。”

 

史蒂夫亲亲他：“你想我了吗，巴基？”

 

巴基认真地思考了一下：“一开始没怎么想，晚上的时候特别想。”

 

“是吗？我听说你们白天出去打雪仗了？”

 

“没错！我们还堆了一个大——雪人！他叫斯诺！”巴基伸直手臂，划出好大一个弧度。

 

史蒂夫瞪圆眼睛，笑着问：“有那——么——大？”

 

巴基使劲点头：“有！比我还高！”

 

“哇，你们这么棒！”

 

“我们还让斯诺和格林交了朋友。”

 

“格林是谁？”

 

“一棵圣诞树。今天斯考特还摇格林身上的雪来着，弄了罗根一身。”

 

“哈哈，斯考特真调皮是不是？”

 

“不是，我觉得这样挺好的。”

 

“以后有机会我们去找他们玩。”

 

“好！”

 

史蒂夫若有所思：“巴基，比起呆在屋子里，你更喜欢出去玩是不是？”

 

“唔，总呆在屋子里，太闷了……”

 

史蒂夫抱紧他：“那我们去度假吧。”

 

巴基的眼睛仿佛凝聚了这个屋子里仅有的光：“去哪？”

 

“海边怎么样？”

 

“大家都去吗？”

 

“大家都去。”

 

“娜塔莎和旺达会穿比基尼吗？”

 

“……旺达可能会，娜塔莎可能不会……”

 

“为什么？”

 

史蒂夫犹豫了一秒：“……我不知道……”然后他说，“但是我知道你确实该睡觉了，已经很晚了，宝贝。”

 

“可是我还不知道加伊有没有和格尔达回去。”

 

史蒂夫怔了一下：“罗根告诉我你不喜欢这个故事，宝贝。”

 

巴基有些不好意思地吐吐舌头：“我喜欢，我只是希望你读完它。但是我又怕罗根不高兴，所以……”

 

史蒂夫捏捏他的脸蛋：“你绝对不知道我有多爱你，宝贝。”

 

史蒂夫打开灯，决定结束那个故事。

 

“……祖母坐在上帝的明朗的太阳光照,高声念着《圣经》：‘除非你成为一个孩子，否则你绝对进入不了上帝的国度！’

 

“加伊和格尔达面对面地互相望着，立刻懂得了那首圣诗的意义——

 

“山谷里玫瑰花长得丰茂，

 

“在那我们遇见圣婴耶稣。

 

“他们两人坐在那儿，已经是成人了，但同时也是孩子——在心里还是孩子。这时正是夏天，暖和的、愉快的夏天……”

 

巴基靠着史蒂夫睡着了。

 

 

海边的景致非常好，色彩分明如画。天空蓝得发沉，仿佛要从一角倾泻下来，海水清亮，越往远处延伸颜色越深，到了海天相接处，一条笔直的横线完美划过，海鸥在那里飞翔。脚下的沙滩是金色的，沙质细腻，踩上去非常舒服，不远处有个小型的游乐场，在这里可以看到售票厅富有艺术气息的铁皮招牌和红色的屋顶，周围的椰子树长得很高，叶子苍翠欲滴。

 

灿烂的阳光肆无忌惮地照耀着这里，巴基光着脚丫去追浪花，旺达穿着长长的沙滩裙和他一起跑，他们两个的笑声透过嘈杂的人声遥遥传过来。

 

娜塔莎抬一抬墨镜：“年轻真好啊。”

 

史蒂夫瞧着她笑：“在我面前说这种话？”他又说：“我以为你不会穿比基尼。”

 

娜塔莎扬起嘴角：“我穿比基尼的权利神圣不可侵犯，美国精神先生，”她拍拍那两朵小玫瑰花，“纹身贴纸，如果你想知道的话。”

 

托尼端着冰镇果汁坐在巨大的遮阳伞下，他对周围的人来人往非常不满：“我有三座私人小岛，我不明白我们为什么要到这么拥挤的海滩来受罪。”

 

“巴基喜欢热闹，”史蒂夫说，“而且我们不能总不让他和除我们以外的人接触，那不利于他健康成长。”

 

托尼咬着吸管：“现在的情况不利于我的健康成长。”

 

“你已经没办法再成长了，认清现实吧，”躺在遮阳伞外享受日光浴山姆说，“你的身高已经注定如此了。”

 

其他人捂着嘴偷笑。

 

托尼手一歪，半杯冰镇果汁洒在了山姆的沙滩裤上。“哦，意外，”他笑着说，“真抱歉你回去换裤子的时候大概会有美女以为是你尿湿的。”

 

“耶稣！”山姆站起来，震惊地看着那一滩水迹，他冲托尼竖起中指，“如果哪天你准备好打一架了记得叫我。”

 

博士闲闲翻过一页杂志：“你们什么时候才能长大点，我们在海边，扔掉那些无聊幼稚的玩笑与恶作剧，像个成年人一样享受假期。”

 

这时克林特拎着一个绿色的塑料桶过来，他眼神灼灼：“巴基呢？我们约好挖沙子玩！”

 

他们看向博士。

 

克林特也跟着看向博士，不解地问：“怎么了？”然后他兴致勃勃地发出邀请，“嘿，博士，要一起来吗？”

 

班纳博士用杂志盖住脸：“不必了，谢谢。”

 

“啊！他们在那！”克林特拎着塑料桶向他们飞奔过去。

 

“他就像一条闻到了肉骨头味道的狗狗。”托尼中肯地评价。

 

没一会儿，不知道是谁先把水扬到了谁的身上，他们三个开始了水战。巴基用小桶往克林特身上泼水，克林特顺势坐在水里抱住他，不让他躲过迎面击来的浪花，他兴奋的尖叫让克林特笑得呛了水，旺达则在试图把他们两个推进水里时不小心自己摔倒了，她长长的头发湿溜溜地贴在脸上，自己笑得比那两个幸灾乐祸的还开心。

 

最终，那原本只是三个人的游戏变成了他们一行人的混战。博士在和山姆一起把不停叫嚷的托尼扔进海里后笑眯眯地说：“当我之前什么都没说。”

 

 

该吃中午饭了，他们慢慢地往回走。这里人太多了，他们没法走得太快。史蒂夫牵着巴基，那个小孩的眼神一个劲儿地往娜塔莎身上飘。

 

“你看什么呢，小色鬼？”史蒂夫捏捏他的鼻子。

 

“她身上有玫瑰花！”巴基抬起头来，眼睛亮闪闪的。他的头发湿答答地往下滴着水，小身板儿经过一上午的暴晒明显变黑了。

 

娜塔莎看过来，她意味不明地笑笑：“这可要感谢你呢，甜心。”

 

巴基松开史蒂夫，绕到娜塔莎那里，娜塔莎直接把他抱起来。巴基小心地碰了碰娜塔莎左肩的那朵玫瑰花，喃喃道：“它真美。”

 

娜塔莎逗他：“它美我美？”

 

巴基望进她眼眸深处：“当然是你美。”

 

“那它是不是让我更美了？”

 

巴基摇摇头：“不是。你已经美到不能更美了，它也没有为你增光添彩，它做不到，反而是你为它争取到了别人的注意力，没有你它没有任何意义。”

 

娜塔莎闻言无言以对，她只能给他一个响亮的吻——响亮到史蒂夫不得不伸手要人。娜塔莎恋恋不舍地把他交到史蒂夫手上，眼神缱绻：“我怀疑他身上有意大利血统。”

 

史蒂夫垂下眼睫，眼睛里都是笑意。七、八十年前，巴基就这么会说话，那时他们部队里有个红头发的意大利人叫瑞利欧，他曾经和巴基一起去酒吧，回来遇见史蒂夫就胡乱拍着他的肩兴奋地说，嘿，伙计，你知道吗，你这个朋友，他说情话可比我厉害多了！

 

巴基就在一旁微微地笑，我觉得史蒂夫早就知道了。

 

史蒂夫脸红了，但他佯装镇定，咳咳，可不是嘛。

 

史蒂夫和巴基渐渐落在后面。史蒂夫无意识地凝视巴基，他的角度只能看到巴基湿漉漉的头顶，在阳光下泛着润泽的光芒。他握紧他的小手，暖暖的温度让人安心又眷恋，史蒂夫想，这个人怎么这么神奇，六岁到二十几岁都一样会说话，眼睛一转，张开嘴就跟吐出一道彩虹似的，不对，是彩虹糖，他的话又漂亮又甜，总有办法让你开心。更何况长得又好，眼睛一眯，嘴角一弯，专注地望着你，眼里就你一个人，深情款款的，仅仅看着都开心。这样的人啊，你在他身边想不笑都不行。

 

史蒂夫温柔地撩了一下他额前垂落的刘海，他笔挺的小鼻子就露了出来，巴基抬头看他：“怎么了？”

 

史蒂夫面不改色地说：“你头发上有水草。”

 

巴基闻言松开他自己去抓，小脑袋又甩啊甩的，甩得史蒂夫都头晕。“现在呢，还有没有？”巴基问。

 

史蒂夫眼里的笑意越来越深：“没有了，没有了。”

 

周围人潮涌涌也异常吵闹，男女聊天的声音，青少年夸张的笑声，小女孩哭泣的声音，还有远处过山车运行时发出的声音和那上面人们的巨大尖叫声，都像浪潮一样拍过来，可是史蒂夫却觉得心里很安静，好像和巴基单单隔出了另一个世界。

 

巴基却皱着小脸四顾，但他只看到一双又一双的腿。

 

一个乱跑的小姑娘撞到史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫双手扶住她和在后面追她的另一个小姑娘：“小心点，女孩们。”

 

两个小姑娘不好意思地笑笑：“谢谢你啦，帅哥。”

 

史蒂夫也笑起来，比头顶的太阳还耀眼：“不客气，这里人多，你们别走散了。”说完她们就告别了，史蒂夫去牵巴基，但是他只摸到了空气。

 

史蒂夫想，大概是绕到他身体另一侧要吓唬他，于是他转过去：“好啦，巴基——”史蒂夫的笑容凝固在脸上，巴基也不在这里。他茫然地立在原地向每一个角度张望，目光所及处都是绰绰的人群，但没有巴基的身影。

 

史蒂夫陡然一惊，巴基不见了。

 

 

巴基是顺着小女孩的哭声寻过去的，他的心被这明亮的、细细的哭声弄得好奇而焦急，也许是有人欺负她，巴基想。于是他迫切地想要找到她，出于某种小孩子都会有的善良与英雄情怀。他在人群中闪来闪去，穿越一条条的人腿，像是英勇的骑士执剑骑马，穿越丛林与沼泽，翻山越岭地去解救被困的公主。

 

那哭声越来越近了。

 

巴基的小脚丫踏在细腻的沙子上，他坚定地继续前行。

 

等到哭泣声终于近在咫尺的时候，巴基看见一个小女孩坐在一个花坛的石阶上，低着头不停地抹眼睛，看上去伤心极了。一个中年男人蹲在她旁边，柔声说着什么。

 

没人注意到他的到来，于是巴基主动走过去，他弯下身子，把脸探到小女孩的视线之内。小女孩的眼眶通红，巴基一下就心软得不行，他温柔地、轻轻地问：“发生什么了？”

 

小女孩抽抽鼻子，没有说话。

 

旁边的男人像是蹲累了，他站起来，轮换着甩甩双腿，对着巴基说道：“她和她的爸爸妈妈走散了。”

 

“那你在这里干什么？”

 

“我在助人为乐，我不能放任一个小姑娘在这里一个人哭泣。”中年男人对巴基微微一笑。

 

巴基思索着点点头。他的注意力重新回到小女孩的身上。他绕过去，在她旁边坐下，石阶被太阳晒得发烫，巴基在自己的小屁股接触到石阶表面的一瞬间差点跳起来，但是为了维护形象，他稳稳地坐着。

 

他问这个小女孩：“你叫什么名字啊？”

 

那个小女孩忧伤又有些奇怪地看着他：“赛琳娜，你呢？”

 

“巴基，”巴基冲她一笑，“赛琳娜，你真好看。”

 

赛琳娜暂时忘却了离开父母的烦恼，有点脸红：“谢谢。”

 

旁边的中年男子摊手：“我叫大卫，如果有人想知道的话。”他看着巴基的眼睛，问道：“巴基，没有大人跟着你吗？”

 

“呀！”巴基这才意识到他忘了告诉史蒂夫。他在意识到这一点的第一反应就是跳下来四处看，也许史蒂夫就跟在他后边只是他不知道而已呢，可是他没有看到史蒂夫，当然不会有，他当时在和别人说话，肯定没跟上来。巴基不死心地努力回忆，可是清晰的记忆只能让他更加笃定他把史蒂夫弄丢了。唉，巴基在心底叹口气，懊恼地想史蒂夫一定急坏了。

 

他看着大卫，又害怕又愧疚，简直不知所措。

 

大卫倒是一副不出所料的样子，他揉揉太阳穴：“小鬼，你也走丢了是吧……”

 

“嗯……”巴基不好意思地点点头，他的眼珠转过去看赛琳娜，赛琳娜正同病相怜地看着他，她握握他的手，有些不确定地问：“他们能找到我们吗？”

 

“能！”巴基斩钉截铁，“史蒂夫肯定会找到我的。”

 

他更紧地握住赛琳娜，小女孩的手有些抖：“你也会和你的爸爸妈妈团圆的。”

 

大卫挠挠头发，看着这两个小孩：“怎么全让我赶上了……好吧，巴基，你知道史蒂夫的电话吗？”

 

巴基愣住了，继而摇摇头，他真的不知道。

 

“哦，真好，好极了，赛琳娜没记住她爸爸妈妈的电话，你也不知道你爸爸的电话，这可真好！”大卫鼓着嘴，猛地把头扭开，盯着远处的人群。

 

他不是我爸爸，巴基识趣地把这句话说在了心里。

 

他有些无奈地和赛琳娜对视一眼，生出一种莫名其妙的悲怆感觉。

 

大卫蹲下去，与他们两个平视：“我们现在怎么办？”

 

赛琳娜和巴基也愁得不行，巴基叹口气：“不知道……”他的目光越过大卫的头顶，落在了远方的游乐园上，他会不会再也找不到史蒂夫了，他要是再也见不到大家，再也见不到爸爸妈妈了，那、那……

 

巴基越想越害怕，眼泪在眼眶里打转——他就快要崩不住大哭了。

 

这时，他在一片朦胧中看到了一个喇叭，一个巨大但因为距离原因变小的军绿色的喇叭，它置在游乐场的一根立的老高的杆子上，像一个老朋友似的向他们招手。

 

巴基的悲怆与恐慌一下子就不见了，他又惊又喜地指着那个大喇叭：“你们看！”他高兴得都要在地上打滚了。

 

“看什么？”赛琳娜不懂他为什么这么高兴。

 

巴基兴奋地对她说：“你看，那有个喇叭，我们可以去广播找人！我们一定会找到他们的！”

 

大卫也看过去，他点点头：“眼神不错啊，巴基。”

 

赛琳娜终于破涕为笑，巴基拉着赛琳娜就向游乐场跑，大卫伸手把他们两个拉回来：“我的车在那里，”他指指不远处的停车场，“我们开车从公路上过去，要快得多。”

 

巴基和赛琳娜对看一眼，赛琳娜说道：“好。”

 

“那我们走吧。”

 

“谢谢你，大卫。”他们两个不约而同地说。

 

“不用谢，”大卫直直地看着他们两个，笑容有些古怪，“是我谢谢你们。”

 

 

车子笔直地路过游乐场时，巴基急了：“大卫，你在干什么！你开过游乐场了！”

 

赛琳娜也非常着急：“大卫！你走错了！快开回去！”

 

“不，”大卫极轻缓又极清晰地说，“我不会开回去的。”

 

“为什么？”赛琳娜震惊地问。

 

“因为我喜欢孩子，”大卫透过后视镜看坐在后排的赛琳娜与巴基，“我喜欢孩子，我喜欢你们，我希望你们能永远陪着我。”

 

“好大卫，你别开玩笑了，快开回去吧……”赛琳娜哭着央求道。

 

“不可能了，小姑娘。”这个十分钟前还让他们心安的声音现在显得十分令人畏惧。

 

“不！”巴基叫道，“你要做什么！”

 

“没什么，睡一觉，很快你们就到家了。”

 

“不！”巴基的眼泪也掉了出来，他真的害怕了，他想把车窗降下来，但是被大卫锁住了，他又使劲地拉车门，也紧紧地锁住了。最后他只有拼命地砸着车窗玻璃，大声嘶吼着“救命”与史蒂夫的名字，赛琳娜也同他一起喊，但是他们的声音完全闷在了狭小的车厢里。

 

他们绝望地去求大卫，好像还能再从他身上寻求到哪怕一丝一毫的希望似的。

 

“求你了，大卫，别这样对我们……”巴基哭着说。

 

“如果……你的家人走丢了，你也会着急的，大卫，把我们送回游乐场吧，好不好，大卫？”赛琳娜泣不成声。

 

大卫像是很享受两个孩子这样低声下气的请求，他们的悲伤反而铸就了他的快乐，他弯起嘴角，用残忍的沉默来一点点碾碎他们的希望。

 

巴基哭得小脸都花了，他会死的，他一定会死的，他再也看不见史蒂夫了，再也没有机会见到爸爸妈妈了，更别提所有人了……

 

他和赛琳娜像两只毫无抵抗能力的小猫一样看着厄运的到来，无能为力。

 

大卫不可能放他们走，这辆车也根本打不开，她的爸爸妈妈不知道这里发生的一切，史蒂夫他们也不知道巴基就在这里，他们求救也根本无人知晓。

 

巴基绝望地想，他们两个都会死的。

 

他近乎崩溃地说：“我和你走，你放了赛琳娜好不好？”他从后座下来，跪趴在驾驶座与副驾驶座直接，伸手拉拉大卫的衣角，哭着重复：“我和你走，你放了赛琳娜好不好，大卫？”

 

巴基又说了一遍，这一次他的声音轻飘又颤抖，饱含人在绝境中不顾一切的疯狂与随之而来的镇定，显现出一种脱离一个六七岁的小孩子的成熟：“你放了赛琳娜，我和你走。”

 

 

“什么叫他不见了？！”托尼震惊地看着史蒂夫，在后者令人压抑的沉默中发泄一样把手里的饮料杯狠狠摔在了地上。一瞬间巨响在他们耳边炸开，果汁随之四溅开来。

 

娜塔莎微微侧脸，躲避子弹一样袭来的水滴：“不是现在，托尼。”

 

史蒂夫感觉大脑一片空白又无比清晰，他像是漂浮在半空中，看着另一个自己口齿清晰地说：“我已经报警了。克林特，你去游乐场那里，那有一个广播站；托尼和布鲁斯，请你们在这里等警察，顺便入侵附近的摄像头看看能否发现巴基的踪影；其余人，我们现在去找他，尤其要注意进出口的地方。抓紧时间，保持联络！”

 

大家立刻按部就班地展开行动，离史蒂夫最近的山姆不放心地看着他：“你还好吧？”

 

白花花的太阳光洒下来，照得人头晕目眩。

 

史蒂夫挥挥手，示意他没必要这样：“我们得赶快。”

 

“史蒂夫，”已经向着西边入口跑去的旺达在通讯器里安慰他，“你知道我们会找到他的，他会平安无事。”

 

我不知道，史蒂夫近乎自虐地想。

 

“史蒂夫，”娜塔莎的声音也从通讯器里传来，“旺达说的对，巴基会没事的。”

 

史蒂夫沉声道：“这是我的错。”他一边说一边焦急地四顾，到处是人，戴着墨镜的成年人，套着游泳圈的小孩子，男人、女人，高兴的，难过的，可是谁都顶着一张陌生的脸庞，谁都不是巴基。那些嬉笑怒骂的人声简直有了实体，像座山一样直直压下来，压得史蒂夫甚至心生狠厉，恨不得把那座并不存在的山劈砍成碎石砾片。但是那些焦灼的情绪依然被他死死封在心脏里面，谁能想到人心竟然可以装得下这么多的急迫与恐惧。

 

他真正担心的不是意外，而是意外的背后是不是九头蛇。九头蛇带给巴基的太可怕了，更可怕的是，你不知道他们还会带给巴基什么。

 

娜塔莎的声音像是在奔跑，她有可能也有点生气：“你别他妈这么失魂落魄的！”

 

还在他身边的山姆点点头：“如果现在要给你一拳才能让你清醒一点的话，我会毫不犹豫。”

 

“抱歉，”史蒂夫勉强一笑，“不用管我。”

 

 

时间一分一秒地流逝，史蒂夫的衣服都要湿透了，他不知道那是因为气温而留下的汗水还是因为恐惧而流出的冷汗。

 

他越来越害怕了，他再一次询问克林特：“克林特，你那里有消息吗？”

 

“没有，队长，”克林特看了一下身边同样焦急的夫妻，“不过我们大概不是唯一丢了孩子的家长。”

 

这时托尼的声音插进来：“史蒂夫，我让贾维斯入侵了附近所有的摄像头并开启了人像识别系统，我们在东面的停车场那里发现了巴基，和一个小女孩，还有一个四十左右的男人，他带他们上了他的车，现在行驶在克里斯蒂诺路上。我把他的照片和车牌号发给你们。”

 

“好的，托尼，谢谢！伙计们，我们去开车！”

 

“等等，小女孩？是一个亚裔的小女孩吗？”克林特问。

 

“呃……等我看看，好像是的。”

 

“哦！那是赛琳娜！”克林特对着旁边的女人安慰地一笑，“别担心，敏子，我们找到她了！”

 

旺达也说话了：“开车？队长你说开车？我们有直升飞机！”

 

“好吧好吧，博士和托尼，克林特和旺达负责直升飞机；其他人开车过去。”

 

“这个嘛……”克林特声音犹豫，“你们车上有没有多余的两个座位？”

 

“……有，我去接他们。”

 

“好，我让哈珀夫妇在游乐场门口等你。”

 

“好的，”接近那辆兰博基尼的史蒂夫掏出车钥匙，但像是想起什么一样问托尼，“托尼，你能控制交通信号灯吗？”

 

“……那可能造成混乱。”

 

“几分钟的堵车而已，不是混乱。”

 

“你是我认识的史蒂夫·我从不出格·罗杰斯吗？”

 

“你是我认识的托尼·我生来为出格·史塔克吗？”

 

“闭嘴！”娜塔莎没好气地说，这个女人明显压着怒火，“赶紧入侵交通系统！”

 

“好吧……”托尼干巴巴地说，“幸亏那条路上没什么车。”

 

史蒂夫心下一凛，那个男人特意挑了一条行人稀少的道路，说明巴基和赛琳娜时刻都处于危险之中。

 

“事不宜迟，我们快点。”

 

 

大卫皱紧眉头地盯着面前的红灯，不知是不是他的错觉，这个红灯似乎慢得不行。他谨慎地向四周看了看，还好这条平时人便不多的路今天依然如此。

 

他又扭头看了一眼两个小孩，他们依然在流泪，那四只眼睛因为泪水而闪闪发光，非常漂亮。

 

大卫勾起嘴角。

 

这时一阵直升飞机的声音打断了他，他透过车窗看见一架直升飞机飞在不远处的上空。

 

有钱烧的有钱人，大卫想。

 

红灯依然还有很长时间。

 

大卫有些烦躁地砸了一下方向盘，一声尖锐的汽笛声响起。

 

赛琳娜害怕地瑟缩了一下，巴基搂紧她：“别怕，赛琳娜，别怕，你会没事的……”

 

大卫温柔地笑一笑：“是啊，别怕。”

 

 

直升机的声音越来越近了，简直就像是在你耳边盘旋。大卫回过头，不可思议地看着那架直升飞机落在他面前：“搞什么——”

 

电光火石间，这架莫名降临的直升飞机与读秒缓慢的红灯串联成一种不详的预感，大卫脸色凝重起来，他立刻掉转车头。

 

巴基和赛琳娜在这急速的动作中从后座上摔了下来，巴基给赛琳娜挡了一下，自己的额头磕出一个红印子。

 

大卫死命地向前开，不管直升机里是什么人，绝对来者不善。

 

突然，路上又出现两辆车，直直地向他冲过来，大卫慌忙地打转向，但是这条路一侧是山一侧是海，前后被堵，已经无路可走。

 

大卫把刹车踩到底，才控制着车子没撞上护栏，他眼神涣散地望着拍击崖壁的碧蓝海浪，难以自抑地大口大口喘气。

 

这时后车座的车门被人强行拆下，他目瞪口呆地望着一个身材魁梧的金发男人把巴基和赛琳娜抱出去。然而他还没来得及反应，驾驶座的车门也被人扯下来了，几双手同时粗暴地将他向外扯。

 

史蒂夫抱着巴基和赛琳娜，哈珀夫妇冲上来把赛琳娜接过去，敏子握住她的小手，不住地亲吻她的小脸蛋，紧紧抱着她，一脸流泪一边安慰她。

 

哈珀先生朝史蒂夫伸出手：“谢谢，史蒂夫。”

 

史蒂夫握住他的手的瞬间惊了一下，他的手太凉了，像死人一样。但他没把诧异流露出来，他是只是握紧，笑着颌首：“不客气，欧文。”

 

史蒂夫把无需外人的团圆时刻留给他们一家人，他抱着巴基往另一个方向走。

 

那个男人交给其他人就好了，他需要和巴基聊一聊。

 

巴基伏在他肩头，一句话不说，却一直在哭。

 

史蒂夫心疼地拍拍他，自从巴基变成一个六岁的孩子，大多数时候都是像个小老虎一样活蹦乱跳的，鲜少流露出脆弱，更别提是这样受惊吓后的崩溃样子。史蒂夫心里太难受了，那种感觉就像是一根弦在心脏上快速划过，带来的疼痛清晰而绵密，疼得他几乎都要和巴基一起哭出来了。

 

他急切地要安慰这个小孩子，急切得像在挽救自己的生命：“巴基，巴基……没事，我在呢，我找到你了……”

 

“嗯……”巴基咬着他的衣服。

 

史蒂夫心有余悸，只能抱紧他，紧到谁也不可能在把他从他的怀抱里带走：“巴基，对不起。”

 

“不是……”巴基终于抬起头来，泪眼模糊地看着他，“是我不好，我不该乱跑让你着急的，对不起，史蒂夫。”

 

“没关系，”史蒂夫的亲吻他满是泪水的眼睛，他被泪水濡湿的睫毛在他唇边颤抖，史蒂夫喃喃道，“我找到你了，再也不会这样了……”

 

“史蒂夫，我想回旅馆……”

 

“好，我们马上就回去……”史蒂夫说完看了一眼那边，可能快出人命了。

 

“嘿，”他大喊一声，向他们招招手，“差不多就行了！巴基想回去了。”

 

“呼——”旺达走过来，甩甩手，“来，我抱着他，换你去。”

 

史蒂夫想了一下，看看巴基。

 

巴基点点头：“快去快回。”

 

史蒂夫向犯罪现场走过去的时候还有一个人。欧文走在他身侧，活动手腕：“没人能欺负了我的女儿还不为此付出代价。”

 

史蒂夫闻言给他一个默契、了然的笑容。

 

 

史蒂夫是最后一个出手的。

 

他单手提着大卫的衣领，把他高举起来，史蒂夫紧紧抿着嘴，怒火在胸腔燃烧，他看着这个已经鼻青脸肿的混蛋，怒不可遏地挥拳——大卫晕过去了。

 

史蒂夫松开手，这个混蛋瘫倒在地上。

 

史蒂夫想了想，把大卫捡起来扔回驾驶座，又绕到车尾处把车子向前推，复仇者们在一旁好整以暇地看着车头“咣”地撞上了护栏。

 

“真是一场惨烈的车祸啊……”博士喟叹。

 

“可不是，车门都飞了。”山姆坏笑。

 

“摄像头还坏了。”托尼弯着嘴角，对着不远处的摄像头挑起眉毛致意。

 

他们摇着头感慨，不停咋舌。

 

史蒂夫由着他们玩笑，率先转过身要去找巴基。

 

然后他愣住了。

 

天空蔚蓝，万里无云，金灿灿的阳光撒到灰色的山壁与青翠的树木上，美得好像童话里才有的画面。

 

在那幅画面的中央，赛琳娜稍点着脚尖，身体贴着巴基，两条细瘦的胳膊绕在巴基的脖子上，她的嘴唇慢慢凑近巴基的脸颊，最终亲了上去。

 

眼睛依然红肿的这时巴基笑得比阳光灿烂。

 

旺达扭头看他，眼神同情又含笑，她无比好奇史蒂夫的反应又无比担忧他的反应。

 

史蒂夫的心情好像植物的根系一样错综复杂地彼此纠缠，但又好像空落落的无所依着。

 

“我的天……”这是欧文的声音，这个平平常常的语气词被他融汇进了无数种情绪，他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛再睁开，仿佛这样做他看到的一切就会是假象似的。

 

最后他只是默默地向旁边撤了一步，离史蒂夫更远些。“我才刚打完一架，不想再打一架。”他郁闷地说。

 

“我也是。”史蒂夫和他达成了共识。

 

“唉……”欧文叹口气，口气疲惫，“我以为等到她十几岁时我才会经历这个场景，但没想到……她才六岁啊……我还没准备好。”

 

史蒂夫僵硬地回道：“我也是。”

 

“我们搭你们另一位同伴的车回去吧。”

 

“非常赞成。”

 

 

史蒂夫把巴基放到安全座椅上给他系安全带的时候才注意到他额头上的伤，已经有些青了，史蒂夫的鼻翼动了动，咬肌瞬间鼓起，他耗费了很多努力才克制着没把手里的安全搭扣给捏碎。

 

操他妈的。史蒂夫难得在心里爆了粗口。

 

史蒂夫的手指轻轻抚过伤处，他关切地问巴基：“还疼吗，宝贝？”

 

“疼。”巴基点点头。

 

史蒂夫又心疼得不行：“没事，回去擦点药。”

 

“嗯……”巴基盯着史蒂夫，欲言又止的。

 

“怎么了，宝贝？”

 

巴基眨眨眼，坦诚地说：“我饿了。”

 

史蒂夫有些宽心地笑了，想吃东西就说明人还好，他点点头：“回去就吃东西。你想吃什么？”

 

“昨天吃的纸杯蛋糕。”

 

“好，还有吗？”

 

“蓝莓派。”

 

“还有吗？”

 

“旺达姐姐做的水果沙拉。”

 

“没问题，还有吗？”

 

“芝士薯球。”

 

“还有吗？”

 

“披萨。”

 

“好，回去就吃。”

 

“我还想吃花生酱和草莓酱的三明治，还有核桃松饼，还有……”

 

“哇，你要吃这么多啊……”史蒂夫笑着刮他鼻子。

 

“我真的可以吃下这么多哦！”巴基信誓旦旦。

 

“好，我们都准备，你吃不下也没关系。”

 

 

巴基最终只吃了两块蓝莓派和一半的水果沙拉，他吃到最后都要睡着了。

 

旺达举着摄影机，所有人都屏息看着坐在餐桌前的小巴基，他手握叉子，叉子上面还叉着一块西瓜。他的嘴巴张开，与此同时手中的叉子向着嘴巴一动。但是他的眼皮却变得沉重起来，渐渐地盖住了他的眼睛。他的动作越来越慢，好像电影中的特效镜头一样，最后他的小脑袋支撑不住一样猛地向下点，手也跟着垂下去，西瓜和叉子掉在地上，“啪”的一声轻响。巴基听到声音就清醒了，他瞪着自己空空如也的小手，似乎不知道发生了什么，只能迷茫地、费力地眨着眼睛。

 

一群人笑得东倒西歪。

 

史蒂夫走过去把他抱起来：“去睡觉吧，宝贝。”

 

“好……”这个回答余音软糯，低到几不可闻。

 

史蒂夫向怀里看去，这个小宝贝已经睡着了。

 

他一边想着在巴基睡着的时候给他的额头涂药，一边忍不住在他头发上轻吻。

 

其他人聚在一起把旺达的录像回看了一遍又一遍。

 

 

晚上的时候，新闻报道了这件事，警方在这个男人的家里发现了五个人眼珠，全是十岁以下儿童的。

 

他们面色凝重地看着电视画面上的五个福尔马林瓶子，不寒而栗，几欲作呕。

 

“变态。”旺达捂着嘴轻声说。

 

山姆的拳头重重砸在桌子上。

 

博士搂一下旺达的肩膀：“他已经被抓了，不会再有小孩子在他手上出事了。巴基也很安全，没事的。”

 

“我们还是便宜他了。”托尼瞪着电视。

 

“他会有恶报的，无论是死亡还是什么。”史蒂夫垂着眼说道。说完，他起身离开。

 

娜塔莎担忧地看着他的背影，跟上去。

 

等到行至走廊只剩他们两个人时，娜塔莎开口：“史蒂夫，要聊一聊吗？”

 

史蒂夫的小臂搭扶在墙壁上，语气平直：“不了。”

 

娜塔莎则不留情面，一针见血：“你在和谁生气呢？”

 

 

史蒂夫又静默地站了几秒，在那漫长的几秒中，娜塔莎注意到他的影子被前方惨白的白炽灯拉出长长一道，显得格外瘦削。

 

在娜塔莎的眼里，此时此刻的史蒂夫比巴基更像一个孩子。

 

她又问了一遍，你在和谁生气呢？

 

史蒂夫回过头来，整个人疲惫不堪。从巴基不见开始就出现在他心里的那些焦灼始终不曾退去，反而不停蔓延，使得他好像低烧一样四肢酸痛、没有力气。

 

娜塔莎一看那双隐忍着歉疚的眼睛就什么都明白了，他始终在气他自己。这个身经百战的战士在其强大的外表下有着一颗悯怀到善感的心，又或者这才是他之所以强大的原因。

 

她无可奈何似的张开双臂抱住他，一个宽慰的、包容的拥抱。娜塔莎的声音很稳，很柔和：“这不是你的错。”

 

史蒂夫也抱住她，闭上眼睛，眼前却还有那些装着眼球的药水瓶子在晃来晃去，他无法想象巴基的眼睛在里面是什么样子，他天真的、无辜的眼睛，永远笑着看你的眼睛……那么好看的眼睛，他还要用它们来好好看这个世界呢。史蒂夫不想思考，只想歇着。片刻后，他说，我很想他。

 

娜塔莎笑了，她拍拍他宽厚的后背：“我知道。”

 

“我感觉你在翻白眼。”

 

“我没有，”娜塔莎结束这个拥抱，拍一下他的胸膛，“我很真诚。”

 

史蒂夫含笑觑她：“就当你很真诚吧。”然后他又说：“我只是觉得挺对不起他的。”

 

史蒂夫轻轻吐出一口气，他的焦灼惶恐，他的坐立难安不仅仅是来源于今天的事，他不仅仅是气今天的自己，明明巴基就在他身边，他却把他弄丢了，还险些造成更严重的后果，更加深层、隐秘的的一个缘由是，他在气七十年前的自己，直到今天，他才知道，被抛下的人的心情原来是这样的，巴基就是带着这样的心情一次次找到了他，那个豆芽菜一样、几乎能被街头混混打死的他。

 

娜塔莎一挑眉毛，饶有兴趣地表示：“我在听呢。”

 

史蒂夫失笑，他盯着落在自己投落在墙壁上的阴影，眼睫因此垂下，表情也就看不太清，他的声音碰触到墙壁又折返回来，在空荡的走廊里静静地漂泊：“我们小时候，或者说在我获得血清之前，这种事我干过不只一次，偷偷跑走啊，逞英雄啊，每次他都能找到我……”

 

“他不生气吗？”

 

“不。”史蒂夫的眼神愈发温柔，他回忆起那个年轻的、阳光的巴基，他每次找到他时，都很担忧，有时还会用调侃来掩饰，我看你就是喜欢挨打对吧，但是他很少对他生气，他只是用那双圆溜溜的眼睛瞪着他，然后在悄无声息、难以察觉的对峙中率先微笑，在他们的相处中，他的妥协远远多于他的。史蒂夫接下去：“他很少。”

 

“哇哦，那他一定很爱你，”娜塔莎半真半假地调侃，然后又问，“但是很少还是有的，你们两个也会吵架，对吧？”

 

史蒂夫带着一丝审度，意味深长地看她。

 

“别这样，”娜塔莎大大方方地说，“我只是好奇，我们从来没见过你们两个吵架。”

 

史蒂夫不由得点头：“这倒是真的。”

 

“所以那是什么样的？”

 

“嗯……”史蒂夫的眼睛在阴影中变换成一种颜色很深的蓝，他想了想，说道，“上一次我们吵架——其实我也不知道那算不算是吵架——是在一九四三年六月十四日的晚上……”

 

娜塔莎挑起一边眉毛：“你记得可真清楚。”

 

史蒂夫笑一下：“那天是巴基上战场的前一天，而我刚刚被拒绝。他穿着军装，在小巷子里找到了被打在倒地上的我，他把那个恶霸打跑了，带着我去了明日世界博览会……”

 

史蒂夫想，当时他意气风发地对他说，去未来，谁知他们竟真的一起来到了未来，命运捉摸不透，只能希望携手同行。

 

“他甚至还约了两个姑娘，要来个四人约会……我们在那第一次见到了霍华德——就是托尼的父亲……”那极热闹的一晚仿佛又浮现在史蒂夫眼前，鲜活得恍如昨日，那盛开的、灿烂的烟花，巨大的、不可名状的雕塑，突破他认知的、会飞的汽车，到处欢声笑语的人群，巴基的大檐帽歪歪斜斜地戴着，姑娘倚在他身上，他却只顾和史蒂夫说话——哎，他们根本没有过成功的四人约会，从来都是姑娘们只在意巴基，而巴基只在意史蒂夫。

 

“后来，我看见那里有一个招收士兵的地方，我就去了，总想着再试一试。一如往常，我是偷偷溜走的，因为我知道巴基肯定不会同意的，结果他找到我了，我们……他觉得我不应该上战场，而是应该在后方找份工作，但是，大家都去了，我没有权利还留在后方，我们的口气都不不太好，就这样，小小地吵了一架，说了一些，有点伤人的话，然后康妮——就是巴基的约会对象——问他还去不去跳舞，他说当然，而我则选择留在招兵处再试一次……”

 

史蒂夫想起巴基的那句“当然了”，他听得出他在赌气，可他只是微微摇着头对他说，我回来之前别干傻事。

 

“我对他说，怎么会呢，你把傻气都带走了，于是他就笑了，折返回来，对我说，你是个混蛋，我们两个抱了抱彼此，我对他说，混球……”史蒂夫将永远记得巴基在离开时给他的那个军礼，彼时他还那样健康、完整，对未来一无所知，对一切充满希望。

 

娜塔莎看着他：“就这样？”

 

“就这样……我说了，我也不知道这算不算吵架……”

 

娜塔莎看着史蒂夫，眉头慢慢拧起来，刚刚还调侃的表情此刻就显得严肃、逼仄，白色的灯在她的眼睛里投下两个小亮点，衬得她的眼睛像两把探照灯，明晃晃的让人无所遁藏。

 

史蒂夫被看得有些发毛，同时又觉得好笑：“干嘛这么看着我？”

 

娜塔莎直视着史蒂夫，他是真的没意识到，娜塔莎在自己的内心中纠结，她是否要告诉他她听到这段往事时想到了什么。最终，她悲悯又隐含一丝谴责地说：“你是说，在他上战场前一晚，他把这最后一晚留给你，而你却把他扔下了。”

 

史蒂夫的脸色在阴影中变得苍白起来。

 

娜塔莎说下去：“而他却返过来拥抱你？史蒂夫，你知道如果有人这样对我我会怎么做吗？我会和他绝交。”

 

史蒂夫脸色白得吓人，他脱力一样靠在冰凉的墙壁上，心脏正经历着一场地震，滚烫的岩浆涌出，疼痛随之而来。这个现在看来异常明显的情况一经点出，他就不受克制地想了更多，如果那一晚他没遇到厄斯金博士，没能通过招兵，那一九四三年的巴基也不会被救回来，他会被一封简短的信件宣告为国牺牲，而史蒂夫的余生都会用来后悔那一晚离开了他。巴基一定想过这个，可他什么也没说，他只是拥抱他，说一些孩子气的话，不让史蒂夫不好受。

 

娜塔莎看着眼前的这个人，有些难过，她做过许多令人听来毛骨悚然的事，但她从未觉得自己这样残忍，她静静地说：“史蒂夫，不是每个爱你的人都能够返回去拥抱你的。”

 

对于娜塔莎来说，或者说对复仇者联盟的所有人来说，他们所见证的、所了解的，都是史蒂夫对于巴基的爱与包容，史蒂夫是可靠的、可信赖的，而巴基对他们来说，便是冬日战士，是一个杀手，一个危险的人——一个麻烦，如果没有史蒂夫的存在，他们不会这样和平地接纳巴基·巴恩斯。

 

可是事情自巴基变成了小孩子之后就变了，以前他们不过是听到史蒂夫一遍遍重复重复巴基是怎样好的一个人，那隔着物理与心理的距离，很难体会也没有人愿意去体会，可是小巴基却像不经意到来的春天一样让他们实实在在地感受到了温暖与美好——这很不同，就好像你听到喜欢的运动员输掉比赛和你亲眼看着他奋力拼搏却输掉比赛一样。于是他们终于了解巴基·巴恩斯原本是一个怎样的人，史蒂夫透过层层无辜的罪孽看到的光辉终于清晰地呈现在他们眼前，那光辉洁净而纯粹，他们不难了解为何史蒂夫拼死也要维护巴基，也终于被触动。

 

而娜塔莎，则比其他人更进一步，她不仅了解史蒂夫有多爱巴基，她更窥探到了巴基有多爱史蒂夫。

 

她必须要让史蒂夫知道，尽管这会带来疼痛。那些话说出来，像是判词：“他远比你想的更爱你。”

 

史蒂夫点点头，被人深爱，明明应该感到幸福，但事实上，这带给他深入骨髓的、难以言喻的痛楚。

 

过了足足有十分钟，他的眼睛才由悲伤的灰暗渐渐恢复到往常的神采，此刻他的脸上除了残存的痛苦外多了些其他的神情，那是带着些意外的欣慰，他像个终于看到自己合不来的孩子友好相处的母亲：“你为什么要和我说这些，娜特？”

 

娜塔莎凝视他足有五秒，她轻松地、郑重地说：“因为我爱他，因为我爱你。”

 

史蒂夫的睫毛微微扬了一下：“谢谢。”

 

“你该谢的并不是我。”娜塔莎笑着说，语气中有着一种将心比心的体谅。

 

史蒂夫的眼神越过她，落在遥远的一九四三年：“是啊，我知道……”

 

 

他们回去的时候，巴基已经醒了，所有人都无声无息地看着小巴基笑容甜蜜地打电话。

 

“他在和谁打电话？”一进去就被捂住嘴的史蒂夫低声问山姆。

 

“赛琳娜。”山姆用气声说道。

 

“赛琳娜？”史蒂夫语气上扬。

 

这一声被巴基注意到了，他转过头来，对着史蒂夫一笑，史蒂夫在众人好奇心作祟的眼光中，僵硬地点下头：“请向我问她好。”

 

巴基点点头，对着手机讲了几句后，高举手臂冲史蒂夫挥挥手机：“我的女朋友也向你问好。”

 

“你的女朋友？！”史蒂夫的音量一下子提了上去。

 

娜塔莎也在一旁难得地无言以对。

 

屋子里其他人似乎对他们的反应很满意——哦，天哪，他们一定都知道了。

 

“这是怎么回事？”史蒂夫低低地、严厉地责问山姆。

 

山姆耸耸肩：“就这么回事儿呗。”

 

史蒂夫看着不远处拿着手机在沙发上滚来滚去的巴基，颓然坐在山姆旁边：“我的心碎了。”

 

“可不是，”娜塔莎说，“他明明要当我的男朋友的。”

 

史蒂夫抬头望了一眼明显在笑的娜塔莎，重重地叹气，那是他的男朋友。

 

 

“你要穿西装？”史蒂夫看着巴基，没忍住笑。

 

“对。”坐在床边的巴基点点小脑袋。

 

“你确定？”史蒂夫又看看窗外明媚的太阳。

 

“我确定。”

 

“为什么？”史蒂夫找出托尼给巴基定制的西装，对于这个天气来说太厚了。

 

“这是我的第一次约会！”巴基的小手在史蒂夫面前一挥，差点打到史蒂夫的鼻子，史蒂夫向后一仰躲开了，巴基俏皮地吐吐舌头：“对不起——我想穿得正式一点。”

 

“没事，”史蒂夫的嘴角勉强翘一下，很快又耷拉下去，成了一个落寞又不甘的弧度，他低头掩饰，手上装作理着那条蓝灰条纹的领带，他淡淡地说，“你好像很喜欢她啊……”

 

巴基没有说话。

 

史蒂夫抬头看他，发现巴基正在沉思，这个小孩的眼睛在光线的折射下成了一种晶莹剔透的绿色，像他们小时候常用来消磨时光的一片湖泊，宁静又富有活力，史蒂夫的心情因为这个转瞬即逝的画面好了一点点。

 

最终，巴基的眼睛对上他的，连七岁生日都还差三个多月的小鬼百感交集地说：“史蒂夫，说来你可能无法理解，我和赛琳娜都来自异国他乡，在这个美丽的岛屿上遭遇了一次可怕的诱拐，命悬一线，然而我们共同度过了这一生死难关，我们是生死之交，你知道吗？怎么说，就此而言，想再找到一个和我有相似经历的，太难了……”

 

史蒂夫的手握紧，青筋突起，他险些扯断那条领带。哪怕是在七十年前，他坐在角落里，望着巴基和漂亮的姑娘谈笑风生，也从未像今天这样气恼过，尽管这气恼幼稚得都没法说出口。

 

巴基自顾自地说道：“史蒂夫，我觉得我的初恋好像传奇故事啊……你说会不会有人把我和赛琳娜的故事拍成电影？”

 

史蒂夫平时温柔的笑容在今天显现出几分僵硬：“说不定呢，宝贝。”说着他又问了一遍：“你真的要穿西装吗宝贝？”

 

史蒂夫晃晃那身深蓝色双排扣西服，他知道巴基穿上一定会很好看，但是这身真的太厚了，巴基要是中暑了怎么办。

 

巴基毫不犹豫地点头：“赛琳娜可是英国人。”

 

史蒂夫只好尊重巴基的决定：“好吧……那领带你喜欢这条吗？还是这条？”史蒂夫伸直一条手臂，另一只手把领带一条条地往上搭，好像一个领带推销员。

 

然而这有些滑稽的画面并没有惹得巴基发笑，相反地，他撅起嘴：“领带？不不不，我需要一个领结。”

 

“领结？”史蒂夫的眼睛瞪大。他忿忿地想，你也太认真了吧。

 

“对，领结。”巴基苦口婆心地教育道：“我说了，她是英国人。”

 

史蒂夫皮笑肉不笑地说道：“好，我去给你找领结。”

 

 

史蒂夫看着穿西装的小巴基，一时说不出话来，他太好看了，史蒂夫都要脸红了，但是他一想到这样的巴基要给别人看，这身衣服还是为了别人穿的，他就胸口闷得难受。

 

巴基面对着镜子转来转去，欣喜地笑道：“我好帅啊！”

 

盘腿坐在旁边地上的史蒂夫几乎是本能一样点头：“是啊，你真帅。”

 

巴基又凑近镜子，撩开自己的一缕头发，看看那个依然很明显的青色印子，眉头皱起来，不满地说：“要是没这块瘀青就好了。”

 

史蒂夫也凑过去看，他笑着说：“不会呀，我觉得挺好的。”

 

“我不喜欢。”

 

史蒂夫又笑了：“这是勇气的象征。”

 

“那要是赛琳娜不喜欢怎么办？”

 

“……真正爱你的人不会嫌弃你的任何一个伤痕的。”

 

巴基低头思索一下，最终笑颜绽放：“你说得对，赛琳娜不会嫌弃的，这是勇气的象征，这还是我们爱情的象征。”

 

史蒂夫平静地扭过头去，笑容在巴基看不见的地方以肉眼可见的速度迅速凋落并覆上一层冰霜。

 

 

他们走到客厅的时候，原本唧唧呱呱的大家瞬间鸦雀无声，他们盯着盛装的巴基和跟在后面仆人一样的史蒂夫，愣了整整三秒。

 

旺达望着巴基：“巴基，你——你这是去干嘛？”

 

“约会。”巴基甜蜜一笑。

 

“约会？”大家难以置信地问道。

 

“对，约会。”史蒂夫脸色阴沉地回应。

 

“普拉达？领结？这么隆重？”托尼问。

 

史蒂夫深呼吸：“别问了。”

 

托尼看着他越来越黑的脸色，“嘿嘿”一笑，他夸张地用双手在面前挥来挥去，好像面前有尘土似的。

 

“你干什么呢？”山姆嫌弃地扫他一眼。

 

托尼疑惑地皱眉：“我这里好多灰尘，你那里没有吗？”

 

“哪有灰尘？”山姆转着头打量。

 

“我这里也没有。”巴基望着托尼，大眼睛眨啊眨的。

 

博士也有点不解：“哪来的灰尘？”

 

托尼微微一笑：“谁知道啊，大概是谁的心碎成粉末了吧。”

 

“哈哈，”史蒂夫干巴巴地笑一声，“真好笑……巴基，我们走吧。”

 

“耶！”巴基欢呼一声，小跳着向前跑。

 

“等等——”克林特叫住他们，“队长，你去干嘛？”

 

巴基迫不及待的步伐已经踏出门口，史蒂夫飞快地回答，话语像是从牙齿间生生挤出来：“我去受刑。”

 

 

史蒂夫走后客厅里有片刻的寂静，原本聊得兴起的他们不知为何就都不肯再张口了，谁都一副心事重重又以淡定来掩饰的样子。

 

托尼用手指拖着电脑屏幕不停滑动，好像非常专注，但没几分钟，他的眼睛就离开了那块小小的电子屏。他眼珠慢慢转到右边，瞥到娜塔莎居然在玩指甲，他又不动声色地移走视线，看到山姆一副嘴里有话跃跃欲试的样子，接着，他看到克林特在数饼干有多少块，旺达在盯着玻璃杯子发呆，班纳在左手和右手猜拳……

 

与此同时，托尼也感到有人在偷偷观察他。但他们依然心照不宣地保持沉默。

 

“好啦好啦，我说——”托尼再也忍不下去地大声说道，他成功吸引了所有人的注意，“你们不想去看看吗？”

 

娜塔莎的视线依然停留在她的指甲上，好像那真的有什么值得她研究的，她装作漫不经心地试探道：“看什么？”

 

“你心知肚明，娜塔莎。”托尼再看一眼其他人，他们原本都注视着他，但在视线对上的一瞬间他们就移开了。

 

“哦，得了吧——”托尼翻翻眼皮，“你们知道，我也知道，我知道你们知道，你们也知道我知道，我知道你们知道我知道，你们知道我知道你们知道，我知道你们知道我知道你们知道，你们知道我知道你们知道我知道……”

 

“等等、等等——”克林特迷茫地看着托尼，“什么？”

 

山姆目瞪口呆，娜塔莎不住地摇头。

 

一旁的旺达的手指划来划去，嘴唇轻动着重复托尼的话，她费力地试图理解他的思路，但事实上，这段话就像迷宫，她在其中越来越找不到正确的方向。

 

博士意味深长地笑一下：“知道什么？”

 

托尼再次翻个白眼，他不想再跟这几个明知故问的人耗下去了，他拿起墨镜开始向外走：“我不管你们，我要去看那个小鬼的约会和老冰棍的郁闷表情。”

 

“你是说，偷窥？”博士好整以暇地望着他。

 

“我是去表达关心。”

 

“通过偷窥的方式？”

 

“……随便你怎么说……”托尼已经走到了门口，他停下来，瞪着他们，“你们真的不去？真的？你们不要后悔——”

 

这时娜塔莎站起身来，托尼对着她露出一个“果然不出我所料”的笑容。

 

娜塔莎的笑容得体而无耻，她说：“别那么看着我，我是去监督你。”

 

托尼眼睛眯起来：“……你就像个政客。”

 

克林特帮腔：“不能这么说，这一切毕竟是有风险的，如果被史蒂夫抓到，你一个人被找去谈话总好过我们全部被找去谈话——你不入地狱，谁入地狱。”

 

托尼冷漠地看他：“……所以你也要去监督我？”

 

“当然了。”

 

旺达微笑：“算上我。”

 

山姆故作不放心的样子盯着托尼：“托尼，你确实需要人监督——不只一个。”

 

托尼面无表情地看向博士：“布鲁斯，你呢？”

 

“我想监督你的人已经够多了。”

 

其他异口同声：“你不去？”他们用一种极度怀疑的眼光看着他。

 

“不，我当然要去，”博士站起来，“我去监督负责监督的人。”

 

克林特厌烦地撇嘴：“今天什么日子，世界绕口日吗？”

 

“行了，我们快点吧。”

 

 

史蒂夫和欧文并肩走着，但也仅仅是并肩走着。

 

他们没有交谈，没有笑容，没有一丝一毫有生气的表情，彼此视而不见，他们之间好像隔了一个珠穆朗玛峰，不仅隔出了一段遥远的距离，而且这段距离内的空气冷得要命。

 

他们都不爽地看着前面那两个小小的人影——与他们之间看似冷静但实际上剑拔弩张的气氛相反，两个小孩子看上去和睦并且亲密。

 

 

赛琳娜从见到巴基的一刻就开始笑——天气这么热，他居然穿了件西装。她摸摸他的西服：“天哪，巴基，你为什么要穿这么厚的衣服来？你不热吗？”

 

巴基因为她率直而甜美的笑容而跟着笑起来：“我想正式一点。”

 

赛琳娜在心里老气横秋地感叹，这个年纪的男生永远都带着傻气，被她视为英雄的巴基也不能更加成熟一点。她注视着巴基鼻尖的小小汗珠：“可是你都出汗了。”

 

巴基笑着说：“那是因为我的太阳就在我面前啊。”

 

赛琳娜一怔，脸霎时就红得像龙虾一样，烫得厉害。她的心脏像杰克叔叔送她的小兔子一样蹦个不停，搅得胸腔里一片混乱，幸福都要从里面溢出来了。赛琳娜近乎痴迷地凝视距离他不过咫尺的巴基，她想，巴基果然和其他小傻蛋们不一样。

 

巴基似乎没有猜到她在想什么，但他非常配合地陪着她沉默。他们就这么在太阳底下面对面地站着，笑不可抑。

 

 

欧文和史蒂夫之间的气温更加低了。

 

 

“巴基刚刚说了什么？赛琳娜笑成那样？”山姆戳戳举着望远镜的托尼，急切地问。他是不会告诉任何人他真的有个小本本来记录小巴基的情话的——那实在是太甜了好吗，靠着这个，他绝对可以拿下任何他想拿下的姑娘。

 

“我怎么知道，我又不会读唇语！”托尼在山姆伸过来抢望远镜的手上狠狠拍一下。

 

“噢！”山姆吃痛地怪叫一声，娜塔莎立刻捂紧他的嘴，她的另一只手掐在他的脖子上，她的声音低沉冰冷：“你想害我们被发现吗，威尔森？！”

 

山姆瞬间出了一层汗：“不想。”

 

“哈哈，你们看史蒂夫，我都能看见他脑袋上的黑云！”

 

“希望他和欧文不要打起来。”

 

“放心，队长不会落下风的。”

 

“……这根本不是关注点好吗……”

 

“哦！巴基亲了她！”

 

“亲的哪？”

 

“脸颊——嘿嘿，这小子对付女孩子真是有一套啊。”

 

“报告报告，史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生捏扁了手里的汽水罐！”

 

“啧啧啧，爱是包容，爱是不嫉妒，爱是恒久忍耐啊……”

 

他们看着史蒂夫看着巴基，不约而同地摇头感叹，一时间，谁都没再说话，他们沉默地向前推进。

 

若有所思的旺达打破沉默：“你们说，要是巴基变不回来怎么办？”

 

“不可能——”这是觉得自尊心受到挑战的托尼，“我和布鲁斯研究恢复血清已经半个月了，只有一个小小的问题不能解决！就一个小小的、小小的问题！他很快就能变回来了！”

 

博士淡定地拆台：“就是那个小小的、小小的问题可能会导致注射者的死亡。”

 

托尼不满地看他一眼，悻悻道：“……我们还在研究中……”

 

“看，他们两个在牵手——多美啊……”

 

“哈，那两个侍从肯定不这么想。”

 

“史蒂夫真可怜……”

 

“嘘——”这是不用戴望远镜的克林特，他用手按住娜塔莎的肩膀，示意她不要轻举妄动，随后他和托尼一起发出警报：“史蒂夫朝这里看了！快躲起来！”

 

他们像受惊的小兽一样立刻机警地躲了起来，山姆和托尼分别侧身躲在两棵椰子树后面，但是托尼的小肚子有些藏不住，博士立刻躺在了最近的一把沙滩椅上，拿杂志盖住了脸，娜塔莎和旺达迅速混入了身旁的一堆人中，哈哈大笑，而克林特，他不知为何大脑在那一瞬间短路了，他直接转过身蹲了下去，身子抱成一团，嘴里念念有词：“看不见我，看不见我，看不见我……”

 

目睹一切的托尼简直想用望远镜砸他的脑袋。他疯了，托尼想。

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章涉及《火炬木小组》中的一对bg，Owen和Tosh。
> 
>  
> 
> *本章有拆CP的嫌疑，慎重。

5

 

巴基和赛琳娜牵着彼此的手，荡来荡去的，那双紧握的小手在史蒂夫的前方一会儿举高一会儿落下。史蒂夫心浮气躁地扭头，想躲开这个场景，然而他好像看到了……

 

史蒂夫不情不愿地对着欧文说了今天见面后的第一句话：“你看着他们，我去一下就回来。”

 

欧文淡淡地说：“我希望你不用回来了。”

 

史蒂夫本能地想反击，但他懒得再搭理他，直接迈开步子跑开了。

 

 

“克林特？”史蒂夫试探地问，但他对此确定无疑并在心里偷偷地翻白眼。

 

克林特僵了一下，但他迅速回过头来：“嗨，队长，真巧啊！”

 

史蒂夫俯视依然蹲在原地的克林特，他简直能看见他身上蒸发出来的蠢气，他扯一下嘴角：“嗨，真巧。”

 

克林特舔舔干燥的嘴唇：“今天天气真好。”

 

“是很好——你要不要站起来说话？”

 

“噢，对，站起来——队长你能扶我一下吗我腿麻了……”

 

他蠢爆了，托尼“恨铁不成钢”地想。然后他小心翼翼地动了动脚步，绕着树干往史蒂夫的视线盲点里藏，好让自己不被发现——这种事，克林特一个人被念叨总好过大家一起被念叨，他不入地狱谁入地狱。

 

“托尼？”这是史蒂夫的声音，想得出神的托尼被吓得抖了一下，但他并没有出去，他依然在树后负隅顽抗。

 

看不见我，看不见我，看不见我，看不见我……他默默地想。

 

“托尼，出来吧，我看见你的小肚子了。”

 

托尼不动声色地松手，望远镜掉在地上，他这才走了出去：“嗨，史蒂夫，真巧，哦，克林特，你也在，真巧啊！”

 

史蒂夫叹口气：“博士，山姆，旺达，娜塔莎，你们都出来吧，我看见你们了……”

 

没有任何动静。

 

史蒂夫不得已走了几步把山姆揪出来。

 

“嗨，史蒂夫，真巧啊！”山姆讪笑着打招呼。

 

“不巧，”史蒂夫横他一眼后又看向旺达和娜塔莎，他扬起声音说，“娜塔莎、旺达，别再笑了，你们都要把自己笑散架了。”然后他又看向博士：“班纳博士，我以为您是一位成年人。”

 

博士把杂志从脸上拿开：“哈哈，史蒂夫，真——”

 

史蒂夫面无表情地盯着他。

 

博士把剩下的话留在了嘴里。

 

史蒂夫催促两位慢吞吞的女士：“紧急会议，请快一点！”

 

闻言，除了史蒂夫外的所有人都懊丧地叹气。

 

史蒂夫双臂抱胸扫视他们：“你们来干嘛？”

 

“享受假期。”

 

“我需要真话！”

 

“……享受假期，不然还能干嘛？”

 

“旺达，我没想到你居然被他们带坏了——”史蒂夫注视着旺达，用眼神在表达“我对你很失望”。

 

一股负罪感重击了旺达。

 

但其他人仍然一脸死不认账。

 

史蒂夫摇摇头，走到托尼之前藏身的那棵椰子树后，把一头栽到沙子里的望远镜捡起来：“这是怎么回事？”

 

托尼睁大眼睛：“你、你怎么证明是我们的？”

 

史蒂夫把望远镜掉换个角度，他们清楚地看到那上面印着“史塔克工业”。

 

“好吧，”托尼耸下肩，“这是一个望远镜而已，用来欣赏美景的。”

 

“托尼——”史蒂夫把望远镜递还给他，“我不知道你们怎么想，但我觉得巴基值得一个不被跟踪的、正常的约会。”虽然仅仅是巴基和别人约会这件事就能让他在夜里翻来覆去睡不着。

 

托尼眯一下眼睛：“你的正常约会是指约会对象是两个小屁孩其中一个在热死人的天气里穿了普拉达的西装并且他们后面还跟了两个想要彼此殴打的跟屁虫？”

 

“托尼——停止跟踪！”

 

“好吧好吧好吧！”

 

“我会持续留意你们的。”

 

“……”

 

 

在他们再三保证不会继续跟踪后，史蒂夫放心地走了——好吧，他其实也没那么放心，但他现在在想另一件事，他抬眼看看快要到头顶的太阳，不禁微笑，中午吃饭的时候巴基就会和他回去了。

 

 

山姆望着史蒂夫远去的身影，遗憾地叹气：“好了，我们回去吧。”

 

“你确定吗？”娜塔莎注视着他的眼睛，“你真的想这样做吗，山姆？”

 

山姆不确定自己确不确定了。

 

“我们确实得回去？”

 

“托尼？”旺达震惊地看着他。

 

“我答应史蒂夫不会再跟踪了。”

 

“你听说过兵不厌诈吗？”

 

“我不会再去跟踪了，但是——”托尼故意停在这里，吊足了他们的胃口。

 

“但是什么？”在其他人都迈开步伐时，行博士好脾气地给他个台阶下。

 

托尼自得地一笑：“但是我有个遥控飞机在旅馆。”

 

“什么时候了你还想着玩飞机——哦，我懂了。”克林特恍然大悟。

 

山姆凭借身高优势晃晃克林特的脑袋：“说真的，进水了就该往外倒一倒。”

 

克林特抬脚就踢：“去你的——”

 

 

越来越热了，海滩上的人也少了一些。

 

赛琳娜皱着眉头看看天，太阳已经悠闲地走到了他们的脑袋顶，唉，中午了，要吃午饭了，但她一分一秒都不想和巴基分开，她一句话都没说，希望巴基不要发现这个事实，希望爹地和史蒂夫也不要来打扰他们。

 

巴基顺着她的目光看过去，他开口说道：“咦，太阳都到这里啦，赛琳娜，和你在一起，时间过得真快。”

 

这句话说得赛琳娜又是开心又是惆怅，她祈祷巴基不要说出她一心想躲避的话语。

 

巴基看着赛琳娜，一副无可奈何的表情：“该吃午饭了。”

 

赛琳娜失落地点点头，该来的还是来了。她张开嘴想说那我们回去吧，虽然她的内心并不希望这样做。

 

然而她的那句话没能说出口，对面的巴基身覆猛烈的、眩目的阳光，他像一个骑士一样缓慢优雅地欺近她，直视她，让他们眼睛对着眼睛，赛琳娜清楚地看到了巴基眼睛里甜蜜的笑意，把他那种无奈的表情蒸发得彻底不见，相反地，一种与这种甜蜜极度相称的笑容出现在他的嘴角，把整个面庞都照亮，他温和地、乖巧地甚至是因为赛琳娜的失落而小小得意地说：“所以你愿意和我一起吃个午饭吗？”

 

 

敏子说完“他们两个真可爱”后，欧文重重地“哼”了一声，把他的不满分毫不剩地表达了出来。敏子无奈地对着史蒂夫笑一下，“别介意，”然后她握住她丈夫的手，“欧文？”

 

欧文撇嘴：“那个小鬼一点都不可爱。”

 

“欧文！”

 

“嘿！注意点！”正在用刀子折磨食物的史蒂夫抬起头瞪他。

 

欧文毫不客气地回视，敏子微笑着加重手上的力度：“欧文。”

 

“……抱歉。”

 

“你确实应该感到抱歉。”

 

敏子又有些头疼地看了一眼史蒂夫，不由得摇头：“你们就不能成熟一点，像两个大人一样聊聊天，聊聊你们的爱好，说不定你们本可以成为朋友的。”

 

欧文把目光转向角落里的盆栽，史蒂夫默不作声，一出沉默的戏剧。

 

敏子觉得隔着两个桌子笑颜相对的赛琳娜和巴基比这两个大人都要成熟。

 

而就在她以为接下来的时光就要这样尴尬而漫长地度过的时候，欧文突然说：“我们是可以成为朋友的。”

 

敏子微微侧脸，看到了欧文的笑容，她跟着微笑：“你最好了。”

 

史蒂夫冷淡地看着他：“理由。”

 

“我们有共同利益。”

 

“你是说……”

 

“不必说出来。”

 

敏子的笑容渐渐消失：“我不太喜欢这个谈话的走向……”

 

史蒂夫沉思片刻后点点头：“确实，共同利益。”

 

“我确实，非常非常不喜欢……”

 

“希望我们合作愉快，搭档。”

 

“合作愉快。”

 

敏子举起刀子，沉声说：“……你们要是敢对那两个小可爱做什么，我就杀了你们。”说完，她就离开了。

 

两位男士看着敏子离开的身影，一时无话。

 

片刻后，欧文开口，带着一丝困惑：“她明明挺温柔的。”

 

 

晚上的游乐场依然很热闹，巴基和赛琳娜一时没有决定好玩什么。

 

史蒂夫轻咳一声，在巴基面前蹲下：“宝贝，我们一起去坐过山车好不好？”这次我不会吐了。

 

巴基愣了一下，随即为难地看向赛琳娜，她似乎想去玩旋转木马，他再看看史蒂夫，他这么渴望地望着他。巴基不自觉地咬住下嘴唇，他多么希望此时此刻在这里能够有两个自己啊。

 

他犹犹豫豫地开口：“你真的很想去吗？如果你真的——”

 

史蒂夫打断了他，他看到那双蓝眼睛里的因为爱与善良而出现的为难与愧疚时，他就比巴基更加不忍了，他微笑，眼睛弯起来，那落叶投下的阴影般的失落、伤怀与妒忌便全部被藏好了。他吻一下巴基的脸颊：“去和赛琳娜玩旋转木马吧，宝贝。”

 

巴基还是有些放心不下他，他温和而关切地问：“那你呢？”

 

史蒂夫的笑容瞬间加深，这就很足够了。“别担心我，”他凝视着巴基，“我可以找欧文陪我坐过山车。”

 

“欧文？”巴基的语气似乎表明连他都体会到了欧文和史蒂夫之间的剑拔弩张。

 

“……对……”

 

“好吧，你们要当好朋友。”

 

“当然。你们玩得开心一点。”

 

 

巴基和赛琳娜手拉着手跑远了，敏子走到史蒂夫身边：“我喜欢巴基，他非常棒。”

 

史蒂夫骄傲并且充满爱意，像个爱人，像个父亲，像个拥有一切的国王，他除了同意敏子的话什么也做不到：“他最棒了。”

 

敏子看着他，并不因他的骄傲而有丝毫的反感与无奈，她只是静静地说：“看看他们两个，他们都很棒，这只是他们人生中的一份美好的情感体验，你真的忍心去破坏什么吗？”

 

史蒂夫惊讶地看着她，他不明白，为什么有些女人什么都知道。

 

“不用那么看着我，我只是太了解欧文了。你仔细想一想。”

 

 

广播里的稚嫩轻快的歌声不停地在空气中渗透。巴基和赛琳娜坐在两辆木马上，挂在尖尖的棚顶上那些彩色的灯散发出的光静静披覆下来。小孩子们就在光的中心旋转，像一场梦一样缓慢悠长又极快速。他们的笑声像焰火一样，格外明亮、温暖，轻而易举地把这个小小的地方变成了童话中的才存在的美好场所。

 

巴基的笑声传过来，极具辨识性。史蒂夫如一尊希腊古神的雕像一样在来来往往的人群中立在原地，他安静地凝视着，像是在严肃地沉思，又像在愉悦地畅想。在这个异想天开的场所，他仿佛也在和他们一起旋转，在明亮的欢乐中旋转，在过去与此刻中旋转，在布鲁克林的宁静的夜晚，他和巴基曾经乘着电车一圈又一圈地转，不断地路过同一个地方，相视的时候莫名而默契地一起大笑……过去的事情无比贴近也无比遥远，多像一场电影。

 

史蒂夫不禁想起敏子留给他的那个问题，他真的忍心去破坏什么吗？

 

他望着他们，慢慢拧起了眉头。

 

巴基和赛琳娜依然在那个每个小孩子的渴望中旋转，敏子举着手机拍摄，并在他们经过她身边时夸张地和他们打着招呼……

 

史蒂夫看到巴基在的脸在旋转中慢慢消失，他笑得那么开心，和七十年多前一样。

 

于是答案就像浮上海面呼吸的鲸鱼一样浮上了他的心头。

 

他忍心吗？

 

向上帝发誓，他太忍心了。

 

 

他们离开游乐场的时候时间尚早，赛琳娜和巴基依然手牵着手，孩子的脚步并不快，而赛琳娜因为不想分别又走得格外缓慢，于是三个大人便在后面慢慢地跟着。

 

海风有些凉，敏子抚开额前的碎发，温柔地提议：“史蒂夫，能不能让巴基今天晚上去我们那里住？”

 

这个提议让史蒂夫愣了一下，他下意识地吐出了“不”字，随即他想了一下，立刻表情凝重地连补了三个“不”字。

 

欧文在一旁非常激赏地点头，敏子看他一眼，欧文迎着她的视线微笑，于是那其中所有的警告意味都被海风吹散了，成了一种包容的无奈。

 

史蒂夫把目光转向大海，他漠然地想，以后要对山姆好一点。

 

敏子的目光依依不舍地离开了欧文，她继续问史蒂夫：“为什么？”

 

“他离不开我。”

 

“让他去吧，他们两个看起来……”

 

“敏，巴基离不开史蒂夫，我们不要强人所难了。”

 

“……倒不是强人所难，他习惯了和我一起睡。而且你们知道，他上厕所并不方便，晚上起夜的时候我得跟着他，还有……”

 

“我们也有个孩子，我想我可以照顾好他。看看他们两个多开心啊，史蒂夫，你难道不希望他把这种快乐延续下去吗？”

 

“……不行。”

 

“……我们应该让巴基自己来决定。”说完，敏子就向巴基走去。

 

“亲爱的——”欧文拉住她，“我们没有空余的床，也不能让巴基睡地板啊。”

 

“什么？”史蒂夫惊讶又嫌恶地看向欧文。

 

“什么？！你在想什么欧文，巴基和我们女儿睡在一张床上就可以。”

 

“……绝对不行。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“那是我们的宝贝女儿！”

 

“那是我的巴基！”

 

“……两位父亲的占有欲还不是一般地强啊……”

 

“她是我上辈子的情人！”欧文说。

 

“他是我这辈子的情人！”史蒂夫说。

 

敏子没法子似的叹气：“听听你说了什么史蒂夫，你都气糊涂了。”

 

这时巴基和赛琳娜走了过来：“发生什么了？”

 

“什么也没有，宝贝。”史蒂夫笑着回答。

 

“我们只是在讨论——”

 

“事实上，我们在讨论，你愿意去我们那里住一晚吗，巴基，和赛琳娜一起？”

 

赛琳娜听到之后眼睛都亮了：“耶——”她欢呼着冲过去拥抱敏子，“妈咪，我太爱你了。”

 

敏子抱住她，吻她：“先别急亲爱的，巴基还没有答应。”

 

史蒂夫适时地说：“你要做好巴基不会答应的心理准备。”

 

赛琳娜眼里的光芒一下就黯淡了一半的亮度，她又回到巴基身边，双手拉住他的右手，轻轻地晃着：“求你了巴基，答应吧，求你了！”

 

“……赛琳娜，这是巴基自己的决定，你不要去影响他。”

 

“她只是说出来她的想法，决定权依然在巴基那里。”

 

“巴基，你真的要去吗？一个完全陌生的环境？”

 

“巴基，求你了！我真的想和你多待一会儿。”

 

巴基看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫感觉到他其实并不想去，于是史蒂夫给他一个坚定而温和的微笑：“跟随你自己的心，亲爱的。”

 

巴基看着似乎松了一口气，他的笑容立刻占据了整个面庞：“谢谢，史蒂夫，我还以为你会不同意呢！”

 

史蒂夫心笑容凝固在脸上：“什么？”

 

巴基似乎没有察觉到，他和赛琳娜紧紧拥抱在一起，两个人小小的身子一起晃来晃去：“太好了！我们不用分开了！”

 

“噢——看看他们，这多棒。”敏子靠在欧文的身上。

 

欧文压抑着怒火，他不动声色地扭过头看着史蒂夫，无声地说，跟随你自己的心，哈？

 

史蒂夫冷漠地回视，你也没帮上什么忙。

 

欧文率先放弃这场无聊的较量，他嘴上应和着敏子，但是内心深处却在思考，我还能做些什么呢？

 

 

夜晚的海边人迹稀少，风有些凉，史蒂夫一个人慢慢地走着。

 

海水的颜色不是白天那种明亮澄澈的蓝色，而是一种近乎墨色的深蓝，暗漆漆的，望不到尽头。

 

海浪一下又一下地拍打着，多拥挤的声音，可是回荡在心房里就显得空荡荡的。

 

史蒂夫的思绪放空，缓缓地跟着海浪的声音沉浮，这些日子以来，他还是第一次一个人待着。

 

这很像以前，他为了一幅画坐很长时间的车去海边，在沙滩上从白天坐到夜晚。他有种恍惚感，他人生的两个时刻好像重叠在了一起。

 

浪花和回忆一起爬上沙滩，史蒂夫想起他画过的那些画，他画过亲吻的男女，画阳光下闪闪发光的贝壳，画拖着壳爬行的寄居蟹，画夜晚宁静而深沉的海，也画那时橙色的灯火和银色的星辰。

 

他也会画巴基，画他在巴士上百无聊赖望向窗外的样子，画他看着美女时的样子，画他掬起一捧海水时的样子，还有他把被冲上岸的海星扔回海里时回头对着他笑时的样子……

 

史蒂夫想，那个时候，他可从来都不知道他爱他，他甚至连自己的爱都还未发觉。

 

他望着大海，弯起嘴角微笑，带着点苦涩。那个时候，他还没想过他们彼此相爱，更无法预知这奇近于伪的命运。

 

史蒂夫弯腰拾起一块小石子，奋力地把它扔进大海，越远越好，好像还有谁在他身边和他比赛一样。

 

他听不见石子落入水中的声音，只有海浪声撞击着耳膜。

 

为什么命运会给他们铺设一条这样的路？他成了超级战士、美国队长，为国捐躯又在新世纪复活，而巴基则饱受折磨，无论是肉体还是灵魂，他的双手沾满敌人与公民的鲜血，他的灵魂里，一半为光，一半为暗，一半是英雄，一半是罪人，一半触摸天堂，一半伸向地狱。

 

史蒂夫和自己作对一般地想，为什么巴基会承受这些？为什么偏偏是他？如果他抓住他了，这一切又会是什么样子？他们会一起死去，一去苏醒吗？还是会衣锦还乡，却在反同的年代死于人民之手？

 

他想不出来，“如果”从来就没有意义。他们天各一方地挨过冰冷的时光，孤独地走过各自的路程，路过森林，路过雪山，路过大海，路过日出与黄昏，路过花园与废墟，路过别人的幸福与死亡——以看客的姿态，像漂浮的幽灵。但最终，他们找回了彼此，找回了生命中缺失的那一部分。灵魂重逢的时刻，才发现对方也是一样的干枯脆弱又鲜血淋漓，于是只能彼此支撑，以最单纯的思想和悲悯的心去爱，去保护，去敬仰。

 

再次拥有，就没办法想象失去，手牵着手，才有勇气走过最艰难的路，一起回家。

 

风渐渐停了，海面平静，海的尽头出现了点点微光，映在海里。

 

那是一个很美的画面，而史蒂夫觉得很可惜，因为只有他一个人看到了。

 

他深深地、深深地凝视着眼前的一切，在黑暗当中，嘴唇轻动，说出的话语却是无声的，巴基，巴基，巴基，巴基……你在做些什么？

 

 

巴基认真地听着欧文讲故事。

 

“……他们非常小，像一个婴儿一样大，背后有漂亮的翅膀，像蝴蝶一样，但是他们的翅膀是透明的，会发光，那种银色的、柔和的光芒……”

 

“像月光一样吗？”

 

“对，像月光一样。他们会在森林里围成一个圆跳舞，上上下下地飞舞着，但是这只是他们的一面。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“意思是，当没人看见的时候，他们会露出本来的面目，他们不再是小小的，发光的，他们变成了成人的大小，全身都是蓝绿色，皮肤皱巴巴的，他们背脊佝偻的，手臂和腿都格外长，非常丑陋……他们的脸很小很尖，眼睛里闪烁着邪恶的幽光，他们有鲨鱼一样的牙齿，还有一对长长的獠牙……”

 

欧文一边说一边走到门边关上了灯，他拿起一个手电，自下而上地照在脸上。

 

巴基和赛琳娜瑟缩了一下，他们的小手紧紧握在一起。

 

“别怕，赛琳娜。”巴基小声地说。

 

“你也是，巴基。”

 

欧文继续用那种恐怖的语调讲下去：“每当夜深时，他们就会来到人类的国度，他们会捣乱，比如突然掀起一阵大风，制造一场大雨，让一棵大树倒下压坏别人的屋顶等……更可怕的是，他们会杀人……”

 

欧文停顿了一下，听到赛琳娜和巴基倒吸一口气。

 

“被他们杀死的人会窒息而亡，就像这样——”欧文用双腿夹住手电，用手扼住自己的脖子，扭动身体拼命挣扎，好像真的喘不过气一样。

 

“被杀死的人的的嘴里会不停地向外吐红色的玫瑰花瓣，因为这些坏精灵用手从人的嘴里伸进去，把玫瑰花瓣塞到人的身体里，所以他们会窒息而死……”

 

过了好久，赛琳娜颤颤地问：“……他们杀好人吗？”

 

“大部分时候都是坏人，但是有时候也会杀死好人。”

 

“为什么？”巴基问。

 

“我不知道，他们就是那样做。”

 

“那，他们不杀小孩子吧？”

 

“不，他们喜欢小孩子。”

 

“呼——”

 

欧文的笑容在手电的照射下显得十分诡秘，他压低声音：“所以他们会抓走小孩子，所有被他们抓走的小孩子最后都会变成和他们一样的坏精灵——”

 

“不——”

 

这时另一个声音突然响起：“怎么关着灯？”

 

“啊——他们来了！”赛琳娜和巴基一起失声喊道。

 

打开灯的敏子看着被子下面两团颤抖的小小人影，无奈又气恼地看着欧文：“我只不过离开了十五分钟，你最好对此有个合理解释。”

 

欧文乖巧地笑一下。

 

“关上手电，你的褶子被照得太明显了，”敏子说着走到床边，轻轻地拍拍巴基和赛琳娜，“孩子们，发生什么了？”

 

 

史蒂夫接到敏子的电话时有些诧异，等她说完，他觉得整个世界都明亮了，他难掩兴奋：“我马上到。”

 

 

史蒂夫和巴基并排坐在一条长椅上，巴基低头看着自己晃来晃去地双脚，一句话都不说。

 

史蒂夫想了想：“你还小，你害怕什么鬼啊坏精灵的，是很正常的，这不丢人，巴基。”

 

巴基的声音闷闷的：“我知道。”

 

“这真的没什么，巴基，我十几岁的时候坐过山车还会吐呢。”

 

“我并不是在烦恼这个。”

 

“那你在烦恼什么？”

 

“没什么——”

 

“真的？”

 

“好吧，我和赛琳娜分手了。”

 

“……什么？”笑容攻陷了史蒂夫的嘴角。

 

“唉——我的初恋啊。”

 

“……这是怎么回事？”

 

“她明天就要走了，我们不可能一直维持下去……”巴基终于抬起头来，他看着史蒂夫，“我很感谢能遇见她……我当然也很舍不得她，但是这样挺好的。这是非常美好的回忆，是非常宝贵的一件事。”

 

“是。”史蒂夫应道，他仔细看了看巴基，这个小鬼看上去还是闷闷不乐的。于是他问道：“巴基，你还好吗？”

 

“我还好。只是……”

 

史蒂夫用手臂揽住他小小的肩膀。

 

巴基靠过去：“我会想赛琳娜的，但是我绝对不想欧文。”

 

史蒂夫没说话，他在和自己做斗争，最终，胜负分明，他叹口气，笑着对巴基说：“你知道吗？你要是真的不好受，我可以送你回去，最后一晚，你们应该在一起。”

 

“不——”巴基犹豫了一下，还是说了实话，“我害怕会有坏精灵把我抓走……我想待在你身边，在你身边我没有那么害怕。”

 

史蒂夫明亮的世界顷刻间就融化得像一滴巨大的树脂。

 

他的手指收紧，沉默了许久后他说：“巴基，在你身边，我也没有那么害怕。”

 

巴基对着他笑：“当然啦，我这么厉害。我说过会保护你的嘛。”

 

他又开始神气活现了，史蒂夫没奈何地拍他一下，又认真地说：“是啊，你说过……”尾音在咸湿、清凉的空气中消散。

 

史蒂夫又说：“巴基，我想告诉你，也许你还不懂，但是我希望你知道，你爱的人一直在找你，也一直在等待被你找到。你们彼此寻找的时间可能很长，并且这是一条迷宫一样的路途，在这条路上你会遇到一些错的人，甚至其中有些会带给你痛苦，但是那都不要紧，你和你爱的人终会相逢——或是重逢——等你找到那个人，就知道之前经历的一切都是值得的。”

 

巴基费解地看着他：“你为什么和我说这些，我还不到七岁。”

 

“……就是想告诉你。”

 

“相爱的人就算彼此遗忘，也会再次坠入爱河的。”

 

“旺达和你说的？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“她又看什么电影了？”

 

“不记得了，但是里面有个人长得很像博士。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

“真的！旺达还说爱人都是命中注定的，我觉得和做磅糕差不多，一磅糖，一磅面粉什么的，都是定好了的，改了就不对了。”

 

“……你就知道吃。”

 

“史蒂夫，我能问你个问题吗？”

 

“问吧。”

 

“你也在等你爱的人吗？”

 

“是的，我在等他。”

 

“他？”

 

“对。”

 

“他在哪里？”巴基问。

 

史蒂夫看着他的眼睛，那双好看得不得了的眼睛，那双天真无邪的眼睛。他该怎么告诉他，从某种意义上来说，他就在这里？

 

史蒂夫望向远处：“巴基，你想去看海吗？”

 

“现在吗？”

 

“对。”

 

“去看海之前可以做一件事吗？”

 

“什么事？”

 

“你还想去玩过山车吗，史蒂夫？”

 

 

他们在过山车上坐了一趟又一趟，直到游乐场关闭。现在他们两个坐在长椅上，巴基懒懒地靠在史蒂夫身上：“你玩过瘾了吗，史蒂夫？”

 

史蒂夫没有像七八十年前那样不争气地吐出来，他捏着巴基的小手指：“玩过瘾了。谢谢你，巴基。”

 

巴基的手指躲开，又被抓住，他们乐此不疲地玩着抓手指的游戏。巴基说：“你要是没玩过瘾我们就再去。”

 

史蒂夫故意放走他的小手指：“他们下班了。”

 

“但是我可以说服他们，让他们给你再开一次。”

 

史蒂夫看看他，好笑道：“你这么厉害？”

 

“对啊。”巴基理所当然地点点头。

 

“为什么？”

 

“我长得可爱啊，他们一定会同意的。”他的手指在史蒂夫的手心挠来挠去的。

 

史蒂夫愣了一下，他总有办法让他感到惊异，他捏捏他的脸蛋：“你可真自信。”

 

巴基眼睛骨碌碌地一转，对上他的，瞬间笑弯了：“还有一个原因。”

 

史蒂夫一手攥着巴基的小手，一手戳着巴基软乎乎的脸蛋，漫不经心地问：“什么原因？”

 

巴基的脑袋摇来晃去的，躲他过来捏脸的手：“托尼有钱啊。他说，凡是钱能解决的问题，都不是问题。”

 

史蒂夫的手僵了一下，他想，回去得和托尼谈谈。

 

巴基似乎没有得到预想中的反应，他拽拽史蒂夫，还在想该怎么和托尼谈的史蒂夫下意识地直接对上他的眼睛。

 

史蒂夫怔怔地望着巴基，巴基也呆呆地凝视着他，他们就这么彼此看着，连眼都不眨。可是下一个瞬间，他们就一起笑了出来，而且越笑越收不住，任何一个眼神的接触都能加剧笑容。

 

笑声在空气中飘荡，飘到海浪身边，海浪就翻滚着回应。

 

他们两个还在捂着肚子笑。

 

 

第二天是那一年的最后一天。他们选择留在海边跨年。

 

晚饭过后，托尼鼓动他们他们一起去沙滩上散步。

 

敷着面膜的旺达直挺挺地躺在沙发上：“为什么？看个跨年夜的演唱会什么的不就好了吗？”

 

“我坚持。”

 

“为什么？”史蒂夫问。

 

托尼忽视了他的发言，对着旺达说：“在屋子里有什么意思？”

 

史蒂夫冲巴基撇撇嘴，露出一个委屈的神情。

 

巴基宽慰地拍拍他：“你昨天说他说了半个小时，这没什么。”

 

史蒂夫忧郁地叹口气：“巴基，我觉得有时候他还没你成熟。”

 

巴基犹豫了一下，他咬了咬嘴唇，问史蒂夫：“我能告诉你个秘密吗？”

 

史蒂夫毫不犹豫地点头：“当然，永远都可以。”

 

于是巴基站起来，趴在他的耳边，悄悄地说：“我觉得，有时候，你们都没我成熟……”

 

巴基说话吐出的气息弄得史蒂夫很痒，但是他一动不动地听完了，听完还是一动不动。巴基的小手在他眼前晃：“史蒂夫？”

 

史蒂夫突然动作起来，一把抱住他，开始不停地挠他痒。

 

巴基一下子滚在他身上，乐不可抑。然后“咣”地一声，史蒂夫感觉锁骨被撞了一下，随即听见一声呜咽传出来。他急忙扶起巴基看他：“怎么了？撞着哪了？让我看看。”

 

巴基捂着鼻子，眼圈都红了，不说话。

 

史蒂夫知道是撞到他的鼻子了，他心疼地看着巴基：“疼不疼？”

 

“……疼……”巴基说话的时候瓮声瓮气的，一颗泪珠从他的眼眶里滚出来，史蒂夫给他擦掉。

 

“对不起，巴基，”史蒂夫诚恳地认错，“你能原谅我吗？”

 

巴基的眼泪还在往外淌，他抱住史蒂夫：“能，你被宽恕了。”

 

他的措辞让史蒂夫想笑，但他忍住了。他抚摸巴基的后背：“我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你。”

 

这时离得最近的娜塔莎面无表情地在史蒂夫脑袋上狠狠敲了一下，声音很响。史蒂夫难以理解地瞪着她，顾不上疼痛：“你干嘛？”

 

“帮他报仇。”

 

 

直到午夜十二点将尽，第一朵烟花在漆黑的夜空绽开的时候，他们才知道托尼为什么一定要让他们在凌晨时走出来。

 

“你可以直接告诉我们啊。”山姆说。

 

托尼用一个白眼回答他。克林特扬手拍他后脑：“惊喜，懂不懂！”

 

博士和娜塔莎交换一个无奈的目光，又默契地微笑。

 

旺达和巴基是看得最认真的。

 

一道光从低处升起，伴着尖利的声音，在半空中哗然炸开，一瞬间化出数不清的、细小的光点，这些彩色的光在空中开出了巨大的、绚烂的一朵花，照亮了整个夜空，连星星都要失色。

 

他们的面庞被光映得柔和而青春。史蒂夫看见旺达和巴基仰慕的眼神，也听见他们低低的感叹。

 

烟花落了，不过几秒。

 

但是史蒂夫一点都不伤感，他的眼前有大海，大海的上方摇曳着美到极致的光，而他深爱的人，他的家人全部都在身边，再也没有比这更好的跨年了。他注意到他们并排的影子投在地上，连成一片，好似永远都不会分开。他们都还那么年轻，是的，年轻，他能体会苍老，但他也是一个年轻人。

 

巴基看见旺达正痴迷地望着烟花，他软软地问，旺达，你很喜欢烟花吗？

 

光点落在旺达的眼睛里，她点头，很喜欢。

 

巴基拉她衣角，拉得她不得不弯下腰来。巴基说，我也很喜欢你，就像你很喜欢烟花。

 

史蒂夫连忙说，我也喜欢烟花。

 

巴基的眼睛弯成小月牙，星星点灯的光从那里掉出来，我也喜欢你。

 

当一个“新年快乐”的烟花浮在夜空中的时候，他们知道，新的一年到来了。

 

托尼对着耳机说：“新年快乐，贾。”

 

耳边传来回应，新年快乐，先生。

 

巴基兴奋地喊，新年快乐！

 

史蒂夫装作有些受不了地捂耳朵，巴基就不好意思了，他摸摸鼻子：“新年快乐，史蒂夫，我很高兴和你一起迎来新的一年。”

 

史蒂夫亲亲他的额头：“我也很高兴和你一起迎来新的一年。”这一年，每一年。

 

巴基跑向旺达，新年快乐，旺达，我很高兴和你迎来新的一年。

 

然后他跑向娜塔莎，博士，托尼，克林特，山姆，执意要把这句话对每个人说一遍，还特意抢了托尼的耳机，和贾维斯说这句话。

 

远处的烟花已经悉数燃尽。

 

史蒂夫望着围在一起庆祝新年的他们，望着被娜塔莎吻得害羞的巴基，嘴角不由得扬起。

 

于是他知道，那场烟花落在他的心上了，怎么也不会灭。

 

 

新年的第三天他们回到了大厦。

 

进入楼层的一瞬间他们听到几声脆响，吓了一跳，娜塔莎都已经下意识地去摸寡妇蛰。

 

然后他们发现是被拉响的彩弹，大量的彩带和碎片喷射出来，在他们头顶上汇成一座小桥，然后落在他们身上。但在欣赏了一场盛大的烟火表演后，他们确实对这些东西有些麻木了。

 

娜塔莎慢慢把手收回来，横了托尼一眼：“你让他这么干的对吧？”

 

“什么？”托尼皱眉。

 

“就是这东西。”旺达嫌弃地把一条银色的带子从眼前拨开。

 

“关我什么事？”

 

“这很明显是你会干出来的事。”山姆笃定地说。

 

“为什么？”

 

“‘为什么？’因为你是托尼·史塔克。”克林特包容地拍拍他的肩膀。

 

托尼郁闷地甩开克林特的手：“但是这次和我一点关系都没有。”

 

“没关系，托尼，你的好意我们心领了。”博士微笑着说。

 

“是贾维斯的好意。”托尼一字一顿地纠正。

 

“你为什么不承认？”史蒂夫问他。

 

托尼的眼睛要翻到天上去：“因为本来就不是我的主意，是贾维斯的！”

 

“好吧，好吧，是贾维斯的……”他们应和着，态度敷衍，表明了不相信，还一副“不用你谢”的样子。

 

托尼百口莫辩，气呼呼地瞪着他们：“你们！你们！”

 

“我们还是爱你的！”巴基扑过去，搂住他的腿。

 

托尼捏捏巴基白嫩的脸蛋，百感交集地感叹：“只有你可爱，我真是不得其解，你怎么会和他们混到一起。”

 

史蒂夫走过去：“宝贝，你不是困了吗？我们回去睡觉吧！”

 

这句话像一个魔咒，巴基立刻打了个哈欠，他揉揉眼，向着史蒂夫张开手。史蒂夫一把把他抱起来，对着其他人说：“晚饭再见。”

 

他们慈爱地看着巴基，向他挥挥手，也各自回房去睡了。

 

“等等！”托尼喊。

 

“又怎么了？”他们不耐烦地回头看他。

 

托尼指指地上的彩色碎屑，神态恳切：“真的不是我。”

 

“就这个啊……”他们不耐烦地摆摆手，“好了，知道了，不是你……”

 

“真的不是我！”托尼气得抓起一堆碎屑向他们扔去。

 

“别这么幼稚，托尼……”下巴搁在史蒂夫肩头的巴基真诚地劝勉道。

 

“……”托尼气闷地不说话了，他恶狠狠地撕彩带。

 

“先生。”贾维斯说话了。

 

托尼挑起一边眉毛：“贾，快告诉他们怎么回事。”

 

贾维斯声音温和：“是我的主意。”

 

那群人又有了别的话可说：“我的天，连贾维斯都被你带跑了，可怕……”

 

“提醒我不能和你接触太久。”山姆坏笑。

 

“那就从我的大厦里滚出去。”托尼脸色阴沉。

 

“就不！”山姆在托尼冲过来要把彩屑扔在他脸上之前，躲进房间锁好了门。

 

其他人也快步回了房间，巴基的下巴一下下磕在史蒂夫的肩膀上，发出一连串含糊的声音，史蒂夫没忍住笑：“抱歉，巴基。”

 

等到所有人都回了房间，贾维斯才再次开口：“先生。”

 

“贾……”

 

贾维斯的声音里隐含一丝笑意：“先生，我以与您越来越相像为荣。”

 

托尼张了张嘴，却什么也说不出来，他隔了几秒才说话：“谢谢，贾。”然后他又加了一句：“其实任何人都应该如此。”

 

“……但我仍希望如果有一天我拥有实体，那个实体不需要内增高。”

 

“你被开除了。”

 

 

托尼下午醒来的时候找回了圣诞节前走出实验室发现客厅一地狼藉的感觉，他看着面前的一大一小，不解且不满地问：“你们在干什么？”

 

史蒂夫手上不停：“很明显，我们在找一位伙伴。”

 

怒火在托尼的胸口剧烈燃烧，他忍无可忍地怒吼：“你们在我的大厦里贴小广告！”

 

史蒂夫对这声怒吼置若罔闻，他不顾房东的不满，坚定不移地在墙面上刷胶水。

 

托尼气得咬牙切齿。

 

巴基拉拉托尼的手，仰着头，声音因为刚睡醒而有些咬字不清，也格外可爱：“我们真的在找一个朋友。”

 

托尼的语气并没有缓和：“一个朋友？”他一手拉着巴基，另一只手在“寻人启事”上戳了戳，眼睛瞪着史蒂夫，在说，认真地？

 

“寻人启事”上面写着：如果你看到他，请联系我。地址：巴基和史蒂夫的房间。

 

文字下附了一张螃蟹的照片。

 

史蒂夫随着他的手指看向螃蟹，沉思两秒，但很快无奈又包容地笑了：“对，一个朋友。”

 

托尼脸色难看：“这是什么乱七八糟的？”

 

“这是我的朋友，”巴基认真地说，“我梦见他了，我们在一起玩了很久，他带我去海里面玩，我们一起吃了煮水草，我们还看见了水里的彩虹。他跟我说要找到他，我答应了，做人要言而有信，对吧？”

 

“没错，巴基，做人要言而有信，你棒极了！”史蒂夫俯下身去亲他一下。

 

巴基摇摇托尼的手：“托尼，我们能继续找他吗？”

 

托尼的心情一言难尽，他摆摆手：“唉……找吧找吧。”

 

“耶！你最好了！”

 

史蒂夫轻咳一下，巴基立刻拉他的衣服，他弯下腰，听见巴基小声和他说，你别生气，你才是最好的。

 

托尼假装没听见。他盯着那张“寻人启事”，问他们两个：“你的朋友叫什么啊？”

 

“蟹老板！”巴基响亮地回答。

 

“……”托尼差点被自己的口水呛到。他想，这事儿得找山姆算账，是他让巴基看的《海绵宝宝》。

 

最后是博士给巴基出了主意，他可能会在第五大道的宠物店里找回他的朋友。

 

巴基和史蒂夫从宠物店回来之前，托尼一直在做积极的心理建设，他对自己说，在一个美丽的、舒适的、充满高科技设备的、住满超级英雄的高端大厦里，一只螃蟹爬来爬去也没什么。

 

不，那糟透了！他的灵魂在怒吼。一只螃蟹！为什么是一只螃蟹！一只螃蟹除了吃有什么用！你怎么知道哪天它就夹断了你的脚趾！这真是一场灾难！

 

他恨死了山姆·威尔逊。

 

但是巴基领回来一只金毛犬。

 

他们都围了上去，像从来没见过宠物狗一样。

 

大家七嘴八舌的，巴基，你不是要带回来蟹老板吗？

 

哦天，它可真可爱！

 

巴基，他叫什么？

 

巴基，你的螃蟹呢？

 

你是不是把螃蟹藏起来了？我连玻璃缸都准备好了。

 

巴基的小手搭在金毛犬软软的耳朵上：“螃蟹离不开水，我的朋友为了陪在我身边，变成了一条金毛犬。”

 

他们的视线出奇一致地望向史蒂夫，史蒂夫摸摸鼻子：“蟹老板就是这么告诉我的。”

 

“那他叫什么？”山姆问。

 

“蟹老板啊。”巴基回答。

 

山姆的脸皱一下：“这也太不酷了。”

 

托尼灵光一现，他在巴基的耳边说句话。巴基眼睛一转，望着山姆：“你还有个名字叫猎鹰？”

 

“……是……”山姆有种不太好的预感。

 

巴基小大人似的点点头，严肃地说：“我觉得那是个很酷的名字。”

 

 

“猎鹰猎鹰猎鹰！”巴基光着脚丫从卧室里跑出来，一叠声地叫着猎鹰，“猎鹰，你在哪？快出来。”稚嫩的声音听上去有点焦急。

 

山姆笑着摘下耳机，他满怀骄傲地打开卧室门：“谁在找我——”然而他的话没说完，就看到一道金黄的影子飞快地掠过，向着巴基扑过去。

 

巴基被猎鹰扑得坐在地上，猎鹰伸出舌头在他脸上胡乱地舔来舔去，巴基笑着躲闪：“好了好了，猎鹰……”

 

山姆上扬的嘴角瞬间耷拉下来，他面无表情地望着那只撒欢的金毛犬，郁闷地想，猎鹰原本是个很酷的名字。

 

猎鹰也许察觉到了山姆的目光，它吐着舌头向山姆跑过去，扒着他的腿去舔他的手指。山姆感觉自己被蹭了一裤子的腿毛。

 

巴基跟了过来：“他喜欢你，山姆。”

 

山姆摸摸猎鹰的头：“我也挺喜欢他的。巴基，你觉不觉得钢铁侠这个名字也挺酷的？”

 

巴基认真地思索了几秒，摇摇头：“没有猎鹰酷。”

 

山姆心情复杂，喜忧参半：“嗯，是没有猎鹰酷……”

 

猎鹰不知发现了什么，它向卧室里面走，山姆牵着巴基在后面跟着。

 

“你在干什么？”巴基问。

 

“看比赛，”山姆看一眼电脑屏幕，目前一方正在进攻。

 

巴基也看过去，他盯了几秒，不解地仰头问山姆：“这是什么比赛？”

 

“斯诺克。”

 

“他们穿得好正式啊。”

 

“英国人事多。”

 

“哈哈哈……”巴基让他逗笑了，“旺达也这样说过。”

 

“这是常识。”

 

这时猎鹰发现了一袋已经打开的薯片，它直接跳上床，把头扎进薯片袋子里，毛绒绒的尾巴翘起来，摇得厉害。

 

“猎鹰！”巴基惊讶地叫它，“你这个坏孩子，一点都不知道分享！”

 

山姆揉揉太阳穴：“让他吃吧。”

 

巴基转过头来看着他，眨眨眼，委屈巴巴的：“我也想吃……”

 

山姆忍俊不禁，他从电脑上方的木头架子上拿下来一袋烤肉味的，给巴基打开：“小馋鬼。”

 

巴基抓出一片来，递给山姆，山姆还没来得及吃，猎鹰就冲了过来，一举抢下了那片薯片。

 

“猎鹰，你真是个坏孩子！”山姆表情夸张地骂它。猎鹰满脸的薯片渣，它期待地望望巴基，又看看山姆，干脆乖巧地坐在地上，尾巴不停地摇。

 

山姆把巴基抱起来，一手抱着他，一手给他拿着薯片。猎鹰挪了两步，又坐下，正坐在山姆面前，定定地看着他们两个，尾巴在地上扫啊扫的。

 

巴基看着山姆，有几分犹豫。

 

山姆挑挑眉毛：“想喂就喂吧，别看我。”

 

巴基的眼睛弯起来，他抓出满满一把薯片，一扬手撒了下去。猎鹰直接跳起来，然后低着头一点一点找，巴基笑得直不起腰来，山姆一边笑一边回忆吸尘器在哪里。

 

巴基不知道又看见了什么，他问山姆：“那是谁啊？”

 

山姆看着猎鹰费力地用舌头去舔一块差不多要跑到床底下去的薯片，漫不经心地回答：“你说谁啊？”

 

巴基的小手指向一张被木质相框裱起来的照片：“就是他。”

 

山姆顺着他的手指看过去，心立刻就沉了下去：“那是莱利。”

 

巴基身子往前挣，山姆就抱着他又靠近了几步。“他是谁？”巴基问。

 

“他过去是……”山姆不由得深呼吸，“我的一位挚友。”

 

巴基又问：“他现在在哪？不来大厦住吗？”

 

山姆看着照片上的人，挺拔，俊朗，浑身上下都是朝气，但是他死了。他回答巴基，尽量压抑着情绪：“他死了。”

 

巴基吃惊：“噢……”他悲伤地看着山姆，“对不起，山姆。”

 

山姆抱紧了他：“……没事，都过去了。”

 

“你很想他是不是？”巴基靠在他身上，搂着他的脖子，像是在安慰他。

 

“……有时候是。”

 

巴基叹口气：“他在天堂一定也会想你的。”

 

“嗯，我知道。”

 

他们两个不再说话了，只有猎鹰吃薯片的声音。巴基又扔了一把薯片在地上。

 

 

托尼端着咖啡杯路过时，猎鹰正在山姆的腿上蹭，它的毛发和脸上的薯片渣都蹭到了山姆的衣服上。

 

“停下！猎鹰！”山姆叫道。

 

托尼不由勾起嘴角：“有意思。”

 

他在厨房弄咖啡的时候听到一些声响，先是猎鹰的叫声，然后什么东西倒下碎掉了，接着是巴基和山姆的惊呼，然后是许多的脚步声，人声多起来，吵吵闹闹的。

 

托尼心力交瘁地翻个白眼，他真想把这群人都轰出去。

 

“我恨他们。”他对着咖啡机说。

 

咖啡机没有理会他。

 

托尼在等待的时候，去冰箱里找些零食，但是冰箱空空的，几乎什么都没有。托尼的眉头一下皱得非常紧：“老冰棍还没回来？”史蒂夫一直负责零食采买。

 

“没有，”贾维斯回答，“建议您现在去客厅看一看。”

 

“为什么？我的咖啡还没好。”托尼盯着冰箱里克林特烤出来的、没人爱吃的饼干，纠结着是否要将就一下。

 

“猎鹰找到一个有趣的东西。”

 

“哦？”托尼几乎要伸到冰箱里面的的头抬起来，“是什么？”

 

 

托尼出去的时候，他们一群人围坐在一起，共同盯着桌子上一个点。托尼走过去，身子往前探，看到了桌子中央一个明显沾着狗狗口水的红色丝绒盒子，盒子里面立着一枚戒指。

 

托尼讶异地张大嘴：“那是——”他环视四周，大家都一副了然于胸的样子。

 

“史蒂夫的求婚戒指。”娜塔莎明了地说了。她的眼神垂下去，于是托尼立刻就知道她早就知道了，这个死女人，居然不告诉他。

 

“史蒂夫居然要求婚了……”托尼摸摸下巴，“怎么也不说一声。”

 

“史蒂夫要求婚了，”巴基表情严肃，“可我们连是跟谁求婚都不知道。”

 

“啊……”托尼露出一个微妙的表情，他看到旺达偏过头去，不让巴基看见她在笑。

 

巴基托着下巴：“史蒂夫说过他还在等他爱的人……那他究竟要向谁求婚？”他非常费解。

 

“谁知道呢，”娜塔莎看着那个闪着银光的戒指，简简单单的一个圆环，“反正不是我。”

 

巴基看着她：“我知道不是你，但是谁呢？史蒂夫是不是背着我们谈恋爱了？已经发展到了要求婚的地步。”

 

“哈，”克林特轻哼一声，“瞒着我们这种事，他还真干的出来。”

 

巴基瞪大眼睛：“真的啊？”

 

“可不是。”山姆笑着说，他和托尼交换了一个促狭的眼神。

 

“那究竟是谁呢？”找不出答案的小巴基因此愁眉不展。

 

“说不定是个漂亮的姑娘……”山姆说，“深棕色的头发，眼睛大大的，性格很好，不会骂人，也不会打人。”

 

巴基有些同情地望着山姆，他还不知道史蒂夫爱的人是男性。想到这里，他灵机一动：“是不是他爱的人回到他身边了？”

 

一双双眼睛看着他。巴基的兴奋很快过去了，快得像阵风，“唉，不会的，如果是那样他一定会和我说的。”

 

“那他有可能真的背着我们谈恋爱了。”山姆耸耸肩。

 

巴基撅嘴，没说话。

 

“应该不可能，”博士说，“史蒂夫很少外出，他大部分时间都陪着巴基，其他时间和我们一起，谈恋爱一定会被发现的。”

 

“可是现在他就不在，有人知道他干什么去了吗？”托尼问。

 

“哇哦……”克林特故意感叹，“他说不定去约会了。”

 

巴基又兴奋起来：“和谁和谁？”

 

“这就不知道了，等他回来我们再问他。”

 

“真没想到他是这种人……”

 

“真没想到他居然连我都瞒着。”巴基趴倒在桌子上，无聊地拨弄着盒子上那一层红色的丝绒。光落在戒指上，他好奇地碰了碰戒指，手指缩回来的时候他觉得有什么不对。

 

“戒指上有字！”巴基兴奋地叫道，如果那是个名字的话，他们马上就能知道史蒂夫究竟要和谁求婚了。

 

一瞬间大家都没反应过来，巴基把戒指捏在手里，仔细地看。

 

托尼这时反应过来，他眼明手快地把戒指从巴基手里抢下，高高举起，一副幼稚、无赖的样子：“来啊来啊，你拿不到。”

 

在他的盲目自信中，巴基站到了桌子上，趁他不备又把戒指抢了回来，这回他攥得更紧。

 

“我——”他开始念。山姆慌忙伸手去挡，“好了，巴基，把戒指放回去吧。”

 

巴基不理他，专心又费力地躲着他的手，他向下一撤，山姆没有遮到，他又看见点什么。

 

“要——”他接着念。

 

克林特离得远，抢已经来不及了，他大声说：“哦，天哪！窗外飞着一头猪！快看啊，巴基！”

 

巴基没时间理会他，他在和抢戒指的托尼做着斗争。

 

“松手，小鬼！”托尼说，他既怕巴基看到什么不该看的，又怕弄伤他。

 

“不要！你才松手！”巴基一点没有放弃的意思。

 

旺达决定出手了。

 

这时一个声音自门口响起：“你们干什么呢？”

 

他们都僵硬地看过去，正对上史蒂夫不解的眼神。

 

“没什么，没什么……”他们干巴巴地回答。

 

史蒂夫狐疑地望着他们，然后他的手里的食物掉到了地上：“见鬼！你们怎么找到的！”

 

好像闯祸了，巴基想。

 

史蒂夫说脏话了，托尼想。

 

史蒂夫说脏话了，娜塔莎想。

 

史蒂夫说脏话了，旺达想。

 

史蒂夫说脏话了，山姆想。

 

史蒂夫说脏话了，克林特想。

 

史蒂夫说脏话了，博士想。

 

“注意你的语言。”托尼说。

 

史蒂夫无言地瞪他，他确实不好反驳这句话，但是他也不想落下风。史蒂夫的脸色沉下去，步态带出了气势，他周围像开启了一道无形的屏障，大家不约而同地拉住手后退几步。

 

巴基没有动，史蒂夫走到他面前，他主动把戒指交了出去，乖得不得了。

 

“你们从哪找到的？”

 

“猎鹰找到的。”巴基小声说。

 

史蒂夫看了看戒指，又拿起那个被猎鹰的口水浸湿的红丝绒盒子，叹了口气。“猎鹰呢？”他问。

 

猎鹰躲在自己的窝里，不出来。

 

巴基仰头望着史蒂夫，有点害怕：“你生气了吗，史蒂夫？”

 

“没有，”史蒂夫把盒子放进口袋里，他给巴基整理一下乱糟糟的头发，“只不过这应该是个秘密。”

 

“那你要和谁求婚？”巴基问。

 

后面人墙似的几个人惊异地倒吸一口气，然后把本该震耳欲聋的笑声深深憋在胸腔里。

 

史蒂夫无奈又带些警告意味地瞪他们几个，但是他们并不怕。

 

“就是啊，你要和谁求婚？”托尼甚至还帮腔。

 

史蒂夫闻言地给了他一个白眼，他蹲下去，与巴基平视，他那么多话没有办法说出口，只能压抑在心里：“你总会知道的，巴基，但不是现在。”

 

“好吧……”巴基点点头，“但你记得求婚的时候一定要告诉我，拉钩。”他伸出小拇指。

 

这次是史蒂夫倒吸一口气，一群看热闹的人已经笑得东倒西歪，喘气声一片。

 

史蒂夫沉默片刻，伸手勾住他的小手指：“我发誓，你不在场，我不会求婚的。”

 

“太好了！”巴基喜笑颜开。

 

史蒂夫看着他的笑脸，如释重负。其他几个人也跟着捣乱，他们也要和史蒂夫拉钩：“你发誓，你求婚时我们也要在场！”

 

史蒂夫四处看：“我盾牌哪去了？”

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章涉及锤基。

 

6

 

史蒂夫拧开水龙头，温暖的水流倾泻而出，很快达到了浴缸的三分之二。史蒂夫关了水龙头，开始叫巴基：“巴基，来洗澡了。”

 

“来了，来了。”巴基的声音由远及近，史蒂夫能听见他哒哒的脚步声。他回过头，正好看到巴基穿着小浴袍跑过来，身后还拖着一个鼓鼓的袋子，猎鹰也跟在他身边跑，开心极了。

 

史蒂夫警惕地站起来，他得把猎鹰拦在门外。

 

巴基跑进来后先用手试了试水温，然后他笑吟吟地打开袋子，拎住底部往水面上一抖，四只黄色的小鸭子和一套海绵宝宝的漂浮玩具就噼里啪啦地掉了出来。他撩动水面，他的玩具们在里面飘飘荡荡。

 

史蒂夫则一把抱起要冲向浴缸的猎鹰，把它放到门外，然后异常迅速地跑回浴室锁门。

 

猎鹰在外面急得直转圈，它开始用两只爪子不停地扒门，哗啦哗啦”的响声和猎鹰凄惨的呜咽声不绝于耳。

 

史蒂夫充耳不闻，他让巴基自己脱衣服。

 

巴基脱光了，雀跃地跳进入浴缸，水花四溅。一个小鸭子被激荡的水流冲到老远，巴基又把它捞回来。巴基用手臂搅出一个漩涡，两只鸭子和潘大星都被卷进漩涡里，潘大星的傻傻的笑脸在水中不停旋转，巴基笑起来，笑声清脆又甜蜜。

 

史蒂夫看着巴基，这个小小的身体上盘踞着那么可怖的伤疤，可是这个身体包裹的灵魂那么美好。但他的感伤很快被巴基的那种无忧无虑的快乐感染了，于是他在手上沾了点水，故意弹到巴基的头发上。巴基完全没有意料到，他愣了一下，然后则更为直接地撩起一捧水狠狠泼向史蒂夫。

 

史蒂夫抬起手臂去挡，同时身子向旁边一躲，巴基的攻击就落了空，史蒂夫靠着墙，笑得肩膀都在颤。

 

猎鹰一边扒门一边在屋外呜咽，好像被虐待了一样。

 

巴基听得心软，他看向史蒂夫：“让猎鹰进来一起玩好不好？”

 

“不好。”史蒂夫干脆地拒绝了。

 

“可是他一直在叫，那么可怜……”

 

史蒂夫想了想：“你等一下。”他走过去打开门，猎鹰立刻不悲戚了，它精神抖擞地要冲进去。史蒂夫眼明手快地抱住猎鹰，一直抱到客厅，只有旺达在。

 

“看住猎鹰，别让他离开这里，拜托了。”史蒂夫同旺达说。

 

“没问题。”旺达抬抬手，一袋打开的狗粮飞过来，旺达倒出几粒在手里：“过来，猎鹰，来这里……”

 

猎鹰鼻尖一动，注意力立刻转移了，它撒开爪子朝旺达冲过去，急不可耐地看着她的手，尾巴甩来甩去的。旺达的手虚握起来，她说：“坐好，猎鹰。”

 

猎鹰立刻坐好，吐着舌头乖乖地看着她。

 

旺达朝史蒂夫一笑：“搞定。”

 

史蒂夫朝她比个大拇指：“谢啦。”

 

他回去的时候巴基一个人玩得正开心。

 

“啊，鸭子大军来进攻了，我们怎么办，潘大星？”巴基学着海绵宝宝的腔调说。

 

“我们、我们怎么办？”他又学潘大星。

 

“哦，你们这群蠢货。”这是章鱼哥。

 

“你们最好快投降，呱。”他故意压着嗓子，学鸭子的声音。

 

要不是巴基没有穿衣服，史蒂夫真想把这一幕录下来——他太可爱了。

 

巴基朝史蒂夫招手：“快来，史蒂夫，我们来玩游戏。”

 

史蒂夫走过去，他真想把全世界都给巴基：“玩什么？”

 

“打仗。”

 

“哇，打仗啊？”

 

“对，鸭子一队，海绵宝宝、潘大星、蟹老板和章鱼哥一队，你要哪队？”

 

“嗯……”史蒂夫假装思考，“海绵宝宝那队。”他瞧着巴基。

 

巴基听到他的选择后满是失落：“好吧……”

 

史蒂夫在心里暗暗发笑：“不不不，我又想了想，我还是要小鸭子那队吧。”

 

巴基把鸭子推过去：“给你，鸭仔。”

 

 

 

两队的战争持续了好久，巴基始终不愿意从水里出来，最后是史蒂夫硬把他抱出来的。现在他光着身子站在小凳子上，史蒂夫拿干毛巾把他身上的水一点一点擦干净，然后用浴袍把他裹起来，最后捞出小鸭子们和海底朋友们，放掉了洗澡水。

 

他抱着巴基，拎着袋子，一路走回卧室，直接把巴基扔到床上。

 

这时，外面传来一声巨响，是从露天的天台那里传来的。

 

巴基立刻跳下床跑出去：“是什么声音？”

 

正在把玩具归位的史蒂夫没有跟上：“等等，巴基，你这样会感冒的！”

 

巴基光着脚丫，提着浴袍下摆，摇摇晃晃地一路跑到了天台，猎鹰正在那里冲着两个高大的陌生人大叫，那两个人穿着铠甲和披风，奇怪极了，好像动画片里的人物。

 

大家已经陆续到齐了，红披风的那个人好像很高兴：“好久不见，老朋友们！”

 

博士走上去：“好久不见，索尔。”

 

绿披风的人没有那么高兴，他一句话都没说。但博士也和他打了招呼：“好久不见，洛基。”

 

巴基看着他们身后飘荡的披风，问娜塔莎：“他们是谁？为什么来这里？为什么穿得这么奇怪？”

 

那个穿着绿衣服的人好像听到了，他盯着他，微皱着眉：“小鬼，你是谁？”

 

这个态度让巴基喜欢不起来，巴基撅撅嘴，没理他。

 

娜塔莎摸摸他湿漉漉的头发：“巴基，你怎么没擦干头发就来了？”

 

“巴基？！”绿衣服的人声调都变了几分。

 

巴基挺起胸脯，想骄傲地回答，对啊，就是我，但是他只打了个喷嚏。

 

拎着一双小鞋子赶来的史蒂夫立刻关切地把他抱起来，他对着大家点点头：“我先带他回去睡觉了。”

 

夜风沁凉，索尔和洛基四目相对，都怀疑自己产生了幻觉。

 

“我们不在的时候发生了什么？”索尔问。

 

洛基也非常困惑：“那个小鬼怎么可能是巴基？”那个阴沉寡言的战士怎么可能是刚才那个说起话来软软的小鬼。

 

等到索尔和洛基了解清事情的来龙去脉时，夜已经深了。

 

“真是不可思议，原来他是这样的人。”索尔说，巴恩斯对他来说只是一个可靠的、有能力的、冷冰冰的战友，但是旺达说的许多事令他对巴恩斯有所改观。

 

“哼。”洛基摇晃着红酒杯。

 

索尔看他一眼，他知道洛基对巴基很有好感，无论是原来那个还是现在这个。接着他又想到别的地方去，如果洛基也能变回小时候那样，就维持一段时间，也挺好的，小时候的洛基也很可爱，虽然会变成毒蛇吓唬他。

 

 

 

第二天史蒂夫发现巴基不太对劲。通常，这个精力充沛的小鬼会用各种稀奇古怪又要命的方式叫醒他，但是这个早晨巴基静悄悄地躺在他身边，一点动静都没有。

 

史蒂夫轻手轻脚地起身，探过去，看见巴基的脸颊上一片潮红，他心里一沉，手指贴上巴基的额头，果然，热得烫手。

 

他轻轻摇巴基，声音不自觉地放得很温柔：“宝贝，醒醒。”

 

巴基动了动身子，哼唧了两声，没有睁眼。史蒂夫继续摇，他急得要冒出汗来了：“巴基，快醒醒。”

 

巴基睁开眼睛，雾蒙蒙的一片水蓝色，他虚弱地说：“史蒂夫……”他的声音也变哑了。

 

史蒂夫扶着他坐起来：“宝贝，你感觉怎么样？”

 

“不太好。”巴基的脑袋倒在史蒂夫的肩头，他呼出的气息拍在史蒂夫的脖子上，灼热得好像岩浆。“我感觉全身都没有力气。”

 

“你发烧了。”

 

史蒂夫想了想，没有给他换衣服，直接在睡衣外套了一件外套。巴基闭上眼睛，声音虚软：“我昨天晚上就有点不舒服。”

 

“昨天晚上？”史蒂夫诧异，“什么时候？怎么没告诉我？”

 

“半夜，我醒了，那个时候你睡着了……”巴基的声音里都没有力气。

 

史蒂夫不知道是生气多些还是心疼多些：“下次直接叫醒我，知道了吗？”

 

“嗯……”这个回应鼻音浓重，巴基抬手抹了抹眼睛，但史蒂夫还是感觉到了落在他身上的眼泪。

 

他的声音柔和下来：“怎么了，宝贝？”

 

巴基哭得更厉害了，哭得史蒂夫心里被人用针一下一下地戳似的。巴基抽噎着说：“我想我爸爸妈妈，史蒂夫……”

 

 

 

巴基被博士带到了治疗室里，史蒂夫和其他人商量怎么让巴基见到他的爸爸妈妈这件事。

 

“无意冒犯，但是巴恩斯夫妇死去多年，我们怎么找到他的爸爸妈妈？”托尼摸摸胡子，然后他瞪向史蒂夫，“不许你说让我们发明一个时光机！”

 

山姆想了想，打了个响指：“我们可以找两个临时演员啊。”

 

克林特立刻表示赞同。

 

娜塔莎无语地看着他们两个：“别想了，不符合安全条例。”

 

旺达眨眨眼：“队长，如果你可以把巴恩斯夫妇画出来，我小姨也许能帮这个忙，但是她只能变成一个人。”

 

索尔听到这里，点了点头：“一个也比没有好啊。”

 

史蒂夫皱紧眉头，没有说话。他看向坐在一张单人沙发中，同样沉默的洛基。

 

他走向他，站在他面前：“洛基，你还记不记得索尔说过的，你曾经变成我的样子，还把他变成了西芙。”

 

洛基抬眼回望他，淡淡地说：“不记得。”

 

史蒂夫忍住所有的焦急和不耐，冷静地说：“请你帮我这个忙。”

 

洛基偏头：“理由。”

 

“我们有浩克。”史蒂夫直视他。

 

“他会帮忙的。”索尔替洛基回答，洛基下意识看过去，惊诧地、不满地瞪着索尔。

 

“不许他耍花招。”娜塔莎说。

 

“怎么可能。”索尔笑着说。

 

良久的沉默后，洛基冷哼一声。

 

又过了几分钟，博士终于走出来，大家都在看着他。史蒂夫急忙问：“他怎么样？”

 

博士脸色沉重：“要去医院。”

 

史蒂夫点点头，进了治疗室，巴基就躺在治疗室的床上，又睡着了，双颊泛着病态的潮红，额头上有博士放的一个冰贴。

 

史蒂夫轻轻地把巴基抱起来，对着跟进来的山姆说：“山姆，你开车，我们现在去医院。”

 

“好！”山姆立刻去找车钥匙。

 

博士拉住要去换衣服的托尼，悄悄说：“我们得加快研究恢复血清了。”

 

托尼愣了一下才反应过来，他不无震惊地看着博士：“你觉得他生病和那种物质有关系？”

 

博士点点头，难得严肃：“是的。”

 

 

 

巴基已经在医院里住了一周，高烧退去，但是反反复复地低烧。他的精神时好时坏，史蒂夫眼睁睁看着他原本肉乎乎的小脸迅速消瘦下来，心疼得不得了。

 

这一周里，史蒂夫一直住在医院，其他人也会经常来医院看望巴基，给他带各种各样的玩具和故事书。只有托尼和博士很少来，偶尔出现时也总是一副心事重重、欲言又止的样子，这让史蒂夫的担心隐隐约约又多了一层。

 

他在巴基睡着的时候凭借着记忆把巴恩斯夫妇画了下来，画完后他看着两位长辈有些感慨，他们到死都以为自己的儿子死在了战场上。后来他让娜塔莎把画带给了那两位神，索尔通过电话信誓旦旦地告诉他他们一定会帮忙的。

 

在医院的这段时间，史蒂夫总害怕巴基会闷，所以总会在他好一些的时候带他去楼下的小花园里走一走。

 

冬天的花园其实没有什么好看的景致，只有凛冽的风、光秃秃的枝和偶尔和煦的太阳，但巴基依然兴致很高。有一天格外冷，史蒂夫只带着巴基在下面坐了一小会儿就上来了，没想到巴基还是发起了高烧，这个还不到七岁的孩子嗓子肿得都说不出话来，喝水都疼得脸皱成一团。常年做别人思想工作的史蒂夫这次乖乖坐在小椅子里，娜塔莎和旺达冷着脸，轮番地批评史蒂夫。

 

后来史蒂夫就不带他下去了，在病房里挖空心思地给他讲故事，陪着他玩，生怕他无聊。

 

但是他逐渐发现，巴基一点都不无聊。

 

最早是负责巴基的护士丽萨。

 

巴基病到说不出话来的那两天，想到什么都写下来，丽萨进来时，巴基把一张纸递过去，上面歪歪扭扭地写着：为什么你每一天都这么好看？

 

丽萨就笑了，把那张纸折好收进衣服口袋里：“因为我要来见你啊。”

 

巴基又写：那我这么好看，是不是因为命中注定会遇见你？

 

丽萨拿起输液的针头，慢慢地挤出空气，对着巴基点头：“是啊。”

 

巴基扔掉纸笔，皱着脸在病床上缩成一团，又干脆钻到被子下面躲起来。

 

史蒂夫隔着被子拍拍他的屁股：“快出来。”

 

巴基扭扭屁股，离开他的手，还是躲在被子里不出来。

 

史蒂夫掀开被子：“别怕，宝贝，就疼一下。”

 

巴基委屈巴巴地看着他，使劲摇头，那双灵动的眼睛在说话，求你了史蒂夫，别让针头接近我。那副可怜的样子让史蒂夫觉得自己好像在干什么天大的坏事，但他还是在罪恶感的不停敲打下紧紧抱住了巴基。

 

“来吧。”他对丽萨说。

 

巴基在他怀里剧烈地扭动挣扎。

 

丽萨还是没办法干自己的工作，她想了想，对着巴基俏皮地眨眼：“巴基，如果你乖乖的，不哭不闹的话，我就每次都给你带糖吃怎么样？”

 

巴基不再乱动，他思考了几秒，摇了摇头，手指指向被丢弃在病床一角的纸笔。史蒂夫一手挟住他，另一只手努力伸长，快抽筋了才帮他拿到纸笔。

 

史蒂夫给他扶着本子，他在上面写：我不要糖，我要你每次亲我一下。

 

史蒂夫的手抖了一下。“真的？”他难以接受地问巴基。

 

巴基不理他，只是看着丽萨，等她答应。

 

丽萨答应了。巴基得到了吻，糖也没少。史蒂夫不太开心。

 

然后是最早照顾过巴基的詹妮弗一天三次地过来看巴基。

 

能开口说话的巴基把自己最喜欢的故事都讲给她听，他惟妙惟肖地学：“‘那个把我当作梳子摔在地上的姑娘去哪了？’”

 

詹妮弗被他逗得笑得眼睛都弯成两道月牙，走时还不忘和他说晚上再过来。

 

巴基的小脑袋使劲地点，点得史蒂夫都头晕，这个小孩小大人似的说：“好啊，我等着你。”

 

最后是护士长柯特妮，她例行查房时第一次到达巴基这里时，丽萨正好也在，她们两个人悄悄说了几句话后，丽萨说：“这就是我上次和你说的那个孩子。”

 

柯特妮一脸将信将疑：“真的假的？你上次不是在编故事？”

 

丽萨偏下头，收拾器皿：“你可以自己去问。”

 

于是柯特妮暂时放下手里的记录册，走到巴基面前：“亲爱的小宝贝，丽萨是不是说过如果你乖乖输液的话就给你糖吃？”

 

巴基点点头。

 

柯特妮又问：“那你是不是和丽萨说过不要糖，要她吻你才肯输液啊？”

 

巴基又点点头。柯特妮诧异：“真的吗？”

 

“真的。”巴基乖巧地回答。

 

“真的吗？”柯特妮又问了一遍。

 

“真的。”史蒂夫真诚地说。

 

“为什么？”柯特妮不懂，这分明只是个几岁的小孩子。

 

“因为吻比糖果甜。”

 

柯特妮一句话也说不出来了，她不可置信地摇摇头，看向丽萨，丽萨则面无表情地推着医用推车离开：“你欠我二十美金。”

 

再后来的某一天，史蒂夫和托尼打完电话，回来就看到一群女士围在巴基的病床前。

 

搭在丽萨肩膀笑着的詹妮弗，滔滔不绝的柯特妮，捏着巴基脸蛋娜塔莎和用手机拍照的旺达。

 

热闹得像在游乐园里。

 

史蒂夫在这一瞬间感觉回到了上世纪，巴基周围围了一大群女孩子，而他只能在一个小角落里默默望着，说不落寞绝对是假的。

 

“史蒂夫！”巴基看见了他，双眼一亮。

 

史蒂夫的心一下就甜了起来——无论巴基身边有多少个女孩子，他总是会来找他的。他朝他走过去。

 

“史蒂夫，”巴基高兴地说，“你回来得正好，能帮我们拍张照吗？”

 

史蒂夫的脚步顿在了原地，旺达适时地举起手机拍下了这一幕的他：“一个心碎的男人。”

 

“巴基……”史蒂夫的口气轻描淡写，“这几位漂亮的女士，你最喜欢谁啊？”

 

这里瞬间安静了。

 

巴基错愕地看着史蒂夫。

 

十秒的寂静后，柯特妮有点小得意地笑，她忍不住了：“说吧，亲爱的，不要怕她们心碎。”

 

詹妮弗立刻翻白眼，好像听到了什么了不得的笑话：“哦，别想了，怎么会是你？”

 

丽萨耸耸肩：“我猜不是我，但是我知道你喜欢我就够了。”

 

娜塔莎撩一下头发：“别忘了你的玩具是谁给你带过来的。”

 

“还有你的故事书。”旺达扯出一个笑容。

 

巴基在五双眼睛的逼视下，小心翼翼地说：“我都喜欢。”

 

“那最喜欢谁呢？”柯特妮问。

 

“最喜欢、最喜欢……”巴基的眼睛看向窗外，声音渐渐低了下去，“最喜欢……”

 

“谁？”这次是五个人一起问。

 

巴基的小手指着窗外：“你们看，那有只小麻雀在飞……”

 

这时有人敲门：“嘿，你们在干什么？”

 

是休默医生，他一脸无奈地站在那里：“柯特妮，丽萨，詹妮弗，你们在这里干什么？”

 

“没什么，”柯特妮抿抿嘴，好像犯错误被抓到一样，她拍拍衣服站起来，“这就走。”

 

巴基从来没有哪次见到休默医生时这么高兴的，简直是眉飞色舞了：“亲爱的大卫，真高兴见到你！你今天更帅了！”

 

休默医生怔了一下，理理头发，明明很高兴又拼命想掩饰。他装作漫不经心地问：“是吗？”

 

詹妮弗和丽萨在他身后悄悄学他那副自恋又别扭的滑稽样子。

 

巴基重重地点头：“是！”

 

旺达和娜塔莎望见了他身后的情形，对视一眼，偷偷地笑。

 

出于对几位友人的了解，休默医生立刻警觉地回头看，三位护士快步离开了。

 

休默医生看剩下四个人，清清嗓子：“咳……这很正常，我就是挺帅的”说着他转入正题，“你今天感觉怎么样，巴基？”

 

“我觉得还好，就是感觉一直都没有力气，我什么时候才能好啊？”

 

“这样啊……”休默医生记下来，却没有回答巴基的问题，他看向史蒂夫，“借一步说话。”他的表情有些沉重，连带史蒂夫的心也往下沉。

 

“好。”他跟着休默医生出了病房。

 

“这完全不正常，”休默医生开门见山，“这一周以来我们对他的身体进行了详细的检查，任何问题都没有查出来，可是他却在反复生病，他的免疫力不断下降……可是我们根本找不出原因……所以我们无法采取更加有效的措施，只能针对一些表面现象进行治疗。”

 

史蒂夫的手垂在身侧，紧紧地握成拳：“如果始终找不到原因呢？”

 

“如果始终无法发现根源……那么按照现在的速度，他会在几个月内出现多器官严重衰竭的症状……罗杰斯先生，现在我们必须和上帝赌时间了。”

 

史蒂夫沉默了片刻，他的内心如同煮着沸水，一想到可能会再次失去巴基，焦灼和不安就从四面八方扑面而来。他听见自己的声音问：“有效治疗期还有多长时间？”

 

“一个月，”休默医生叹气，“一个月后一切将无法挽回。”

 

“一个月？”史蒂夫的身体脱力一样靠在墙上，凉意从后背涌进身体里面，托尼和博士能在一个月内解决那个难题吗？

 

“是的……”

 

“好吧，谢谢你，医生。”

 

休默医生无言地拍拍他的肩膀，这种时刻他经历过太多回，每一回他都拼命想挽救那些生命。他又走进病房和巴基说了几句话才离开。

 

史蒂夫在病房门口看着巴基，他正在听旺达讲一个有关海盗的故事，旺达讲得眉飞色舞，巴基也听得津津有味。娜塔莎安宁地、宠爱地看着他们两个。

 

史蒂夫却越来越痛苦，他不能就这样失去这个孩子。失去巴基的痛苦是他无论如何也忍受不了的，哪怕他无法变回去，也好过从这个世界上消失。

 

这时史蒂夫的电话响起，他看一眼，是山姆的来电。

 

“什么事，山姆？”

 

“伙计，巴恩斯夫妇要来了！”山姆兴奋地说。

 

史蒂夫愣了两秒：“真的？”

 

“真的，朋友，我们已经到楼下了！”是一个女人的声音。

 

史蒂夫不太确定这是谁：“请问你是？”

 

“啊，不说了，要进电梯了——”对方匆忙地挂断了。

 

史蒂夫看着自己被挂掉的电话，焦躁不安的心情被这个好消息冲散了些许。他想了想，决定先不告诉巴基。

 

电梯走到了这一楼层，史蒂夫在电梯门即将打开的那一瞬间紧张得心跳加快。

 

淡定，淡定，他对自己说。

 

然后山姆走了出来，接着是巴恩斯夫人，克林特，托尼，博士，最后是巴恩斯先生。

 

实在是太像了。史蒂夫虽然早就知道，但还是被震撼到了，他甚至对这两位假的巴恩斯夫妇开始抱有一种亲切的情感——巴基的父母曾在他体弱的童年时期格外照顾他。

 

“嘿，史蒂夫。”巴恩斯夫人热情地和他打招呼。

 

史蒂夫怔了一下，几秒后他突然反应过来什么。他小声问：“索尔？”

 

“是的，我的朋友。”穿着裙子的巴恩斯夫人拍着他的胸回答。

 

史蒂夫往后退一步，面容僵硬：“好吧，就这样吧。”

 

他又看向巴恩斯先生，对方一脸冷漠，仿佛对此毫不关心。

 

史蒂夫心情复杂，但他还是说：“谢谢你们，真的非常感谢。”

 

巴恩斯夫人笑着说：“说什么呢，朋友，不用这么客气。”

 

巴恩斯先生给了妻子一个白眼。

 

史蒂夫生怕出什么变故，他扶着巴恩斯夫人：“好了好了，我们进去吧。”

 

走到门口的时候，史蒂夫让他们在身后停了停，他自己走过去，敲敲开着的门。屋内三个人的注意力瞬间都被吸引过来，六双眼睛不明所以地看着他，史蒂夫的笑容想藏都藏不住：“宝贝，你猜谁来了？”

 

说完他闪到一旁，尚处在茫然之中的巴基毫无准备地看到了两张和他过于相似的脸，他的茫然渐渐变成惊讶，然后是巨大的喜悦，他叫道：“妈咪——爹地——”

 

他想要立刻奔到爸爸妈妈身边，却因为一时找不到鞋而被困在床上，急得团团转：“我的鞋呢，我的鞋呢？”

 

巴恩斯夫人早已快步走上前来：“我的小宝贝，我真想你！”她张开双臂，巴基毫不犹豫地从床上跳起，向巴恩斯夫人扑去。

 

巴恩斯夫人牢牢地接住了他：“哦，我的巴基。”她亲亲他的脸颊。

 

巴基兴奋地在她怀里动来动去：“妈咪，爹地你们终于来了，我也好想你们，我超级、超级、超级想你们！”他搂着妈妈的脖子亲她的脸，极其响亮的一个吻。

 

他又倒在妈妈的肩头上：“妈咪，我真的好想你们！”

 

旺达在旁边笑话他：“怎么，一见了妈妈就只会撒娇了？”

 

巴基害羞了，把脸埋起来。

 

娜塔莎走过去：“幸会，巴恩斯夫人。”

 

“幸会。”她对着娜塔莎点点头，两个人交换一个默契的笑容。

 

娜塔莎又走到巴恩斯先生面前，伸出手，意味深长地说：“幸会啊，巴恩斯先生。”

 

巴恩斯先生在众人的注目下握住了她的手：“幸会，小姐。”

 

巴基悄悄抬起头来，开始挣扎身体，向巴恩斯先生伸出手臂：“我要爹地抱——”

 

托尼正好在他旁边，他的手臂笔直地把托尼的脸挡住了。

 

“啧啧啧，”托尼调侃，“小鬼，你看见我了吗？”

 

巴基不好意思地摸摸鼻子：“嗨，托尼，抱歉。”他又依次和其他人打招呼，“嗨，山姆，嗨，博士，嗨，克林特。”

 

巴恩斯先生立在原地默默地看着他。

 

巴基的身子向他那边挣，巴恩斯夫人抱着他走近。巴基抓到了巴恩斯先生上衣的一角：“爹地——”他充满期待地看着他。

 

巴恩斯夫人用脚踢踢巴恩斯先生：“亲爱的，你是高兴傻了吗？你忘了你有多想我们的儿子了？现在他就在这呢，你怎么反倒害起羞来啦？”

 

巴基仰着小脸，大大的眼睛直直地看着他，软软地叫他：“爹地——”

 

巴恩斯先生终于把他抱过去：“巴基。”

 

史蒂夫紧张地看着他。

 

“爹地爹地爹地！”巴基飞快地在他脸上亲一口，“我错了，我不该只缠着妈妈的，爹地你不要吃醋了！”

 

巴恩斯先生的身体僵了一瞬，托尼和山姆像两个淘气鬼一样幸灾乐祸地笑了起来。史蒂夫不太好意思直接笑出来，他在忍。

 

巴恩斯先生在巴基看不到的视觉死角里用眼神狠狠地剜他们每一个人，他僵硬地拍拍巴基的脊背，语气平直：“……好了，我不吃醋了……”

 

托尼和山姆笑得更厉害了，他们两个暂时离开了病房。

 

几秒后，一阵阵剧烈的笑声传了进来。

 

巴基的手臂挂在巴恩斯先生的脖子上，两只小脚不停地晃荡：“他们在笑什么。”

 

史蒂夫揉揉额角：“他们在替你高兴。”

 

巴恩斯夫人想起来什么似的，她走过去给了史蒂夫一个大大的拥抱：“谢谢你，史蒂夫，替我们照顾他这么长时间。”

 

“啊，不客气……”史蒂夫偷偷看巴基的反应，巴基的小脑袋靠在巴恩斯先生的肩膀上，正在专心致志地看着巴恩斯夫人。史蒂夫继续说：“这是我应该做的。”

 

“巴基没有给你添麻烦吧？”巴恩斯夫人问。

 

“没有，没有，他可乖了。”史蒂夫对着巴基眨下眼睛，巴基悄悄地对他竖起大拇指，赞许地看着他，颇有“大恩不言谢”的感觉。

 

“啊哈，”巴恩斯夫人看向巴基，“我的小宝贝这么棒啊……”

 

巴基直起身子：“对啊对啊，我可棒了，因为我是爹地妈咪的孩子啊。”

 

“噢——你真是个小甜心。”巴恩斯夫人忍不住又揉了揉他的脸蛋，眼里满满的疼爱。

 

巴恩斯先生挑眉，惊异地瞧着他：“什么时候嘴这么甜了？”

 

巴基扭扭身子：“他们都说是天生的，那应该就是你遗传给我的，爹地。”

 

巴恩斯先生不说话了，巴恩斯夫人把他接到自己的怀抱中来：“他才没有你会说话呢，宝贝。”

 

巴恩斯夫人的头发在肩后披散，卷卷的，像洋娃娃的头发，巴基好奇地摸一摸，又摸一摸，他漫不经心地开口：“可是爹地还是娶到了全世界最好的女人啊。”

 

巴恩斯夫人一怔，随即眉开眼笑：“你真是太会说话了。”

 

巴恩斯先生皱着眉头自言自语：“这怎么可能是全世界最好的女人。”

 

墙边的克林特低声嘀咕了一句：“可恶，要是这张嘴长在我脸上多好！”

 

娜塔莎的手臂搭上旺达的肩膀，懒懒地说：“我猜我们都要往后排了。”

 

举着手机摄影的旺达撅撅嘴：“谁说不是呢。”

 

史蒂夫悄悄拉了博士走出去，又把笑够了走到病房门口的托尼拽了出去。

 

“老冰棍你干什么……”托尼不满的声音越来越小。

 

山姆莫名其妙地看着他们远去的背影，正想进去，又被陆陆续续走出的队友拖走了。

 

克林特和娜塔莎一人挽着他的一条手臂，一路拖着他前行，山姆的挣扎与反抗完全没有用。几秒后，他放弃抵抗，冷漠地说：“两位，你们这样太不文雅了。”

 

“对你不需要文雅，山姆。”

 

到了电梯口，两个人松开了手，山姆立刻站直了。克林特好笑地用手肘捅捅他：“给巴恩斯一家人留点私人空间吧，小鸟。”

 

山姆整整在拖拉中走形的衣服，一脸麻木：“还是旺达是好人。”

 

“我对此持怀疑态度，”娜塔莎不回头地指一指旺达，“她在录影。”

 

“什么？！”山姆吃惊地看过去，看到旺达晃着手机对他笑，丝毫没有掩饰。

 

“你刚才不是在玩手机吗？”

 

“是啊，我在用手机录影啊。你太搞笑了，放在网上肯定会火。”

 

“好了！”山姆扑过去，“把手机给我！”

 

克林特默默地伸出了一只脚。

 

史蒂夫远远看着那边打打闹闹的四个人，不知道说什么好。

 

博士微笑：“噢，看看他们，多么活泼可爱。”

 

托尼缓慢地摇头：“我怎么会有一群这样的朋友……”

 

史蒂夫面无表情地打量他：“因为你就这样。”

 

“非常幼稚。”博士补充。

 

史蒂夫点头：“一点没错。”

 

托尼咬着牙冷笑：“可是也包括你们两个。”

 

“我们两个还是有点不同的。”史蒂夫正经地说。

 

“是的，我们更加睿智、冷静，更有成年人风范。”

 

托尼撇嘴：“胡扯。”

 

博士看到两个医生朝他们走了过去，猜测道：“估计他们马上就要被制止了……”

 

史蒂夫看清了，是勒布朗医生和派瑞医生，他的脸快速地皱了一下：“呃……我猜不会……”

 

“为什么……”托尼的问句还没消散干净，就看见勒布朗医生和派瑞医生在听完娜塔莎的寥寥几语后迅速加入了这场混战中，山姆寡不敌众，败下阵来。托尼闭上嘴巴，假装自己没问过那句话。

 

史蒂夫直接用柯特妮回他的话来回托尼：“所以他们在儿科。”

 

他又摆摆手：“不说他们了，说正事。”他的神色凝重起来。

 

博士和托尼瞬间就领悟到了他要说什么。

 

“休默医生说我们只有一个月的时间了。”

 

“一个月……”博士沉思片刻，“我们不确定一个月之内能否彻底把血清调制成功。”

 

史蒂夫的心慢慢往下沉，最后他问：“除了不能把握巴基变回来的时间，血清还有其他问题吗？”

 

托尼看着脚面：“没了……”

 

史蒂夫下定决心，即使他也在害怕，但巴基活下去只最重要的：“一个月之内，给他注射吧。”

 

托尼抬起头来看着他，既惊讶，又担忧：“你确定？”

 

史蒂夫稍稍侧过身子，看到了病房里巴基的背影，他正贴着巴恩斯先生的耳朵说悄悄话，大眼睛眨啊眨的，嘴角翘起来，头发在刚才的混乱中闹得乱糟糟的。史蒂夫苦笑：“我确定。”

 

 

 

巴基整个人都趴在巴恩斯夫人的怀里，遇见了妈妈，这个小男孩就变得像个黏人的小猫一样。他看看巴恩斯先生，又看看巴恩斯夫人，眼神在他们之间打了好几个来回，他隐隐约约地察觉到两个大人之间有什么地方不对，他皱起眉头，下定决心，握紧了小拳头，抿紧了嘴，牙一咬——疼痛随之而来，他拿舌尖舔了舔，感觉到有颗门牙松动了。

 

巴基努力地思考了片刻后，抬起头：“妈咪，我想吃苹果。”

 

巴恩斯夫人好笑地看着他：“那你起来啊，不然我怎么去给你拿苹果？”

 

巴基乖乖地爬起来，仰躺在床上。

 

巴恩斯夫人在水果篮子前看来看去：“哪里有苹果啊？”

 

巴基高声回答：“就在那，妈咪！”

 

然后他趁巴恩斯夫人暂时远离的时候，迅速地拉过巴恩斯先生，悄声问：“爹地，你和妈咪是不是吵架了？”

 

“啊？”巴恩斯先生被他问怔了。

 

巴基的食指在嘴巴前竖一下，瞪着他，示意他小点声。

 

巴恩斯先生露出点无奈的神色，最后还是迁就地压低了声音：“你为什么这么觉得？”

 

“因为你们就是一副吵架了的样子啊。”

 

巴恩斯夫人找到了苹果，她把红彤彤的苹果握在手里，扬声道：“我去洗苹果啊。”

 

“谢谢妈咪。”巴基巴不得她离开这一小会儿。

 

等她的身影消失，巴基对着巴恩斯先生继续说：“你们都不怎么说话。”

 

“那也不代表我们吵架了啊。”

 

“可是你们很恩爱的……”巴基盘腿坐在床上，小手撑着下巴，“你们为什么吵架？”

 

巴恩斯先生无语地看着他。

 

巴基自己不知道想到了什么，眼睛转了几转，逐渐泛起了泪光：“是不是因为我？你们是不是不想要我了？”他真的快要哭出来了。

 

巴恩斯先生面对他的悲伤有些不知所措，他试探着说：“……我们没有不想要你。”他犹犹豫豫地伸出手拍了拍这个孩子。

 

巴基抽泣着问：“真的？”

 

“真的。”

 

“那你们不是为这件事吵架了？”

 

“我们本来也没有吵架。”

 

“我不信，你们一定是不想要我……”他又要哭了。

 

眼泪在他的眼睛里晃来晃去，晃得巴恩斯先生眼睛都疼：“不是的。你要怎么样才肯相信？”

 

巴基用手背抹一下眼泪，但还是有一滴流到了脸颊上，巴恩斯先生抬手给他擦去了。

 

巴基盘腿坐在病床上，支着下巴冥思苦想。很快，巴恩斯夫人拿着洗好的苹果走出来了。

 

巴基想出了主意。他笑得眼睛亮亮的，走过去贴着巴恩斯先生的耳朵说：“你亲妈咪一下，我就信了。”

 

巴恩斯先生下意识地看向巴恩斯夫人，隔着三米半的距离，定定地看着她。巴恩斯夫人被他看得有些不自在，她不确定地摸了摸头发，又仔细看看自己身上的衣服，都没什么问题，她不好意思地笑：“你在看什么？”

 

巴恩斯先生像是在思虑什么重要的事情，他的眼睛里同时存在着她熟悉的困惑与冷峻，和小时候遇到背不过的咒语时一样的神色。

 

她慢慢地走近，注意到一旁的巴基正在焦急又期待地看着他们，小孩子自以为不被人注意，悄悄地用手指戳巴恩斯先生，巴恩斯先生没有动，巴基又悄悄地戳几下。这些巴恩斯夫人全看到了。

 

巴恩斯夫人不解地看着巴恩斯先生，对方在巴基又一次戳他时，拍了下他的小手。然后巴恩斯先生慢慢地站了起来，一步一步走到巴恩斯夫人面前，每走一步，眼睛里的神色就更加深重一些。

 

等到他的影子笼罩住她，巴恩斯夫人已经吃惊得快要说不出话来了。她紧张地吞咽口水，用巴基听不到的声音问，洛基，你要干什么？

 

巴恩斯先生的手轻轻抚上她的脸颊，她手里的苹果“咣当”一声掉在地上。原本跪坐在病床上的巴基挺直了身体朝他们两个这边看。

 

病房里没有凛冽的冬风，只有冬日午后和煦的阳光从窗户大片地涌入。

 

巴恩斯夫人稍稍向后仰，拉开一些距离，她的手抵着他的胸膛，在抗拒着，她低低地说，我很严肃，洛基，你究竟想干什么？

 

巴恩斯先生微微俯身，我在帮助你的朋友。

 

他的脸凑过来，巴恩斯夫人的眼睛瞪得大大的。

 

以亲吻你的方式，他补充道。

 

巴恩斯夫人的心脏都要从胸腔里跳出来了，你一定在开玩笑。

 

巴恩斯先生手轻轻动一下，拇指搭在她的嘴唇上，阻止了她即将脱口而出的每一句话。她只能怔怔地看着他的脸不断放大。

 

他吻了上来。

 

巴恩斯夫人眨眨眼，终于又开始呼吸了，她的心脏缓缓落回了胸腔里，落得太猛，砸出一个坑，一块难以填补的空白，令人失落。

 

他吻在了自己的手指上。

 

病床上的巴基身子一倒，像个在泥潭里撒欢的小狗一样在病床上滚来滚去。

 

那个吻结束了，巴恩斯先生回头看着巴基，用眼睛问他，现在你满意了吧？

 

巴恩斯夫人无所适从地转过身去，过了几秒，俯身把那个苹果捡了起来。

 

丽萨推着医用推车走了进来。

 

巴基立刻看向巴恩斯夫人，声音软得像只猫咪，眼睛里全是依赖：“妈咪——”

 

巴恩斯夫人急忙把手里的苹果放在桌子上，快步走到巴基身边，温柔地注视着他：“怎么了，巴基？”

 

巴恩斯先生冷着脸，没说话。

 

丽萨把药液瓶子挂起来。

 

巴基缩进巴恩斯夫人的怀里，紧紧贴着她：“妈咪，我害怕。”

 

丽萨弯下嘴角：“前几天怎么没事，妈妈一来就成了小宝宝了。”

 

巴基看她一眼，又在巴恩斯夫人的怀里拱来拱去，贴得更紧。

 

巴恩斯夫人柔声劝慰他：“好啦巴基，妈妈在呢，不用怕。”

 

丽萨找出酒精瓶子，问巴基：“我们前几天说过什么来着？”

 

巴基搂着巴恩斯夫人的脖子，不说话。

 

丽萨看向巴恩斯夫人，非常有礼貌地微笑：“一般这种情况下，我们都来硬的了。”

 

巴恩斯夫人犹豫，她拍拍巴基：“巴基，你最勇敢啦，不要害怕。”

 

巴基看她一眼，又把脸藏起来。

 

巴恩斯夫人叹口气，硬生生地把他的身子扭过来，把他缩起来的手臂伸直。

 

巴基水蓝色的大眼睛惆怅又悲伤地看着她。

 

一分钟后，丽萨顺利给巴基扎好了针，她亲一下巴基的头发，从口袋里掏出一颗糖，放进床头柜上的一个小盒子里，里面还有几块糖，五彩缤纷的。

 

巴基凝视着丽萨的脸庞，突然轻声问：“丽萨，你为什么不高兴？”

 

丽萨整理小车内的物品，对着他笑一下：“我没有不高兴，明天见，巴基。”说完她就离开了。

 

巴基看着她的背影，小眉头皱起来，但他只是说：“明天见。”

 

许久没说话的巴恩斯先生终于开口了：“你弄痛他了。”

 

另外两个人一时都没有反应过来他在说什么。

 

然后巴恩斯夫人松开手，发现巴基细细的手腕上一圈红痕，她十分内疚：“疼不疼，巴基？”

 

巴基看着她，笑得如同夏天午后的轻风，甜甜地说：“不疼。”

 

“说实话。”巴恩斯先生说。

 

“说实话，疼不疼？”巴恩斯夫人又问。

 

巴基嗫嚅：“也有一点疼……”

 

巴恩斯夫人看看那圈红痕，又看看他，没了脾气：“对不起，巴基。”

 

“没关系。”

 

“下次如果我弄痛你，要告诉我。”

 

“嗯……”

 

“不然我就不喜欢你了。”巴恩斯夫人佯装生气。

 

她的伪装太过明显，于是巴基一下就懂了那不过是个玩笑，他的小脑袋靠在她的身上，仰视着她，一双蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，像阳光下波涛粼粼的浅海，他故意撒娇：“不要嘛，你看我好喜欢好喜欢你的。”

 

巴恩斯夫人没忍住，亲吻下他的额头。

 

他们两个笑成一团，巴恩斯先生的目光在他们二人身上停留许久，又不动声色地移向窗外。

 

巴基睡着后，巴恩斯先生把巴恩斯夫人叫走了，他们进了卫生间，五分钟后，又走了出来。巴恩斯先生扯扯领口，想让它松一点。

 

之前一直在休默医生办公室的史蒂夫这时回到了这间病房，他看看巴恩斯夫人，又看看巴恩斯先生，最后对着巴恩斯夫人说：“我有几句话和你说。”

 

说完他走了出去，巴恩斯夫人略侧过头，打量他的背影，几秒后才迈开步子。

 

史蒂夫接受了博士的建议，他今晚应该离开这里，索尔在的话，巴基的安全不成问题，洛基也不成问题。但有些关于巴基生活习惯，他要告诉索尔。

 

史蒂夫絮絮地说，巴恩斯夫人安静地站在他对面，双眼泠然无波。

 

史蒂夫隐隐约约觉得好像哪里不对，他一边说，一边打量着面前的巴恩斯夫人。哪里都没有问题。

 

他说完了。

 

巴恩斯夫人淡淡地问：“还有吗？”

 

那双眼睛的傲慢像月光一样，明亮而清冷，史蒂夫突然就意识到了：“你是洛基。”

 

巴恩斯夫人沉默地与他对视，微微扬着脸。

 

史蒂夫不知道自己是震惊更多还是疑惑更多：“你是洛基，你居然是洛基，上帝，你怎么会是洛基……”

 

巴恩斯夫人眉毛漂亮而凌厉，挑起来就显露出气势。她听着史蒂夫的话，目光从史蒂夫的脸上移到了白墙上的影子，脸上没什么喜怒神色。她转过身，动作如花开一样静雅，头也不回地离开了。

 

史蒂夫终于不再纠结，他对着那个袅娜的背影一时无言。在那个背影进入病房之前，史蒂夫疲惫地说，照顾好他。

 

巴恩斯夫人的脚步停了一下，她稍微偏下头，一个微小的角度，甚至不足以让史蒂夫看见她的侧脸。她没有说话，也没有点头，但是史蒂夫知道洛基听进去了。

 

巴恩斯夫人走进病房，脚步声轻得几乎听不见。巴恩斯先生正在把削好皮的苹果一块块地削到一个水晶碗里，很快，一个苹果只剩下了果核部分。见到巴恩斯夫人走进来，他把刀放下，还有些许果肉的苹果核被放进嘴里，漂亮的水果签插在了切好的苹果块上。巴恩斯先生手腕一转，把水晶碗递给巴恩斯夫人，轻声地问：“史蒂夫和你说什么了？”

 

巴恩斯夫人看一眼病床上恬静睡着的巴基，小孩子睡觉不老实，踢开了被子，露出了一只小小的脚丫，于是巴恩斯夫人静悄悄地走过去，拉过被子给他盖好。那个小孩一动不动地睡着，下巴尖尖的，脸色也不好。巴恩斯夫人又把被角仔细给他掖好。她做时不觉有什么，但是转身就对上巴恩斯先生那双含笑的眼睛，就莫名不自在起来。

 

他低声说：“你知道吗，我一直想看看你和孩子相处会是什么样的。”

 

巴恩斯夫人皱着眉，更加不自在，她先是躲着他的目光，可是没一回儿又昂起头来看回去，好像刚才的事情并未发生过。她在他身边坐下，默默地把水晶碗接过来，看着碗里的苹果，香甜的果香在鼻尖萦绕，她插起一块苹果送入口中，安静地咀嚼。

 

午后的阳光很暖。巴恩斯夫人又站起来拉住了半扇窗帘，巴基的脸庞陷入了柔和的阴影当中。

 

巴恩斯先生吃完了自己手中的苹果，他手一扬，果核被精准地丢入了垃圾桶中，“咚”地一声响。巴恩斯先生没料到声音会这么大，错愕了一瞬。他们两个同时看向睡着的巴基，万幸他没有被吵醒。

 

而后巴恩斯夫人生气又嫌弃地用眼角看着巴恩斯先生，后者自知理亏，垂着眼，悻悻地到卫生间里去洗手。

 

巴恩斯夫人被巴基床头柜上的一摞故事书吸引了注意力，她抽出一本，翻了两页，放了回去，又抽出了一本，翻开看看，带着它回到了椅子里。她把水晶碗放到大腿上，单手捧着书，不时插一两块苹果吃。

 

巴恩斯先生靠在卫生间的门框上，无可奈何地看着，有人天生就是享受的命，有什么办法。

 

巴基的药液快要没有的时候，巴恩斯先生按了铃，很快护士就来了，是詹妮弗。

 

詹妮弗拔了针，正要离开，巴恩斯夫人叫住她，她看一眼她的胸前的名牌：“呃，安妮斯顿小姐，巴基什么时候能醒过来？”

 

詹妮弗的身影顿了一下，她叹口气，反问：“他睡了多长时间？”

 

巴恩斯夫人回忆：“大概三个小时。”

 

詹妮弗对着她安慰地笑一下：“没关系，就快了。”但是她心里却清楚地知道巴基的状况越来越差了，这让她难受得不行，她太喜欢这个孩子了。她勉强地维持着笑容，离开了这个病房。

 

巴基一直睡到了晚上才醒，他张开眼睛，就看到了爸爸妈妈的脸。他伸出手臂，亲昵地叫妈妈：“妈咪——”

 

巴恩斯夫人隔了两秒才给了他一个拥抱，然后她揉揉他的头发，给他穿好衣服鞋子，牵着他去走廊走了走，等他完全清醒过来才让他吃饭。

 

巴基拉着巴恩斯夫人的手，毫无节奏地乱晃。他在走廊里就像在自己家里一样，他和每一位路过的医护人员打招呼，那么开心，摇头晃脑的，笑起来露出两个小虎牙。

 

“嗨，大卫，晚上好。”

 

“晚上好，巴基。”

 

“露西，晚上好。”

 

“噢，巴基，晚上好。”

 

“晚上好，克里斯。”

 

“晚上好，小巴基。”

 

……

 

现在走廊里静悄悄的，只有他们两个人，巴基在银白色的灯光下凝望巴恩斯夫人，由衷地说：“妈咪，你真的好漂亮啊。”

 

巴恩斯夫人摸摸他的头顶：“你也很漂亮。”

 

等到他们回去的时候，巴恩斯先生已经支起病床上自带的小饭桌。巴恩斯夫人带着巴基去卫生间洗手，她瞧着那个认认真真揉洗手液的小孩子，不知怎么就一时兴起，飞快地把泡沫蹭到巴基的鼻子尖上，巴基愣了一下，然后就故意用脸蹭她，把泡沫都蹭到了她的衣服上。

 

巴恩斯先生在把热好的饭菜端到桌子上，听着卫生间里传来阵阵笑声，不由得跟着笑了，他有很多年没听过洛基笑得这么开心了。

 

吃完饭，巴恩斯夫人靠在床头给巴基讲故事，而巴恩斯先生接到了山姆的电话后，得知了今晚有一场橄榄球比赛，现在正在看直播。

 

巴恩斯夫人的声音很和缓，可是巴基的注意力却越来越不在她这里。

 

终于，巴基打断她，他的小手指向巴恩斯先生的方向：“爹地在干什么？”

 

巴恩斯夫人微微抬眼扫一下：“在看比赛。”

 

巴基仰起脸来，揪揪她的衣袖，乖巧地问：“那我能看一会海绵宝宝吗？”他那么期待，巴恩斯夫人不忍心打碎他眼里的光芒。她绝对不会承认，她自己也想捣乱。

 

她站起来，走到巴恩斯先生面前，直接把手机拿走。

 

沉浸在比赛紧张氛围中的巴恩斯先生一时间没有反应过来，他呆呆地望着她：“你干什么！”

 

“巴基要看海绵宝宝。”

 

“可那是直播啊！”巴恩斯先生揪着头发，近乎崩溃说。

 

巴恩斯夫人立在原地，面无表情地、安静地看着他。

 

五秒过去了。

 

巴恩斯先生摊进椅子里，无奈地捂着脸：“唉，看吧看吧。”

 

 

 

“一定要刷牙吗？”巴基向后退一步，嘴角委屈地向下撇，连带着脸颊上的几分肉也向下垂，水汪汪的大眼睛里满是不甘愿。

 

巴恩斯夫人一手端着牙缸，一手拿着牙刷，望着隔着半米远一脸悲愤的巴基。史蒂夫说过巴基不喜欢刷牙，但是她没想到这个孩子居然纠结得好像刷牙是全世界最可怕的事，比被世界末日还要可怕。

 

巴恩斯夫人发自内心地觉得这真是太好玩了。

 

她玩味地偏下头，嘴角慢慢扬起一个很小的弧度，一双绿眼睛笑得流光溢彩。她丝毫不为自己的开心感到愧疚：“一定要。”

 

巴基更加委屈，他使劲地摇头，柔软的深棕色发丝甩来甩去的。

 

巴恩斯夫人含着笑，拿着牙缸和牙刷，一步步向着巴基走过去，有种自己是个童话中恶毒巫婆的感觉。

 

巴基畏惧地后退一步，巴恩斯夫人前进一步，巴基再后退，巴恩斯夫人再跟进。

 

最后巴基缩在卫生间的墙角里，背靠着墙壁，可怜兮兮地看着巴恩斯夫人，小脸苦巴巴的。

 

“刷牙。”巴恩斯夫人说。

 

“不嘛——”稚嫩的童声拐着弯，拉了老长，那声音如同一种破坏力极强的武器，巴恩斯夫人深呼吸，眼睁睁看着自己那颗原本坚定无比的心一瞬间倒戈百分之五十。她挣扎三秒，还是摇头：“不行。”

 

“妈咪——”巴基的小手拉上她的衣角，轻轻晃着，“求你了——”他扭着身子撒娇。

 

巴恩斯夫人的心理战线匀速崩溃中。

 

巴基干脆搂住她的腰，抱着她扭来扭去的，语调拉成小孩子特有的那种攻无不克的甜蜜语气：“不要刷牙好不好，妈咪？求你了求你了求你了——你最好了——”巴基的头发在巴恩斯夫人的衣服上蹭得乱糟糟的，他稍稍抬起脸来，用眼角觑着，偷偷地观察她的反应。

 

巴恩斯夫人的身子被他带得摇来晃去，她木着脸，批判自己比肉体摇摆得更厉害的意志力。

 

“行不行嘛，妈咪——”

 

巴恩斯夫人的心理战线匀加速崩溃中。

 

绝对不能屈服，巴恩斯夫人想。

 

巴基的眼睛望着她，整整一个宇宙在可怜地、委屈地、期待地看着她。

 

巴恩斯夫人不甘心地抿起嘴。

 

 

 

一分钟后，巴恩斯先生笑着走进来，他的笑容掺杂着困惑：“发生什么了，巴基？”

 

前一分钟里的场景让巴恩斯先生惊异不已，巴恩斯夫人出去后先是笑得肩膀都颤，紧接着是一声叹息，然后又笑起来，被吓到的巴恩斯先生小心翼翼地问她怎么了，她捏捏眉心，一脸骄矜，你，去看着巴基把牙刷了。

 

“我不想刷牙。”巴基诚实地说。

 

“为什么？”巴恩斯先生问。

 

“因为我不喜欢。”

 

“可是不刷牙你会长蛀牙的……”

 

巴基的脸又苦下来，他嗫嚅道：“一次两次没关系吧……”

 

巴恩斯先生非常认真地思考起巴基说的话，他觉得巴基说的挺对的：“一次两次是没什么关系……”

 

巴基的眼睛瞬间明亮起来，那个愁苦的表情消失不见。他一点一点蹭到巴恩斯先生身边，仰起脸，显得下巴尖尖，眼神里藏不住的慧黠，看着活像一只小狐狸：“那就不刷了？”

 

巴恩斯先生对上那双眼睛，犹豫就飞了：“嗯，那就不刷了。”

 

笑意漫出巴基的脸庞，但他很理智地克制住了自己的笑声，还不忘问巴恩斯先生：“那我们不告诉妈咪？”

 

“好，”巴恩斯先生答应得很爽快，但是他又说，“那你也得答应我一件事。”

 

巴基的欢喜里又涌进纠结，他谨慎地看着他：“什么事？”

 

“就这一次，下不为例，以后你都要乖乖刷牙。”

 

巴基一脸“我就知道”的悲愤，撅起嘴巴不说话了。

 

巴恩斯先生蹲下和他平视，伸出拳头等着巴基的回答。

 

巴基又开始使用那种无辜、可怜的眼神，企图让巴恩斯先生心软。

 

巴恩斯先生对他的小套路视而不见，他使劲揉揉他的头发，催促道：“快点。”

 

巴基知道躲不过去了。煞有其事地垂着头叹口气，巴恩斯先生看着他那份严肃惆怅的小大人的样子，想笑得不行。

 

他笑着说：“不就是刷个牙吗，你还怕它？”

 

巴基抬起脸来，那份惆怅已经不见了。他自我调节好了，既然以后必须刷牙，就要勇敢面对，刷牙也就几分钟而已，它带来的痛苦也不会比吃饱了披萨后吃不下玉米片的痛苦更强烈。想到那次没有吃到嘴里的玉米片，巴基遗憾地摇了摇头。接着他重整旗鼓，满怀信心地握起了拳头。

 

小小的拳头和巴恩斯先生大大的拳头碰一下，不到七岁的巴基豪言壮志：“不怕它！”

 

 

 

“‘……我睡在船中，三天没吃一点东西，只靠河水解渴，由于过度的饥饿、疲劳、恐惧，我浑身有气无力，狼狈极了。后来来到一座高山面前，要从山洞中穿过……’巴基？”

 

巴恩斯夫人试探性地叫一下靠在她怀里快要睡着的巴基，小脑袋点来点去的巴基听到后瞬间瞪大眼睛，他迷茫地看着巴恩斯夫人，在巴恩斯夫人开口前急急辩解道：“我没睡着，妈咪……”说着眼皮又要不争气地合拢，巴基立刻又睁开，“我还不困……”他打着哈欠说。

 

巴恩斯夫人挑眉看他强装不困：“你困了，该睡觉了。”

 

“故事还没讲完……”巴基的语气渐低，到尾声几乎轻得听不见。

 

“明天再讲。”巴恩斯夫人把星空图案的书签夹到书里，然后把书轻轻合起。

 

巴基拉着她袖口，努力试图睁着眼睛：“我不困！”

 

巴恩斯夫人不说话，只是安静地看着他，在心里默数，一，二，三……

 

数到六的时候巴基终于闭上了眼睛，他迷迷糊糊地说：“晚安吻……”

 

巴恩斯夫人卷着他头发的手顿了一下，几秒后，她吻了下他的头发。

 

巴基的眼睛已经完全睁不开了，但他还是不肯乖乖睡觉：“还有爹地的……”

 

巴恩斯夫人看向巴恩斯先生，却发现他没有看着巴基，而是看着她。眼神对上的那一瞬间，她心中暗惊，千年岁月中，她鲜少见过他那种神色，专注，温柔，痛苦，沧桑，还有种不顾一切的疯狂。

 

巴恩斯夫人的直觉和经验统统铃声大作。

 

巴恩斯先生应着巴基：“来了——”他一步步走近，巴恩斯夫人莫名紧张起来，她把目光移开，试图装一副波澜不惊的神色来掩饰内心的狼狈。她想站起身，却发现巴基死死揪着她的衣服。她的动作让他揪得更紧。

 

“你要去哪？”巴基咕哝着问。

 

巴恩斯夫人轻柔地回答：“我哪里也不去。”她的手覆在巴基的小手上。

 

巴恩斯先生默默看着，他凑近，肩膀挨上巴恩斯夫人的胸腹，她身体僵住。他的手臂撑在柔软的被子上，低头亲在巴基的额头上。

 

巴基心满意足地动了动，闭着眼睛慵声说：“你和妈咪不亲吗……”

 

巴恩斯夫人覆在他的小手上的手颤了一下。巴恩斯先生扭头看着她：“我们也应该有晚安吻。”

 

这句话像道箭一样射向了巴恩斯夫人，她无意识地屏住了呼吸。

 

巴基气息匀长，说话间已经睡熟了。

 

巴恩斯先生站起来，居高临下地俯视她。

 

巴恩斯夫人摇着头，轻声说：“我不知道你要干什么，但你最好别干。”

 

巴恩斯先生不为所动：“你听到他说什么了。”

 

他眼中有种情感在燃烧，能灼伤她，所以她只想逃。她说：“他已经睡着了，戏演完了。”

 

“是该演完了，”索尔答道，“都已经演了这么多年了。”他目不转睛地盯着洛基，逼仄隐隐，如同猎人一般。

 

洛基怔住，他想说些什么，却在开口之前就失去了机会。

 

那个吻结束很久后，洛基问：“你想好了吗？”

 

“早就想好了。”索尔低声而坚定地回答。

 

“那好，”洛基的手掌轻动，一道光闪过，巴基的小手松开了他的衣服，他看着索尔，眼底清明无畏，“我们继续。”

 

这次他主动吻了上去。

 

 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章涉及锤基、狼队。

 

7

 

在巴基的惊呼中，汤姆的屁股狠狠扎到了钉板上，巴基咧着嘴，看着汤姆从高空一路下跌，掉进了喷泉里面，水花四溅。汤姆湿淋淋地爬出来，几股水流从他屁股上涌出，恰好正浇在喷泉旁的花朵上。

 

巴基仰头笑起来，一个重心不稳就倒在了床上，“咚”的一声响。

 

一旁的巴恩斯先生正埋首于一本漫画中，他翘着腿，显得相当惬意。在听到响动后他抬头看了看巴基，那个小孩子躺在被子上，正像一条毛毛虫一样扭来扭去，巴恩斯先生笑一笑，目光又回到了漫画上。

 

一分钟后，巴恩斯先生察觉到哪里不对，巴基太安静了，小孩子从来不该这么安静。他再度把视线从漫画中移开，看见那个小孩盘腿坐在床上，皱着眉头，一脸认真，跟个大人似的，他的小手指正在嘴边摸着。

 

“怎么了？”巴恩斯先生问。

 

巴基半皱着眉头，张大嘴巴，手指碰碰一颗上门牙，支吾不清地说：“它在动。”

 

巴恩斯先生扔掉手里的漫画，两步走到床边，蹲下去，胳膊撑在床上，关切地看着这个小孩子：“巴基，你是不是要换牙了？”

 

巴基不解地看着他：“什么是换牙？”

 

“就是，你现在的牙齿会掉，然后那个空隙会长出新的牙齿来。”他拿过一张纸巾，擦巴基满是口水的小手指。

 

“那它什么时候长出来？”

 

“大概，一个月？”巴恩斯先生把纸团扔到垃圾桶里。

 

“那……”笑意渐渐在巴基的脸上蔓延，巴恩斯先生看得出来他很努力在克制，可是效果微乎其微，这个小孩难掩兴奋地问，“换完牙以后还用刷牙吗？”

 

他这副期待的神情太可爱了，比动物园里憨态可掬的小熊和商店里五彩缤纷的糖果还可爱，巴恩斯先生只好捂起眼睛，才能残忍地说出：“用。”

 

透过指缝，巴恩斯先生看到巴基的笑容在一瞬间消失殆尽，他木着脸，小小的身体断电一样倒下去，扑在柔软的被子上，一副彻底失去人生意义的样子。

 

巴恩斯先生忍不住笑，伸出手在他脸上捏一捏，又捏一捏，脸颊上的皮肉很快红了一块，但是巴基完全顾不上这些，他专注地沉浸在自己的悲伤里。

 

巴恩斯先生也躺下去，和他眼睛对着眼睛：“有那么可怕吗？”

 

巴基双眼放空，有气无力地回他：“有……”他又说，“我不想换牙。”

 

“好吧……不过换牙就像你长高一样，是不可避免的，这都是好事，你在成长，巴基。”巴恩斯先生又说：“张嘴，我看看你那颗牙。”

 

巴基鼓着嘴巴，纠结地看着他。

 

“我就看看，”巴恩斯先生非常真诚，“我不会骗你的。”

 

巴基盯着他，默默地伸出了小手指，巴恩斯先生立刻心领神会，认真负责地同他拉钩。

 

巴基终于张开嘴，巴恩斯先生看到那颗小小的牙齿只脱落了一点点，大概还有好几天才会掉下来。

 

他想起洛基小时候换牙时，父亲用射箭的方法来帮洛基拔牙，利箭飞出，一颗拴在线上的乳牙也就随之飞出，洛基怔了几秒后，嚎啕大哭，任凭索尔怎么哄都不管用，直到母亲带来了洛基最爱的玩具，那场足以载入史册级别的大哭才得以终止。

 

多年后他们回忆起这件事，奥丁会喟叹着摇头，芙瑞嘉则手抚心口，心有余悸的样子：“那次我还以为他要用眼泪淹了神殿呢。”索尔哈哈大笑，洛基在一旁翻个大大的白眼。

 

他脸上不禁流露出一个陷入回忆的微笑。

 

巴基坐起来：“你在笑什么？”他伸长手臂去拿史塔克平板。

 

“没什么……哎，其实如果你想知道的话我也可以告诉你，就是——”他喋喋不休地说着，而巴基明显已经失去了兴趣。

 

“嘘——”巴基不得已按了暂停，他把食指比在嘴边，有几分嫌弃又有几分委屈地看着他，“你太吵了。”

 

巴恩斯先生挤出一个笑来回应他，用手势表达出，好了，我不说话了，你好好看。

 

巴基凶着脸，恐吓他：“你不许再出声音了。”

 

巴恩斯先生本着揍孩子事小复仇者联盟内战事大的原则点了点头。

 

巴基一下就笑起来了：“我爱你，爹地。”然后欢快的音乐响起，灰蓝色的猫咪撞到了墙上，棕色的圆耳朵老鼠捧着肚子大笑。

 

巴基也笑得东倒西歪，和那只小老鼠如出一辙。

 

 

 

医院的夜晚静悄悄的。

 

巴基把今天的糖果额度留到了最后，现在他正用力咬着一颗水果硬糖。突然他感到嘴巴里面一疼，然后一股奇怪的味道扩散开来，他舔舔疼痛源，就是之前那颗松动的牙。现在它只有一点点还连着牙龈，巴基觉得疼。

 

一个毫不困难的选择出现在巴基面前，他决定先把糖吃完再说。

 

在“嘎嘣嘎嘣”的脆响中，他隐约听到了丽萨的声音，还有另一个男人的声音，从走廊传来，像在争吵。

 

“外面怎么了？”因为吃着糖，他的发音很模糊。甜橙味的口水快要流出来，他猛地吸回去。

 

靠窗坐着的巴恩斯夫人闲闲翻过一页书：“不知道。”

 

“那你想不想去看看？”巴基又问，再次吸了吸口水，这次用的力气大了，弄疼了那颗牙，他不由“啊”一声。

 

“不想，”巴恩斯夫人望向他，“怎么了？”

 

“没事……”他的小手严严地捂着嘴巴，声音也被捂住了。他偷偷地瞄巴恩斯夫人，好像生怕她会继续问下去。

 

巴恩斯夫人把书放好，走了过来：“张开嘴让我看看。”

 

巴基捂着嘴巴摇摇头，非常不情愿。

 

“乖，你最听话了。”

 

巴基还是摇头。

 

“我今晚给你讲两个故事，好不好？”

 

坚定的小男子汉在动摇。他眨眨眼，没说话。

 

巴恩斯夫人心领神会，她竖起三根漂亮的手指：“三个？”

 

巴基的眼睛瞬间亮起来，他猛点头。

 

巴恩斯夫人笑起来，她从纸盒中抽出好几张纸巾垫在手心上，巴基万分不舍地把他心爱的糖果吐了出来，然后听话地张开了嘴。

 

巴恩斯夫人捏着他的嘴仔细看：“别动啊。”

 

巴基一动不动，只有眼睛骨碌骨碌地打转。

 

那颗牙被堪堪吊在那里，像一个徒手攀在崖边的人，轻轻一碰就要掉下来。

 

巴恩斯夫人松开手，在巴基夸张地活动嘴的时候漫不经心地说：“拔下来吧。”

 

巴基的小身板一下僵住了，他瞪圆双眼：“不要！”他说话已经开始跑风了。巴基察觉出来了，他的拒绝因为跑风显得格外滑稽，一点气势都没有。巴基不甘心，又试了一遍，还是那样。他闭上嘴巴不肯再说话了，又羞又恼地生着闷气。

 

巴恩斯夫人惊异地看着他幼稚的举动，而后撑着额头笑不可抑。

 

那个小孩哀怨地看着她，用眼睛说，你居然还笑……

 

巴恩斯夫人笑得倒在床上。

 

巴基气呼呼地扑到她身上，努力地想用小手捂住她的嘴。

 

和医生结束谈话的巴恩斯先生回来了，他看看闹成一团的两个人，言语间已经沾染了笑意：“怎么笑成这样？”

 

“没什么！”巴基抢着回答，却在听到自己的声音的一瞬间就后悔了，他生气地揉乱自己的头发，然后撅起嘴，背过身去，不说话了。

 

巴恩斯先生和巴恩斯夫人对视一眼，两个人都强忍着没有笑出来。他直接走到巴基身旁坐下：“张嘴，孩子，让我看看你的牙。”

 

巴基摇头。

 

“听话，孩子。”

 

“别忘了，三个故事哦。”巴恩斯夫人故意诱惑他。她的手臂搭在巴恩斯先生的肩膀上，头也顺势倚过去，金色的发梢落在巴恩斯先生的胸前。

 

巴基为难地左顾右盼，最后他妥协了：“你们不要碰啊。”他不放心地嘱咐他们。

 

“当然，”巴恩斯先生信誓旦旦地说，“我就看看。”

 

“就只能看看！”

 

“肯定的！”

 

巴基犹疑地盯着他，足有十秒，他下定决心，张开了嘴。

 

巴恩斯先生语气浮夸地说：“哇，快看，一颗垂死挣扎的牙——”说着，他以闪电般的速度出手，准确地拽住了那颗门牙。

 

一瞬之后，那颗牙在他指间，彻彻底底离开了巴基的牙龈。巴恩斯先生有些兴奋地把这颗牙给巴基看：“看！”

 

巴基和巴恩斯先生手里那颗还坚强地留在他嘴里的，小小的牙齿两两望着。这一切太快了，他没有反应过来，他愣愣地、后知后觉地舔了舔嘴中的那个空缺，咸涩的味道，有点疼。

 

目睹了整个过程的巴恩斯夫人不无震惊地看着巴恩斯先生：“你真是个魔鬼。”她的赞美发自内心。

 

巴基迟钝的小脑瓜终于明白过来，他意识到自己被欺骗了，于是气愤、委屈与伤心统统涌上心头，他嘴巴里的疼痛也被放大了无数倍。悲愤的火焰在他眼中剧烈燃烧，他怒视巴恩斯先生：“你骗我！”

 

巴恩斯先生眨眨眼，又摸摸鼻子，讨好地扬起嘴角：“对不起。”

 

巴基扭过头去不看他：“你骗我！我再也不要理你了！”这句话因为跑风，气势大减。

 

巴恩斯先生费力地忍着笑，脸都憋红了：“对不起，原谅我好吗？”他努力让自己看上去又真诚又可怜，这样或许能激发小孩子的同情心。

 

巴恩斯夫人在旁边笑得开心，她看到巴恩斯偷偷地瞄巴恩斯先生，一脸纠结，既不忍心又不甘心。最后这个比芝士蛋糕还要柔软的孩子妥协了，他撅着嘴，声音低低的：“这事没有十根棒棒糖解决不了。”

 

“还有十块蛋糕。”巴恩斯夫人补充。

 

“当然当然。”巴恩斯先生忙不迭地答应。

 

笼罩在巴基脸上的乌云渐渐散开，他伸出右手：“拉钩！”

 

巴恩斯先生立刻勾住他的小指，巴基看着他的眼睛，认认真真地说：“你再骗我，我就真的不理你了噢！”

 

巴恩斯夫人学着巴基的语气，也对巴恩斯先生说：“我也真的不理你了噢！”

 

巴恩斯先生做出生无可恋的模样：“啊，那不如杀了我吧！”

 

巴基被他逗得直笑，露出那个一排牙齿中的豁口，看着傻透了。

 

三个人笑够了，巴恩斯夫人摸着巴基的头发：“疼吗？”

 

巴基摇摇头：“不疼。”是真的不太疼。

 

巴恩斯先生对这种不惧疼痛的男子汉精神很是赞许：“你很勇敢，巴基。”

 

但是六岁的巴基已经跳跃到下一件事上去了，他的手指敲着枕头，一脸憧憬：“你们说，牙仙子会送给我什么呢？”

 

“啊？”巴恩斯先生发出一个疑问的声音，与巴恩斯夫人面面相觑。

 

“牙仙子今晚要来啊！”巴基挣脱巴恩斯夫人的手，“把掉下来的牙放在枕头下面，我睡着后牙仙子会把牙变成礼物的！”

 

巴恩斯先生与巴恩斯夫人再次面面相觑，他们完全不知道巴基在说什么。

 

“牙仙子？”巴恩斯先生语气平直得像一根线。

 

“牙仙子。”巴恩斯夫人重复。

 

“她要给你送礼物。”巴恩斯先生说。

 

“没错！”巴基的每句话都在跑风，可是此时此刻他开心得就像一只找到了一百颗松子的小仓鼠，“你们说，我会收到什么呢？隐身衣我已经有了，我想要一个时光机，不不不，还是一罐吃不完的糖吧——不行，我得再想想……”

 

说着，巴基的小手撑住下巴，陷入了沉思。

 

巴恩斯先生头疼地叹气。

 

 

 

这一晚是这几天以来，巴基最愿意睡觉的一晚。几乎是巴恩斯夫人一说“该睡觉了”，他就立刻关掉动画片，钻进被子里，闭上眼睛说了“晚安”，连晚安吻都不再索要了。

 

在他睡熟后，巴恩斯夫人和巴恩斯先生躲到了卫生间里。

 

巴恩斯先生非常焦虑，来回地走，他低声问：“好吧，牙仙子到底是什么东西？！”

 

巴恩斯夫人靠着盥洗台，她刚刚谷歌了牙仙子。她冷着脸把手机扔给他：“自己看。”

 

巴恩斯先生只看了两行就把手机扔回去：“那我们给他找个牙仙子？西芙最近应该可以来。”

 

巴恩斯夫人翻个白眼，深感心力交瘁：“当然不用真的去找一个牙仙子，给他准备个礼物就可以了。”

 

“诶？就这样？哈哈哈哈，那太好了……准备什么礼物？”

 

“不知道。”

 

“糖？银元，星星做的那种？或者……足球？篮球？地球的男孩子好像都挺喜欢这些……”

 

巴恩斯夫人看着墙壁上的瓷砖，没有说话。

 

就在他们思索的时刻，一声高声尖叫打破了寂静：“我抓住你了！”

 

是巴基的声音。

 

他们下意识看向对方，巴恩斯先生飞快地打开卫生间的门，冲了出来：“怎么了，巴基？”

 

巴恩斯先生厉声喝道：“谁闯进来了！别怪我对你不客气！”

 

巴恩斯夫人按下电灯开关，整个房间瞬间大亮。

 

眼前的画面映入眼帘时，巴恩斯先生那些威胁的话语戛然而止。巴恩斯夫人一时也愣住了。

 

一个漂亮的金发小女孩立在病房中间，不明所以又有些畏惧地看着他们，巴基光着脚站在她身旁，紧紧握着她的手腕，好像生怕她会消失一样。巴基激动地说：“妈咪，爹地，快看啊，是牙仙子！”

 

巴恩斯夫人和巴恩斯先生都是一头雾水，他们不懂晚上十点的病房里为什么会突然出现一个陌生的小姑娘。他们对视一眼，一同走过去，巴恩斯先生在小女孩面前蹲下身，轻声问：“小可爱，你是谁啊？”

 

“她是牙仙子！”巴基抢着回答。

 

“巴基，”巴恩斯夫人对他做了个噤声的动作，“她可以自己回答。”

 

巴基吐吐舌头，不说话了。

 

小女孩在悄悄地打量巴恩斯先生，他露出个友善的笑容来，试图让自己看上去更可亲。

 

“我叫凯西。”小女孩怯生生地回答他。

 

“好的，凯西，甜心，你怎么会在这里？”巴恩斯夫人问。

 

“来给我送礼物！”巴基再一次抢先回答。

 

巴恩斯夫人的眉头皱起来，声音比刚才还要严厉：“不要替别人回答，巴基，尤其是你并不熟悉的人。”

 

巴基有些委屈地看着她，似乎不懂她为什么突然这么凶。他张了张嘴，想为自己辩解，但最后他什么也没说，只是撅起嘴巴，低下头去看着自己的脚尖，轻轻点了点头，声音小小的：“知道了，妈咪。”

 

巴恩斯夫人观察了巴基两秒，他还是没有抬起头来，于是巴恩斯夫人揉了揉他的头发，以示安慰：“知道了就好了。”

 

“我不是牙仙子，”一直默默看着他们的凯西说，“但是我确实是个天使。”

 

巴恩斯先生和巴恩斯夫人因为她天真的话语愣了一瞬，然后他们笑了，但没有丝毫嘲弄，只有包容和善意：“谁告诉你的？”

 

“我爸爸和我妈妈。”

 

“他们现在在哪？”

 

“我妈妈在——”凯西突然停下了，她警惕地看着他们，“你们是谁？”

 

巴恩斯先生指指巴基：“这个小鬼是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我们是他的父母，你可以叫我索——周四！呃，我是说，周四是不是明天？”

 

巴恩斯夫人送给他一记白眼：“周四，哈。”

 

巴恩斯先生耸耸肩，表情很委屈：“我只是试着修正……这不是——好吧，我的错。”

 

凯西费解地看着巴恩斯先生，不明白他在胡言乱语些什么。但她没有因为他那副滑稽的样子发笑，反而贴心地回答了他古怪的问题：“明天不是周四，是周日。”然后她又说：“这没什么，我爸爸也总是记不清这些。”

 

巴恩斯先生的面庞一瞬间就变得温柔了，他看着凯西，轻轻摇头：“噢，我也想要个女儿……”

 

巴恩斯夫人觉得自己仿佛听错了：“请你再说一遍？”

 

巴基也瞪着眼睛，支支吾吾的，扭着身子抗议。

 

巴恩斯夫人看他一眼：“你现在可以说话了。”

 

“我听到啦！”巴基愤怒地看着巴恩斯先生。

 

巴恩斯先生毫不在意地摆摆手：“你听到就听到吧。”他又看向巴恩斯夫人：“你也听到了对吧，我想要个女儿。”

 

巴基气得跺脚：“妈咪，你看他！”

 

巴恩斯夫人安抚地拍了拍巴基，同时嫌恶地看巴恩斯先生一眼。

 

“我们扔了他吧。”她对巴基说。

 

“我觉得可以。”巴基瞬间就同意了。

 

“把他扔得远远的，扔去外太空，让太空鸟把他叼走吃掉。”

 

“好！”巴基仿佛已经完成了这一壮举般，握着小拳头，看上去踌躇满志，然后他又一次流露出心软，“但你只是在开玩笑对吧，我们不会真的扔走爹地的，对吧？”

 

巴恩斯夫人果断地说：“噢，亲爱的，我们当然不是在开玩笑。”

 

巴基的神色一下子变了：“可是……”

 

“别见怪，”巴恩斯先生柔声对凯西说，“他们只是太幼稚了，但勉强还算是神志清醒的正常人。”

 

凯西早就笑得停不下来，她揉揉眼睛：“你们一家人真有趣。”

 

巴恩斯先生看着她甩了几下的马尾辫，又看到她的笑脸，又一次感叹：“我真的想要个女儿……”

 

“看见了吧？”巴恩斯夫人斜斜看着巴基，一副“我说了吧”的表情。

 

巴基怒不可遏，重重地“哼”了一声，然后坚定地说：“扔到外太空！越远越好！”

 

“怎么这么吵——”是休默医生的声音，从走廊传来。几个人立刻噤了声。

 

巴基做好了被休默医生骂的准备，连怎么推脱他都想好了——当然，这一切全部都是爹地的错。

 

可是走进来的休默医生并没有骂他们，他的第一反应是：“嘿，凯西？你怎么在这？”

 

“晚上好，大卫叔叔。”凯西摆摆手，和休默医生打招呼。

 

“休默医生，你怎么会认识我的牙仙子？”

 

“你说凯西？”

 

“很明显，他就是在说我，”凯西耸下肩，“可是我不是。”

 

巴基愣了一下：“怎么会！”

 

“什么叫‘怎么会’，我本来就不是啊。牙仙子只有在你睡着了的时候才会出现，你是看不到她的。”

 

“为什么？”巴基问。

 

凯西的表情认真又严肃：“因为她是仙子。”

 

休默医生看着这一切：“发生了什么？”

 

巴恩斯先生给他解释：“那个小鬼掉牙了，他不睡觉在等牙仙子，然后，砰！她出现了。然后又，砰！你出现了。”

 

“好吧，我得带她走了。”休默医生朝凯西走去。

 

“她是这里的病人吗？”巴恩斯先生小声问道。

 

休默医生摇摇头：“她是护士家属，我得带她去找丽萨。”

 

“她是丽萨的女儿？”巴基问。

 

“我不是她的女儿！”乖巧的凯西生起气来，她又重复了一遍：“我不是她的女儿！”

 

大家被她突如其来的情绪弄得有些不知所措，只有休默医生略带无奈地看着她：“凯西……”

 

“我不想去找她，我想找我爸爸……”凯西说到最后，已经快要哭了。

 

“凯西，”休默医生在她面前蹲下，轻轻帮她擦去眼泪，“丽萨很担心你，她快要急疯了。”

 

“可是——”

 

“凯西！”是丽萨的声音。她出现在病房门口，脸上泛红，头发也有些散乱，很明显是焦急跑来的。

 

凯西看了她一眼，又把头低下去，脸埋进休默医生的肩膀里。休默医生担忧地看了看丽萨，同时轻轻拍着凯西的后背。

 

丽萨看上去很疲惫，也很难过，她叹口气：“……别再这样做了，凯西。”

 

巴基关切地望着她：“晚上好，丽萨。”

 

丽萨仿佛才注意到他，勉强地对着他笑了一下：“晚上好，巴基。”

 

巴基走过去拉住她的手：“你还好吗？”

 

“还好。”

 

巴基晃晃她的手，仰头望着她：“那我希望你更好一点。”

 

那边休默医生低声劝着凯西。巴恩斯先生和巴恩斯夫人对视一眼，巴恩斯夫人手微微抬了一下。

 

丽萨的笑容总算有了些开心的意味，她揉揉巴基的头顶：“我会努力的。我也希望你更好一点，早点离开这里。”

 

“离开这里我就见不到你了呀！”

 

“我会去看你的。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

“真的，”丽萨又看向凯西，“我希望到时候情况能好转。”

 

巴基沉默地点点头，突然松开她的手，变成一个索取拥抱的姿势。丽萨蹲下去抱住他：“谢谢你，巴基。”

 

“也谢谢你，丽萨。”巴基紧紧抱着她。

 

休默医生轻轻说：“嘿，丽萨，凯西好像睡着了。”他抱着凯西站起来，动作很慢，怕吵醒了她。

 

丽萨擦擦眼泪：“好了，我该走了。”接着她好像突然反应过来什么：“你怎么还没睡？！”

 

“我、我……”巴基慌乱地看向爸爸妈妈，他们两个却全然没有要帮他解释的样子。休默医生好心解围：“他今天掉了一颗牙，在等牙仙子。”

 

丽萨凶凶地拍他屁股：“快睡觉！不然牙仙子不来了。”

 

“不——”巴基立刻怕了，“我现在就睡觉，晚安，丽萨。”

 

“晚安。”丽萨盯着他，看他一溜小跑回到床边，翻身上去，利索地钻进被子里。她这才放心，和休默医生一起同巴恩斯夫妇说了几句话后，她才离开。而后她把休默医生怀里的凯西接到了自己怀里，休默医生无言地拍了拍她的肩膀。

 

巴基其实没有睡，他一直偷偷地看着他们。直到他们的身影完全消失，巴基才小声说：“我觉得丽萨好可怜啊……为什么凯西要这样呢？”

 

巴恩斯先生把被子给他盖好，顺手捏捏他的脸蛋：“不知道。快睡觉吧。”

 

巴基咧着嘴推开他的手，不满地说着：“疼——”

 

巴恩斯夫人的手指搭在电灯开关上：“闭眼。”

 

“遵命，女士！”巴基听话地合起眼睛。

 

“啪哒”的轻响过后，屋子里陷入了黑暗。巴基翻个身，拉紧被子，喃喃地说：“晚安。”

 

“晚安。”

 

“晚安。”

 

这个病房终于静了下来，只有浅浅的呼吸声，一下又一下，听得人心里安宁。

 

巴恩斯夫人隔着几米远看了看巴基，又看向巴恩斯先生，她笑起来，放轻脚步走向他。

 

突然她停住了脚步，脸色也陡然一变，微笑的神情一扫而空，取而代之的是极度痛苦的神色。她的面庞扭曲着，身体像被某种神秘而强大的力量支配，她挣扎着用自己的力量去反抗，却被死死压制住，这一刻他像是巨人手中的蚂蚁，无能为力。她只能在痛苦中感受着那力量生生压迫着她，按着她的头颅，屈下她的膝盖，让她跪下去，让她臣服。

 

她的裙摆开始褪去，绿色的斗篷下摆显现。

 

巴恩斯先生一脸震惊，他疾步跑过去，试图扶起她，他焦急问道：“发生了什么？”

 

巴基闻声也坐了起来：“怎么了？”

 

“没事！”巴恩斯夫人厉声回答。她用尽力气，抬起了右手，黑暗之中幽幽的光在她手中闪过，转瞬即灭。

 

巴基倒了下去，脑袋砸到柔软的枕头上，睡熟了。

 

巴恩斯夫人的伪装已经全部褪去，身着绿色神服的洛基跪在那里，双手背在身后，仿佛被束缚。他垂着头，已是动弹不得。

 

巴恩斯先生有些慌乱地看着他，飞快地思索着发生了什么。下一秒，那种力量便降临到他身上。

 

痛苦的嘶吼被他压在喉咙间，他双拳紧握，全身肌肉绷紧，试图抵抗，却是徒劳无功。

 

转眼间，身着神域战服的雷神索尔，跪倒在地。

 

他们在天神的盛怒之下臣服，跪拜。

 

苍老而威严的声音以雷霆万钧之势滚滚而至，轰然降临在他们耳际，由耳而入，镇压着他们的躯体与灵魂。

 

他们的额头缓缓渗出汗水来，被那神力压迫得几乎无法呼吸。

 

那声音很快就消失了，随即，那股力量也决绝地从他们身体中撤去。对于他们来说，重归寂静与自由。

 

但他们却根本无法立刻站起来，只能勉力撑着，不让自己倒下。他们抬起眼，看到对方苍白的脸色与犹在的惊慌。

 

他知道了。

 

索尔的手还在不由自主地颤抖，他握住洛基的手，放在唇边吻了一下，然后他慢慢撑着膝盖站起来。

 

正当他打算扶起洛基的时候，却听到了门外有响动。

 

他立刻挡在洛基身前，眼睛死死盯着门的方向。洛基也站起来，面对着门，手中多了一把匕首。

 

有人推门进来。

 

索尔沉声喝问：“谁！”

 

一个意想不到的声音响起：“我，史蒂夫。”

 

他走近，穿着一身寻常的休闲装，脸上带着笑容：“嘿，是我，晚上好。”

 

索尔和洛基对视一眼，常常呼出一口气，放松下来。

 

“你怎么来了？”索尔问。

 

史蒂夫非常淡定：“只是路过。”

 

洛基挑起一边眉毛。索尔怀疑地盯着史蒂夫。

 

史蒂夫耸下肩，说了实话：“我想他了。”毫无羞耻之意。

 

索尔难以置信地看着他：“所以你大晚上不睡觉特意跑过来？”

 

史蒂夫皱着眉为自己辩解：“我说了我想他了！”

 

洛基翻个白眼：“愚蠢。”

 

史蒂夫毫不在意，他朝巴基走去，轻轻坐在床边。抚摸着他的小脸，脸上的笑容越来越大。最终他没忍住，俯下身去亲巴基稚嫩的脸颊，一下又一下。

 

索尔和洛基的白眼几乎要翻到天上去。

 

巴基在睡梦中用手推开了他的脸，又抓了抓自己的脸，睡得很沉，没有醒。

 

史蒂夫看得喜欢得不得了，他在巴基的动作渐渐停下后，再次俯下身，亲了巴基的脸颊。然后他顺了顺巴基的头发，帮他把被子掖好，继而静默地坐在那里，温柔地凝视着这个沉睡的小孩子。

 

“他看上去真可爱。”史蒂夫感叹。

 

“你看上去真蠢。”索尔感叹。

 

史蒂夫闻言回头去看索尔，本想讽刺回去，却敛起了笑容。他才发现，他们没有用伪装，并且神色也极不正常。

 

“出了什么事？”史蒂夫正经起来。

 

“没什么……”索尔回答，“但是你来得正好。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“我们要走了。”

 

“去哪里？”

 

索尔苦笑：“阿斯加德。”

 

“怎么了？阿斯加德出什么事了吗？”

 

“不，我们只是……”

 

洛基接下去：“我们只是去迎接我们的惩罚。”

 

 

 

清晨晦暗，冬天的光线更是不佳。巴基睁开眼睛，茫然地看了看眼前的一群人，眨一下眼，又眨一下，蓝眼睛里的光芒被长长睫毛打散，然后眼睫彻底垂下去，巴基又睡着了。

 

三个人围在床边看着这个小孩子呼呼大睡，都有种无奈感。

 

巴恩斯先生蹲在病床边，晃着他小小的身体：“别睡啦，快醒醒。”

 

这个扰人清梦的声音让巴基委屈地皱起了脸，他举起小手软绵绵地胡乱挥着，想要赶走这个烦人的家伙。

 

巴恩斯先生躲过他的小手，契而不舍，他加大力度：“起床啦，起床啦，起床啦！”

 

巴基发出一声拒绝的、委屈的哼哼，同时蹭着被子往后退，依然没有睁开眼睛。

 

史蒂夫凑过去，对着那个恬静的睡脸，心安理得地开始唱歌：“起床啦，起床啦，起床啦，巴基快点起床啦，啦啦啦啦啦啦……”

 

巴基把自己缩进被子里面，让棉被完完全全地隔绝自己和外部世界。但是巴恩斯先生还是在左侧一刻不停地催促：“起床，巴基，快起床……”

 

史蒂夫则在右侧开心地唱着不成调子的歌：“起床啦，起床啦，起床啦，起床啦……”

 

巴恩斯夫人被他们幼稚的举动弄得又好气又好笑，他默默地可怜着这个小孩。

 

被子里的小孩动起来，像是翻了个身，然后又动了几下，随即软软的枕头鼓了起来，像一座矮矮的山。一缕棕色的头发从枕头下面的缝隙中露出来。

 

史蒂夫威胁他：“快起床，小懒虫！不然我们就掀被子了！”

 

被子里的小懒虫没说话，但是很大幅度地扭了扭屁股。

 

史蒂夫下定决心，抬起头看巴恩斯先生。巴恩斯先生也看向他，他们默契地点点头，史蒂夫和巴恩斯先生一人揪住棉被的一角，然后史蒂夫伸出手指，比出“一、二、三”，“唰”地一声，棉被被飞快地掀了起来。

 

巴基跪趴在床上，头埋在枕头下面，肉乎乎的小屁股撅起来，因为被子被拿走，正在不满地扭来扭去。

 

巴恩斯先生直接拍他屁股：“起床！”

 

巴基加大幅度地扭动，继而他终于忍不住了，从枕头下面钻了出来，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发委屈地大喊：“为什么！为什么不让我睡觉！你们为什么要这样对我！”

 

“因为你该起床了，太阳都上班了。”史蒂夫一本正经。

 

“看在上帝的份上，我才六岁！我应该睡懒觉，这才是我们六岁小孩该做的事！而不是早起，你这个笨蛋！”

 

史蒂夫，连同巴恩斯夫妇都目瞪口呆。你永远不能低估小孩子的语言能力，也永远无法预知他们嘴里究竟能说出些什么来。

 

“哇哦……”巴恩斯先生反应延迟般地感叹。

 

“咳……”巴恩斯夫人轻咳一声，看着那个又委屈又愤怒的小孩，强忍着笑，“那个，巴基，你不能那样说话，不能用那种语气说话，也不能说别人笨蛋，你最好和史蒂夫道歉。”

 

史蒂夫点下头：“她说的对。”

 

小朋友看看他，不想道歉又找不出理由反驳，最后不情不愿地说：“对不起。”声音低得几乎让人听不见。

 

史蒂夫揉揉他的头发：“原谅你了。”然后他有些犹豫地开口：“其实我们也很抱歉叫醒你，但是我们有事情要和你说……”

 

“那你们说完我能继续睡了吗？”巴基可怜巴巴地问。

 

“……这个，如果你在听完后还有心情睡觉的话，我们不会阻拦的。”

 

“好吧，说吧。”巴基摆明了“你们快点说，说完我要继续睡”的态度。

 

史蒂夫看向巴恩斯先生。

 

巴恩斯先生看向巴恩斯夫人。

 

巴恩斯夫人看回巴恩斯先生。

 

巴基也看向巴恩斯先生：“爹地？”

 

“好吧，我要说了，我真的要说了……我们，你……”他不知道该怎么开口。

 

“我要有妹妹了吗？”巴基突然兴奋地大喊。

 

三个大人都没跟上他的思路：“什么？”

 

“是不是妈咪怀孕了？”巴基眼睛亮亮的，“我是不是要当哥哥了？”

 

“不是……天啊，你的小脑袋里面都在想些什么……”

 

“想着当哥哥啊，我一个人很寂寞的。”巴基回答得理直气壮。

 

史蒂夫的笑容渐渐落去了，他的忧虑出现了——巴基太需要同龄的朋友了。

 

巴恩斯先生忧伤地看着巴基，不知道该怎么告诉他他们要走了，那太残忍了。

 

但他总要说出来。他心虚地避开巴基的视线：“这件事是，巴基，我们要走了。”

 

“去哪里？游乐场吗？”巴基没有听懂他所说的走是什么意思。

 

巴恩斯先生面露难色：“不是……亲爱了，我们要离开了……”

 

巴基愣愣地看着他：“什么意思？”

 

“我们得回到我们工作的地方了，”巴恩斯先生心疼地看着这个小孩，“非常抱歉，巴基。”

 

“……为什么！你们不是答应过我下周才走的吗！”一大颗泪珠砸下来，继而更多的眼泪砸下来。

 

“对不起……”

 

这个孩子委屈得不成样子，眼眶红通通，脸颊上都是泪水：“可是我不想你们走……”他扑到巴恩斯夫人的怀里。

 

巴恩斯夫人轻轻抱着他：“我们也不想离开你，亲爱的，可是我们必须要回去，有事情在等着我们去做。”

 

“可是你们答应过我！”巴基哭喊。

 

“抱歉，巴基。”巴恩斯先生叹息。

 

巴基一把拉住他的衣角，像抓住救命的那根稻草：“那你们可以带我一起走啊……”他哀求着巴恩斯先生，蓝眼睛都是眼泪，像两汪泉水，亮闪闪的，却没有光彩，像布满乌云的天空。

 

巴恩斯先生的手掌搭上他的小手，他闭上眼睛，狠心地拿开了巴基的手：“我真的真的很抱歉，但是我们不能带你一起走。”

 

巴基闻言哭得更厉害：“爹地，妈咪……”

 

巴恩斯夫人像是突然想起来什么，她坐到巴基身边，给他擦去泪水：“别哭了，有件事忘了和你说。”

 

巴基哭得脸都花了，他不停地摇头，抽噎着说：“我、我不想听……我什么也不想听……”

 

巴恩斯夫人微微弯起嘴角：“那牙仙子送的礼物你也不想要吗？”

 

巴基愣住了，呆呆地看着巴恩斯夫人，一滴泪顺着他的下巴滑落。

 

“什么、什么礼物？”

 

“你刚刚在枕头下面躲了半天，都没有发现吗？”巴恩斯夫人问。

 

史蒂夫抽出一张纸巾来给巴基擦鼻涕。他一边擦巴基一边摇头，史蒂夫只好按住他的头：“别动，巴基。”

 

等他擦完，巴基就迫不及待地一把掀开了枕头。

 

一个小小的布袋躺在那里，淡淡的橙色，看着像一小片日出时分的云朵。巴基脸上悲伤的余色还未褪去，一颗泪珠还坠在他下巴上，要掉不掉的。巴基把那个布袋拿起来，稚嫩的嗓音沙哑着问：“这是什么？”

 

“打开看看。”巴恩斯夫人鼓励他。

 

巴基看她一眼，抬手擦了下泪，牙手并用地扯开了那个漂亮的小袋子，然后他倒提袋子，抖了抖，一个小小的圆球掉出来，紫色的，比一颗糖果大不了多少。

 

巴基捏起那个圆球：“这是什么？”

 

“啊！”巴恩斯先生故作惊讶，“让我看看。”

 

巴基把圆球递过去：“给你。”

 

巴恩斯先生同样小心翼翼地接过来，捧在手里：“呀！是梦游种子啊！”

 

巴基一下坐直了，像是来了精神：“什么？什么？什么是梦游种子？”

 

巴恩斯夫人给他解释：“我听说，如果你在太阳落山时把梦游种子种在水里，晚上它就会结出梦游花来，到夜里，你睡熟的时候，这朵花会带你去仙境……”

 

巴基半张着嘴：“哇……”

 

“哇哦，这真是太神奇了，我只是在书里见到过，没想到真的存在啊……”巴恩斯先生把种子还给他：“这么珍贵，你要好好保管。”

 

巴基下意识地往后退，没有接。

 

史蒂夫笑问：“怎么了？”

 

巴基直直地盯着那个种子，摇了摇头。然后他绕过巴恩斯先生和巴恩斯夫人，飞快地翻身下床，像阵旋风一样掠过巴恩斯夫人身旁，“哒哒哒哒”地跑向窗边。巴恩斯夫妇完全没有反应过来，史蒂夫冲过去：“嘿，小鬼，你搞什么？”

 

巴基没有理他，而是努力踮着脚尖，伸长手臂，想要打开窗户。

 

史蒂夫一把抱住他，把他带离窗边：“你不能这样做，巴基，这太危险了。”

 

“那你能帮我打开吗？拜托了。”巴基望着他的眼睛。

 

“当然。”史蒂夫一手稳稳抱着他，一手拧下把手，打开了窗户。

 

巴恩斯夫人靠在巴恩斯先生身上，两个人不明所以地看着巴基的一举一动。

 

巴基笑起来，对着史蒂夫甜甜地说，只是这份甜被刚刚那场哭喊带来的沙哑削弱了许多：“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”然后巴基把手掌张开，放在嘴边，做成半个小喇叭，他向着窗外大喊：“谢谢你，牙仙子——”喊到最后都破音了。

 

史蒂夫亲亲他的头发：“你这个小鬼。”

 

巴恩斯夫人看着这一切，语气淡淡地和巴恩斯先生说：“他真有意思。”

 

巴恩斯先生搭上她的肩膀：“那就有空再来。”

 

史蒂夫回过身来，看到他们两个的姿势，挑下眉，对面两个人一脸坦然，甚至坦然到有些无耻。史蒂夫翻个白眼，走过去把巴基扔到床上，又返回去关好了窗户。

 

他又给巴基接了一杯水：“喝点水怎么样，小帅哥？”他故意挑巴基爱听的说。

 

巴基不客气地把那一杯水咕咚咕咚喝得干净。

 

巴恩斯夫人把种子装回那个云朵一样的小袋子里，递给巴基：“你可要收好啊。”

 

巴基敬畏地看着那个袋子，深吸一口气，嘴唇紧抿，郑重地点点头，虔诚地接了过来。

 

巴恩斯先生趁机说：“那你也要乖乖等着我们回来啊。”

 

这句话提醒了巴基那个他短暂忘却的事实，他嘴角的笑容一下子就垮塌下去，像一座桥的轰然倒塌，而那些眼泪是冲垮桥的滚滚洪水，迅速从眼眶中冲出来，怎么也停不了。他紧抿着嘴，咬着牙，哭着，还要倔强地凝视着巴恩斯夫妇，像一个受伤的、脆弱的小动物，他那么那么难过，从他的眼神里就能看出来。

 

这样的凝视比之前的哭喊还让人难以招架，巴恩斯先生不忍地转过身去：“我们要走了。”

 

巴基咬着嘴唇，还是没说话。

 

巴恩斯夫人走到门边，从衣帽架上取下大衣，回望巴基：“我们走了。”

 

巴基的声音从身后传来，带着浓烈的不舍和悲伤，还有祈求：“可是我、我不想让你们走……”

 

巴恩斯先生叹口气，走过去，捏捏他被泪水浸湿的脸颊，擦去一颗刚刚从眼角流下的泪珠，直视着他的泪汪汪的眼睛：“答应我，等我们回来。”

 

巴基的嘴唇因为哭泣抽动着，他点点头，艰难地说：“爹地，你们要快点回来……”

 

“一定。”

 

巴恩斯夫人也走了过来，她揉揉他的头发：“回头见。”

 

“我、我会想你们的……”

 

巴恩斯先生对着巴基微笑：“我们也会想你的，孩子。”这句是完全真心真意的。

 

史蒂夫眼神有些沉重，昨晚索尔和洛基并没具体告诉他他们究竟为什么离开，但他能感觉到他们将要面对的是莫大的考验。他真诚地为他的朋友索尔祈祷，至于洛基，他虽然不喜欢他，但确实感谢这几天他的付出，所以他也为他祝福，希望他们在神域不会出事。

 

史蒂夫点下头：“珍重。”

 

“照顾好他。”巴恩斯先生说。

 

“放心。”

 

“那，我们走了。”

 

“再见。”

 

“再见。”

 

他们转过身，背影消失在门外。

 

史蒂夫在心里叹息。

 

在他分神时，巴基脱离他的控制，光着脚丫追了出去：“妈咪——”

 

史蒂夫立刻跟着追了出去，外面已经没有了巴恩斯夫妇的身影，只有巴基不顾别人的目光，在医院的走廊里疯狂地奔跑，试图找到他的爸爸妈妈。

 

史蒂夫心里难受得不行，他跑过去死死拦住巴基，不顾他的挣扎，把他抱了起来。

 

巴基在他怀里剧烈地挣扎，想要离开他的怀抱，想要回到爸爸妈妈身边。史蒂夫沉默地抱着他，他的力气太大了，让巴基的一切挣扎都没有作用。

 

慢慢地，巴基就不挣扎了，他没力气挣扎了。

 

没有人能够理解这个六岁的孩子在经历什么，他正在自己的世界里感受着绝望，他嚎啕大哭，哭得那样悲伤，那样不管不顾，仿佛哪怕宇宙毁灭他也漠不关心，因为他的爸爸妈妈离开他了。

 

不少人朝这边望过来，巴基完全不知晓。他只顾趴在史蒂夫肩头，哭得上气不接下气。

 

史蒂夫只能紧紧地、紧紧地抱着他，抱着这个小小的孩子，这是他生命中最美好，最珍贵的东西，是他掉眼泪他就跟着疼的人。他的眼泪都砸在了他的心上，一下一下，钉子似的。如果此时有什么可以让巴基不这么难过，史蒂夫都愿意去做，可是没有，这个孩子只能面对和父母的分离。史蒂夫唯一能做的就是陪在他身边。

 

 

 

午饭后巴基乖乖吃了药，很快就睡了，大概是上午的一场哭闹消耗了他许多的精力。史蒂夫拉起薄薄的窗帘遮挡阳光，那个小孩的脸藏在阴影中，静静地睡着。史蒂夫放轻脚步，走到床边，慢慢俯下身去，凑近巴基的脸庞，不放心地查看他是否睡得安稳。巴基棕色的头发有几缕从额前落下去，尾端挡在巴基的嘴边，史蒂夫在他咀嚼自己的头发之前，眼明手快地把那几缕头发挑了上去。头发挑上去，眼眉就露了出来，眼睛又红又肿的，史蒂夫叹口气，在床边的一把椅子上坐下来，默默地看着他。

 

片刻后他想起来，索尔和洛基回去这件事他还没有告诉他的朋友们，他起身，走到门边，拿出手机打算打电话，还没拨号娜塔莎的电话就打进来了。

 

史蒂夫立刻接听，压低声音：“娜特？”

 

“史蒂夫，你在医院是吧？等等，你的声音怎么这么小？”

 

“巴基在睡觉。”

 

“哦，好，你在医院就好，索尔也在吧。我们马上到，有事情和你说。”娜塔莎的声音里难掩兴奋。

 

史蒂夫好奇起来，但他先说了正事：“我刚刚正想给你打电话，索尔和洛基已经离开了。”

 

“什么？去哪里了？”

 

“……当然是阿斯嘉德啊。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“他们没有说。你们要说什么事？”

 

“哈哈哈哈，惊喜。”

 

“什么惊喜这么兴师动众？你减肥成功了？”

 

“滚！”娜塔莎爆出一句响亮的脏话，然后火速挂了电话，丝毫不给史蒂夫还嘴的机会。

 

史蒂夫望着手机耸耸肩，这个女人太暴躁了。

 

 

 

一群人浩浩荡荡地走进了病房，门口路过的小护士们议论纷纷。

 

史蒂夫淡定地一一和他们打招呼：“嗨，娜塔莎；嗨，旺达，放下手机，别再拍我了；嗨，托尼；噢，嗨，贾维斯；嗨，克林特；嗨，布鲁斯；嗨，山姆——哦，我的天哪，你们两个怎么来了？嗨，斯考特；嗨，罗根——嘿，漂亮的小姑娘，告诉我你叫什么名字？”

 

棕发的小姑娘穿着深蓝色的T-恤衫和浅色的牛仔裤，她背着一个黑色的双肩包，一脸戒备地看着史蒂夫。

 

斯考特轻轻把她往前推：“告诉他你叫什么，亲爱的。”

 

“劳拉。”小姑娘冷淡地说。

 

“很高兴认识你，劳拉。”史蒂夫伸出右手。

 

劳拉握住了他的手：“听说你人不错，那我也很高兴认识你。”

 

史蒂夫一下就笑起来：“说吧，到底是什么消息。”

 

罗根轻咳一声，难得不好意思地抓了抓头发。他深吸一口，但正要开口的时候，旺达打断了他：“等等，等等，巴基还没醒！”

 

“叫醒他。”罗根说。

 

史蒂夫皱眉：“什么惊喜，连巴基也必须知道？”

 

斯考特没说话，但是史蒂夫觉得他的脸好像红了。

 

史蒂夫狐疑地盯着他看，转瞬又被巴基那边吸引了注意力。

 

旺达和娜塔莎一人戳着他一边脸颊，配合十分默契，毫无间断。史蒂夫不由想起了早上自己和索尔叫醒巴基的场景，哦，可怜的小朋友。

 

他们一群人向床边移动，克林特问史蒂夫：“他的眼睛怎么肿成这样？”

 

“哭的。”史蒂夫苦着脸用手指在脸上比出流泪的样子。

 

“到底是什么事？”史蒂夫悄悄问克林特。

 

“我不能单独告诉你，”克林特正义凛然，“巴基也应该一同知道。”

 

“你们可以先告诉我，等他醒了再告诉他。”

 

“不行，这样不公平。”

 

“可是你们早就知道了不是吗？已经不公平了。”

 

“……反正就是不行。”

 

巴基终于被吵醒了，他迷迷糊糊地揉眼睛：“……你们怎么都来了。”

 

“就这样？”娜塔莎瞪着她。

 

“下午好，天使。”

 

“还有？”这是旺达。

 

“下午好，公主。”

 

“这还差不多。”旺达满意地微笑。

 

“好了，现在可以说了吧，究竟什么事？”史蒂夫一秒都不想再等下去了。

 

“什么什么事？”巴基又揉了揉眼睛，他根本不知道大家在说什么。然后他看到一个陌生的小女孩，冷冷的，都不笑。巴基好奇地看着她。

 

罗根看一眼斯考特，又看着地板：“咳……我们，有个惊喜要宣布。”

 

旺达举起了手机，对准史蒂夫。

 

“什么惊喜！罗根你为什么脸红了？斯考特你也是。”巴基狐疑地看看罗根，又看看斯考特。

 

“是这样，”斯考特努力让自己表现得淡定，他拉开劳拉背包的拉链，从中拿出两个请柬，递给史蒂夫和巴基，“我们要结婚了。”

 

史蒂夫的双眼瞪得像两个灯泡那么大：“什么？！”

 

这个反应非常合乎旺达的心意，她心满意足地微笑，终于收起了手机。

 

和史蒂夫相比，巴基显然并不震惊，他只是接过请柬，问：“和谁？”

 

“和我。”罗根说。

 

“哦，”巴基打开了请柬，点点头，“恭喜你们！”

 

史蒂夫这才反应过来他还没有接过请柬，他依然觉得震惊：“可是，这怎么可能！这也太突然了！你们什么时候订婚的！”这时他看见了斯考特手上的戒指。

 

史蒂夫像一个雕像一样立在原地，半张着嘴，表情僵硬。

 

一直在看戏的几个人窃窃私语：“你觉得史蒂夫和巴基会不会灵魂互换了？”

 

“你觉得那个会拿着水枪威胁人放下羊角面包的史蒂夫太幼稚了？拜托，别闹了，这就是他，猎鹰都比他成熟，不，一只螃蟹都会比他成熟。”

 

“……无法反驳。”

 

史蒂夫一动不动地看着斯考特手上的戒指，看得斯考特不好意思地把手背在了身后。史蒂夫冷笑：“哦——哦，好吧，你们订婚了，却完全没有告诉我们，真好，这棒极了！”

 

所有人齐刷刷地看向旺达。

 

处于众人视线焦点的旺达非常委屈：“怎么又看我！我已经道过歉了！”

 

“这是怎么回事，旺达？”史蒂夫问。

 

“史蒂夫罗根终于向斯考特求婚了这太棒了让我们一起为他们欢呼吧耶！”旺达飞快地说完，然后摊手：“看，至少我记得告诉史蒂夫了。”

 

娜塔莎在她脑袋上敲一下：“晚了一个月！”

 

史蒂夫翻个白眼：“好吧，我知道了，谢谢你，旺达，这真是太及时了。”

 

旺达笑眯眯的：“不用谢，应该的。”

 

史蒂夫又问斯考特和罗根：“你们什么时候结婚？”

 

罗根盯着史蒂夫手里的请柬：“你猜结婚请柬上有没有写？”

 

“一个月后。”巴基替罗根回答。

 

史蒂夫意外地扬了扬眉：“哇哦，你们可真够着急的。”

 

“因为我们有现成的场地，还有琴，”斯考特言简意赅，“唯一需要花时间的就是礼服。”

 

“好吧。”

 

“而且——”斯考特声音拉长，手搭在劳拉的肩上，“这位小姑娘要求我们尽快结婚。”

 

“她是谁？”巴基问。

 

史蒂夫感觉到一种莫名的兴奋突然在病房里酝酿起来，他不解地看向他的朋友们，哦不，曾经的朋友们，这群坏人都是一副十足十等着看戏的表情。

 

斯考特平静地指着罗根：“他女儿，劳拉。”

 

史蒂夫眼珠快要瞪出来：“什么？！”他怀疑自己听错了。

 

劳拉明显生气了：“是你们的女儿！”

 

罗根的声音也在这个时候响起：“我能解释……”

 

斯考特冲劳拉一笑：“嗯，也是我的女儿。”

 

伴随着同伴们毫不收敛的嘲笑，史蒂夫茫然地看着他们，觉得头晕：“你们把我搞糊涂了。”

 

也许是那些笑声太夸张了，史蒂夫冷眼看过去，那些混蛋笑得眼泪都快流出来了。史蒂夫在这一刻恍然大悟，他们根本就是跟过来看他笑话的。

 

呵，友情。

 

罗根看一眼劳拉，她正在和斯考特闹脾气。他不想她回忆起那些糟糕的经历，于是对史蒂夫说：“我以后再和你解释。”

 

“好……”

 

“我们现在可以走了吗？”一直很少说话的劳拉问。

 

斯考特刮她鼻子：“不要问这么失礼的话。”

 

“她不问我也会问。”罗根说。

 

“你已经无可救药了，而她不一样。”

 

“你们也要走了吗？”巴基伤心起来。

 

“为什么是‘也’？”

 

“爹地和妈咪今天也离开了，真遗憾你们没能见一面……”巴基惆怅地撅嘴。

 

“等等？小鬼你说什么？”

 

史蒂夫赶在罗根说漏嘴之前打断他：“这个我也可以以后再和你解释。”

 

罗根奇怪地看着他：“好吧。”

 

巴基试图挽留他们：“你们一定要走吗？”

 

“是啊，”斯考特笑着逗他，“要不然你和我们一起走？”

 

“去哪里？”

 

“X学院，那里很好玩哦。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

“真的，有一个大大的城堡，有许许多多的小朋友，有公园一样大的后院，有冰做的滑梯，有会跳舞的小动物，还有很多好玩啊东西呢。”

 

“哇……”巴基听得向往不已，他看向史蒂夫，饱含期待：“我能去吗？”

 

史蒂夫看着巴基，认真地问：“你想去吗？”

 

“想！”

 

“那就去吧。”

 

地板上多了一地的下巴，是史蒂夫同事们的。

 

“什么？！”

 

“这还是那个说不能让巴基离开一步的史蒂夫吗？”

 

“这还是那个想巴基想到快发疯的史蒂夫吗？”

 

“这还是那个——好吧，这还是史蒂夫·罗杰斯吗？”

 

博士摇摇头，斩钉截铁：“不是。”

 

史蒂夫对他们的讶异和调侃充耳不闻，他急忙补充：“前提是休默医生没有意见。”

 

 

 

最终休默医生被说服了，他给巴基开好药，写下该每一种怎么服用，然后把那个小药盒连同那张纸交给史蒂夫。

 

“只能是两天。”休默医生再次说明。

 

史蒂夫颔首：“好。”

 

旁边的巴基知道自己终于可以暂时离开这里了，高兴得几乎要失去一切表情管理。史蒂夫怀疑要不是巴基仅剩的那点羞耻心在克制着他的行为，他早就已经像一个小疯子似的欢呼雀跃了。

 

巴基的笑容简直让人怀疑圣诞节又来临了，他特别真诚：“谢谢你，大卫。”

 

休默医生扳起脸：“那你就别离开医院。”

 

巴基做个鬼脸：“哼，不要！”说着就跑走了。

 

史蒂夫在巴基走后又问了休默医生他的病情如何，休默医生依然表示希望在巴基的各个器官还能负荷的时候尽快注射血清，不然巴基活下来的机率会越来越低。

 

史蒂夫面色凝重：“我知道了。”

 

他出去的时候巴基正在和劳拉握手，小朋友总是格外容易熟稔。

 

他把药盒递给斯考特，又说了几句巴基的生活习惯。斯考特有点困惑：“你不去吗？”

 

巴基也仰头望着他：“史蒂夫，你不想和我一起去吗？”

 

“不了，”史蒂夫蹲下去，和巴基平视，“你好好玩。”

 

满脑子都是即将离开医院的巴基对这件事不甚在意，他开心地抱抱史蒂夫：“我会想你的！”

 

史蒂夫也拥抱住这个小小的孩子：“我也会想你的，宝贝。”

 

“真的不去？”罗根问，“我们不缺你的地方。”

 

“真不去了，有任务。”

 

“那好吧。”

 

“再见。”

 

“再见。”

 

走廊里白色的灯光从史蒂夫头顶上泻下来，他立在原地，看着罗根牵着巴基和劳拉越走越远，隐约听到巴基在问：“我们怎么去啊？”斯考特回答：“开飞机。”

 

那几个人的背影越来越小，拐过拐角，就看不到了。但史蒂夫还是望着他们离开的方向出神。

 

路过的病人，医生，护士都不由得看他。

 

娜塔莎不知道什么时候来到了他身边，陪他一起望着巴基离开的方向，淡淡地开口：“你没有任务。”

 

史蒂夫没说话。

 

“为什么不和巴基一起去？”

 

史蒂夫面无表情地看着她，娜塔莎毫不示弱地与他对视。

 

良久，史蒂夫移开了目光，他转身走开：“谁说没任务，今晚加班，整理之前的任务——我是说，每一件。”

 

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8

 

他们在夜色沉沉时分到达了目的地。

冬夜中的X学院美好得像是一个童话世界。一座巨大的城堡在夜色中安然静立，有橘色的光从城堡的窗子中透射出来，空气中淌着脉脉的温情。城堡周围树影参差，夜风拂过，树影也跟着摆动。

还有“哗哗”的水声，是城堡前的喷泉。

巴基一路小跑着绕过喷泉，从喷泉中飞溅出的细碎的水滴落在他的鼻尖，他飞快地抬手抹去，依然兴奋地向前跑。终于，他在城堡前兀然停下，扬起头，近距离地、呆呆地望着这座城堡，不知为何，连呼吸都小心翼翼起来。

不知谁的窗台摆着白色的铃兰，花香被夜风送了出来，浮在水边。水面倒映着灯光与夜色。深蓝色的夜空中，几颗星星闪烁着，月亮藏在了城堡的另一端。

巴基如同后知后觉一般，发出一声“哇”的感叹。他眼角眉梢都流淌着那种独属于孩子的、纯粹的惊喜。

罗根牵着劳拉的手，来到巴基身边。一丝坏笑没有藏好，露在了罗根脸上，下一秒他的手掌“啪”地拍上巴基的后脑勺：“傻站着干什么。”

劳拉翻个白眼，连话都不想说，她嫌罗根太幼稚。

巴基“诶哟”了一声，立刻转过头瞪着罗根。他揉着那个被罗根拍痛的地方，又是委屈又是愤怒。但那些情绪很快烟消云散了，几乎可以说是转瞬而逝。花香又飘过来，巴基重新沉浸在那种惊喜当中。

“这就像天堂一样……”他痴痴地喃喃自语。

斯考特的手落在他的肩膀上，他的声音从头顶上传来：“这里是我知道的最美丽的地方。”

巴基扬起头看着他，看到他脸上那种浅淡的、满足的笑容。他等着斯考特说下去，但是斯考特没有。搭在他肩膀上的那只手变换了姿势与力道，放在他后背上，轻推着他向前走。

斯考特的声音听上去快乐又温暖：“走啦，进去啦。”

“我们到家了。”连罗根的声音也变得不再那么、那么——巴基抓抓头发，终于想到了一个词，耍酷。对，就是耍酷，连罗根都抛弃那种耍酷的腔调，变得有一点点温和了。

然而就在他们即将进入城堡的时候，斯考特停了下来。巴基敏锐地察觉到斯考特瞬间警惕起来。斯考特几乎是立刻返身走了出去，长腿一迈，跃下台阶，向左侧一转就不见了身影。

巴基急急问道：“斯考特，你去哪？”这个快七岁的小男孩难掩兴奋地要追上去，他对于未知的危险总有种压制不住的好奇。

“回来！”

“回来！”

两个声音同时响起，是罗根和劳拉。

劳拉仗着身高的优势，眼明手快地在巴基还没迈出第一步的时候就从后面扯住了他的衣领，巴基被扯得一个趔趄，手忙脚乱地倒腾了几下，最终还是没平衡好，一屁股摔在了地上。

他坐在地上，手撑在身后，听到了劳拉的笑声，她笑起来很好看：“你这个笨蛋。”

巴基迅速地站起来，气鼓鼓地看着十分快乐的劳拉：“嘿，你可真是个淑女！”然后他看向罗根，自认为眼神很凶：“现在我相信她是你的女儿了。”

罗根无所谓地耸耸肩，劳拉也耸耸肩。

这时左侧的小灌木丛边传来斯考特无奈的声音：“说真的，两位？”

巴基再次转身就跑，劳拉再次拉住了他：“别过去！我们就呆在这。”然后给了他一个“你跑不掉”的眼神。

罗根在一旁闲闲地抱臂看着。

巴基愣了一下，随即鼓动劳拉：“难道你不想看？”他弯起嘴角，活像个坏小子，然后他飞快地抬手拉住劳拉的手腕，带着她往前跑，一边跑，一边说：“走嘛，一起去看看。”

正在忙着偷偷找根雪茄的罗根根本没反应过来就眼睁睁地看着两个人跑过去了。

然后他听到了斯考特的怒吼：“罗根！”

罗根吓了一跳，一瞬间以为私藏雪茄这件事被斯考特发现了。但等到他匆忙跑过去，才知道斯考特为什么生气。

波比抬头望着天，小淘气低头望着地面，一个脸红得不行，一个不停地用手指搅着头发。这还不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是波比的衬衫扣子完全扣错了，第三个扣眼和第一个扣子扣在了一起，最后一截衬衫没能完全覆盖下来，露出了同样扣得糟糕的皮带。小淘气的毛衫外套像是沾上了土，脏兮兮的。

斯考特用两只手紧紧捂着两个孩子的眼睛。

气氛有些尴尬。

罗根轻咳了一声，一时之间也不知道该把眼神放在那，几秒后他吐出一句：“现在的年轻人啊，真是狂野……”

“怎么了？怎么了？”这是一直试图扒开斯考特的手的巴基，他迫切地想知道发生了什么。

相比之下，劳拉就没有丝毫反抗。甚至在此刻巴基问出发生了什么时她还像一个成年人一样冷静地告诉巴基：“我们不该看，这不是我们小孩子该看的事情。”

“你才不像个小孩子呢！你这个老气横秋的女人！”

“嘿！小子！”罗根把巴基拎起来，“别那么和小姑娘说话。”

“嘿！大块头！”巴基学着他的语气，“别这么欺负一个小孩子。”十足的小大人模样。

有笑声突兀地响起：“噗，哈哈哈哈……”是波比。

所有人都瞪过去。波比很快察觉到了，他的笑声在众多锋利的目光中渐渐偃旗息鼓，最后他手足无措地、不确定地看着小淘气：“不、不该笑吗？”

小淘气看上去非常无语，她翻了个巨大的白眼，背过身去，不再看波比。

波比戳戳她的肩膀，可怜巴巴的：“为什么又不理我了？”

“她可能是嫌你太蠢，雪人。”劳拉淡定地说。

“是冰人！”

斯考特叹口气，非常头疼的样子。

罗根拎着巴基，两个人看看波比，看看小淘气，最后又面面相觑。

“你打算什么时候把我放下来？”巴基问。

“你不累吗？”他又问。

罗根松手，这个小孩重返地面。

“这种感觉真好。”巴基自言自语，然后他跑去斯考特身边，拉拉他的衣角：“斯考特，他们做了什么？”

“没什么……”

“那你为什么不让我看？”

“你年纪太小了。”劳拉说。

“说得好像你年纪很大一样，哼！”

“好啦！”小淘气终于说话了，她怒气冲冲地走过来：“这没什么大不了的！”

波比在她身后亦步亦趋地跟着：“就是就是。”

斯考特丝毫没有被吓退，他用一种长辈的口吻来回应：“如果你们没被发现的话，确实没什么大不了的。”

“什么什么？发现什么？”巴基的脑袋转来转去，好奇地问，但是没有人理他。

小淘气扬着头直视他：“嘿，别说得就好像你们没干过似的！”

斯考特僵住了。

站在最后面的罗根突然爆发出一阵惊天动地的咳嗽声。

“噢……”劳拉皱着眉头，显然对小淘气那句话非常嫌恶。

波比瞪大了眼睛：“你，你是说，他们……”他的手指在斯考特和罗根之间比来比去，一脸震惊。

小淘气横他一眼，默认了。

“哇哦！”波比一脸听到了大新闻的表情，“天哪！这是我今年听到的最刺激的事！等等，怎么我不知道？”

小淘气没好气地说：“你什么都不知道。”

“什么什么什么？到底是什么？”巴基快要急死了。

斯考特冷着脸：“没什么。”

“哈，没什么！这可是你说的！”小淘气冲着斯考特笑一笑，然后拉起波比：“我们走！”

波比对之前的话题更感兴趣：“等等等等，我是说，你说真的？他们两个，斯考特和罗根，在这里，在草地上，他们——”

“闭嘴！”罗根打断了他，面色阴沉。

“别再说了！”这是劳拉，她紧紧捂着耳朵，“我都要看见画面了！我完全不想看见那种画面好吗！我还未成年！更何况他们还是我的爸爸们！”

路过的小淘气拍拍劳拉，不知是同情还是幸灾乐祸：“至少你应该庆幸你的家长们如此相爱。”

“有没有人能听到我说话！”巴基夸张地挥舞着手臂，对这群人忽视自己的行为非常不满，“他妈的到底发生了什么！”他用稚嫩到几乎带着奶香的声音爆发出一句响亮的脏话。

“哇哦……”这引起了大家的惊叹。

斯考特神情严肃地看着巴基：“你不能那么说话。”

波比点头：“没错，小家伙，你可不能讲脏话，那是坏孩子才干的事。”

“你他妈是谁！”

这句脏话让现场寂静了几秒。

劳拉打破了寂静，她认真地回答了巴基的问题：“他是雪人。”

波比像被踩了尾巴的小动物一样：“是冰人！冰人！”

斯考特盯着巴基，看上去比刚才还凶还严肃，他的声音仿佛降到了冰点：“巴基，如果你再说脏话，我就把你扔到小黑屋里去，让你一个人在那里，直到你知道错了为止。”

听到“一个人呆在那里”时巴基抖了一下，然后他的眼神落到地上，撅着嘴：“我错了，对不起。”

“你绝对不会再说脏话。”

“我绝对不会再说脏话。”巴基乖乖地说。

“等等，巴基……”波比疑惑地看着斯考特，“你说，巴基？哪个巴基？”

罗根抬眼，一副受不了他的表情：“还能有哪个巴基，当然是‘巴基·巴恩斯’那个巴基！”

波比急道：“可是——”

罗根打断他：“没有可是。”继而他的眼神飘向了小淘气：“你的男朋友怎么什么都不知道？”

小淘气摊手：“我说了，他就是什么都不知道，仿佛没和我们生活在同一个次元一样。”

“我……你们……他……他怎么会是巴基！”

“波比，如果你再多问，我就把你的作业改成研读教授的论文。”斯考特说。

波比慌忙摆手：“不不不不用了，斯考特，再见，我们这就走。”波比飞快地拉起小淘气离开。

小淘气嫌弃地看着他：“你怎么这么怂？”

“亲爱的，我可以勇敢地为你挡下一切痛苦，可那是教授的论文，我发誓没人能清醒撑过半个小时，我们快离开吧，亲爱的，你还不想年纪轻轻就失去男友吧。”

“可是这样真的很不酷……你至少应该说些什么吧？好歹挽回一点面子！”

他们两个人自顾自地吵着。

斯考特和罗根相视一笑。

劳拉嘴角向下撇：“我讨厌情侣。”

巴基迷茫地看着逐渐走远的波比和小淘气，又四顾周围，最后叹口气，说：“这真是个奇怪的地方。”

罗根深以为然：“是啊，奇怪的地方。”

“等等！我有话说！”已经走远的波比突然转过身，喊出了这一句。

大家都被吓了一跳，望着他，等待他接下来要说的话。

小淘气也没有意料到，但她现在正充满期待地看着波比，期待着他的男朋友可以耍出一句漂亮话扳回一城。

夜风悄悄地打了个转，星星藏在云朵后面偷偷地看。

波比微微皱着眉，非常认真，仿佛对面站的是他的敌人。

波比的目光一一扫过他们，最终定格在劳拉身上，他一字一顿、咬牙切齿地说：“记住了，是冰人。”

空气再次静止了。

劳拉面无表情地看着他。斯考特面无表情地看着他。罗根面无表情地看着他。

星星在天上眨着眼睛。

巴基“噗哧”一声笑了出来，乐得前仰后合，然后他可能察觉出来这有点不合时宜，于是他不好意思地摸摸鼻子：“抱歉，可是你的样子真的很搞笑……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

波比转过身，对着小淘气为难地眨眨眼，表示他真的尽力了。

小淘气转身就走。

笑声在她身后愈演愈烈，混着花香，一齐传过来。

等到笑声终于停下，罗根拉起巴基和劳拉的手，难得温柔地说：“好了，我们去见教授吧。”

巴基扬着脸问他：“谁是教授？”

斯考特笑着回答他：“等见到了你就知道了。”

 

城堡里面的装潢更加考究。大厅的墙壁上平整地贴着深色带有古典图案的壁纸，厅里右边有一套矮脚的绿色丝绒沙发和一张原木的茶几，左边两个高大的木质橱柜并排立在一起，一个放满了酒，一个放满了书。

巴基站在大厅中，望着那个巨大的水晶吊灯，问：“怎么感觉这里更像是要办舞会，就是那种女孩子穿着特别特别大的裙子的舞会……我真不懂她们穿着那种裙子为什么还能看到路，我觉得根本看不到啊……”

劳拉瞥他一眼：“说得好像你穿过一样。”

“……”巴基仿佛被噎到了，闭上嘴不说话了。被娜塔莎和旺达硬塞进裙子里那件事又被记起，实在是太屈辱了。他在心里说，我又不能告诉你我真的穿过，那么丢人。

他们往里走，听到了热闹的人声。

巴基迈开的步子突然停下了，因为他看到在他的正前方，有一个女孩从墙壁中走了出来。他目瞪口呆，甚至还不可置信地揉了揉眼睛，但睁开眼睛他就看到她淡定地再次穿过了一面墙，巴基惊讶极了，也兴奋极了：“斯考特，快看，是——”

可是他还没来得及把话说完，就再次愣住了，一个长着翅膀的男人从他头顶上方掠过，阴影笼罩下来，他现在阴影里，呆呆地仰视那个人，任凭那阵被翅膀带来的风吹乱了他的头发，几根羽毛静静飘落下来，一根落到他的肩膀上，巴基捡起那根羽毛，自言自语：“是天使……”

斯考特冲那个飞走的男人喊：“管好你的羽毛，沃伦！别把这里弄得和鸽子窝似的！”

“抱歉，”那个男人在酒柜那里回旋一周，落了下来，他遥遥望着斯考特，一笑，“菲欧娜会处理好这些的。”

“交给我了。”说话的大概就是那个叫做菲欧娜的女孩。巴基看到她抬起右手，动了动手指，顷刻之间，所有的羽毛就都不见了。巴基看着自己空空如也的手掌，一时之间反应不过来。

一个怀里抱着猫的女孩子路过他身边，巴基听到她正在和猫对话。又一个人路过他，巴基抬起头，看到了那人下颌处的鱼鳃。

远处有个男孩子掌心向上一翻，一团火立刻从他掌心凭空出现。

巴基怔怔地站在原地，看着斯考特和罗根同每一个奇怪的人打招呼。

有个男孩好奇地看着巴基，突然他的手臂伸长，绕过人群，摸了摸巴基的头发，那个男孩脸上有可爱的雀斑，他友善地和巴基问好：“嗨，你好呀，新来的。”

巴基抖了一下，然后疯狂地甩头，甩开了那只手。

斯考特的语气略带责备：“安迪，你吓到他了。”

“抱歉啦！”安迪收回手臂，笑着去追在前方等待他的同伴。

巴基愣在原地，最初的新鲜感渐渐被恐慌所取代，他焦急、慌张地问：“他们都是什么人？”

“变种人哦。”一个很漂亮的亚裔女生回答了他，她笑着和其他三个人打招呼：“嗨，斯考特，嗨，小劳拉，嗨，罗根。”

“任务完成得怎么样，克拉丽丝？”斯考特问。

“还不错，但是皮特又被关禁闭了……”他们两个聊起来了。

巴基只好问罗根：“变种人是什么人？”

“就是……有各种天赋的人……”

“什么天赋？”

“就像你看到的，有人会飞，有人能玩火，有人能结冰，有人可以在物体间穿梭……总之和普通人不太一样。”

“哦……”巴基若有所思地点点头，他懂了，这里就是天堂，所以他才看见了天使，这些人都是神，所以他们才有那么多稀奇古怪的本领。巴基眼中的恐惧变成了崇敬，这里的一切都变得合情合理起来。

罗根适时地安慰他：“别担心，小鬼，这里的都是好人，除了有些过人的天赋，他们。”

“嗯，”巴基的笑容灿烂得如同阳光，“我不担心了。”

克拉丽丝离开了。

斯考特问巴基：“你还好吗？”

“好极了！”巴基的眼睛亮亮的，兴奋得就差蹦起来了。

斯考特莫名地想到了叼着网球跑来求夸奖的狗狗。

他们步上台阶，巴基的手指在线条优美的栏杆间飞快地掠过，摸到了上的暗纹，是某种他认不出来的花朵，繁复地刻在红褐色的木头上。

他悄悄问：“教授是城堡的主人吗？”

“是。”斯考特说。

巴基喟叹：“他可真有钱。”

斯考特失笑：“史塔克也很有钱啊。”

“可是他没有城堡。”

“他有大厦，还不止一座。”

“但他依然没有城堡，所以他是个没有品味的人。”

“哈哈哈哈，他知道了要生气的。”

“所以你不能告诉他哦，”巴基板着脸叮嘱斯考特，“不然我就不理你了。”

他们走到三楼后向左转，这里就安静了许多。一排壁灯亮着，暖黄色的光照在走廊上，宁静又有几分神秘，像极了电影中的场景。

巴基着迷似的盯着一个工艺讲究的黑色铁质壁灯，突然问：“你们说，这个壁灯会不会其实是一个开关，转一下就会‘啪’地出现一个地道……”他伸直手臂，在墙壁上画了一个大大的圆，仿佛那里就是地道的入口。

他眉飞色舞地继续说下去：“地道里黑漆漆的，我们就举着火把走下去，一直走一直走，突然身后响起了脚步声，有坏人来追我们了！我们就跑啊跑，但还是被坏人追上了！”

“那你要怎么做？”斯考特问。

“我会狠狠揍他一顿！可是我们就在地道里迷路了，一直走都走不出去……后来出现了一道光，有仙女来救我们……”

劳拉费解又嫌弃地看着巴基手舞足蹈地沉浸在自己的幻想中，最后她责怪斯考特和罗根：“你们为什么把这个小疯子带回来？这里是变种人学院，不是精神病院。”

罗根挑起一边眉毛：“斯考特，现在的孩子都怎么了，嘴都这么毒吗？”

斯考特蹲下去，与劳拉平视：“劳拉，亲爱的，你是我的女儿，我了解你，我知道你是个善良可爱的女孩——”

巴基听到这里，偷偷地自言自语：“善良可爱，认真的？”

罗根又敲一下他的小脑袋：“就是认真的。”

斯考特还在继续说：“但是那样说话真的很没礼貌，如果你再那样说，你就要给我交一份检讨书，懂了吗？”

劳拉用眼神向罗根求援，罗根移开了视线，假装没看见。

劳拉在内心把罗根定义为不靠谱的那个爸爸，并且决定要生他三天的气。

她向斯考特屈服了：“我错了。”

“去道歉。”斯考特说。

劳拉一脸冷漠：“对不起。”

巴基面无表情：“原谅你了。”

……………………………………

 

他们在走廊拐角处又转过一个弯，巴基像是累了：“怎么还没到啊……”

劳拉笑话他：“怎么现在就累了？”

“才没有呢！”巴基被激起了斗志，他迈开大大的步伐，走到了最前面。

“看见没，我一点也不累！”巴基回头冲着劳拉瞪眼睛，吐舌头。

但是他还没回过头去，就被斯考特一把拉了回去，下一秒，他的眼睛又被捂住了。

“好吧。”巴基干巴巴地说。

“有长进。”同样被捂住眼睛的劳拉赞许地说。

斯考特的声音很无奈：“汉克，瑞雯，你们就不能回房间去亲吗？”

“嗨，毛球，瑞雯。”这是罗根的声音。

“我们怎么知道这个时候这里会有人来。”一个女声回答，毫无悔改之意还带着抱怨。

斯考特的手放了下来，巴基看到了两个，呃，蓝色的人。巴基尽量不把自己的惊讶表露出来，他已经见到那么多不可思议的人了，这没什么好惊讶的，要酷一点。

蓝皮肤红头发的女人和那个蓝色狮子头的男人牵着手，灯光洒下来，两个人的笑容都很柔和。

“嗨，几位。”汉克说，他和瑞雯牵着手两个人走了过来。

巴基近距离地观察了这两个蓝色的人，带着点好奇，他轻轻摸了摸汉克手背上的毛发。

汉克笑起来：“你一定就是巴基吧，快去找查尔斯吧，他在等着你们。”

“那我们就回房间啦，”瑞雯摆摆手，似乎根本不想在他们身上浪费时间，“明天见。”

“明天见。”斯考特说。

“查尔斯是谁？”巴基问。

劳拉偏下头：“就是教授。”

“他在哪里？”

斯考特指指走廊尽头那扇格外高大、格外精美的门：“就在那里面。”

站在那扇门前时，巴基觉得斯考特好像变了，变得更加平和了，他看着斯考特敲敲门，问：“教授，我们能进去吗？”

有个声音在巴基脑海里响起，进来吧。

巴基像一只受惊的小猫一样跳开了。

其他三个人不明所以地看着他：“怎么了？”

“有人在我脑子里说话！”巴基手足无措，“是不是有寄生虫入侵了我的大脑？它们会不会吞噬我的大脑？我还不想死啊！”

斯考特在他要放声大哭之前打乱了他的节奏：“咳，我猜教授不会高兴有人管他叫寄生虫的。”

巴基傻傻地看着他，酝酿出来的眼泪包在眼眶里：“啊？”

这时那扇门自己悠悠地打开了。巴基看到罗根的脸色瞬间阴沉。

“靠，他怎么在这里。”罗根咬牙切齿。

“我听到了，”一个苍老的男声传出来，“信不信我把你挂到树上去。”

“进来吧，我们孩子们。”这是之前在巴基脑海中响起的那个声音。

他们走进去，巴基看到两位老人在下棋，一位银发苍苍，一位没有头发，坐在轮椅上。房间很大，窗前有一桌一椅，对面是一个书柜，右侧有几张小沙发和一个方形的案几。

水晶的棋盘摆在案几上，空余处摆着两杯红酒，刚刚好。

银发苍苍的老人走一步棋：“专心点，查尔斯。”于是巴基知道了哪位是教授。

教授不赞同地皱了皱眉，他操控着轮椅，离开了棋盘，来到他们几个面前，银发老人只好跟着起身，站在他身后。

教授对着他们微笑，那是一种岁月沉淀后的，带有安抚与了然性质的微笑，在这张微笑的、布满皱纹的面容上，巴基还看到了一双湛蓝色的眼睛，那双眼睛比大海还要蓝，正在宽容地、温和地注视着他。

教授和他们点头致意，然后笑着对巴基说：“你就是巴基。”

巴基定定地看着他，点点头。

他身后的银发老人皱起眉：“他就是旺达说的那小子？”

听到“旺达”的名字，巴基一下子警惕起来：“你是什么人？”

教授责备地看了一眼身后的人，然后正式为巴基介绍：“巴基，这是艾瑞克，旺达的父亲。”

“旺达的父亲？”

“你可以叫我艾瑞克。旺达有没有谈恋爱？”他的话题转换毫无过渡，巴基被问得愣住了：“……旺达谈恋爱了吗？怎么她不告诉我！真是太不够朋友了！”

“……那看来是没有。”艾瑞克看上去松了一口气。

“其实她就算谈了恋爱也没什么，你总是对她的事情反应过度。”查尔斯对他说。

艾瑞克微微挑眉，未置可否。

查尔斯又笑：“顺便说一下，你还记得你有个儿子吗？”

“你这是什么意思。”

“他已经被关了十个小时了，我想他已经得到教训了。”

“哼，明天早上再放他出来。这个混小子该学会怎么样不去送死。”艾瑞克面容冷淡。

几秒后，他又说：“我先去看看他。”

查尔斯微笑点头：“好。”

临出门前他又返回来：“我会来把那盘棋下完。”

“我会等你，我的老朋友。”

艾瑞克的身影消失在门外，那扇门合上了。

罗根以肉眼可见的速度放松下来，他呼出一口气：“他终于走了。”

查尔斯看他一眼：“你知道的，罗根，我一直都认为你们会成为很谈得来的朋友。”

“别白费力气了，查克，我宁愿和一只蟑螂做朋友。”

劳拉笑了起来。查尔斯也笑着摇摇头。然后他的目光落在了安静的巴基身上：“巴基，你对我有很多疑问。”

巴基盯着他，重重地点头，他认真地问查尔斯：“你是上帝吗？”

查尔斯怔了一秒，他否认：“……不是。”

“那你怎么会知道我在想什么？还能在我脑子里说话。”

“这是我的天赋。事实上，这里的人都有自己的天赋。”

“那我的呢？”巴基期待地看着他。

“嗯……有待挖掘。”

“好吧，我知道我没有，谁让我只是个人，可你们都是神。”

“哈哈哈哈，你怎么会这样认为。我们不是神。”

“可这里是天堂啊。”

查尔斯再次被他天真的话语逗笑了：“这里也不是天堂。”

巴基盯着他，沉默了几秒后突然说：“啊，我知道了！”

查尔斯非常感兴趣：“你知道了什么？”

“这里是阿斯嘉德！”

“什么？”

“神域！神话中的神域！因为你们都是神！所以这里一定是神域！”

“咳……我们真的不是神。如果这样说可以更方便你理解的话，你可以认为我们每个人都有一点小小的魔法。”

巴基不由得睁大了眼睛：“魔法？”

“嗯。”

巴基恍然大悟：“那我就懂了。”

“那就好。”

“这里是霍格沃茨！”

“……”

那个夜晚的最后，查尔斯也没能让巴基明白这里究竟是什么地方。

夜风掀起白色窗帘的一角，微甜的酒味在屋子里慢慢扩散。

这位长者粗糙的手掌落在巴基的头上，他微笑着同这个孩子说，这个世界上有许多人，每个人都有着自己的特质，有些人拥有异于常人的天赋，而因此遭受偏见，但其实，每种天赋都是上天赐予的，是一种恩典。对于这些身怀天赋的人来说，理应感受它，接受它，感谢它，驾驭它，让它具有人性的力量，与周围的一切和谐相处，为世界带来美好与希望，而不是摧残与毁灭。而这个学校要做的，就是帮助他们去适应自己的天赋。

这样说，你能懂吗？

查尔斯的声音明明很柔和，却又充满力度。

巴基似懂非懂地点点头，他并不能完全理解查尔斯说的话，但他已经知道面前的老人是一位智者，是一位值得尊敬的人。

巴基挺直脊背，望着那双海一般包容的眼睛，但无论是谁，都有爱与被爱的感觉，对吧？

查尔斯点头，对。

那不就行了。巴基咧开嘴笑，缺的牙让他看上去傻傻的。

查尔斯教授瞧着他，心想，史蒂夫说的果然是对的，世人几乎都看错了詹姆斯•巴恩斯，就像他们往往会看错变种人。

“好了，我的孩子，你该去睡觉了，”然后教授看向斯考特和罗根，“你们两个明天上午去找一下琴和欧拉拉，她们挑好了婚礼用花。”

“真麻烦。”罗根说。

斯考特也露出一丝不情愿：“没必要搞得这么复杂……”

“不！”劳拉反对他们的观点，“这是婚礼！婚礼你们懂不懂！如果你们谁敢敷衍我绝对这辈子都不理他！”

“……”

“……”

罗根抓抓胡子：“女人真可怕。”

斯考特皱着脸，沉默地点头。

巴基也一脸深沉，似乎陷入了回忆：“是啊……”

查尔斯则对着劳拉调皮地眨眼：“她们帮你挑了四套礼服，就等着你做决定了。”

 

斯考特把药片递给巴基：“吃药。”

巴基接过来放进嘴里，斯考特又把一杯温水递给他。

“我今晚睡在哪里？”巴基乱晃着小脚丫。

“你愿意和别人在同一个房间吗？我是说，这里的学生大部分都是两个人一个房间。如果你不愿意的话——”

巴基急忙打断他：“愿意愿意！我还从来没有这样过！我觉得和夏令营一样……”

斯考特笑着觑他：“其实你是害怕一个人睡吧。”

巴基脸一红：“才不是呢！你不要乱讲！”

斯考特笑而不语，然后他好像想起了什么，说：“对了，要去刷牙洗脸了。”

他盯着巴基。

巴基睁大了眼睛，然后故作淡定：“咳，萨默斯先生，如果没有事的话我们就回各自房间吧。”

“没问题，”斯考特点头，“去吧，我猜你已经清楚你的房间在哪里了。”

“……”巴基哀怨地看着他。

“怎么不走了？”

“……”

斯考特微笑：“不刷牙的话，要睡在走廊上哦。”

巴基扭扭捏捏地小步挪回他身边，伸手拉拉他的一角：“斯考蒂……”

“不是萨默斯先生吗？”

“……我错了，”巴基努力让自己的表情看上去更凄惨一点，“你最好了，斯考蒂……”

“既然你觉得我最好，那我说什么你都愿意去做了？”

“……既然你最好，那你肯定不愿意逼我做我不愿意做的事情了？”

巴基那双眼睛太有杀伤力了，蓝得那么纯粹，此刻又水汪汪的，再铁石心肠的也会看得心里发软，恨不得他说什么都答应下来。

斯考特望着那双眼睛，真诚而怜惜地说：“我愿意。”

 

巴基的房间在四楼，斯考特带着他走过去。房门上有一个椭圆形的铜质姓名牌，两个名字的位置，现在只刻了一个，罗尼•斯派克特。

斯考特示意巴基敲门。

巴基抬头看他一眼，看到他脸上鼓励的深色，才鼓起勇气，抬起手，轻轻敲了敲门。

里面很快响起一个男孩子的声音：“请进。”

巴基推开门走进去，斯考特跟在他身后。

房间不是很大，但两个人住也算宽敞。左右两侧分别有两张床，窗边摆着两张书桌，除此之外还有两个衣柜和一个共用的书架。

一个戴着眼镜的男孩原本躺在左侧的那张床上看书，看到他们进来后，他放下书站起来。

巴基看到他大约比自己高半头，有着一头红色的卷发，盖住了眉毛，深棕色的眼睛藏在一副方框眼镜后面，圆圆的鼻头，嘴巴有点大。

他咧开嘴，让人觉得可亲：“晚上好，斯考特先生。”

“晚上好，罗尼。”

罗尼又看向巴基：“嗨，你叫什么名字？”

他的友好让巴基觉得愉快：“詹姆斯•巴恩斯，你也可以叫我巴基。”

“巴基？”罗尼笑起来，但毫无恶意，“你怎么会给自己起这样一个名字？”

巴基抓抓头发：“总比鸭仔好听吧……”

“鸭仔，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”罗尼不顾形象地大笑起来，“怎么会有人叫这种名字哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

巴基被他的笑声感染了，忍了几秒，最后也抱着肚子笑了起来。

就目前的情况来看，他很喜欢这个室友。

斯考特叹口气：“你们两个就知道笑，还是快睡吧。罗尼，不许再躺着看书了。”

“遵命，斯考特先生！”罗尼煞有其事地敬个礼。

斯考特无奈地摇着头，离开了。

“晚安。”巴基说。

“晚安。”

斯考特走后，罗尼很贴心地给巴基介绍了这个学校。

他们两个坐在地摊上，聊得兴致勃勃。

“……斯考特是最严厉的老师，罗根看着最凶，但最能忍受学生胡来，所以如果你想在课上打闹，挑罗根的课……每周五我们都会放电影看，上周是《玩具总动员3》，天哪，我简直哭成了一坨屎……”

“我看过那个电影，”巴基说，“同样哭成了一坨屎。”他吐吐舌头。

“我爱死那部电影！真的，爱死那部电影了！我发誓我一定要买一套最全最全的玩具！对了，你有没有看过《冰河世纪》……”

“迭戈！我爱他！”

“我的天啊，巴基，你可真是我的知音……”

窗外静悄悄的，只有月亮斜斜探出脸来，温柔地望着他们。

半个小时过去了，罗尼打了个哈欠，巴基也跟着打了一个。

他们两个人互相望着，毫无缘由地又一起笑了出来。

“睡觉吧。”罗尼说。

“好，晚安。”巴基回到了自己的那张床上。

罗尼看着他躺下，说：“我关灯了噢，一、二、三——”

“啪”的一声轻响，房间陷入了黑暗。只有月亮的光辉如水一般流淌进来，陪伴着他们。

还有一些轻微的响动，是罗尼在走向自己的床，坐下，掀开被子，躺好。

房间里一片寂静，只有两个人浅浅的呼吸声。

巴基看着照在地毯上的月光，眨一下眼，又眨一下眼，闭上眼，又睁开眼。

他轻轻、轻轻地问，罗尼，你睡着了吗？

我睡着了，罗尼回答。

巴基笑了一下，音量放大了些，罗尼，我听说这里的每个人都有自己的天赋，你的天赋是什么啊？

我的啊……罗尼翻个身，与巴基对视，他们之间隔着透明的月光。

我可以看见别人的未来，或者另一个宇宙的他或她。

巴基张大了嘴巴，我的天啊……

罗尼耸耸肩，又闭上了眼睛，那睡觉吧。

诶，罗尼……巴基又叫他。

怎么了？罗尼闭着眼睛问。

你能看到未来的我吗？

罗尼睁开眼睛，直直地望着他，为什么要看见自己的未来？

想看，巴基诚实回答。

可是我现在还没办法掌握好这件事，可能只能看到未来几个月的。

那就未来几个月的！

你确定？

我确定！

好，罗尼仿佛也下定了决心，他起身下床，光着脚跑到了巴基身边。

巴基也坐起来。

把手给我，罗尼说。

巴基紧张地把手递过去。

罗尼握住他的手，深吸一口气，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

巴基也屏住了呼吸，专注地看着罗尼。

他看到罗尼的神色变了，他刘海下的眉毛拧成了一个疙瘩，嘴唇也紧紧抿着。

巴基心里悄悄地打鼓。

时间仿佛静止了一般令人难受，巴基的心跳越来越快，他越来越紧张。

终于，罗尼睁开了眼睛。

你看到了什么？巴基急切地问。

罗尼出神似的看着他们两个人叠在一起的手，他看上去非常疑惑，并且震惊。

他低声说，我明明去看的是两个月后的你，可是我却看到了一个成年人……

巴基也被搞糊涂了。啊？

而且，我还看到了……罗尼凝视着他，棕色的眼睛里居然满是哀戚。

你看到了什么？巴基怔怔地问。

……我看到你化为了灰尘。

这句话像突然而至的海啸，淹没了巴基的一切认知，他只是定定地望着罗尼，。许久之后，他问，我是要死了吗？

罗尼摇摇头，看着比他还难过，他垂着眼睛，不敢对上巴基的。我不知道，巴基，我不知道，他说。

巴基的手不知道什么时候抽了出来，他撑着下巴，一脸惆怅，眼眶红红的，可我不太想死啊……说完眼泪就掉了下来，继而更多的眼泪挂在了巴基的脸颊上。

有滴眼泪掉在了罗尼的大腿上，罗尼急切又慌张地解释着：“可能、可能是我搞错了，也许是幻象也说不定，我的能力很复杂，我现在还不能完全驾驭它……我、我……你说不定不会死的，巴基……”最后他自己自责地说：“都是我的错。”

“不是你的错，”巴基抹一把眼泪，“那你能让我见见其他世界的我吗？我想看看他们的未来是什么样子的，我已经没有未来了……”越到后面他的声音越低，但其中的伤心却越来越浓烈。

罗尼心里难受极了：“别这么说，巴基……”罗尼也哭了出来，他哭得比巴基更凶猛。

他牵起巴基的手，紧紧握住：“闭上眼睛，巴基。”他抽噎着说。

巴基乖顺点点头，闭上了眼睛。他长长的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，在月光下轻轻颤抖着，像受伤的蝴蝶因为疼痛而发颤的羽毛。白色的月光还照在他泪痕斑驳的脸庞上，照得那些稚嫩而深切的绝望无所遁形。

罗尼深吸一口气，也闭上了眼睛。

 

巴基在一片黑暗中缓缓睁开了眼睛，他揉揉酸痛的眼睛，茫然地四望，却只能看到无边的黑暗，像暗夜一样。他孤独无助地立在原地，一时不知道要走向哪里。

这时他背后响起一个沙哑的声音：“孩子？”

巴基回过头去，看到一个男人站在不远处，一束光落在他身上。他就站在光里面，静静地望着他。

巴基不知道为什么，紧张到有些难过。他犹犹豫豫地迈开脚步，踏着尘沙，朝那个男人走过去。

越走近，他就越觉得那个男人熟悉。现在他站在那束光里，站在那个男人面前，清楚地知道自己曾经见过他，但他忘了在哪里，在什么时候见过他。

他好奇地、庄重地凝视这个男人，一点一点地打量他。

这个男人很高，有史蒂夫那么高。巴基仰望他，看到他穿着黑色的战斗服，那上面有许多破损的痕迹，是战斗留下的痕迹。巴基的视线慢慢向上移，看到了他有一双完整的手臂，巴基羡慕地望着，像一个饥饿的孩子望着巧克力蛋糕。

他再仰头，望见那个人微微带着湖绿色的的眼睛，看到那双眼睛里的笑意和他弯起的嘴角。

六岁的巴基也笑起来，笑得眼睛弯弯，他笃定地说，嗨，巴基。

那个人蹲下身，与他平视。那双眼睛里都是善意与欣喜，他轻轻地、温和地说，hi, kid。

巴基伸手摸了摸他的胡茬，指尖痒痒的，有轻微的刺痛，他喃喃地问：“你真的是我吗？”

男人伸出右手，轻轻握住他的手：“是啊，我是你。”

他的手很大，很温暖，巴基想，我也会有这样的手吗？要多久才能长这么大呢？继而他后知后觉地想到，他等不了那么久了。

巴基伤怀起来，但他勉强打起精神，还是回握住另一个巴基的手：“我是另一个世界的你。”这个孩子又问：“你为什么要留胡子？”

另一个他似乎没想到这个问题，他先是愣了一下，然后认真思考起来。巴基看着另一个自己，看到他绿眼睛里流转的光辉。

“我还是那么好看啊……”他喟然感慨。

这个自恋的、真诚的感慨打断了另一个巴基的思路，他严肃的面庞瞬间柔和起来，像被春风唤醒了。

另一个巴基松开他的手，转而捏了捏他的脸颊，力度刚刚好，不会像娜塔莎一样每次都把他捏痛。

“我也不知道为什么，就是喜欢吧，像一个保护层一样，”他说，“你也很可爱，不，是我也很可爱。”

巴基盯着他戴着黑色皮质手套、还从未抬起过的左手，语气羡慕：“你有左手啊……真好，我也想有。”

这句话拥有巴基想象不出的杀伤力，像一支箭一样射向了对面的他。巴基只看到另一个自己像颤抖起来，连呼吸都在抖。

他觉得对面的自己一定很疼，于是他踮起脚尖抱住对面的自己，心疼地问：“你是不是哪里痛？告诉我，我给你吹吹，吹吹就不痛了。”

另一个巴基也抬手，紧紧拥住他，仿佛在从他这里汲取力量，支撑自己。

巴基听到他说，不要。

然后巴基被他从那个紧到几乎让他喘不过气的拥抱中释放出来，他看到另一个自己缓慢地摘下了左手手套，一只闪着银色金属光泽的手出现在巴基眼前。

有什么东西飞快地在巴基脑海里闪过，太快了，他抓不住。

然后他就完全被另一个自己的金属左臂吸引了，他不由自主地屏住了呼吸，近乎着迷看着那个金属左臂，轻声询问，我能摸一摸吗？

另一个他毫不犹豫，当然。

好酷啊，这个六岁的孩子赞叹，他细细摸过金属制成的手腕、手指，冰凉的，有着各种暗槽与纹路。

他挠一挠那个金属手掌的掌心，问，痒吗？

对面的人摇摇头，又点点头，有一点，但不是很明显。

真是太酷了！

另一个巴基哀伤地看着他，不，这一点也不酷。

他的眼神让巴基问出了另一个问题，你为什么会有一个金属手臂？

那双绿眼睛湿润了，他说，为了战斗。

为谁战斗？

许多人，还有史蒂夫。

史蒂夫，我知道的那个史蒂夫吗？

我想是的。

那是不是，如果我也有了这个金属手臂，我就可以去战斗。他认真地问。

对面的男人审视着他，用一种巴基看不懂的眼神。他描述不出那是一种什么样的目光，但他被那个目光看得难过又害怕。

许久之后，另一个巴基才说，我希望你永远不要得到它。

另一个巴基用手摸了摸他空空的左袖管，说，我宁愿你永远是这个样子。

为什么？巴基问。

……因为你不知道是什么在等待着你。他个男人的绿眼睛里仿佛沉淀了无数苦难的岁月，沉甸甸的，压得他连笑都带着无可奈何。

我知道，巴基在心里说，是死亡，死亡在等待着我，我很快就要死了。他没有说出口，因为他不想多一个人陪他一起难过。

这时巴基听见罗尼的声音：“巴基，你在哪？我们要走了。”

另一个巴基显然也听见了，他知道这个小小的自己马上就要离开了，于是他按着他瘦小的肩膀，飞快地说：“珍惜和家人在一起的时间，照顾好你的妈妈和妹妹们，还有，照顾好史蒂夫……”

话音未落，他就不见了，那道光也随之消散。巴基焦急地转了一圈，都没有另一个自己。那种无助感又一次袭击了他，他失落地坐在了地上，脸埋在膝盖上，回想着另一个自己刚刚说过的话，然后痛苦地意识到，原来我还会有妹妹，但是我见不到她们了。

等他在睁开眼睛时，他就回到了X学院那间小屋子里。

惨白的月光充满了房间。他坐在自己的小床上，看到罗尼近在咫尺的脸，他的棕色眼睛正紧紧盯着他。

“你还好吗，巴基？”

刚才的一切就像一场梦一样，可是又无比真实。巴基望了望四周，依然有些茫然，他不知道自己是否真的回来了。

然后他抬起手，用力捏了捏罗尼的脸。

“疼！”罗尼表情扭曲。

“看来是真的……”巴基自言自语。

然后他像是想到了什么一样，突然问：“你有纸和笔吗？

 

斯考特擦着头发走出浴室，一抬眼就看见罗根一丝不挂地坐在床上看杂志。

斯考特的手顿了一下：“你可以稍微盖上一点。”

罗根闲闲翻过一页：“就不。”

斯考特盯他两秒，把手里的毛巾扔出去，潮湿的毛巾划过一个弧度，正正地蒙住了罗根的脸。

罗根一时没有动作，斯考特脸上挂着笑，倚着浴室的门框远远看着，也不走过去。

罗根慢慢地抬手，把脸上的毛巾扯下来，手顺势砸到床上，好大一声响。他阴沉着脸，把毛巾甩出去，把杂志也甩出去，翻身下床，光着身子，一步步走向斯考特。

斯考特的视线一路下移，从他的脸上，到胸膛，最后盯着他两腿之间，偏了下头。

罗根走到他面前时，他才再度抬起头来。

罗根挑眉：“好看吗？”

斯考特笑得坦然：“好看。”

罗根的手摸到他的浴袍带子上，开始把那条柔软的纯棉带着缓慢地往外抽：“今天你洗澡的时候，我忍住了，我需要奖励。”

斯考特挑眉：“这是你应该做的。上次你闯进去的时候捅穿了我们的水管。”

“嘿，那不是我的错好吗！”罗根气急败坏，“你——”然后他突然哑火。

斯考特安静地看着他，带着笑意。

剩下的话罗根都悄悄说在了心里，还不都是因为你太好看，全身上下都好看。

浴袍上的带子被解开了，前襟立刻敞开，露出一片肌理。

罗根的手指摸到前襟的边缘，又往里走，他低声喃喃，“斯考特……”

斯考特微微皱眉：“罗根，你知道吗，你用这种眼神看我的时候，我总觉得你在害怕。”

罗根的眼睛望过去，望着他的，他看上去难得有几分弱势：“我……”

斯考特直接扣住他的后脑，吻了上去。

他们的吻仿佛一个火种，燃起了两个人身体里的渴求，他们双双倒在床上，那件白色的浴袍被留在了地板上。

罗根的手胡乱地去拉开床头柜的抽屉，去摸里面的润滑油与安全套。

这时一阵电话铃声响起。

他们两个人立即停下来，安静、小心翼翼地等待着下一声响起。或者说，期待着下一声不要响起。

然而事与愿违，铃声大作，是斯考特的手机。

斯考特叹口气，手臂一撑，要坐起来。罗根粗鲁地把他推回去，几乎是对着他吹胡子瞪眼：“不许接！”

斯考特习惯性地皱眉：“罗根。”

罗根眯起眼睛，然后不动声色，飞快地摘走了他的眼镜。

幸好斯考特在他伸手过来时紧紧闭上了眼睛。

“罗根，你幼稚！”他闭着眼睛吼他。

“反正就是不能接。”罗根的语气十分讨打。

斯考特不想理他，他闭着眼睛去摸索手机。在他把头撞向墙壁的前一秒，罗根拉住了他，然后手机和眼镜被一起递到了他手里。

斯考特听见罗根恨恨地说：“这个史蒂夫！”

斯考特戴上眼镜，冷冷地瞥了罗根一眼，接了电话：“你最好有什么要紧事，史蒂夫。”

然后他沉默了几秒，突然爆发：“就为了这个？”

罗根试图把耳朵贴上去听听史蒂夫说了什么，但是斯考特已经把电话挂了。

“他说了什么？”罗根谨小慎微地问。

斯考特面无表情地开始穿衣服：“他问巴基睡得好不好。”

罗根面露诧异：“就为了这个？！”

斯考特点头。

“我真想杀了他。”罗根咬牙切齿。

 

斯考特和罗根在静悄悄的走廊里走着，他们先去了劳拉的房间，看到小姑娘乖巧、恬静地沉睡着，才下楼去巴基的房间。

斯考特又轻又慢地拧开门把手，推开门，放轻脚步走了进去。

巴基和罗尼都睡得很沉。

斯考特掏出手机，想要拍张照片给史蒂夫发过去。然后他发现巴基的眼睛有些肿，像是刚刚哭过，他俯下身去，想要看得更清楚些，却意外发现了巴基枕头下面压着一张纸。

他小心地把那张纸抽出来，展开，就着月光匆匆扫了一眼，看清内容后，脸色骤然变了。

 

接到斯考特电话时，史蒂夫正在看巴基的故事书。他一开始听得还有点心不在焉，可是后面斯考特说的话几乎是让他在一瞬间清醒。

挂了电话，他发现自己不知在什么时候站了起来，背上一层冷汗。

他在茫茫夜色中赶到了X学院，斯考特把一张纸递给他，说，抱歉，史蒂夫。他非常内疚。

史蒂夫先去看过了巴基，看到他眼睛红肿，却沉静地睡着，他仔细给他掖好被角，在月光下吻了吻他的额头才离开那个房间。

然后他带着那张纸，去了自己的客房。

入夜的X学院寂静非常。这样寂静的夜，只适合思考与伤怀。

不知过了多久，史蒂夫终于展开了手中的那张纸。窗前的小台灯里的橙色灯光映着他的脸，映出脸上的哀伤与冷峻。

灯光也映在了那封遗书上，让他一点一点看清楚那稚嫩的笔迹。

史蒂夫深深吐出一口气。

 

_亲爱的爸爸、妈妈：_

_詹妮弗说过要死的人都会写封信留给活着的人的，她说这叫遗书。因为我也要死了，所以我也应该写一封遗书。_

_我知道死亡是一个非常不好的事，因为如果一个人死了，你就再也见不到他了。要是你们死了，我会非常非常非常非常非常难受。大卫带走我时，我以为自己要死了，我很害怕，现在我也很害怕，我不想死，我舍不得你们。一想到你们还有史蒂夫、娜塔莎、旺达、托尼、贾维斯、布鲁斯、克林特、山姆会难过我就很想哭。如果我真的死了，你们一定要难过得少一点，短一点，轻一点。你们说，我死了之后会飞到天堂变成天使是吗？可是在史蒂夫给我讲的故事里，人死了会变成天上的星星。那我死后到底会变成天使还是星星？我希望变成星星，那样我可以帮圣埃克去找他的小王子，等我找到他，我就告诉你们，你们要记得给圣埃克写信，不要再让他等下去了。_

_如果我变成天使的话，我会一直在天堂看着你们的，我会跟上帝说，对你们所有人好一点，再好一点——如果上帝喜欢我的话。不过我猜上帝一定会喜欢我的，史蒂夫说的，没有人会不喜欢我。你们也不用担心我，上帝会照顾好我的。_

_好了，我没什么想说的了，我会想你们的。_

_哦对，詹妮说遗书是要交待把自己的东西留给谁的。托尼送过我一个玩具屋，但是我用不到了，所以我想把里面的玩具送给那些没有爸爸妈妈的孩子，他们太可怜了。嗯……让史蒂夫、娜塔莎、旺达、托尼、贾维斯、布鲁斯、克林特、山姆每人留下一个吧，他们会想我的。_

_其实我觉得还是不要告诉史蒂夫比较好，他太脆弱了，会一直哭一直哭的。_

_我听詹妮说，我的眼睛上的什么东西可以让看不见的人看见，我觉得这样不错，我希望他们能看见这个世界。但我不知的没有了这个东西，我在天堂上还能不能看见你们，希望可以吧。不过这里还会有眼睛替我看着这个世界。_

_让大家不要再吵架了，我会在天上看着他们的。_

_爸爸，妈妈，我还知道了我会有妹妹这件事，她们一定会很漂亮，很听话，你们要记得告诉她们，她们有过一个哥哥。_

_吻妈妈五亿次，吻爸爸五亿次，你们真的真的不要太难过，我永远永远爱你们，能够成为你们的孩子是我最幸运的事，下辈子我还要当你们的孩子。_

_你们的_

_巴基_

 

 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9 

 

夜里不知什么时候下起了雪。沉甸甸的乌云被风吹过来，遮住了月光，再不久，纷纷扬扬的雪花落下来，落在屋檐上，草坪上，还有塔松的尖顶上，这里很快一片洁白。

史蒂夫站在窗边，看着雪悄然落下。他尝试过入睡，但是失败了，他在床上辗转反侧，一闭上眼睛，就想到那封遗书，那些幼稚的、理性的诀别话语像一个个小钉子一样敲进史蒂夫的心里，嵌在那里，疼得他不知所措。

于是他只好睁开眼睛，浑身疲惫，满心焦灼。

史蒂夫的额头抵在冰凉的玻璃窗上，他不想动。

窗外的雪好似要埋没一切，如果一切坏的、令人烦恼的东西，都可以被雪掩盖，这个世界的运转会简单得多。

        

清晨来得非常低调，重重乌云把阳光遮住，如果不注意，几乎察觉不到天已经亮了。

史蒂夫过去的时候巴基还在睡，罗尼已经醒了，斯考特带着他离开：“来吧，罗尼，给他们两个一点时间。”

于是这个屋子里只剩他和巴基两个人。

终于只有他们两个人。

史蒂夫觉得自己已经很久没有和这个小孩子独处过了，也很久不曾这样仔细地看过这个小孩子。从他生病住进医院开始，他就退了一步，把那个最亲密的位置给了这个小孩心里更重要的人，到后来他同意巴基来这里，其实他完全可以一起过来，但是他更愿意这个小孩一个人来，要他一个人去一个未知之地，和同龄人接触，这才是他真正需要的。他不能永远在他身边护着他，虽然他愿意。

现在他终于又回到了巴基身边，在晦暗的光线中凝视他。

史蒂夫发现他的头发长长了，正软软地、散乱地摊在枕头上。他轻柔地把落在他额头上的几缕头发拨开，然后就看清楚了这个小孩在睡梦中还紧着眉头，苦着脸。史蒂夫也跟着撇嘴，心直往下沉，是梦见了什么呢，睡着了这么惆怅。他叹口气，用手指碰了碰这个小孩的眉心和脸颊。

窗外的雪还在簌簌落着。

不知过了多久，那个小孩醒了，长长的睫毛忽闪几下，定住了，蓝眼睛雾蒙蒙的，带着几分不解的神色望过来。

史蒂夫对着他笑一下，早上好。

巴基陷入了迷茫，有那么几秒，他分不清自己在哪里。这像是一个普通的早上，他在托尼的大厦里，在他和史蒂夫的卧室里，和每一次一样，他醒来，然后史蒂夫对他笑着说早上好。

然后这个屋子里的一切都映入他的眼睛里，昏暗中静静立在原地的桌椅、衣柜，都没有那么熟悉。他摇晃着坐起来，想起了一切，眼部的疼痛也适时提醒了他。

他再次看向史蒂夫，表情一下子就变了，像是一个苦苦支撑了许久的战士终于见到了援军。他满心委屈地扑过去，鼻子一酸，泪水瞬间涌出了眼眶。

史蒂夫像是知道他要扑过来似的，他张开双臂，稳稳地接住了他，然后紧紧搂着他，仿佛这个拥抱是他生命中最重要的事，无论此刻发生什么他都不会松开手臂。

巴基的眼泪一颗接一颗地滚出来，划过脸庞，打在史蒂夫的衣服上。他像所有的小孩子一样，在难过的时候嚎啕大哭，哭得上气不接下气，鼻涕也跟着流出来。

史蒂夫感受到巴基的眼泪，他曾经在战斗中被子弹射中，一瞬之间皮肉被贯穿，留下剧烈的疼痛，他对那种疼痛记忆犹新，可是那些疼痛与这些眼泪相比，似乎都不值得一提了。

那个小孩子好像还嫌他不够疼似的，哭着说，史蒂夫，我快死了……

史蒂夫难以抑制地抖了一下，有团棉花堵在他的喉咙里，一时之间他什么都说不出来。他只能拥抱着这个孩子，仿佛借力一般，他也努力控制着自己的肌肉，不让自己再将那个拥抱收紧，这个孩子瘦瘦小小，承受不了那样的力量。

史蒂夫抚摸他的脊背，可以摸到清晰的骨骼，像一座座小山丘连绵起伏。巴基现在好瘦，骨头都硌人，从生病开始，他掉了许多肉，下巴都尖了。

史蒂夫颤抖着呼出一口气，松开巴基，扶着他的肩膀，让这个孩子看着自己。

这个小孩子哭得那么伤心，那么绝望，鼻子通红，脸上的泪水几乎成了溪流。

史蒂夫又一次懂得，情绪引起的痛楚也是可以杀死人的。他近乎哀求地看着这个小孩子，试图让他从那个想法中脱离出来：“你不会死的，巴基。”

他再也没办法用这样的眼神去看任何一个人，这几乎是他的全世界。

他捧着这个小孩子的脸，抬手想要为他擦去泪水，但却是徒劳的，他看到更多的泪珠涌出来，从那双漂亮的蓝眼睛中纷纷跌落，在他的手掌中跌得粉碎。

那张小脸湿漉漉的，他的掌心也湿漉漉的。

“别哭了，宝贝，你不会死的。”他轻声说。

巴基直直地看着他，哭喊着：“会的！罗尼看见了！”

史蒂夫叹口气，他已经从教授那里了解到发生了什么。他用指腹挟去巴基眼角的一颗泪珠：“宝贝……罗尼的能力很复杂，他还不能很好地驾驭窥测时空的能力，他看到的不一定是你的未来……”尾韵百转千回。他捏捏巴基的脸颊：“懂了吗，孩子。”

巴基抽抽搭搭地问：“那我到底会不会死？”

其实每个人都会死的，史蒂夫想，但不是在这个年纪。他用一种类似凄惶的柔和目光望着巴基，他的眼睛红肿得过分，只有眼眸中的蓝色还是那么纯粹，雾蒙蒙的，又亮晶晶的。这双眼睛多好看呀，还有那么多风景他还要用这双眼睛去看呢，他怎么可以想到死亡。

史蒂夫揉揉巴基的柔软的棕色，同时深吸一口气，他怕那些在他身体里翻涌的情绪一不小心就会倾泄出来，那些焦灼、不安、难过与气恼。

他也在生气，气那封遗书，他才六岁，他怎么可以写下遗书。

他还没有回答，巴基又说：“我会死的，对吧，我会的……我已经在医院住了那么长时间……我知道丽萨的一个病人就是在医院住了好久，然后就死了……”

那些泪水再度落下，像窗外的雪，怎么也停不了。

史蒂夫简直想敲他的小脑袋，他也真的敲了一下。“你不会死的。”他严肃地说。

巴基捂着额头，脸上还挂着泪，他难以置信地看着史蒂夫：“你认真的？都这个时候了你还敲我！”

史蒂夫又后悔起来，他没必要对着巴基发脾气。

他再度搂过巴基，抚慰地摸着他的脊背和后脑，声音很轻，也很坚定，你不会死的，有我看着就不会。

像是安慰他，又像是安慰自己。

史蒂夫默默垂下眼睛，他想起休默医生的话，还有一个月。

史蒂夫的手指埋进巴基的棕色发丝里，他做出了决定。

窗外白茫茫的一片。一颗高高的松树立在雪中，塔尖被雪压得弯了下去，猛地滑落一大块白雪，然后恢复如常。

巴基唯一的手臂正紧紧搂着史蒂夫的脖子，他抽噎着说，早上好。

 

劳拉来的时候，巴基正像个考拉一样挂在史蒂夫的身上。史蒂夫看上去非常无奈，劳拉听见他问：“你到底打算什么时候下来？”

劳拉的脚步停在了门口，嫌弃到不想走进去。

史蒂夫转过头来，和劳拉打招呼：“嗨，小美女。”他的笑容很灿烂。

劳拉对于这么有礼貌的史蒂夫很有好感，她在心里决定要告诉史蒂夫婚礼上的哪种蛋糕是最好吃的。

然后她看向缩在史蒂夫怀里、还把头扭过去用后脑勺冲着她的巴基，表情立刻冷了下来。

“快下来！”

巴基扭了扭身子，没有动。

史蒂夫为难地、歉意地对着劳拉笑：“抱歉，别介意，他可能只是不想被看见哭得很惨的样子。”

然后一只小手“啪”地捂住了他的嘴。

“才不是呢！”巴基声音闷闷的。

史蒂夫用眼神和劳拉交流，看，我没说错吧。

劳拉理解而同情点点头，如果她在史蒂夫身边，她甚至会拍拍他的肩膀。

一系列复杂的思想斗争在劳拉脑海中展开，她列出已知项：首先，巴基，是一个烦人的、愚蠢的小男孩；其次，带这个烦人的、愚蠢的小男孩在校园里转一圈可以从斯考特手里得到三颗糖。

然后她得出了结论：糖比巴基重要。

于是劳拉还是毅然决然地走进了这个房间，在她自己的脑海中，她走得气势磅礴又富有柔情，她的身影灿烂而伟大。就像神奇女侠那样，她想。

她绕过史蒂夫，去看巴基的脸，那张他因为羞怯而藏起来的说不定有些狼狈的脸。

察觉到笑意就快表现出来了，劳拉赶紧轻咳了一声，让表情继续保持冷漠。

她悄悄地把脸探到下面，对巴基说：“嗨，你这个爱哭鬼。”

巴基一愣，立刻又把头扭开了，劳拉还听见他发出了一声恼羞成怒的“哼”。

而抱着他的史蒂夫则被他甩起来的头发糊了一脸。

尽管他扭头的速度够快，但劳拉还是看见了，看见巴基的两个眼睛肿得好像两个肉丸子。她忍了两秒，没有忍住，继而捂住肚子放声大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

巴基听到她的笑声后更加恼怒，他拿劳拉没办法，只好扯着史蒂夫的衣服说：“你看她！”

劳拉擦一擦笑出来的眼泪：“你看起来糟透了！”

史蒂夫揉了揉眉心，忧愁地叹气。

“好了，快下来吧。”史蒂夫哄他。

“不要！”巴基回答得斩钉截铁。

劳拉戳戳巴基：“那你打算在他怀里挂一辈子吗？打算这辈子都让这个高大的男人替你解决所有的事了吗？你是什么？一个迪士尼公主吗？”

巴基被她气得说不出话来，他下意识地转过头来瞪她：“你！”

劳拉冷酷的面容在看到他的一瞬间又崩塌了：“你真的好好笑哈哈哈哈……”

史蒂夫没忍住，跟着笑了一下，立刻遭到了巴基的冷眼。

他摸摸鼻子，用手挡住了唇边的笑。

忽然，她敛了笑意，认真地问，“我能给你拍张照吗？”

“……不能。”巴基气鼓鼓的。

史蒂夫看着非常恳切：“抱歉，劳拉，不能。”

然后他更加恳切地说：“但是我们可以在社交网络加一下好友，等我拍好了发给你。”

“史蒂夫！”巴基急道，他狠狠捏住史蒂夫的鼻子，“你背叛我！”

“哇哦！”劳拉惊讶地看着史蒂夫，“原来你会用社交网络啊……”

史蒂夫的表情瞬间不再和蔼可亲：“谁告诉你我不会用的。”他在心里觉得罗根的可能性比较大。

劳拉乖巧地回答：“罗根。”

史蒂夫冷笑：“你看，总有一些人，自己不会什么，就要说别人也不会。”

劳拉若有所思地点点头。

巴基终于按捺不住了，他不顾被劳拉嘲笑的风险，严肃地质问劳拉：“你究竟来干什么？”

劳拉挑眉：“用这种语气和女生说话，是永远也找不到女朋友的。”

“哦，是吗，可是我已经有女朋友了！”巴基骄傲地一扬下巴，他拍拍史蒂夫，“告诉她，我女朋友漂亮不漂亮！”

他丝毫没有注意到史蒂夫的脸色黑得好像落雪时的天空。

史蒂夫没有声援他，而是沉默地松开了双手。

巴基一惊，右手紧紧地搂住了他的脖子，双腿盘在他的腰部。

“你干什么！”他问。

史蒂夫不动声色地掰开他的手指：“我觉得劳拉来找你一定是有事，所以你还是跟她去比较好。”

“我不想去！”

“不行，人家都等你半天了。”史蒂夫一手隔开巴基的手臂，另一只手开始去动摇巴基的两条腿。

在地心引力作用下不由自主慢慢向下滑的巴基怒视劳拉：“你还不快走！”

“巴基！”史蒂夫听上去比他还生气，“不可以那么没礼貌！”

巴基还没有被史蒂夫这么严厉地吼过，他呆呆地望着史蒂夫。

然后“咕咚”一声掉在了地上。

有一丢丢生气的史蒂夫被这个滑稽的场面弄得想笑，但是为了威严，他忍住了。

然而劳拉没有，她笑得站不住，也坐在了地上。

史蒂夫其实是有点惊讶的，初见劳拉时，这个女孩给她的第一印象就是酷，到了今天，他才知道原来她那么爱笑。他又想起今早斯考特告诉他的这个女孩的身世，眼神又多了几分怜爱，笑吧，能笑得这样开心放肆，多好。

巴基现在完全顾不上大笑的劳拉，他拉拉史蒂夫的裤腿，忧心忡忡：“史蒂夫，你生我气了吗？”

“我……”史蒂夫本来下定决心要对这个小孩子严厉一次，可是对上那个眼神，他就不忍心了。

他蹲下去，没奈何地露出个自嘲的笑容：“我没生你气，但是你要和劳拉道歉。”

巴基哀怨地看了一眼还在笑的劳拉，站起来，走过去，委屈地说，对不起。

劳拉盯着他：“让我拍张照片，我就原谅你。”

巴基扭头就走：“女人真是太过分了！”他向史蒂夫控诉。

“就是，”史蒂夫应和着他，然后对劳拉说，“我都已经答应会发给你。”

巴基气得直想咬他。

史蒂夫又问劳拉：“到现在也不知道你来找巴基干什么。”

劳拉耸耸肩：“斯考特让我带他转一转X学院。”她又邀请史蒂夫：“你要一起来吗？”

史蒂夫无视巴基恳求的目光，坚决地摇了摇头：“再一次当棵树，让一只考拉在我身上挂着，不，谢谢，还是算了。”

巴基眼里的光黯淡下去，他万念俱灰，对着劳拉喃喃道：“真不敢相信我接下来的时间要和你一起度过……等等！”他的眼睛再度亮起来，“我可以拒绝啊！我可以拒绝的！对吧，史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫和蔼地看着他：“不，你不可以。”

巴基的笑容还没成型就落了下去，他走到劳拉身边，脸上的表情是遭受了巨大打击后的麻木。

劳拉翻个白眼。

史蒂夫笑着目送他们的背影：“玩得开心。”

巴基回过头看他一眼，还不死心地带着点希冀与祈求。

史蒂夫仿佛突然想起什么似的：“等等！”

巴基立刻停下了脚步，他满怀希望地看着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫却没有看他，他问劳拉：“你知道斯考特和罗根在哪里吗？”

劳拉想了一下，说：“在一楼的会议室。”

巴基插嘴：“可是史蒂夫要怎么确定哪间才是会议室？他才刚来，对这里很不熟悉，劳拉，善良的劳拉，你应该陪着史蒂夫去找会议室。”

史蒂夫轻咳了一下：“巴基，会议室就是那间，门上刻着‘会议室’的房间。”

劳拉似乎是不知道该怎么和巴基交流了，最后她只是怜悯地望了望史蒂夫，好像在说，你辛苦了。

史蒂夫给她一个“你懂就好”的眼神。

他们又一次要离开了。

史蒂夫也又一次叫住了他们。

巴基的眼神里已经没有了期待，只有看透世事的冷漠。

“又怎么了？”劳拉无奈地问。

“突然想起来这个。”史蒂夫从外套口袋中拿出了一副墨镜，扬了扬。

他走过去，把那副墨镜架在了巴基脸上，有点大，但遮挡的效果丝毫没打折，巴基红肿的双眼被遮得严严实实。

现在他看上去好多了，他满意地笑着，揉了揉巴基的头发：“我觉得你会需要这个的，宝贝。玩得开心。”

 

史蒂夫在走进会议室之前就听见了里面的喧闹声。木门没有关紧，那些声音顺着门缝偷偷溜出来。

“你必须试。”这是琴的声音。

“不然呢，你们要扒光我硬逼着我换衣服吗？！”这是罗根的声音，非常暴躁。

“是的。”这是欧拉拉的声音，她接得十分顺畅。

房间里出现了几秒的沉默。

然后一个笑声不合时宜地传响起，是斯考特。

史蒂夫都能想象出罗根瞪着眼睛吃瘪的样子，作为罗根多年的朋友，他不由自主地弯起了嘴角。他犹豫着还要不要走进去，如果走进去，可能打破罗根的难堪情境，他不想那样。

但他还是被发现了，琴狐疑地盯着门前那道看不完整的身影：“谁在那？”

于是史蒂夫整理好表情，礼貌地敲敲门，走了进去。

他笑着说：“嗨，各位。”

然后他看到了罗根。史蒂夫愣了一下后，剧烈的笑声迸发出来。他不得不转过身去，借此保护自己在X战警面前光辉伟大的形象，顺便躲避罗根杀人的目光。

罗根长久以来引以为豪的狼耳发型此时已不复存在，他的每一根发丝都服帖地梳向了脑后，看上去油光水滑的，就像德拉科•马尔福。

罗根在他身后对着琴和欧拉拉发脾气：“看见了吗？！”他一指史蒂夫，“看看你们给我搞的这个神经病发型，那个老古董看了都快把自己笑死了。”

史蒂夫一脸疑惑，“我刚刚听到了什么，一个两百多岁的史前生物在说一个不到一百岁的年轻人老古董？”

罗根飞快地扫他一眼：“切，随便吧，我看上去更年轻。”

“看上去也是我更年轻。”这是事实，史蒂夫一撩头发，据理力争。

“我更好看！”

“我更好看！”

“我更好看！”

“我更好看！”

“我！”

“我！”

“我可是当选了最受欢迎的超级英雄！”

“那是因为两百岁到三百岁的组别只有你一个人参选！”

他们两个吵得面红耳赤、专心致志，其他三个人无言围观，看得津津有味。欧拉拉干脆坐下来，端起茶呷一口，又拿起块华夫饼干：“说真的，没想到一个连衣服都不肯洗和一个衣柜里百分之八十都是运动服的男人居然这么在乎外表。”

琴送她一个意味深长的眼神：“啧，同志。”

“还是斯考特看着顺眼。”欧拉拉看向斯考特，目光变得慈爱起来。

斯考特皱眉：“谢谢夸奖，但是别用那种眼神看着我，实在是太奇怪了，让我想起我的祖母。”

正在喝茶的欧拉拉险些把茶喷到斯考特的衣服上。

斯考特故作嫌弃地摇摇头：“啧，女人。”

琴笑得趴在桌子上。

那边罗根吼道：“斯考特说了，我最好看！”罗根气急败坏又有些许骄傲，俨然一副斯考特说的都是是天下至理的模样。

史蒂夫也不甘示弱：“巴基说过，我是全世界最好看的人！虽然我觉得他才是！但是！我作为全世界第二好看的人，肯定也比你好看！”

琴看着他们两个：“我有种我们学院开设了幼儿部的感觉。”

“如果幼儿部里的小孩子都是这种样子的话，我觉得我基本离疯不远了。”欧拉拉说。

斯考特则不以为然：“其实，也挺可爱的。”

琴和欧拉拉同时翻白眼，当然了，欧拉拉只是翻了个普通的白眼。

斯考特摊手：“怎么，你们不觉得吗？我觉得罗格幼稚起来特别可爱。”

琴斜睨他：“所以你才总和他吵架，看他幼稚的样子？”

斯考特正色：“那是因为他蛮不讲理、任意妄为、愚昧无知、小肚鸡肠——”

欧拉拉一脸冷漠地打断他：“得了，你不就吃他这套。”

斯考特想了想，然后笑得露出一口小白牙：“还真是。”

这次欧拉拉想翻一个不一样的白眼了。

还在和史蒂夫争吵的罗根似乎是接受了自己的帅气值下降了这个事实，正郁闷地抓着自己的头发：“其实是我更好看，但说真的，这什么破玩意，像一滩化了的冰激凌淋在了一堆海草上……”他不耐地瞪着琴和欧拉拉：“我真的无法理解你们，你们把我弄得像个华尔街的混蛋律师。”

他有点委屈地看向斯考特：“把我弄得都不帅了。”

欧拉拉和琴瞠目结舌地看着这样的罗根，连史蒂夫也一脸不敢相信。

欧拉拉的手肘戳了戳琴：“这货是罗根吗？”

琴迷茫地摇摇头：“不是吧……”

史蒂夫痛心疾首地看着一脸淡定的斯考特：“都是你惯出来的。”

斯考特不理会他们，他认真地看了看罗根，像哄孩子一样说：“还帅，还帅……”他停顿了几秒又说，“其实，不把你打扮成个律师模样，你看上去也还是个混蛋。”

“但不要看你看上去好像是个混蛋——”欧拉拉把话说了一半。

琴一笑：“其实，你还真就是个混蛋。”

罗根朝他们竖起了中指，两根。琴和欧拉拉很明显非常享受罗根的愤怒，她们两个好像获得了什么了不起的胜利一样还击了个掌。

史蒂夫哈哈大笑：“你也太没地位了。”

罗根适时反击：“就像你在复仇者联盟里一样。”

史蒂夫的嘴角落下去。

三秒后，他们又是一副剑拔弩张的样子。斯考特若有所思地对着琴和欧拉拉说：“话说，你们总认为我和罗根一刻不停地争吵是我们两个人共同导致的，但根本不是，你看，他和谁都能吵起来，哪怕是以好脾气和理性闻名于世的美国队长先生。”

罗根像是抓住了什么致命武器：“好脾气？理性？你是不知道弗瑞被揍了几乎要用三页漫画来展示的时间还是不知道‘总统可以等’的故事？”

说完他又嘲了一下“美国队长”这个代号：“美国队长，呵，还有比这更蠢的名字吗？”

“我确实都不知道。”斯考特说。

与此同时，史蒂夫也开了口：“有啊，如果你听说过‘金刚狼’的话。”

琴心力交瘁地叹气：“好了，二位，不要再吵了。”

但是沉醉于吵架的两个人似乎都没有听到她说话。

琴脸色阴沉，欧拉拉拍了拍她的肩膀。观察到琴的表情后，斯考特使劲咳嗽。

三分钟后，他们还在吵。

终于看不下去的琴直接吼了他们：“好了！不许再吵了！”

屋子里的其他人都不同程度地颤了一下。

史蒂夫乖乖闭嘴。以往娜塔莎这么吼他的时候他还会据理力争，但这次不行，首先，他没在自己的地盘上，其次，娜塔莎和琴的战斗力完全不是一个级别的，他宁愿惹十个娜塔莎也不愿意惹一个琴•格雷。

但罗根还在低声碎语：“切，不吵就不吵，那么凶干什么……”

“罗根。”琴瞪他。

“你知道，如果你被琴关进精神监狱的话，我们是没办法去看你的。”欧拉拉及时警告罗根。

罗根撇嘴：“好像你们想去看我似的。”

欧拉拉一点被拆穿的尴尬也没有，她不知什么时候坐到了桌子上，现在正翘着二郎腿，她柔声道：“你没必要说实话。”

旁边一直没说话的斯考特让琴有几分疑惑，她看过去，却发现斯考特一脸惋惜。

“等等，斯考特，你是在遗憾吗？”

斯考特没有否认：“你知道，当一个旁观者，看别人吵架还是挺有趣的，对吧？”

“并不是，”欧拉拉在他后脑勺上敲一下，“尤其是当吵架演变为打架而且破坏掉半个学校的时候。”

斯考特茫然地看着她：“有这种事？谁干的？”

欧拉拉懒得理他。

琴再次拿起那件被罗根拒绝的礼服：“现在，我们继续？”

史蒂夫猛然想起来自己来的目的：“啊对，其实我是来找罗根的。我有些话要跟他说。”

琴的眼神可以杀人了。

史蒂夫面不改色地缴械投降：“当然了，我可以等。”

于是罗根被两位女士押送进了由琴临时搭建的试衣间，满脸都写着心甘情愿。

他在换衣服的时候听到了外面几个人在聊天。

琴问：“为什么你们不请史蒂夫当伴郎呢？”

欧拉拉似乎也陷入了沉思：“对啊，为什么？”

斯考特言简意赅：“因为罗根怕史蒂夫抢他风头。”

罗根手一顿，差点把衣服扯破。他绝不承认斯考特所说的内容，在他看来，他分明是怕斯考特的风头被史蒂夫抢走。

史蒂夫的语气终于正经，好像他们在讨论什么重大事件：“我完全理解，并表示同意。”

罗根在心里不满，同意个屁！我比你好看！

外面又传来琴的声音，听上去很无奈：“小点声罗根，你要把我震聋了。”

当罗根走出来的时候，琴和欧拉拉都满意地笑了。

她们甚至还鼓起掌来。

“我就知道我们不会失手的。”欧拉拉说。

史蒂夫作为一个旁观者也点头称赞：“确实是，就连罗根看上去都像个正常人了。”

罗根自己也十分得意洋洋，但他扫视一圈后，表情就变了。

“斯考特呢？”他一边问，一边四处看。

“他出去了，”史蒂夫说，“他说想把你穿这身衣服的样子留到婚礼那天再看。”

罗根愣了一下，然后别过头去，看向窗外，“……切，傻子。”

 

斯考特试礼服的时候罗根同样没有看。他和史蒂夫走出了城堡，在校园里乱逛。

校园都要被雪埋起来了，目之所至，处处洁白。他们专挑尚未有人走过的路走，在平展白雪中里踩下一个个脚印。

后来不知谁先抢了谁一步，硬是率先踩上一片尚未开拓的冰雪国土，被抢先的那个就不干了，一场追逐战就此拉开了序幕，罗根领先，史蒂夫用力地拉他一把，史蒂夫冲到前面，罗根也毫不客气地用身体撞开他。

两个人在雪地里肆意地追逐打闹，笑声就传出来，不知何时悄悄冒出来的太阳倚在光秃秃、落了雪的树梢上，闲闲看着，装作不知道他们两个加起来已经好几百岁了。

后来他们终于累了，步子慢下来，扫一扫花坛边沿的雪，坐下了。史蒂夫握住一把雪，看雪迅速在掌心迅速融化，清澈的水滴下去，在松软的雪上砸出几个坑。

罗根挠挠下巴，无聊地看着史蒂夫无聊地玩雪，老实讲，他现在很需要一根雪茄。

史蒂夫看他一眼，似乎知道了他烟瘾犯了：“说实话，我从来没想过你能戒烟。”

“说实话，我自己都没想过。”

“当初上校命令你把烟掐灭你都不听。”

“斯考特不一样，”罗根说，但这句话似乎过于直白，他又不好意思起来，别扭地补上一句，“上校可没有镭射。”

史蒂夫轻笑，笑他的掩饰。他望向庄园远处，落了雪的草坪和湖泊，感叹：“爱情真是玄妙，是吧。”

罗根很反感地一推他：“你能不能别说得这么恶心。”

史蒂夫摊手：“如果我当初没有参军，我大概会成为一个画家，也就是一个艺术家，我们艺术家说话都这样。”

“难为那个小子能忍你这么多年。”

“我可比你容易忍受多了……哦，上帝，我真想他。”说到后面，语气陡然低落下去。

罗根敏锐地察觉出史蒂夫言语中透露出的失意，他看过去，史蒂夫垂着眼，脸上是毫不掩饰的怅惘和疲惫。

于是罗根认命地叹口气——你知道，身为一个长者，有时候就得拿出点点长者的样子，他揽过史蒂夫的肩膀，像七十年前他们在战壕中做的那样。

“因为那个小子？”

“我……”这句话没有说完，史蒂夫沉默了，他一时之间不知道该说什么。

罗根等了一会儿，没有等到史蒂夫开口，于是他问：“他什么时候能变回来？”

他感觉到史蒂夫的肩膀向下一沉，像是叹气。

“……我们，托尼和布鲁斯，他们已经制作出了恢复血清……”

“真的？”罗根惊喜道，“那真是太好了！”

“不，罗根，这个恢复血清，还不是完全成熟的配方，不能控制恢复的时间，在小白鼠实验中，一百只小白鼠只有三只在打完血清的24小时内恢复了。”

“……剩下的呢？”

“有四只在一周内陆续恢复，剩下的，都还没有。”

罗根挠挠头，他有点懂史蒂夫的低落是从何而来了：“这……那就再研究研究？”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“来不及了，按休默医生所说，巴基的身体正在慢慢衰竭，和击中他的物质有关……再不注射的话，他……”

罗根皱眉：“可是——”

史蒂夫淡淡地打断他：“没什么可是了，它能让巴基活下来。”

罗根看着史蒂夫，明白他已经做好了决定，不会再有更改的可能。罗根在心里叹气，他自己也不得不承认，这是唯一的、必须的办法。

史蒂夫看上去有点迷茫：“罗根，如果他永远不会变回来，我……我也不知道该怎么办。”

罗根上一次见到史蒂夫这样的神情还是很久以前，那是在二战时期，巴基掉下悬崖后，他匆匆去见了史蒂夫一面，史蒂夫穿着破损的战服，坐在废墟间的一块石头上，眼睛红着，脸上却没有什么表情。罗根对于当时的话几乎都记不清了，只记得史蒂夫困惑地、求援般地问他，你是怎么承受失去的？

那之后没多久，美国队长殉国的消息就传遍了军队。

校园里静悄悄的，白雪掩盖着大地。这个冬天已经延续了很久。

罗根无言地拍拍史蒂夫。

 

下午的时候史蒂夫带着巴基离开了。

斯考特在上课，罗根去送他们。在校门口，巴基望着整个校园，蓝色的眼睛亮得像天上的星星：“我会想念这里的。”

罗根一把揉乱他的头发：“你快点好起来，小鬼，以后再过来玩。”

巴基歪下脑袋，躲开他的手：“你要去看我。”

罗根的手不依不饶地又跟过去，硬是把巴基柔顺的头发揉成鸟窝一样。他一口答应下来：“没问题。”

然后他又看向史蒂夫，两个人默契地拥抱了彼此。“别把自己逼得太紧。”罗根说。

“嗯。”

 

那天晚上回到医院，史蒂夫去找了一趟休默医生。医院里消毒水的味道冷冷涩涩的，史蒂夫在休默医生的办公室里，握着一杯水，视线跟随着休默医生移动的笔尖，听着他说明天为巴基安排的体检。

讲清楚一切安排后，休默医生说：“如果能让史塔克先生和班纳先生带着血清来医院一次，我想是再好不过了。”休默医生看着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫想了想托尼和博士最近的空闲时间：“可以。”

休默医生点点头，扫视本子上的一列注意事项：“希望一切顺利。”

史蒂夫看向窗外，这个城市是个不夜城，茫茫夜色中，华灯万点。

“会的，一切都会顺利的。”他笃定地说。

 

史蒂夫迈进病房的时候看到了一个陌生的小女孩，除此之外，詹妮弗也在。

詹妮弗坐在床边，看到他进来和他打招呼：“嗨，史蒂夫。”

“史蒂夫！”巴基见到他很高兴，他一下在病床上站起来，“史蒂夫，我给你介绍一下，这是凯西。”他的手指向那个小女孩。

然后他指着史蒂夫说：“凯西凯西，他就是我和你说的史蒂夫。”

“晚上好，史蒂夫。”凯西咧开嘴冲他笑，她和巴基一样缺了牙，笑容可爱又有几分滑稽。

史蒂夫也弯弯嘴角，礼貌地回应：“晚上好，漂亮的凯西女士。”

詹妮弗站起身，她低头看看自己的制服，整理了一下不平整的地方：“好了，看孩子的回来了，我就该走了。”

史蒂夫惊异地看着她，似乎不理解她就这么干脆地走掉：“但是——”他用眼神示意詹妮弗凯西怎么办。

“别担心，”詹妮弗走过他，“过一会儿丽萨会来接她的。”

凯西的嘴角耷拉下去，还翻了个白眼。巴基不解地看着她。

“在那之前，你就好好陪着他们玩吧。”说完她就离开了。

“保证完成任务。”

史蒂夫走近了，才发现床中央摆着一堆玩具，胡迪警长，巴斯光年，蛋头先生和蛋头夫人还有三四个芭比娃娃，正围成一圈，每个人面前放着一个粉色雕花的玩具茶杯。

“他们在做什么？”

“在开一场茶话会。”凯西说。

“茶话会。”史蒂夫重复，他看向那个威风凛凛的巴斯光年。

“可惜没有茶也没有饼干。”巴基惋惜地摇摇头。

史蒂夫难以理解地看着巴基，盯着他的脸，观察他细微的表情，然后他痛彻心扉地发现，巴基的惋惜是发自肺腑的。

“也没有盖着一层带蕾丝边的桌布的小桌子，那可是茶话会的精髓。”凯西苦恼地说。

巴基握着拳头一扬：“对，那可是精髓！”

史蒂夫的眉头皱得越来越深，他犹豫着开口：“宝贝，你，喜欢这个？”他尽量让自己的语气不掺上任何的情绪。

巴基耸耸肩：“其实一开始我也不想，可是我打赌输了。然后我发现，还是挺好玩的。”

凯西得意洋洋：“我就说嘛。”

史蒂夫的五官纠结着：“嗯……但很少有男孩子喜欢玩这个。”

“也不是啊，”凯西反驳史蒂夫，“詹妮弗说大卫小时候就很喜欢这个。”

史蒂夫一愣：“休默医生？”

凯西点点头：“对啊。”

史蒂夫的脑海中不由自主地浮现了一个场景，穿着白大褂的休默医生，带着几个穿着粉色洋裙的洋娃娃，围坐在一张铺了带有蕾丝花边的桌布的小木桌旁，假装和她们聊着天，然后翘着兰花指，端起精美的茶杯，小小呷一口。

史蒂夫为自己的想象笑得快要抽搐了。

巴基不由自主地跟着笑起来：“什么那么好笑啊，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫笑得眼泪都快出来了，他说不出话来，只能无力地摆摆手。

凯西戳戳巴基：“巴基，你确定这是那个你说的很厉害的史蒂夫吗？”

巴基犹豫了一秒，向上帝发誓，真的只有一秒。然后他板着脸，义正词严地表示：“当然不是，这是另一个史蒂夫。”他嫌弃地看着史蒂夫，笑得太傻了，坚决不能承认。

凯西非常认同地点头：“我看也不是。”

“史蒂夫，如果你笑够了，就来参加我们的茶话会吧。”

史蒂夫心里一惊：“不了，我还是——”

巴基不由分说地把一个茶杯塞进他手里：“我们同意你加入了。”

“我有选择不去的权利吗？”

“你不是说过为了我做什么都可以吗？”巴基直直地看着他，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，带着一种小孩子和小动物才会有的天真的、祈求的眼神。

史蒂夫没有办法拒绝，但他还是想为自己争取一下：“可是——”

巴基打断他：“可是不管你怎样，我为你做什么都可以。”巴基声音稚气，却格外真诚，他甚至还微微笑着，好像他真的可以像格林童话里那个把自己所有的面包和衣服都送给别人的小女孩一样，为了别人做什么都可以。

史蒂夫呼吸一窒：“玩！”

巴基心满意足地笑起来，笑容太大，狐狸尾巴就快要露出来：“史蒂夫，你坐在胡迪旁边。”

史蒂夫捏着他的小杯子，顺从地绕到了床的另一边。他知道这个小鬼头是故意说那句话给他听吗？他当然知道，可他还是被那句话击中了心脏。

更何况他相信自己那延伸到八百米外的男子气概是不会因为一个粉色的茶杯就被削弱了的。

 

“各位晚上好，”丽萨的声音响起，“看来你们玩得很开——我的天哪！史蒂夫你能把你的兰花指放下吗？”

史蒂夫愣了一下，下意识地看向自己端着茶杯的手——该死的！他还真该死地翘着该死的兰花指！

丽萨不忍直视一般侧过脸去：“上帝耶稣啊，我究竟看到了什么……”

巴基认真地回答了她：“你看到了史蒂夫在参与一场茶话会。”

丽萨不住地摇头：“我发誓，我的未婚夫看到这一幕会疯的……他心中的偶像，美国队长，一个英雄，一个他一直为目标的硬汉，竟然翘起了兰花指……他会疯的，他绝对会疯的。”

史蒂夫一脸正经地威胁丽萨：“这个病房里发生的事就留在这个病房里，女士，这可是国家机密。”

丽萨没有丝毫害怕：“我绝对会告诉我的未婚夫的。”

史蒂夫面不改色地妥协：“好吧，女士。”

丽萨露出一个胜利的微笑。她朝凯西招招手：“来吧，凯西，我们要回家了。”

出乎史蒂夫的意料，凯西并没有去牵丽萨的手，而是冷着脸，低头玩着芭比娃娃的裙摆，对丽萨的话置若罔闻。

丽萨叹气，看着无奈极了，又有几分尴尬：“别这样，凯西。”

史蒂夫贴心地解围：“大概是我们玩得太开心了，她还不想走。”史蒂夫走到凯西身边：“走吧，该和你妈妈回家了。”

凯西却撇嘴：“她不是我妈妈。”

史蒂夫一愣，想再说些什么，衣袖被人拉了拉，是巴基，这个孩子用眼神阻止了他，同时，史蒂夫觉得他用表情完美传达出了“你看你搞砸了什么”。

丽萨静静地开口催促：“快点收拾，你爸爸在楼下等我们。”

凯西撅着嘴，不情不愿地把芭比娃娃都装进自己的书包里。史蒂夫看着她和巴基约好明天继续开茶话会，看着她躲开丽萨伸出的手，看着她们两个离开病房。

他立刻困惑地看向巴基，他很可能是知情人：“这究竟是——”

巴基却没有在听他说话，而是自顾自地说着：“一场战争即将打响。”他面色深沉，忧心忡忡，好像一个深谋远虑的将军。

“什么战争？”

巴基难以置信地看他：“你没看出来吗？”

“看出来什么？”

“丽萨和凯西啊！”

“……我当然看出来了，我正要问你呢。哦，我懂了，你是说凯西和丽萨之间的关系过于糟糕，所以是一场即将到来的战争。”

“……为什么你突然变蠢了，史蒂夫，”巴基的嫌弃更加露骨，“你这样我以后都没办法带你出去玩了，太给我丢人了。”

史蒂夫深吸一口气：“詹姆斯•巴恩斯，我给你三秒时间重新组织一下语言。”

一秒都还没过去，巴基面不改色地说：“你是世界上最聪明的人。”

史蒂夫郑重地点头：“你说的非常有道理。所以你说的战争是什么？”

巴基神秘兮兮地贴上他的耳朵：“是我的战争。”

“什么？”史蒂夫被他搞糊涂了。

“是的，我的战争，”巴基一脸光荣，仿佛他要拯救地球一样，“我要帮助丽萨和凯西和好。”他庄严地公布了任务。

“他们两个之间怎么了吗？”

“丽萨即将成为凯西的后妈了，所以凯西有点……不能接受……”

史蒂夫恍然大悟，他摸着下巴沉思：“我猜可能是因为童话里的后妈都很可怕？比如白雪公主的。”

“动动脑子好不好，”巴基皱着脸，“一定有更深层次的原因。”

 

“因为童话里的后妈都是很可怕的，白雪公主的，灰姑娘的，还有那个小男孩，被后妈吃掉的那个。”凯西认真地、严肃地说，脸上都是忧虑和恐惧。

巴基愣了足有三秒，然后他想，幸好史蒂夫不在这里。

史蒂夫在和休默医生研究巴基的体检报告，托尼和班纳博士也在那里。目前这个病房里只有他们两个人。这是巴基要求的，为的就是问出凯西排斥丽萨的真正原因。

巴基把胡迪警长放进一张椅子里，轻声说：“可是那些都不是真的啊……”

“如果不是真的，为什么要那样写？”

这个问题把巴基难住了，他嘟着嘴，艰难地思考着：“可是，也许，好吧，或许你说的有道理，我们假定你说的有道理，但那也不代表所有的后妈都是这样啊……至少丽萨不会是这样的后妈的，我发誓。”

凯西不满地看着他：“你都不了解她。”

“我了解她啊！”

“你不了解！”

“我了解！”

“嘿！你再为她说话就永远不许参加我的茶话会！”

巴基悻悻地闭嘴了。但几秒后，他还是忍不住开口：“随便吧，我就是要说，丽萨根本不可能成为那样的后妈的。我了解到的她温柔又耐心，连给我打针都没有别人打得那么疼，我不听话她也从来不发脾气，她怎么可能会成为一个把孩子扔去丛林或者赶到阁楼或者吃掉孩子呢？”

凯西瞪着他，猛地把胡迪警长面前的茶杯收走了。

巴基干脆把胡迪从那个椅子中解放出来：“那你觉得你了解到的比我多，可是丽萨曾经伤害过你吗？”

凯西低着头，没说话。过了好久，她才说：“现在不会不代表以后不会。”声音低低的，还带着点委屈。

巴基笃定地说：“以后也绝对不会，因为她对我就已经很好了，而我只是她的患者而已。”

“可是——”

“你为什么要为没有发生也不会发生的事去讨厌一个人呢？”巴基逼问她。

凯西把芭比娃娃的裙子整理好：“……我只是害怕……”

“不要害怕，丽萨真的很好很好，我向你保证！你要是不信的话，我们拉钩！”巴基去拉凯西的手。

凯西莫名其妙地就和他拉了钩。

“如果丽萨真的对我不好呢？”

“那我就、我就、我就——”

“这辈子都不吃冰激凌了？”

“……哇哦，你真狠。好吧，如果丽萨对你不好，我这辈子都不吃冰激凌了。但是你也要答应我，你要对丽萨好一点。”

凯西思索着，犹豫着：“我——”

“拜托，丽萨那么酷！你还犹豫什么？”

“酷？”

“当然！她可是个超级英雄！”

“超级英雄？”

“对啊！你看看她每天都在做的事！她在救人诶！这难道不酷吗？这太酷了！”

凯西似乎被他说动了：“好像，是挺酷的。”

“有这么酷的一个妈妈实在是令人羡慕。”

凯西又沉默了。

巴基想了想，说：“其实我是真的很羡慕你。”

“羡慕我什么？”

“羡慕你有两个爸爸、两个妈妈爱你。”

凯西不解地看着巴基。巴基有点难过地说：“可是我的爸爸妈妈都不在我身边。”

凯西也陪着他忧愁，她叹口气，把茶杯又放回了胡迪面前：“别伤心了，巴基，我可以陪你玩。”

“谢谢你，凯西。”

“也谢谢你，巴基。”

 

休默医生的办公室史蒂夫感觉自己已经来过无数次了。

但这次是他在这里留得最久的一次。几个人对着巴基的体检报告研究了好久，托尼、布鲁斯和休默医生交换了各自了解的情况。最后休默医生说：“我建议这周五进行注射。”

白色的灯光落在史蒂夫身上，他们也都望着史蒂夫，在等史蒂夫做决定。

史蒂夫盯着休默医生写下的密密麻麻的信息，点头：“那就周五吧。”

托尼和布鲁斯在如释重负的同时又觉得心提了起来，他们相视一眼，无奈地沉默下去。

这不是一个完美的血清，但是他们没有时间了。

 

当丽萨伸出手的时候，凯西还是犹豫了。

秒针一下一下走过，巴基沉不住气了。他暗暗地推凯西，鼓励她：“勇敢点，凯西！你答应过我的。”

丽萨饶有兴致地看着他们：“什么？你们两个密谋了什么？”

凯西犹疑地看巴基一眼。

巴基给了她一个坚定的眼神。

凯西深呼吸，为自己用力点头，她可以的，她没问题，她是世界上最厉害的小姑娘！

她迈出一步，又一步，慢慢地走向丽萨，在丽萨即将把伸出的手搭在她肩上之前，她握住了丽萨的手。

丽萨愣住了：“凯西……”

凯西看着自己的脚面：“好了，我们快走。”

一个微笑渐渐在丽萨脸上舒展，笑意几乎要从眼睛里溜出来了。巴基从来没见丽萨那么笑过，好像在发光一样。

他也笑起来：“再见，丽萨。”他挥挥手。

“再见，巴基。”

“再见，巴基。”

“再见，凯西。”

 

她们走后不久，史蒂夫就回来了，还有托尼和布鲁斯。

巴基看到后面两个人，眼睛一下就明亮起来，他惊喜道：“你们怎么来了！”

布鲁斯坐到床边扶手椅上，笑容满面地看着他：“我们想你了啊。”

巴基盘腿坐在床上，脑袋一偏：“我也想你们。”

托尼把一个纸袋子扔到床上：“我们给你带了些好东西。”那个纸袋子里不知道装着什么，似乎不轻，砸到床上发出一声不大不小的闷响。

巴基好奇地把袋子拉到自己身前：“是什么？”他打开，把里面的东西拿出来。

是一本厚厚的、崭新的故事书。“哇哦！”巴基惊喜地、珍惜地摸着书的封面，上面写着：豪夫童话。

“谢谢你！托尼！”

托尼的笑容十分自恋：“不用客气，小鬼，我就知道你会喜欢。”但这个礼物托尼并不是百分百满意，他一开始给巴基准备的是有声书，把故事讲得绘声绘色的有声书。

但是那个史蒂夫•永远和完美的托尼•史塔克对着干•罗杰斯坚持要自己读给巴基听。

一个不可救药的老顽固。当时的托尼中气十足地如是评价史蒂夫。

休默医生走了进来，他拿着笔和记录单：“今天体检，你的情况还不错，巴基。”

“真的吗？那我是不是可以出院了？”

休默医生看一眼史蒂夫，史蒂夫微微摇头，表示自己还有告诉巴基周五注射的事情。

休默医生点点头，那就他来说吧。

“巴基，周五的时候，我们会给你注射血清，然后是四十八个小时的观察期，如果你没有出现排异现象或其他任何非正常的不良反应，你就可以出院了。”

巴基半张着嘴，迷茫地看着休默医生：“你能说得简单点吗，我才六岁，我听不懂。”

史蒂夫给他翻译：“如果一切顺利，下周一你就可以出院了。”

巴基爆发出一声欢呼：“耶！”

博士笑着看他：“我们等你回去。”

 

托尼和布鲁斯离开医院的时候，布鲁斯注意到托尼有点反常。

跑车极速行驶，夜风呼啸。托尼认真地目视前方。

没有眉飞色舞的神态，没有犀利精准的吐槽，也没有毫无廉耻的自夸。

“你怎么了？”布鲁斯问。

托尼飞快地回答：“我没事。”

“托尼？”

托尼这次没有回答他。几秒后，他急刹车，尖利的声音引起周围不少人的注目。

布鲁斯摸了摸自己的脉搏，还算正常。“好吧，你究竟怎么了？”

“布鲁斯，”托尼咬咬嘴唇，又皱皱鼻子，“你有没有想过……”

“什么？”

“你有没有想过……如果巴基变回来了，那这个小鬼就彻底不存在了？”

 

“哦，上帝……托尼，”布鲁斯捏捏鼻梁，他摇着头，“你真的需要一个孩子。”

“我认真的，布鲁斯。”

“好吧，托尼。但我们只是在做对的事。”

“我知道，只是……”

“只是你喜欢那个孩子。”

“我不会这么说。”

“托尼，托尼，你只需要回去泡个澡，吃点冰激凌，糖果，然后好好睡一觉。”

“布鲁斯！”

“托尼，这没有选择，我懂得你的心情，但是我们需要巴基回来。”

托尼沉默了下去，再开口时，他问道：“那如果，我们一直担心的事情发生了呢？”

布鲁斯也沉默下去，他思考过这个问题，很多次。这个血清中的抗体足以让巴基的身体恢复健康，但无法控制他变回去的时间，也许是注射后不久，也许是突如其来的某一天，也有可能是永不。他笑一下：“那就让我们相信他们会足够幸运吧，毕竟他们已经足够不幸了。”

 

周五的那天阳光明媚，娜塔莎在结束任务后匆匆赶去了医院。出了电梯，左拐，她一眼就看到史蒂夫独自坐在手术室外面的身影。娜塔莎走近，看到他脸上平静的神色，她想，史蒂夫一定把所有的可能性都想过了。然后一口气从她嘴里悄无声息地吐出来，她分辨不清那是如释重负还是叹息。她轻轻坐在史蒂夫身边。

“别担心，肯定没问题的”。她说。

“嗯……”史蒂夫模糊地应了一声，“希望不要太疼。”

娜塔莎盯着他的侧脸：“你在想什么？”

“在想以后。”

“史蒂夫……”

“我知道，娜塔莎。”

“我只是希望你别太为难自己了。”

“我没有，这是我的责任。”

“你总这么说，好像什么都是你的责任。”

史蒂夫皱眉：“我没有——”

娜塔莎打断他：“不，你就有，这整个地球，都是你的责任。”

“因为工作。”

“不是，是因为你觉得这是你的责任，你才选择了这份工作。”

史蒂夫挑眉：“彼此彼此。”

娜塔莎沉默了片刻，才说：“是啊……”有点无奈，又是笑着的。“我们这群人，大概都是疯子。”

史蒂夫斜看她一眼：“你们是，我可不是。”

娜塔莎眯起眼睛：“你知道吗？我从来都不懂为什么有那么多人认为你老实，你简直就是牙尖嘴利，欠揍得要死！”

“哈哈哈哈……”史蒂夫笑了出来，“我不否认。”

娜塔莎不住地摇头：“他们什么都不知道。”

“谢谢你，娜塔莎，”史蒂夫认真地看着她，“你是一个很好的朋友。”

娜塔莎耸肩：“当然。”

史蒂夫又笑一下，笑容很快落了下去：“让我们等着吧。”

他望向手术室紧闭的门，命运留给他的结果，就藏在那扇门后面。

过了不久，詹妮弗走了出来，在她还没有来得及开口说话的时候，她脸上的犹豫就已经告诉了史蒂夫答案。

他站起来，发现自己比想象中的还要平静。也许是想了太多遍，以至于这一刻终于来临时他几乎没有感到特别惊诧：“他还好吗？”

詹妮弗用力点点头：“他很好，目前一切正常。他……”

史蒂夫有种疲惫的感觉，像是长久的忧虑终于尘埃落定：“还是个孩子？”

詹妮弗点点头：“抱歉……”

史蒂夫摆摆手，表示没必要道歉：“我什么时候能去看看他？”

“很快了。”

“好，谢谢。”

詹妮弗犹疑了一秒，摇了摇头，重新进了手术室。

“史蒂夫……”娜塔莎走过来，“我不是想安慰你，但是赌约还在继续。”

“我知道……这是一个漫长的赌约。”

 

史蒂夫再一次走进去的时候有种回到最初的错觉。他记得当时的焦虑，忐忑，记得那个孩子的恐惧、眼泪和笑容，记得那种愿意为了保护那个孩子付出一切的心情。当时他以为那都是暂时的。

这一次巴基根本没有看他，他趴在床上，正忙着看杰瑞小心翼翼地偷取老鼠夹上的一块奶酪。

史蒂夫盯着他，关上身后的门：“你看上去不错，巴基。”

“是啊是啊。”巴基敷衍地回应着他。

史蒂夫坐在他身边，戳戳他的脚丫：“你好像不想和我说话。”

巴基把脚丫抽出来，用力挥了挥手：“别说话了，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫看着这个小小的声音，良久后，长叹一口气。

巴基只好看他一眼，然后又多看了他几眼，最后他万分无奈地按下了暂停键。史蒂夫揉揉他的头发：“为什么不看了？”

巴基一脸纠结：“我非常确定你的手刚刚碰过我的脚。”

“你这是在嫌弃自己。”

“好吧好吧，你怎么了，史蒂夫？”

“我很好啊。”

巴基狐疑地看着他，然后他轻声问：“可是你好像要哭了。”

史蒂夫抚摸他头发的手顿住了。

巴基微微偏头，重复他的话：“你好像要哭了，史蒂夫。”他的声音软软糯糯的，像香甜的玫瑰蜂蜜蛋糕。

“不，我只是——”

巴基不由分说地在床上跪起，拥抱住史蒂夫：“如果你想哭的话就哭吧，反正我也不是第一次看到你哭了，这没什么好丢人的。Now now, here’s looking at you, kid.”

史蒂夫微微摇头，他为什么要哭呢，他希望巴基平安，这个愿望已经实现了，他有什么理由哭呢。可是他真的鼻子发酸，像十四岁那年被莱顿迎面狠狠打了一拳，可是帮他教训莱顿的那个人，那个陪伴他许多年的人，不知道去了哪里。

这个小孩子就是巴基，但他从不是史蒂夫的那个巴基。

史蒂夫咬紧牙关，抱住巴基。他努力不让任何一滴眼泪流出来。

巴基好像能够理解他的痛苦似的，那种玩笑的意味从他稚嫩的声音中消失，“别担心，一切都会好起来的。”

希望如此，希望如此。史蒂夫在自己的内心，像抓住一根浮木般急切地说。

 

娜塔莎把消息通知了所有人。旺达红色的战斗服还没有来得及换，她坐在沙发上，眼神很困惑：“说实话，我真的不知道这是好是坏了，这不是最糟糕的情况，也不是最理想的情况。”

山姆给了她一个拥抱，旺达自己都还是个孩子，是他们所有人的小妹妹：“别想那么多，这就是生活。”

“是啊，”娜塔莎难得看上去有几分温柔，“这就是生活，你永远不知道它会给你什么。”

旺达点着头：“好吧，谢谢你们。”

“不说这个了，”娜塔莎拍拍手，“我们说点开心的。”

“比如？”

“一个欢迎仪式怎么样？”

 

周日的时候，休默医生带着他的文件夹来到了巴基的病房。巴基像等待宣布成绩的学生一样忐忑，他紧紧盯着休默医生。

“别瞪着我，”休默医生用文件夹隔断他和巴基之间的视线交流，“我知道你眼睛很大，别炫耀。”

“这不好笑，大卫，”巴基皱着脸，看着格外严肃，“我很紧张。”

休默医生笑起来：“不用紧张，巴基。”他温和地微笑着，凝视巴基。

巴基突然一下就明白了，他的眼睛瞬间明亮：“我可以走了？”

休默医生郑重地点头：“是的，你可以出院了。”

“耶！”巴基爆发出一声响彻23楼的欢呼。

“上帝啊……”史蒂夫痛苦地堵住了耳朵。

休默医生脸上的神情同他如出一辙。史蒂夫看向那个笑得快连自己叫什么都忘了的小孩子，按住他瘦小的肩膀，语重心长：“冷静，巴基，冷静。”

巴基则像没听到一样，丝毫没有克制自己的音量。他大笑着从床边扑向史蒂夫，史蒂夫急忙接住他，稳稳抱着他。向上帝发誓，多来几次他心脏病都能被吓出来。

“史蒂夫！”巴基在他怀里还不老实，他晃着史蒂夫，“你听到了吗！我可以走了！我可以走了！我可以走了！耶——”

史蒂夫的脖颈努力向后仰，试图拉开耳朵和巴基的距离，他微弱的声音淹没在巴基制造的强力音浪中：“是的，我听到了……”

休默医生匆忙摆摆手：“还是我先走吧，再见，巴基。”话音未落，他就已经不见了踪影。

“再见！大卫！”巴基兴奋地喊道。然后他又紧紧抱住史蒂夫，脸颊亲昵地贴上史蒂夫的：“我可以走了，史蒂夫！我可以走了！我可以走了，我可以走了，我可以走了……”

“我听到了，我听到了，你这个小疯子。”

最后是护士长柯特妮成功阻止了巴基的音波杀人计划。她一路循着声音走来，在声源出现的病房前停下，重重推开了病房的门。

“闭嘴！”她凶道。

巴基的声音瞬间偃旗息鼓，他愣了一下，然后反应迅速地拍拍史蒂夫：“就告诉你要小声点啊，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫笑着拿眼睛瞪他：“谢啦，真是太感谢你。”

巴基大气地摆摆手：“不用谢。”

史蒂夫手抖了几下，还是忍住了把他扔出去的冲动。

柯特妮冷笑：“我不管是谁，要是我再听到这间病房里有人大吼大叫，我就用手指那么粗的针头狠狠给他来上一针！”说着，她做了一个扎针的动作。

巴基猛地揪紧了史蒂夫的衣服，他惶恐地摇头：“不会！绝对不会！我向你保证我会看好史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫深呼吸，他相信，总有一天，他会把他扔出去的。

她的保证让柯特妮脸色好了些许，她催促道：“快睡觉！”

“好的，长官！”

柯特妮笑起来，离开了病房。

巴基夸张地抚摸胸口：“哇哦，女人可真可怕，是吧，老兄！”

史蒂夫沉默地把他扔到了床上。

 

第二天的时候巴基的病房里挤满了人。

詹妮弗拉着巴基的手，看着快要哭出来似的：“哦，小巴基，我真舍不得你……”

巴基拍拍她的手：“相信我，詹妮弗，我像你舍不得我一样舍不得你。”

“希望以后还能再见到你，”丽萨忙着用糖果把他每个小口袋都塞得满满当当的，“但不是在这里。”

“会的，”巴基吻一下她的脸颊，“我们还会再见的，我会记住这里有一位女士比糖果还甜的。”

“出院以后不要在街边乱跑，不要乱吃东西，要记得常常洗手……”

“哦，柯特妮……”巴基摆出一副无奈的表情，他抱住柯特妮，“我也爱你，别担心那么多，会长皱纹的，你还要一直好看下去呢。”

柯特妮拍拍他的后背：“我会想你的，孩子，虽然你总淘气。”

“你可以不用说后面那句话的，柯特妮。”

 

“山姆！”娜塔莎吼道。

正在打气球的山姆手一抖，一个粉色的小气球爆炸了。他看向娜塔莎：“怎么了！”

娜塔莎把一袋气球扔过去：“你买了蓝色的小气球！”

山姆不明所以：“是啊！”

“可我要的是青色的！”

“这不就是青色的嘛！”

“这是蓝色的！你刚刚还自己承认了！”

“青色和蓝色有什么不一样？”

“有很大的不一样！”

“比如？！”

“哦，拜托，你就是买错了！”

“不，我才没有。青色，蓝色，一回事！”

“这完全不是一回事。”

山姆耸肩：“好吧好吧，随便你怎么说。”

娜塔莎脸色沉下来，她不发一语、气势汹汹地离开了大厅。

蹲在角落里打气球的旺达戳戳身边的克林特：“你觉得娜塔莎去干什么？”

蹲在克林特另一边的托尼抢着回答：“我猜她去拿枪了。”

“让我们为可怜的山姆默哀吧。”博士蹲在托尼旁边，一脸哀痛。

山姆转过身，面容不安：“说真的，我开始紧张了。”

“别紧张，”克林特朝他竖起大拇指，“你是真汉子！”

“可是——啊！”他的声音戛然而止，他不可思议地回头，同时摸了摸自己的后腰，一手的水。

在他身后，娜塔莎正举着一把水枪，面无表情地看着他。

角落里的四个人立刻低下头打气球，对一切非人般的惨叫声充耳不闻。

“但是——”托尼压着声音说，“我们真的不去凑热闹吗？”

“不！你们还不了解那个女人吗！”克林特劝阻道。

“可是我也有点想去。”旺达说。

“不如……”托尼拖长声音，故意吊他们胃口。

“什么？”其余三个人一起问。

“水球大战！”

在贾维斯的帮助下，他们很快有了一堆灌满水的气球。娜塔莎瞪眼：“你们在干什么！我要气球不是为了让你玩闹的。”

旺达冒着生命危险，把一个水球扔到了她肚子上。

娜塔莎咬着嘴唇。

旺达无辜地摇摇头：“别那么严肃，娜特。”

娜塔莎举起手中的水枪，对准了旺达：“只是和你说一声，小姑娘，我可不会让着你。”

旺达的妆很快就花了，她胡乱地把手里的水球丢出去，不知砸中了谁。在水球阵中灵活躲闪的托尼飞快的跑到了沙发后面，他蹲下去，仔细观察形势，他坏心眼地瞄准了小山姆，然后丢出了手中的水球。

山姆发出了一声凄厉的惨叫，倒地不起。

布鲁斯跨过他的身体，把一个水球狠狠扣在了克林特脑袋上，然后他的屁股被人狠狠攻击了，他飞快地回望身后，只有一张空无一人的沙发……等等，沙发背上有水！

布鲁斯举起手，示意暂停，他比划了几下，用手指指沙发的方向，嘴型夸张，无声地说，托尼！

大家互相看了看，默契地握住手中的水球，悄无声息地向沙发方向靠拢。

托尼还在窃喜，他依然沉浸在刚刚的偷袭得逞当中。哦，山姆，瞧他那副蠢样，哦，布鲁斯，就像个尿了裤子的小屁孩一样，哈哈哈哈，这群蠢蛋！

等到他发觉这一切归于寂静的时候已经是一分钟后了，他警觉起来，小心翼翼地探出头，想要看看发生了什么。

而就在他的发梢刚刚越过沙发背的高度时，五个水球齐刷刷地砸向了他。

“哦，拜托！”托尼摸一把脸上的水，“你们能不能讲点道理！”

旺达看着他，却突然瞪大眼睛，捂住了嘴巴：“糟了！”

大家顺着他的视线看过去，发现托尼身后，他们用颜料画好的“欢迎回来”的牌子已经湿了一半，整个“回来”都一片模糊，不堪入目。

后来的论责持续了半个小时。

托尼对他们的决定简直无法理解：“这怎么会是我的错！我从来不犯错！”

后来的曝光又持续了半个小时。

托尼心力交瘁地挥挥手：“解决这个牌子，贾维斯。”

 

巴基穿着一身橙色的绒衣，大摇大摆地走在前面，像冬天里的暖阳。史蒂夫背着一个巨大的背包跟着后面，背包里面装满了巴基的书、玩具、衣服和其他生活用品。

“等等！”巴基猛然停下来，史蒂夫差点撞到他。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问。

“你带了我的梦游种子了吗？”巴基认真地问。

史蒂夫点头，他拍拍自己胸口的口袋：“放心吧，就在这里。”

巴基跳着去够那个口袋：“我要看我要看！”

于是史蒂夫只好蹲下来，把那个云朵一样的小袋子拿出来，打开，给巴基看里面的种子。巴基珍惜地看了一眼，立刻把袋子封好：“好了，我看完了。”他把袋子递给史蒂夫。

史蒂夫摇头：“你为什么不自己拿着呢？”

那个小袋子进了橙色绒衣的侧兜里，巴基走路都不自然起来，好像影视和游戏里的僵尸。

史蒂夫在后面看着，一路走，一路笑。

他们到了地下车库，史蒂夫解锁自己的车，把背包放进后备箱，给巴基系好儿童安全座椅的扣子，然后进了驾驶座，沿着弯曲的车道一路开出去。

“我们要回家吗？”巴基晃着脚问。

史蒂夫从后视镜里看他：“是啊。”

“我们可以先去个别的地方吗？”

“去哪？”

“那个，在去之前，我有个问题想问你。”

“什么问题？”

“你带了多少钱？”

 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

冬日的寒冷让所有人都裹紧了衣服步履匆匆。史蒂夫站得笔直，一只手插在牛仔裤口袋里，另一只手按着汽车钥匙。巴基在他身旁，由于太过兴奋原地蹦了几下。

史蒂夫看看他晃来晃去的头顶，笑着摇摇头。

那个小孩停下来，专注地盯着缓缓开启的后备箱，说：“这一定会很浪漫的，史蒂夫。”

后备箱完全打开，里面满是鲜花。香甜的味道飘进了纽约的冬天里。

史蒂夫看着这些花，有点无奈又有点忍俊不禁：“你知道浪漫的基础是什么吗？”

巴基仰头看他，皱着脸，他似乎不想回答这个问题，隔了几秒才说：“我长大后会还你钱的。”

史蒂夫愣了一下，然后笑出了声音：“不，不是钱，是爱。”

“哦——”巴基故意拉长声音，“好的，我知道了。可是真的不需要钱吗？”

史蒂夫在他脑袋上轻轻拍一下：“对小孩子来说，答案就是爱，记住了吗？”

巴基耸耸肩：“你说了算。浪漫的基础是爱，对吗？”

史蒂夫满意地点点头：“对。”他又补充：“当然我也不反对你说的长大后把钱还我。”

巴基诧异地抬头看他，然后咧着嘴对他做了个又难看又可爱的鬼脸。史蒂夫的手掌盖住他的脸：“那可是我三个月的工资呢，小鬼！”

巴基把他的手扒下来，歪着嘴角笑：“没问题，史蒂夫。”他说完眨眨眼，觉得自己酷极了。

史蒂夫把一大束鲜花装进他天蓝色的塑料桶里，玫瑰，铃兰，紫菀，康乃馨，桔梗，风信子，满天星……不大的塑料桶被装得满满当当的。

巴基试着把手臂伸进去挎起桶，但他马上就发现他的手臂可能会折断一些花。他小心翼翼地把手臂抽出来，摸着下巴，小脸绷着，审视着那个装满花的桶，严肃得好像一个思索要案的侦探。

史蒂夫一句话也不说，在旁边默默看着。

巴基突然转过身，抬起头看他。

他的表情太过纯善、无辜，于是史蒂夫一瞬间就知道了这个小鬼头肯定在心里不纯善、不无辜地密谋着什么。

 “你接下来有事吗？”巴基闲聊一般地问他。

史蒂夫移开目光，他看向远方，一栋又一栋的高大建筑物建立起数不清的缝隙，然后这些缝隙又被下一座广厦堵起——这座城市望不到尽头，如同他的过去没有出路。

史蒂夫再次不动声色地压抑住心间只露出些微迹象的情绪来，尽管他哭过，却没有任何作用。这悲伤、无奈的情绪来势汹汹，他如果没有在它们未曾扎根的时候及时压制，那么他恐怕会被它们掌握，如同一场浩劫。但他又知道，早晚有一天需要面对。

他极轻地呼出一口气，免得惊动隐匿在心脏中的疼痛。他努力转移自己的注意力，也学着巴基的语气，状似闲谈地回答：“有，我需要好好站在这里，嗯，就站在这里。”

“为什么？”

“我就想站在这里。”

“或许你想拎着这桶花？”巴基童真的脸庞上有一种讨喜的恬不知耻。

“你知道吗，”史蒂夫漫不经心又无比真诚，“我希望我可以，但是我不愿意。”

他的拒绝让巴基的脸一下子沉下去，他撅着嘴，好像受了天大的委屈。“你偷了丽萨的话，”巴基说，“以及你再也不是史蒂夫了，史蒂夫从来不会拒绝我。”

“好吧，看来你要学着适应了……我也是。”说到最后，史蒂夫的声音变得轻飘飘的。

巴基再次愤愤不平地对他做了个鬼脸。然后他又等了片刻，拎着他盛满鲜花的小桶走向街边的陌生人。他走得很费力，要尽力向上缩着手臂才能保证桶底不会拖在地面上。史蒂夫盯着他的背影，觉得此刻的这个孩子很像一只可爱的小企鹅。

他和几天前没什么不同，但是他完全不同。

 

巴基走到了一位老爷爷面前，他正独自坐在街角花园的长椅上，穿着深色的大衣和裤子，戴着一顶绒帽和一副黑色皮质手套，皱纹在他脸上堆叠，他和巴基对视着。

他明显对突然携带一桶鲜花出现在他面前的独臂小男孩感到不解，但他还是露出了宽容、和善的微笑——一种只给予小孩子的宽容与和善：“你想要什么？孩子？你希望我买你的花吗？”

巴基努力把花桶提得高一点：“你想要拿朵花吗？不需要钱。”

老人一边听着一边点头，他慈爱地看着这个小男孩，拍拍身旁的位置：“为什么？孩子，你愿意坐一会儿吗？和我聊聊你这么做的原因？”

巴基苦着脸，并没有立刻回答他的话，也没有坐上去。他为难地转过头去，看了一眼史蒂夫。史蒂夫也在看着他，就像他告诉他的那样，他永远都会看着他。史蒂夫给了他一个鼓励的微笑，尽管他并不知道老人和巴基说了些什么。

巴基愁苦地盯着地面，思考了两秒，最后他摇摇头：“对不起，我很想陪你聊一聊，但是我还要去送花，而且有人在等我，所以不可以。”

老人再次点头，他脱去右手的手套，抽取了一朵康乃馨：“没关系，谢谢你，孩子。”

巴基咧开嘴，露出一个缺了门牙的笑容：“不客气。”他在转过身之前，又说：“因为我很幸运，我生了很严重的病，但最后我恢复了健康，所以我想把好运分享给别人。”

老人浑浊的蓝色瞳孔微微睁大，他的眼神里盈满惊讶与感动：“你真是个好孩子……”他晃晃手里的花：“我已经感受到好运了，我想我会幸运一天的。”

巴基眨眨眼：“答应我，幸运两天好吗？”

老人哈哈大笑：“没问题，孩子。”

“谢谢你，再见。”

初次送出一朵花的成功让巴基很兴奋，他回过身去看史蒂夫，花桶被匆忙放在脚边，他踮着脚，伸长手臂，用力挥着，他脸上的笑容毫无顾忌，透着稚嫩的傻气。

他的笑容总能感染史蒂夫，如同魔咒一般，还是天底下最厉害的那种。史蒂夫也傻笑着，朝他挥挥手，然后目视这个小孩子拎着他的花桶，走向一位穿着西服的女士。

他听不到他们的对话，但他想巴基一定会礼貌地询问，送出他的花，然后得到别人最真诚的夸赞与感谢，同时小小地点亮了别人的今天。

就像天使下凡。

他想起车里的对话，他从后视镜看着那个小孩子：“为什么？”

巴基回答得很坦率：“因为我太幸运了。”

深深知晓巴基生命中一切苦难的史蒂夫不由自主地怔住了：“什么？”

“我太幸运了，”巴基丝毫没有注意到史蒂夫的反常，“比如这一次，我生病了，我知道还挺严重的，虽然你们没有这么和我说过，但我知道，可是最后我还是好了，还有你们，我一直觉得我爸爸妈妈不在身边时，有你们在是我最开心的事……嗯，还有那次和赛琳娜被坏蛋带走时，你们也及时赶到了……我到现在也没有遇到嘲笑我的人，你知道，我少了一条手臂，这个世界会有一些人不是那么好，会嘲笑我，但是我很幸运，我没有遇见那样的人。所有我想我必须把这种好运分享给别人，我想为别人做些什么，而花是很不错的选择。”他说得很平静，显露出一种毫不在意与漫不经心来，甚至还有几分发自内心的喜悦和令人莫名的骄傲。

史蒂夫无声地叹息，望着前方失神。这个小孩子常常有这样让史蒂夫疑惑的言行，他总是在不经意间非常直接地说出过分成熟的话，让史蒂夫措手不及。有时候那些话很滑稽，有时候那些话很沉重，会勾起许多情绪，在心里翻覆天地。那些情绪翻覆久了，如同化学反应后的气体一样封在心里，史蒂夫很想和别人说一说，但也并不知道可以和谁说。

史蒂夫终于再次发动汽车，驶向已经明确的、无法调头的前路。

 

史蒂夫不知在车旁站了多久，他像雕塑一样稳稳地立着，仿佛不知疲累。但对他来说，这真的没什么，他在入伍前的训练基地经历过更严酷的训练，他都一一挺过来了，而那时他还只是一个瘦弱的小个子。现在回想，他自己也觉得有几分不可思议，信念的力量那样大，带动着体能，让他熬过了艰苦的训练和疼痛不已的注射。他那时的信念很清晰，上战场，反对邪恶，弘扬正义。现在依然如此，只是他有了更沉重的牵挂——有一个小孩子需要他。

那个小孩子正无忧无虑地带着他的鲜花和他的善良，分送给他并不认识的陌生人。后备箱已经空了，巴基桶里的是最后一捧花。

史蒂夫动了动脖子，然后看到巴基跑了过来。他雀跃着，像丛林中快乐的一只小鸟，手臂上挎着的小桶被甩得荡来荡去。他跑过来，鼻子、脸颊、耳朵，都冻得红红的，史蒂夫心疼地摸摸他的脸，冰凉冰凉的。可是他却很高兴，蓝眼睛明亮亮，弯起嘴角，是缺了门牙的傻笑：“我完成任务啦！”

“你太棒了！”史蒂夫弯腰拥抱他，这时才注意到他的桶底还有一小束满天星。“好像你还漏了一束。”史蒂夫提醒他。

“哦，对了，”巴基放下桶，把花拿出来，递给史蒂夫，“这是留给你的。”

他毫不扭捏，也毫无夸耀的意思，只是平淡，如同在饭桌上递过去一把勺子。

史蒂夫接过花：“谢谢你，巴基。”

“不客气，”巴基拎着桶走向后排的车门，“你看上去别大多数人都更需要好运。”

史蒂夫定住了，他怔怔地看着巴基。许多声音都陨落了，连寒冷都变得不那么清晰，他的嘴唇动了动，但什么话语都没从其中流露。只有那双眼睛，越发复杂，越发深沉。

那个小孩子没等到他走过来，只好回头看他，嗔怪：“你为什么还不来帮我开门？”

 

 

电梯静谧、快速地攀升着，巴基抓紧时间对着电梯厢的镜子面严肃地端详自己，整理一下头发，又正了正衣领，一抬眼，就对上史蒂夫调侃的眼神，巴基对着镜子里的史蒂夫，举起右手，眯起一只眼睛瞄准，开枪！

“啊——”史蒂夫夸张地晃了晃。

“叮”的一声响，两扇电梯门移开，他们到了。这一层静悄悄的。

巴基的小脑袋探进去，大厅里一个人都没有。他愣了一下，发出疑惑的声音，四处张望着走进大厅。

“大家都去哪里了？”巴基对着空气问。橙色的沙发沉默着，电视机沉默着，茶几沉默着，谁都沉默着，没有人回答巴基。

“贾维斯？大家去哪里了？”巴基抬头看着天花板，但是很久贾维斯都没有理会他。

巴基皱着眉和史蒂夫对视。“我不理解，”巴基说，“贾维斯是又被静音了吗？”

这时笨笨摇摇晃晃地从大厅一侧走了出来。

巴基眼睛一亮：“大家都去哪里了，笨笨？”

笨笨摇摇晃晃地离开了大厅。

史蒂夫的笑声传进了巴基的耳朵里。巴基沮丧地回头看着他，沮丧到都没有因为他的笑而羞恼：“好吧，看来大家都有工作。我还以为可以见到他们，我想他们。”

“但是我还要猎鹰！”巴基的语调又扬起来，他高声喊：“猎鹰！猎鹰！”

史蒂夫敏锐的听觉系统捕捉到了一些声响，他朝声音的源头——沙发背后看过去，他非常确信，那里刚刚传来一声模糊的应答，像是刚一出声就被人捂住了嘴，然后是捶打的闷响。

史蒂夫意味深长地点着头。

那条威风凛凛的金毛犬在听到呼唤的第一时刻就用它高亢的叫声回应了，它飞快地从它的小家中奋勇冲出，兴奋地向着呼唤它的人狂奔。

它并没有注意到，在它的必经之路上，有着一块看似平常却微闪着光的地板。

金色的身影像一阵风飞速卷来，踏过那个地板，向前扑去。

“糟了！”一个声音低呼。

巴基立刻看过去，但在他的大脑还没有反应过来的时候他就已经被那条热情的金毛犬扑在了地上。

继而乍然响起礼炮声，彩色的纸屑和塑料丝带纷纷扬扬从天而降，晃人眼睛，与此同时，快节奏的音乐声从大厅的每一个角落里喷涌出来，向着巴基的耳朵勇猛进攻。猎鹰不知是兴奋还是惧怕，在彩色雨中转着身子不住地吠叫。

“真是精彩极了！”捂着耳朵的史蒂夫大声说。

吵闹声从一开始的低声变得明目张胆起来，与吵闹声一起明现的还有复仇者们。

托尼把挂在他头上的彩带一把扯下，狠狠扔在地上：“我说了不该设那块该死的感应地板！”

“什么？你不要又来事后假装聪明了好吗？当初投票的时候根本没人反对，是全票通过！”

“就是！根本没有人会想到那条小蠢狗会突然跑过来！”

“随便吧，反正我们的计划破灭了，惊喜全被打破了！那个小鬼应该自己踩上去，然后我们冲出来，对他说，欢迎回来！”

“……他就在那！闭嘴，好吗！”

他们的争吵瞬间停止，不知道谁按下了音乐的停止键，这里终于彻底安静下来。

他们都看着巴基，那个躺在地上的小孩子感觉到了大家的注目，他伸起手臂用力晃动，声音中是纯然的快乐：“嗨！大家好！谢谢你们为我准备的惊喜！我很喜欢，我爱你们！”

没有声音回答他，所有人都在专注地看戏。看着巴基一次次试图起身，但是一次次被金毛犬拱回了地面，它的尾巴快摇成了风扇，舌头在巴基脸上、头发上、身上舔来舔去。

“没事，”巴基费力地说，“你们不用帮我，我自己能起来。”

深知他在求助的史蒂夫义不容辞地说：“好的。”

正义感极强的旺达诧异地看着美国精神的象征：“你也太坏了！”

“那你要过去帮他吗？”史蒂夫问。

“当然不！”旺达回答得非常坚决，她的手指着巴基和猎鹰，语气好像在推荐她最爱的电影，“那多可爱啊！”

可爱的巴基又一次挥着手臂，摇摇晃晃地努力坐起，然后又一次在即将成功时被猎鹰按倒。

“汪！”猎鹰愉快地叫着。

“说真的，”巴基用手臂挡下猎鹰的舌头，在躲避攻击的间隙大声喊，“你们真的不打算帮帮我吗！”

旺达收起手机：“来了！”

猎鹰被史蒂夫从背后抱走了，它使劲扭动身子，配以凄惨又不舍的哀鸣，来表达自己对这场偷袭的不满。

巴基终于坐了起来，他委屈地抹去自己脸上湿乎乎的狗狗口水，幽怨地一一看过围在他面前看笑话的这群幼稚的大人。然后他把口水蹭在了离他最近的克林特身上，克林特惊叫一声，后知后觉地跑离了他身边。巴基眼睛一转，想到了什么新游戏一样。他站起来，带着满身的狗狗口水，张开手臂朝复仇者们奔去。

以保护世界闻名遐迩的复仇者们惊叫着四处逃窜，巴基小怪兽发出恶魔一般的邪恶笑声，非常满意他制造出来的混乱，他奔跑着，寻找着最容易得手的目标。

史蒂夫走过来时就看到这群人又在肆无忌惮地表现自己的傻气，巴基张牙舞爪的，抓扑着一个个超级英雄。

“……真棒。”

奔跑中的小朋友不知道踩到了什么，他只感觉脚下一滑，心里瞬间慌忙：“救我，史蒂夫！”

然后他被打横抱起，史蒂夫的脸在正上方俯视他，有一点无奈和许多巴基看不懂的神色：“小心点，巴基。未必我每次都能保护你。”

“为什么不能？”巴基没有丝毫从他怀里下来的意思，他紧紧抱着史蒂夫，“你不是说过要永远保护我吗？”

事情变了。史蒂夫在心里说。然后他淡定地回答巴基：“别以为我不知道你想把猎鹰的口水蹭在我身上。”

巴基笑得没了眼睛：“既然你知道了——”

接下来的一分钟，这个小坏蛋用行动证明了，他确实是个小坏蛋。

直到娜塔莎的声音响起来：“看这边！”

巴基和史蒂夫都看过去，他们所有人都笑着，共同举着一块大大的牌子。天蓝色的背景，边边角角装饰了许多可爱的画，有棒棒糖、小草莓、纸杯蛋糕、小皮球，小机器人……正中央是用白色的颜料写出的字，字体浑圆可爱。

他们一起说了出来，带着一种简单的快乐，好像一群校园里的学生：“欢迎回家！”

 

仅有的光从可以自动调节的顶灯处释出，路灯一样的橙色，温温柔柔地落在这个巴基熟悉又久违了的房间中，填满每一个角落。他安安静静地躺在床上，心不在焉地听着史蒂夫低声诵读的童话，大眼睛转来转去，像个国王检查着房间中的一切。

他和许久不曾相处的室友们聊了许多，从柯特妮一直聊到离婚的皮特和朱莉，然后布谷鸟从表仓中弹出来，告诉他们已经十点了，继而是每次都会出现的反抗刷牙行动和反抗无效强制刷牙，于是直到躺在床上的这一刻他才惊觉他还没有检视他的国土他的子民。

巴基庄严的视线一一扫过各个要处，书桌上，一架小小的模型飞机完好无损地摆放在台灯旁，巴基很满意，书架上，海绵宝宝、派大星、胡迪警长和巴斯光年快乐地围坐一圈，像是最亲密的朋友，巴基很满意，床头柜上，辛巴鬃毛蓬松顺亮，昂首傲立，巴基十分满意。他抱紧怀里的绿色小恐龙，非常、非常满意。

史蒂夫终于停了下来，他早就注意到了巴基在走神。现在这个孩子的小脑瓜里不知道又蹦出了什么稀奇古怪的想法，突然低头重重亲了一口他心爱的小恐龙，笑得像个小傻子。

史蒂夫关掉了电子阅读器，碰碰巴基握着小恐龙的小小手掌，眼睛里满是他自己看不到的疼爱：“你在想什么？”

“我刚刚在想，如果我掉进水里了，约翰一定会用牙咬住我的衣服，像大吊车铲起土一样把我捞起来的，所以我觉得我好爱他呀。”约翰是小恐龙的名字。巴基笑得甜甜的，连夜晚都浸染了金合欢蜜的香甜。

史蒂夫觉得好笑又觉得温暖，三秒后他就不觉得了，他开始吃醋，吃一只不会说话不会动的绿色恐龙布偶的醋：“等等，为什么是约翰？你不觉得是我吗？”

巴基的表情瞬间变得困惑：“你不是说你不会永远保护我吗？”

“我……”史蒂夫没有辩驳，一种难以言喻的挫败感像有毒气体一样包围了他，让他丧失了说话的能力。巴基说的没错，他确实那样说了，而他更难过的是在巴基漫长的成长岁月中，他确实可能做不到每一次都在危险来临时保护好他，尽管他真的很想。

最终史蒂夫趴在床上，揉乱巴基的头发：“你要学着自己保护自己。”

巴基挠挠脸颊，苦着脸，嘴角向下撇，没说话。

史蒂夫也没有再劝说巴基，他想到了其他的一些事，一些他在医院时就已经思考的事情。也许是那些事太棘手，他本能地不想面对，但是他知道拖延并没有任何好处。

事情要一件一件来，从最简单的开始。而在所有事情中列在最简单级别的这件，可以从今晚就开始。

史蒂夫完全地沉浸在自己的思考中了，巴基也没有打扰他，他能看懂史蒂夫脸上的严肃，这种时刻他不能打扰他的临时监护人。

客厅中隐约传来布谷鸟的叫声，夜已经很深了。巴基抱着小恐龙，打了个大大的哈欠。

史蒂夫呼出一口气，下定了决心。他斟酌着自己的话语，关切、专注地凝视着巴基：“巴基，你已经快要七岁了，很多孩子在这个年纪都拥有自己的房间了……”他说得很慢，时刻注意着巴基的表情。

巴基脸上浓重的睡意消失了，他坐起来，蓝眼睛瞪得大大的：“什么意思？你不要再和我住在同一个房间了？”

巴基语气中的惊讶、委屈、不知所措让史蒂夫心都疼了，他知道这件事对巴基来说太过突然，而无疑问，他伤害到了这个小孩子。但史蒂夫还是按捺住那份疼痛，尽量温柔、平和，尽量减少给他的伤害：“是的，你该有一个自己的房间了，孩子。”

 

托尼今天非常难得地在第二天到来之前就躺到了床上。贾维斯的低沉的声音在他的房间中回荡，他们在做一个小游戏，贾维斯描述一部电影的名字，托尼负责猜测。通常他们十分默契，托尼总是能在三十秒内说出正确答案，但是这一次他过了很久都没有说话。

“先生？”贾维斯在等待了几分钟后忍不住提醒。

托尼仰面躺着，手臂垫在脑后，神态清明：“贾。”

“先生。”

“不如你回答我的问题。”

“您请说。”

“那块欢迎牌，原来的字是‘欢迎回来’，可是后来变成了‘欢迎回家’。”

贾维斯平静如常：“看来我修复时出现了差错。”

“你从不出错。”

“是的，先生。”

托尼挑眉：“你听上去还很自豪。”

“当然。”

“好吧，你改得很好，你懂我什么意思吧？”

“我想是的，先生。您也非常认同我的修改。”

“我更认同你不说出来。”

“没问题，先生，我不会说出来您把各位复仇者以及那位小朋友都当做家人的事的。”

托尼的嘴角愉悦地扬起：“我恨死你了，贾。”

“我的荣幸。”

“说真的，我只是觉得，你有点太喜欢那个小鬼了。”

贾维斯笑了：“我更喜欢您，先生。”

 

他们的温存时刻在巨大的摔门声传来时戛然而止，托尼几乎是像兔子一样从床上弹了下来，奔到门边。一开门，他正好看到那个小鬼流着泪，满脸通红，怒气冲冲地大吼：“我宣布我和史蒂夫再也不是朋友了！”

托尼半是惊愕半是玩味地走到了大厅里。他的朋友们已经不负他所望，神态与他如出一辙。

那一刻这个屋子好像被施下了魔法，所有人都静止了，橙色长沙发上，旺达还握着娜塔莎的手指，一滴鲜红的指甲油挂在指甲刷上摇摇欲坠，就快要滴到旺达的裙子，山姆拆薯片袋的动作凝固在中途，他身旁的博士只有依靠眨眼才能让人明白他还是个人类……

巴基似乎也并不关心大厅里奇怪的氛围，他吼完后就好像开启了什么开关一样，站在原地伤心地大哭，小孩子的哭泣愈演愈烈，泪珠不停滚下，像大雨一样打湿了整个脸蛋。他小熊睡衣的右边衣袖被他用来狠狠擦去眼泪，很快就变得潮乎乎的。他沉浸在自己的世界里，哭得越来越大声，越来越难过。

“我再也不要和史蒂夫做朋友了！”他抽噎着，再次发出宣言。

复仇者们围了一圈，谁也没说话，你看我，我看你，最终目光都投向了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的表情沉重而坚决：“巴基，我知道你不开心，但是这是已经决定了的。”

“不，史蒂夫，我不想……”巴基渴求地看着他，眼睛里全是泪，看得史蒂夫心里发酸。

史蒂夫蹲下去，抹去他脸颊的泪珠：“我们可以慢慢适应，巴基。”

克林特摸摸下巴：“还是为了刷牙的事吗？”

“不是，”史蒂夫平静地说，“我要让巴基开始自己睡。”

这句话比巴基的宣言威力更大，复仇者们几乎不约而同地暗自倒吸一口气，他们面面相觑，最终山姆试探着问：“你不是在开玩笑？”

这个问题再次点燃了巴基的希望，他抽泣着，紧紧盯着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫摇头，再次打碎了巴基的希望。

“我不是在开玩笑，他已经快七岁了，他需要有一个自己的房间，他当然可以依赖我，但是他最好开始学习依赖自己。”

“哇哦……”旺达呆呆地看着史蒂夫，“我需要冷静冷静，我觉得你不像是史蒂夫。”

也哭着喊：“你再也不是史蒂夫了！我讨厌你！我讨厌你！我再也不想看到你了！”他一边哭喊，一边推搡着史蒂夫，好像史蒂夫真的成为了他的敌人一样。史蒂夫闭着眼睛，看上去比巴基还难受。

娜塔莎按住了巴基的肩膀，让他没办法再去推史蒂夫。巴基试图用力甩开娜塔莎的手，但娜塔莎只是沉默地加大了力度，渐渐地，巴基不再挣扎了。他在原地低着头唆泣许久，爆发一般吼出：“我不要和你们住在一起了！我要和我爸爸妈妈在一起，我要他们带我回家！”

他吼完，挣脱了娜塔莎的桎梏，推开面前的人，光着脚丫跑远了。只有哭泣声，撞在墙壁上，弹回来，在大厅中回响。

史蒂夫看上去像几天几夜没睡觉一样疲累，他深深叹气，身体松垮下来，顺势坐到了地板上。

娜塔莎用手肘碰了碰旺达，旺达点点头，离开了。

娜塔莎朝史蒂夫伸出手：“起来吧，如果你想的话，可以找人聊聊，我们有专业人士。”她对着山姆扬了扬下巴。

山姆右手握拳，捶捶自己的胸口：“随叫随到。”

史蒂夫终于在长久的紧绷之余感到了一丝放松，他抬头看看他在新时代的朋友们，他们都在关切地望着他。

他低着头笑起来，然后握住娜塔莎伸到他面前的手，借力站起来：“有时候我会觉得认识你们很幸运。”

娜塔莎作势在他背上打了一下，很轻的一下：“有时候？你应该永远这么觉得。”

 

旺达听到哭声从猎鹰的窝里传来，她又好笑又无奈地走过去，看到那条金毛犬可怜巴巴地趴在地板上，眼睁睁地盯着自己的小家。见她过来，金毛犬呜咽一声，不知是因为巴基在哭而难过还是不满家被侵占。

旺达蹲下去，安抚地摸着猎鹰，它舔舔旺达，安静下来，继续盯着它的小家。

旺达弯着腰，偏下头，费力地通过门洞看到了巴基。她直起腰，干脆坐在地上，望着远处的天台和天台外的更远处。最后她选择了敲门，指节敲在布料上，柔软的闷响。

巴基停了一下，但没有理她。

旺达和金毛犬对视一眼，怎么办？

金毛犬沉默地眨眼睛，尾巴在地上扫了两下。

“敲门，敲门。”旺达说。

“谁、谁在那？”

“一位仙女。”

“我不信！走开！”

“你很不礼貌，巴基。”

巴基似乎挣扎了两秒，最后还是说：“……对、对不起……”

旺达的手搭在屋顶上：“没关系。你知道，就算史蒂夫不和你住在同一个房间了，你也不用来和猎鹰抢房子。”

“我不是故意要和他抢房子的……”巴基抽噎着，越说越小声。

“我知道，你一直都是个好孩子。如果你不介意的话，你出来，我们聊聊？”

“我还不想出去。”

“为什么？”

“因为我很受伤。”他带着哭腔，认真地说。

旺达顿住了，她用力咬着嘴唇，把差点溜出来的笑声压回去。

“好的……因为史蒂夫吗？”

“我不想听到他的名字！”

“好，那位无名氏先生对你做了什么？”

“他要把我赶出去！他再也不爱我了！”说完，巴基又开始想哭，他实在是太委屈了，史蒂夫怎么可以这样对他？

旺达慢慢拧起眉头，语气近乎严厉：“你怎么会这么想？”

也许是被她难得一见的严肃吓到了，巴基并没有回答。

旺达叹口气：“他并不是想要赶你出去，他不会的，绝对不会，而且他永远也不会停止爱你，你想一想，你生病的时候，他有多着急，你那些奇怪的小愿望小请求，史蒂夫又花了多少心思帮你完成，是不是？别怀疑他对你的爱，那太伤害他了。”

巴基小声辩驳：“可是他也伤害我了……”

“是的，他也有不对的地方，他不应该突然和这么说，至少他应该查一查资料，学习怎么开口才能尽量不伤害你。”

“我不知道……我只知道我不想搬出去……”

旺达知道巴基把前面的话听进去了，她开始调侃：“为什么？你不是不喜欢那位无名氏先生了吗？那搬出去住不是很好吗？”

“不是！我没有！”

旺达笑了：“哦，巴基，巴基……你先出来，好不好？”

狗狗房子里传来一些响动，旺达耐心地等着。她能感受到巴基的犹豫。

几秒后，巴基说：“可以，但是你先把录像关掉。”

 

“……因为事情不一样了，他很可能永远不会再变回来了，那他就是一个全新的人，我应该对他的人生负责任，你们懂吗？我不能再放纵他了，因为我的放纵可能会影响到他的人格发展……”史蒂夫盯着茶几上已经冷掉的咖啡，苦涩的味道在他身边不散。

娜塔莎想说些什么让史蒂夫好受一点，却不知道能说什么：“看上去你说的没错……”

史蒂夫神色平淡，只有眼里翻覆着情绪：“他自己住只是一件小事，以后他还要上学，他和外界接触时是否应该用真实的身份，怎么才能保护他？还有关于他父母的事，我们不可能一直骗他……太多了，这些事都必须要妥善解决。”

“嘿嘿，伙计，”山姆拍拍他的肩膀，“我想，你是不是应该也为自己考虑一下，至少给自己留个发泄的渠口。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，在沉默与坦白间他犹豫了。

最终他说了出来：“我不敢。”

 

旺达和巴基一起坐在阳台的扶手圈椅上。纽约的星星以见到，但是万家灯火也很好看。

透明的防护窗隔绝着纽约的吵闹，这个小小的空间里只有旺达的声音：“……一个人住一个房间很自由啊，没有人能强迫你什么时候必须睡觉，你可以偷偷做一些自己的事情。”

巴基的小手撑着下巴，望着窗外若有所思。

“而且如果你想静一静的时候，你也不用再去和猎鹰抢房子了。”

巴基皱着脸看她：“你能不提这件事了吗？”

旺达吐吐舌头，没有明确答应他。预感到未来的巴基深深为自己担忧。

“可是，”巴基紧锁着眉头，看上去一点也不像个小孩子，“我习惯了有人给我念故事再睡……”

“你相信我，即使你和史蒂夫不住在一个房间了，他也会去给你念故事的，直到你睡着。而且总有一天，你会更喜欢自己读故事书的。”

“是……也许吧，我不知道，但你说的似乎都还不错……”

“不妨一试，你会爱上自己一个房间的感觉的。”

巴基沉默地纠结着。

旺达走到他身前抱住他：“不用担心孩子，你有时间考虑，你考虑好了，自己去和史蒂夫说就可以了。”

巴基的脸颊蹭着旺达的头发，一股好闻的香味。巴基也伸出手臂抱住旺达：“好的，我答应你。”

“好孩子。但有件事你需要立刻去做，巴基，你要去找史蒂夫道歉。”

 

除了史蒂夫，所有人都在大厅里。

他们和往常一样，看书，看杂志，看电视，或者玩着一些什么。但他们也和往常不一样，巴基的出现不再是他们视线的中心，他们装作根本没看见他。

本来就不好意思的巴基感到更加不好意思。

他求助地看着旺达，旺达只给了他一个鼓励的笑容。他叹口气，走向离他最近的托尼。他低着头，盯着地面，手指却抠着托尼的衣角。

托尼没有看他，他闲闲地翻过一页科学杂志，说：“去找史蒂夫道歉。”

巴基抬起头望着他。

旁边的山姆按捺不住了：“去找史蒂夫道歉！”

巴基眨眨眼：“你们……”

所有人对着他异口同声：“去找史蒂夫道歉。”

 

史蒂夫在厨房里，他正在给纸杯蛋糕抹上奶油。暖暖的甜香盈满厨房。

巴基静悄悄地走了进来。

史蒂夫瞥他一眼，继续专注地抹奶油。

巴基走到他身边，低着头：“我错了，我不该说那些话的，那都不是我的真心话。对不起，史蒂夫。”

巴基又拉一拉他的围裙：“你能抱抱我吗，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫停下了手里的动作。他怕他再不理他，这个小孩子就又要大哭一场了。

他把蛋糕放下，毫不犹豫地蹲下去抱住了巴基，紧紧的拥抱。

“我不怪你，”史蒂夫说，“我也有做得不对的地方，你能原谅我吗？”

巴基瘦弱的手臂搂住他的脖颈：“我考虑过了，我能。”

史蒂夫笑出了声音。

巴基又轻轻地问：“你是在给我做纸杯蛋糕吗？”

“当然。”

“你没有讨厌我吧？”巴基问得近乎小心了。

史蒂夫心里有难受起来，这个小孩子不应该这样没有安全感。“永远不会。”

“那今晚我能继续和你一起睡吗？”

“没问题。”

“你可不可以给我一些时间，让我适应一下？”

“可以，是我的错，宝贝。”

“好的，我说完了。我还是很爱你，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫的手掌抚摸着他的脊背，他抱着他站起来，让他的重量全部落在他身上：“我也是，我很爱你，巴基。”

 

 

TBC


End file.
